Philologus
by P.P.V.V
Summary: COMPLETE! AU Welcome to H.W Academy, where manners exist and the nobility reside. It’s the only world James Potter knows, but when Lily Evans enters his life, that world is shattered. L/J He’s about to learn that there are some things money can’t buy. R/R
1. Philologus

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine, but the wonderful J.K.R.'s. I am merely borrowing the characters for this story. There is a similarity to the anime Meine Liebe, though it will NOT follow its storyline. This is a standard disclaim.

**Summar**y: A place where Nobility and the rich reside – that's where Lily finds herself. Spun in a web of courtesies, status and wealth, she struggles to become a Philogus. But when she meets James, things change. Perhaps academics are not all you learn in school, and James is about to find out that there are some things money can't buy.

Unlike most Altered Universe stories, this one takes a Major twist in that it does not follow J.K.R's time line or setting. In a sense it still does, but Hogwarts has suddenly changed into an academy for the high-bred and the society has become aristocratic. So, the language, Houses and ranking systems have changed drastically.

-

**Academics at H.W Academy**

LOGICS BRANCH - House Ravenclaw

ARTS AND ATHLETICS BRANCH - House Gryffindor

SOCIAL SCIENCES BRANCH - House Slytherin

HUMANITIES - House Hufflepuff

The term _Philologus_ is Latin for "scholar". It is one that is learned and a top student, a very high position in the academy.

Onward.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**- Philologus -**

Lily stared up at the gates before her, craning her neck to see where it ended. They were so tall and impressive that she could hardly imagine herself beyond them. The building right behind it was even more imposing, and the sight of it took her breath away.

She could hardly believe she was to attend…she had heard all about the Academy of course: it was for the nobles and the wealthy.

"Lily? Are you all right?"

She turned, clutching her cloak closer to herself. "I'm fine, Dad…" She glanced back at the gates, not really seeing them, and feeling her heart ache.

Her father let out a breath of relief. "Oh that's good, darling. Do you like it?"

Forcing a smile to her lips, Lily nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful."

She hated this place. She had read further about this school and she wasn't sure if she could take the aristocratic society. Still, she did not want to disappoint him, so she lied.

This time her father positively beamed. "I'm sure you'll like it. It's a renown place – many young girls like yourself attend. And when you graduate…you will be happily married off."

"To someone I don't love. Yes, I know." She said, rather curtly. She did not turn to face him again, so she did not see his disappointed look. She had almost forgotten that he was a nobleman.

"Lily…" He began.

She glanced down at the luggage she had by her feet. All her things were there – whatever she could carry, anyway. "I'm being sent away." She still hadn't gotten used to the idea. She had just gotten back with her father, and yet…

"…It will only be for a little while…" He whispered.

This time, she did face him, and her green eyes were unforgiving. "Yes. I know that, too. Only for as long as it takes for you to somehow shape me into something Mom never was!"

Now he was frowning. "Don't be like that." He said.

Lily held her head high. "I'm sorry, Dad."

He leaned forward and hugged her. "You take care now, Lily. I'll see you during the holidays. Do your best, okay?"

She stood stiffly in his arms. "I will."

He kissed her forehead. "Good. I know you'll make me proud. I love you."

"I love you too." She said. Her heart ached with the words. But there was nothing more to say.

Her father seemed to understand as he let her go and moved back

She watched as he got back into the car and the driver drove away. She kept watching until the vehicle disappeared around the bend.

Long after the car had gone, she could still feel the kiss that her father had left her.

It was like her soul had left too, and the burden of responsibility threatened to crush her.

Gathering her bearing, she took a deep breath and pushed open the gates.

"Ah, Miss Evans, am I correct?" A man asked after she had taken a few steps toward the edifice.

Surprised, Lily turned to see someone leaning casually against the brick wall. His blue eyes twinkled at her from behind their half-moon spectacles and by the way he carried himself, she knew he was the Headmaster. He was wearing a beautiful purple robe, which looked to be made of spun silk. "Albus Dumbledore." He said, upon introduction. "I came out to meet you personally." He held out his hand.

She reached out and shook it. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir." She said, nervously.

His smile was genuine, almost hidden completely by his full white beard. "Come then. I'm sure you are tired." He swept aside and gestured for her to move ahead, and he followed, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Your father requested that you be put under the Arts and Athletics Branch." Dumbledore said, by way of conversation. "I'm surprised: seeing grades like yours you should be under the Logics Branch."

Lily shrugged. "Beauxbatons Seminary didn't bother to teach the Arts in detail. They focused mainly on the Logics but my father believes that learning to refine ones skills in the area will allow her to make a suitable…bride."

Dumbledore made a sound deep within his throat, and they climbed the winding staircase up the marble steps. "And what are your goals at H.W Academy?"

Here, she hesitated. "I plan…I plan to be the best, Mr. Dumbledore. In everything I do. I want to be a Philologus Elite."

The Headmaster's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Why, that is a very coveted title, my lady. We have only 8 places to fill and two vacancies left." Seeing her determined face, he laughed jovially. "But I have no doubts at all that you will succeed. A woman on the ring is not a bad idea. I'm sure it will rattle some bones."

Lily decided that she liked him immensely. "I will do my best." She said again for the second time that day.

"Merit your Branch some House Points, keep your grades high and make friends." Dumbledore told her, as they strolled past closed doorways. They were grand, arching toward the ceiling, the setting sun's rays peeking in through the tall roman pillars that were positioned in a neat row just outside the hallway. "Social standing, status and grades are what are looked for in a Philologus. Once you've attained your goal, it's not easy to maintain it."

She knew. She had heard of it.

H.W Academy was known for the Philologi. They became government officials, and people of importance to the nation. It was such a high honor that most people could not even imagine reaching for the goal.

The hallway seemed to stretch for ages, and when they finally entered the building, Lily found herself standing in the largest foyer she had ever seen. The ceiling was so high up and the walls surrounding it were painted a deep, rich red, circling the room in a welcoming manner.

The sound of footsteps coming toward them echoed and they turned to see who it was. An austere woman, dressed in robes similar to those of Dumbledore's, only instead of purple, they were made a deep emerald color, made her way from one of the staircases. "Master Dumbledore." She greeted, primly.

"Ah, Lady Minerva. I'd like you to meet our newest addition to this Academy. This is Lady Lily Evans. She will be under your branch of the Arts. Do teach her well."

The woman nodded and trained her gray eyes on Lily who dipped her head upon introduction. "Come along then, Lady Lily." She said, her voice sounding as thin as a reed. "I shall show you to your dorm rooms. You may leave your luggage here – I shall have Rosetta and Argus bring them up later." Obediently, Lily followed her, clutching her cloak to herself again, as they began to climb the stairs.

"It is fortunate," the woman – Lady Minerva, Lily remembered - was saying, "that you came to this institute so close to the beginning of the school year."

Lily did not respond to that. She kept the thought that she would not have come to this school at all had she not been forced to.

They passed numerous hallways and wonderful sculptures and paintings on their way. H.W Academy had been an old castle that had been made into a school for the noble-birthed and those wealthy enough to send their children to learn there. There was so much to see that she found herself turning her head every which way to take in all the sights.

They passed a few students who were gathered in little groups, chatting. As they passed, the men gave smart bows and the ladies curtsied before returning to their chatter. Lily thought they were just as beautiful too, in their crisp black uniforms.

Soon, they came upon a doorway and beyond that, a series of more stairs and hallways. "This is the Arts and Athletics Branch." She said. "It is also known as Gryffindor Tower. Students who are not Gryffindors may not enter. Now, whilst you live in this Institute, Miss Evans, I encourage you to make friends as these people will be like family for the remainder of your years spent at this school. Note that you are not allowed to leave this Tower after curfew hours."

"Yes ma'am." Said Lily.

Satisfied with the answer, Minerva began to lead her up another set of stairs and down a hall. "This will be your residence." She said, opening a door leading into a room. It was wonderfully furnished with a four poster bed, a beautiful oak desk and by one of the windows stood a table and two chairs. The curtains were a gold and scarlet color and on top of the table sat a tea set of the same colors.

The Lady watched her before asking, "Is everything to your taste?"

"It is wonderful, ma'am." Lily responded, unable to keep the touch of awe from her voice. Her eye caught sight of a bookshelf by the wall, only half filled with books.

"If you need anything else, Rosetta will be at your service." The Lady said. "Your uniform should arrive soon. In the meantime, have a nice rest."

"Thank you."

The older woman nodded and swept from the room, closing the door behind her.

And with that, Lily was left alone in her prison.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A little while later, her uniform and luggage arrived. Rosetta, a tall, slim girl delivered them and made herself known. She had brought with her a light dinner on a tray, which she left on the table by the window. She had dark skin and a beautiful smile. "If my Lady needs anything else…" she began.

"No, thank you, Rosetta. You've done more than enough." Lily said, pushing herself away from her perch by the window. There was a splendid view of the gardens and the school grounds from where she sat. She could see the neighboring town from there, too.

Rosetta left, and while Lily was about to tuck into her late meal, a knock sounded at the door. She turned her head toward it, puzzled. Visitors? Already? She hadn't been expecting anything else… "Come in." She called standing and straightening her clothing. She wondered if Lady Minerva was back to tell her something else.

Instead, a group of girls entered, five in total, all dressed down in their white sleeping garbs. For a moment they stared at each other and then they curtsied generously to her. Perplexed but not wanting to seem rude, Lily curtsied back, awkwardly. "Come on in," Lily invited them, and the girls glanced at each other for a moment before folding their legs beneath them and sitting comfortably on the gold and red carpeted floor.

"We're sorry to intrude." One of the girls said breaking the uncomfortable silence. She had the face of a porcelain figure, with rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. Her hair was a fine blond, curled into tight ringlets around her head. "We were curious to see the newest member of our hallway. I am known as Kalyn Anderson. And you?"

"Lily Evans."

"Ah, Lady Lily. It sounds beautiful." The girl sitting next to Kalyn sighed eagerly. "I am Marie Selkinov." She was deeply tanned, her brown hair streaked with gold, most probably from the hours spent under the sun. The others introduced themselves as Patricia Nines, Alice Bailey and Florence DeBurceau.

"Nice to meet you." Said Lily.

The girls murmured agreements and Kalyn addressed her again after they had shared another look. "Have you received your assessment yet?" At Lily's blank look, Kalyn took the opportunity to explain. "Depending on your merits and achievements, you receive stripes in your House Colors. The more stripes you get the higher up in status you become. Ten stripes are the most, likewise, one is the least."

"And the Philologus Elites? How many stripes do they achieve?" Lily asked curiously.

"They receive a pendant, and are allowed a cape. You will see them from time to time." Said Kalyn. "The Philologus Elites share few classes with the other students."

Lily absently stroked the curtain of the windows. "And during the assessment?"

"You will be given stripes depending on how well you do."

"I see. I haven't had one yet."

Patricia shrugged in a delicate manner, her skin pale in contrast to her ebony locks. "Perhaps you shall be evaluated tomorrow. It's usually held in the drawing room."

"Then you guys have got to show me around. I didn't even know there was a drawing room! Everything is so confusing…one tour wasn't nearly enough."

The girls giggled. "We'd love to, Lady Lily." Said Florence. "We are going to be like family now. Do come visit us in our respective chambers throughout the course of the weeks ahead."

"Tea is always a good time." Alice put in. "I'd love the company."

For the first time that day, Lily smiled genuinely. Her heart felt lighter all ready. "I thank you guys so much. You're so kind."

The five of them rose to their feet. "The pleasure is ours. And now, if you will excuse us – the acquaintances have been made. We shall see you tomorrow during breakfast."

They departed after bidding her goodnight and Lily stood by her door watching them leave. She didn't know what to feel - forlorn because she didn't quite fit in, or happy knowing that she had made friends already. She wished she were back in France with her mother and she couldn't help but miss her old friends.

So far, all she felt knew was that this place was too polite for her liking.

By the time she sat down to her meal, it was no longer warm. She ate it quickly, and changed into her own night gown, the same white material as the ones the other girls wore. On the right breast the symbol of H.W Academy was embroidered in gold and red. It seemed, to her, that these must be the House Colors that Kalyn had spoken of.

The material felt good against her skin and she undid her hair, combing out the stubborn auburn strands. She realized she was so tired and that she had been putting it off resting for far too long. Despite the fact that she was in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar ceiling, she fell fast asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning dawned just as clear and bright as the day before had except that this time, Lily woke feeling refreshed and resigned. She was here now, and the hollow feeling in her chest that had formed over the past few weeks had lodged itself permanently there. She did not intend to let it rest though. She would fill the void with her achievements as she had in the past.

She glanced in the mirror one last time as she made to leave. She had placed a picture of her mother on her dresser and she spoke to it, feeling a tremendous longing to be home fall on her shoulders. "I'm going to go now, Mom." She whispered. "I don't know how I will do here, when everything seems so proper and cold, but I will get through this, I promise you."

With that, she fixed her tie one last time and smoothed her dress out, before leaving.

If only her mother wasn't sick….

Making her way out, she encountered Patricia and Florence who seemed to be waiting just for her. "Good morning." She greeted, nodding her head. She noticed that both of them had five gold and red stripes each.

"Are you ready, Lady Lily?" Patricia asked. "Breakfast will start soon, but Lady Minerva says they must evaluate you first before it. Will you follow us please?"

"Of course." Lily said, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "May I ask where all the others are?"  
"They have gathered down stairs for the morning assembly." Florence announced. "When you have finished with your assessment, Professor McGonogall told us that she would be the one to accompany you to your classes."

They exited the Tower and made their way down the staircase. "Who is Professor McGonogall?"

"The Lady Minerva – our Head of House." Was the reply. "She teaches us too, so during the day, we call her Professor."

Lily nodded, filing the name away for future reference. "I see."

A few more words were exchanged, most of them pieces of advice, such as to be wary of those with higher stripes as they seemed to take advantage of those with lower stripes, and to be very polite during the assessment. Apparently, the Academy took manners just as seriously as studying and did not approve of students' failure to comply with proper courtesies or falling behind on their studies, no matter the reason.

"Also, be wary of what you say to those who are Philologus Elites: if they don't like you, they may speak lowly of you so that you don't make a good impression on the superiors. Being Philologus Elites, they have strong influences on everyone."

Lily lifted her skirts so that they did not snag on the way down the steps. As they passed the auditorium, she caught a glimpse of a sea of black, where the students were gathering for the said assembly that Florence had mentioned. Instead of entering in there, her two companions steered her toward another hallway, away from the crowd. After passing a few rooms, Lily lost track of how to get back. When she voiced this, Florence pat her shoulder. "Don't fret – after a while you will learn how to make your way around here. But look now, we have arrived."

They stopped outside a door finally and the two turned to face her expectantly. "You'll do fine, Lady Lily. We shall see you at breakfast."

"Thank you." Lily said, clasping her hands in front of her. Without further ado, she pushed her way into the room.

To her surprise, there was a student within, sitting propped up against the window sill, a book open in his lap, one leg dangling down in a lazy manner. He looked up upon her entrance. Their eyes met for a moment, green locked with blue. He was a handsome figure, ruggedly so. He sized her up and down before turning indifferently and burying his nose back inside his book.

A bit miffed with his blatant rudeness, Lily ventured to speak. "Excuse me, but…I'm here to have an assessment?"

The boy did not answer, but just turned a page.

Feeling her cheeks start to heat, Lily continued, "I just got in yesterday so I'm not quite sure what to do. Do you think..."

"…Could you keep it down, please? I'm trying to study." The boy snapped.

Now really confused, Lily backed a step away. "I'm sorry." She said, but then feeling foolish for apologizing to someone so rude, she placed her hands on her hips. " But I would have expected that you would have at least been courteous enough to tell me the right place to go?"

The boy slammed the book closed and glared. He had a mop of unruly hair on his head, and he swiped a hand through the dark curls exasperatedly. "You really don't know when you're not wanted, do you?"

Taken aback, Lily felt her anger spark. "Excuse me!" She huffed. "I refuse to move until you tell me where I am to be evaluated and the reason why you are not in the assembly with the rest of the students."

He smirked then, and she blushed at the sight. "My reasons are my own." He answered, idly. He rose from his perch, and she saw that he too, had no stripes on his shirt.

"Are you here for an evaluation too?" She asked, wondering if she was not the only person who was new and who had been accepted into the Academy.

"What makes you say so?" He asked, coolly.

"You have no stripes." She pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"What is your name?" He asked ignoring her comment all together and placing his book down on the table nearby. She trained her eyes on the cover. History.

So, he was probably in the Social Science branch.

"Lily Evans." She said, meeting his eyes again.

"Ah, Lady Lily." He mocked, and she dearly wished to kick him. For some reason, it sounded positively horrid coming out of his mouth. "If you ask me, you would not deserve any stripes as of yet."

Now she was livid. "What? How _dare_ you?"

"-Is that what you would say, Sir James?" Dumbledore asked, coming out from the shadows of the corner of the room. With him stood Professor McGonogall.

James bowed reverently. "Yes, Master."

"I hardly think that a fair assessment, with the way you provoked her." McGonogall said.

James shot Lily a witty look. "If anything, she intrigues me at most."

Lily curtsied quickly and shot James a glare. "And just who do you think you are, _sir_?" She let the last word fall venomously from her lips.

He grinned then, showing her two rows of perfect teeth. "I am James Potter, Philologus Elite. Please be sure to remember me, Lady Lily." He said, haughtily. As he turned, she saw that by his collar he wore a pendant, and she felt her knees weaken.

"_Also, be wary of what you say to those who are Philologus Elites: if they don't like you, they may speak lowly of you so that you don't make a good impression on the superiors. That may affect your stripes. Being Philologus Elites, they have strong influences on everyone…"_

"Thank you for your opinion." The Headmaster said cheerfully, and Lily wondered when her tongue had tied itself. Bowing again, James raised his hand in farewell. "I'm off then, to my lessons." He said and he left. She swore she saw his shoulders shaking with laughter.

She turned to face the two elders who had taken seats and were looking at her intently. She found she did not know what to say and wondered what they had thought of her outburst at one of their top achievers in the school.

"Lady Lily, we have observed you and you have passed our preliminary test." Dumbledore said, not unkindly. "I must admit that you possess a certain spark that none other who has encountered Sir James was able to express. Most usually fold at his first word. Or," He added teasingly, "they stare at him. Perhaps for his good looks?"

Swallowing, Lily held her tongue, not wanting to answer. She made her face impassive and waited to be told that she would be receiving no stripes after hearing what a Philologus Elite had recommended. She would have to work her way to the top from the very bottom – suddenly her road seemed very long. "We will evaluate you now."

They spoke quietly with one another, going through her files. Lily felt like she were a piece of meat that was being inspected and ready to be sold. Finally, McGonogall said, "3 stripes should do, I think," after what seemed an eternity. "I see that she was a top student at Beauxbatons. That must be awarded some credit. I'm sure that if she works hard, she will gain more stripes as time goes by."

Dumbledore seemed to want to object to that, but then, he paused. "Well, as opposed to having none, I would think that 3 will suffice, too."

Lily let out her breath. 3 stripes were better than none, she supposed, but she could not help but wonder how many stripes she would have received had James not opened his big mouth.

Knowing that now was not the time to argue about it lest it all be taken away from her, Lily curtsied. "Thank you for the honor." She said, quietly.

"No." McGonogall snapped. "The honor shall be yours when you achieve your ten stripes. For the time being, be grateful that you started with stripes when most do not see their first until they have been here for months."

Lily nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." She smiled nervously at Dumbledore who stood and gave her his own special smile.

Like a real gentleman, he offered her his arm and she took it. "Now we're going to the assembly." He told her once they'd exited. "You did well, my Lady. I look forward to the day when you receive your pendant."

"Thank you, sir." She whispered.

3 stripes.

She'd have to work harder.

As they made their way to the auditorium, James watched from behind a pillar.

A woman? Become a Philologus? It was unheard of! Not if he could help it…

He moved away and hurried toward his classroom.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I know it's different from the AUs that are currently out there, but I thank you for giving it a chance. Please do review for me as it will help me to continue the story.

-P.P.V.V


	2. Confrontations

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad to see that people read and like the ideas. The Philologi will make sense as the story unravels. That said,

Onward.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Confrontations -**

James entered his classroom, tapping the sword that hung by his hip absently as his eyes took in the rest of the students. They were 6 all together, lounging around the room on the stuffed armchairs, awaiting the teacher's arrival.

"Ah, Sir James, we thought you were off gallivanting somewhere." Amos Diggory said, getting up. His yellow cloak fell just inches short of the floor.

"I was called to evaluate a new student." James said, nonchalantly. "She was elevated to three stripes already."

That got his classmates' attentions. "On her first day?" Amos asked, surprised.

"I judged it for none as always, but apparently, the Professors did not care to agree." He sat down in his own chair, smoothing back his hair.

"She must be a remarkable student to have earned three stripes. But I'm sure that she won't get any further." Lucius remarked, tweaking the armrest to his chair, sounding smug. "Those who seek power often have their vision clouded by folly. I do believe, Sir James, that you started the same?"

James took the snide comment in stride. "Sir Lucius, you honor me with the memory."

Narrowing his eyes, Lucius bared his teeth only slightly, before turning away. "What House does she belong to?" Amos put in eagerly, before the tension in the air could get any thicker. He was the type who wanted to know the details that went on in the Castle grounds so that he could stay one step ahead of everything.

James closed his eyes, resting his head against the cushion behind him. "The Lady wore no stripes when we met so I saw no House Colors. I'm certain we'll hear more of her after the assembly though."

"What was her name?" Lorien Sanchez asked. He was standing by the window, looking out at the sky overhead and did not turn around. He was a kind gentleman, not one to talk, but one who listened intently. That he voiced a question was enough to show how upsetting the news must have been to him.

James had no trouble remembering it. "Lily Evans."

"Evans?" Dane Mactavish echoed. He wore a dark blue cape that matched his eyes which were of a lighter shade. His long, black hair was tied back with a piece of ribbon, giving him the air of a true noble. He was as tall as Lucius, and just as sinister-looking. Some mistook him to be a mean-spirited man but in actuality, he was just as kind as Lorien. "I have not heard of that name – is she of noble birth?"

James shrugged, and was about to say more when Professor Tibbald entered, carrying with him a load of books. "Good to see you are all present." He said in his deep voice once all the men had risen to their feet and bowed. "I know it's a beautiful day, but Philologus Elites do not have the time to slack off. At the end of this year, some of you may be chosen to become Philologus and I sincerely hope that we will have a good selection this year, as last year no one was recruited." He walked around to his desk and put down his burden. "We shall start by reciting the History of Cobalt that was assigned the other day. Who would like to start?"

When no one answered, Professor Tibbald called on the first person he saw. "Sir Severus. Would you care?"

Severus Snape, the last current candidate stood abruptly. His green cape latched onto the armrest and made him stumble momentarily. The others smirked at his clumsiness, and he struggled for a moment to unleash himself before gathering his composure. Unlike the others, Severus was a silent and foreboding creature, who never strayed from his goals and kept going with a merciless urgency. He was dark: everything from his short greasy hair, down to his polished black boots. His eyes (when they could be seen) were like small, dark rhinestones and his voice cold. It sent shivers down James' spine as the man rehearsed each event in the text without hesitation.

Pleased, Professor Tibbald continued with his lecture, calling upon each student randomly during the hour. Each responded smartly and with quick ease. James, however, could not seem to be able to keep up. His mind kept wandering back toward that girl. "Sir James, I hope you are taking your studies seriously." Professor Tibbald scolded when James hesitated for the fourth time when called to answer a question.

"I'm sorry sir." He muttered. "I am preoccupied…"

"Pay attention. You are supposed to be a model student. If you cannot concentrate now, you will not be able to help run any land in the future." That caused a ripple of snickers that caused James to stare at his feet in shame. "I expect better from you tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor."

"Then, class is dismissed." Said Professor Tibbald. He gave them their homework and they packed up to get something to eat. Unlike the other students, they were served breakfast in a different dining area at a different time.

Their dining hall was large and furnished simply with eight small round tables, each spread apart in the middle of a collection of varying pieces of art and books from which the Elites could choose to read and study while they ate. The room was meant to allow them some free time to finish some of the workload that usually piled high throughout the course of the day, without seeming rude by bringing a book to the table.

Severus went straight to his table and opened his history books, as did Lorien and Dane. Lucius and Amos wandered the bookshelves for some light reading while James deposited his book bag in an empty seat and ate his meal with vigor. He could not be like the others, who were so diligent and studious. His head had already begun to hurt from that morning alone.

Once his meal was done, however, he reluctantly pulled his own History text open and began to read. It would not do to be embarrassed like that again during the lesson. Professor Tibbald would most definitely call his name first after today's incident. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, he could not help but dwell on the encounter he had had earlier that morning.

Frustrated, he closed his book again and made to leave. History was never his best subject. All heads turned to face him. "Where are you going?" Dane asked, looking up from his own text.

"Out." James answered, vaguely. He wanted to go somewhere relaxing; he couldn't stand the tense atmosphere or the pressure that he felt whenever he was around these people. Not looking back, he made his way out, his red cape flapping behind him.

A few other students littered the hallway, on their way to their own classes. When he passed them, they stopped and gave him small bows and curtsies, but he took no notice of them. He headed instead toward the drawing room again, where he liked to stay because it was nice and quiet and allowed him to think.

He stopped in his tracks however, when he saw _her_.

She was standing at the end of the hallway, her friends surrounding her. "Three stripes already, Lady Lily?" One, whom he recognized as Alice Bailey, was asking in awe, "Whatever did you do to earn them?"

Lily glanced down at the gold and red stripes that now adorned her uniform at her right breast. "I didn't really do anything…" She started to say, but Patricia was already asking her another question. "Who assessed you?"

Now that made her think, and she tilted her head slightly, her pretty face puckered. "Well…I wasn't assessed by anyone, now that I think on it." She said.

Her friends glanced at each other incredulously. "Not assessed?"

"Well, there was this boy…" Lily said, feeling her anger spark again just at the memory. "And he deemed me unworthy of a single stripe."

The girls looked at each other again, worried. "A Philologus Elite? What was his name?"

Sourly, Lily responded. "James Potter. He's such an arrogant, self-absorbed, ill-mannered brute. I don't see how someone like him could possibly become a Philologus Elite with an attitude like that…" She trailed off as her friends were nervously nudging her to keep it down and when she looked up, she saw why.

James stepped forward, gathering his cape around him, fisting it in his right hand and arranging his sword in a more comfortable position on his hip as he bowed. "Good morning, ladies." His voice was deep and cool as he surveyed them.

Lily stood stiffly as the rest of her friends giggled nervously and curtsied in response. "Sir James! How are you?" Marie greeted.  
"I'm fine, my Lady." He sounded so cheerful that if he had heard anything that Lily had had to say, he did not show it. He looked her right in the eye before turning to the rest of the girls. "You all look so very lovely today. I hope I didn't interrupt something important?"

Kayln, Patricia, Marie and Alice all blushed different shades of red, while Florence seemed completely stunned with the way she stared at him in wonder. "No! Nothing!" Florence squeaked, and when James turned his disarming smile on her, she looked near to fainting. Now, all of a sudden, Dumbledore's words from that morning made a lot more sense to Lily (though, she couldn't for the life of her, understand why someone would be head over heels for the likes of him.)

"Where are you off to, Sir James?" Kalyn asked, quickly, hoping that he hadn't heard Lily's insulting comments just moment before.

He rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. "The drawing room. I've much to study. I hope you are all doing well in yours?"

It was meaningless chatter in Lily's opinion. The girls nodded, like a bunch of chickens looking for their food. She didn't have the chance to get angry over the thought though, because James was addressing her. "Lady Lily, how good to see you again."

She wanted to hit him, the pig. Instead, she nodded curtly and did not reply for fear of saying something extremely rude. He flashed her a knowing smile, and continued, "Might I offer you my congratulations? I hear you received three stripes."

Lily forced herself to sound civil and just as rigidly polite as everyone else. "The superiors were generous. I've no doubt, _good sir_, that you also received such an honor – you are, after all, a Philologus Elite." At his loss for words, she knew she had hit a chord, and they shared a very brief, secret, glare before he bowed again slightly.

"My Lady expects too much from me. I'm afraid I will never live up to your standards." It unnerved her that he had brushed off her challenge so smoothly that she almost felt guilty for the way she was acting. She never relented though, saying, "You're right: I will set my expectations for you at a much lower level. Perhaps then, _good sir_, you will live up to _something_." She sank into a deep, mocking curtsy then as she heard stifled gasps come from her friends' lips. "Good day." She met his eyes confidently, smiling sweetly.

His smile that he returned looked strained. "Yes, good day." He nodded toward the other girls who stood there with their hands over their mouths in shock. "Ladies, if you will excuse me." He gave them no time to acknowledge him but continued down the hallway toward his destination, bristling.

So Lady Lily had some fire to her. She would not be an easy opponent, he knew, and he was worried that she would somehow drag him down. He had worked for years to get to the position that he was in now – as a Seventh Year, he had finally received the highest honor that he had sought since, and he wasn't about to let it fall through his fingers because of some…girl.

She was pretty though, he found. Despite her coldness, he liked the way her eyes flashed when she was angry. The way she did not back down or fawn over him as most girls did was a fresh and welcome change.

Lily may not have had the refined courtesies like the others, but he liked that about her too. Sometimes, the stiff politeness of the students were such a pain, that hearing someone talk so freely in 'common tongue' was amusing.

She was a Gryffindor, he noticed, because of the colors of her stripes. He had worn those same stripes in 10 pins just last year, but he had to admit that for someone to achieve three stripes on their first day, she must have impressed the superiors somehow. It can't have been money or status – the school never favored their students in that way. If anything, the school only took pride in one thing: academics. And she did seem rather intelligent…

He grit his teeth and mentally berated himself – what was he doing, dwelling over some girl! He found that going to the drawing room would only bring back memories from earlier that day so he turned his course and moved up toward the Gryffindor Tower.

0-0-0-0-0

So she had behaved badly…

She hated the way he had so calmly accepted her insult because it made her feel like the enemy. Unfortunately, her friends and she did not have the chance to speak again because the door by which they had been queuing, suddenly opened and they were let inside.

Professor Laarni was the perfect picture of a Lady, a figure that was looked up to and admired by her students, from what Lily could tell. She was tall and beautiful, her sand brown hair twisted into an elegant bun atop her head. She wore a simple robe, blue in color, the bottoms of it trailing the floor when she walked. The whole class seemed to dote on her and when she made Lily's acquaintance, Lily liked her immediately. She taught the subject of Science, and the three hours of class were split into Chemistry, Biology and Physics.

During their break, her friends crowded around her. "Sir James really is a nice creature, once you get to know him." Patricia said. "He may seem a bit arrogant at first, but…you have to give him a chance."

"He never gave me one." Lily said, straightening her pages and putting down her quill.

"But you don't want to make enemies with him, do you?" Alice sounded frightened.

Kalyn patted her arm. "Oh dear, it looks like she already has. If it makes you feel any better, he started me off without any stripes as well." Lily did smile at that, bottling up her feelings lest she get into an argument with them too. She didn't want to seem like an arrogant know-it-all. "Don't let it get you down, and if you don't like him, try your best to avoid him, that's all."

"That will be hard to do," Florence interrupted, "She may bump into him in the Tower."

That nearly caused Lily to drop her inkwell. "He's a Gryffindor too?"

"Of course, silly." Said Marie, scratching away at something on her parchment. "Did you not see the House Colors?"

House Colors?

"His cape." She supplied, when Lily gave her a blank look. "Anyway, your chances of bumping into him often are very slim as he most probably is avoiding you now too." She grinned. "You were rather harsh."

Lily grinned back. "Subtle, but not harsh." She corrected. "Sometimes, even the top must come down."

"I just hope that he doesn't give you trouble." Alice said. "He was a Marauder, you know…"

But before Lily could ask what a Marauder was, she felt someone bump into her, causing all her pages that she had stacked neatly a moment ago to fall onto the floor. Turning to see who it had been, she looked up to see two of the most gorgeous girls she had ever laid eyes on staring at her. "We're so very sorry." The first sneered, her waist long blond hair was tied back with a swath of ribbon. The nine stripes she wore at her breast were colored in green and silver. Lily had the distinct impression that this woman was in no way sorry for what she had done.

The other girl standing next to her wore eight stripes in the same colors, but was taller and had long black hair and heavy-lidded eyes. She too, was smirking. They moved off though, as Professor Laarni moved to the front of the class again.

Lily's friends were scowling as they hurried back to their seats once they had helped her to pick up her pages again. "Who were they?" She asked in a whisper, taking a glance at the two again over her shoulder.

"Those are the Black Sisters." Kalyn whispered back, handing her the last of the sheets. "They're the only Ladies in the school with stripes so high in ranking. They think they are everything!"

"They're positively horrid." Alice agreed, disgust heavy in her voice. "That Narcissa Black is dating one of the Elites so she uses that fact to her leverage. A most disagreeable creature as any, she is – try not to get on her bad side, Lady Lily."

Lily stole another glance at them and nodded. "I won't." _At least, I'll try not to_, she thought, as her friends moved back toward their seats. It was only her first day, and already she felt as though she had made more enemies than she would have liked.

Her mother's image came into her mind, and she picked up her quill again, channeling her focus back onto the lesson at hand.

_I won't give up…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was during the Branch Session that Lily met with an accident. The Gryffindors of all years and stripes had come together in the same room to study The Arts right before lunch time.

Everyone seemed to know everyone, she realized, and she was glad for the company of her friends or else she'd have felt very shy indeed.

They were split into groups, according to Stripes and Years, so that meant she was separated from them anyway as she found the rest of the Sixth Year students who were at her level of learning. It was a small class of 8 people, with one other girl other than herself present.

The lesson was about painting that day, and the procedure on how to mix the colors and bring the photo to life. It looked like it was easy – Professor Fenns sure made it look that way – but it was easier said than done. The paint always seemed to harden so that mixing was impossible.

Lily looked around at the others, who were vigorously mixing at their palettes and was glad to note that she wasn't the only one who was having trouble with it.

"Dun see how this is gon'help us in teh future." A big, burly man grumbled, as he bent over his task. He was bigger than normal, towering over all of them easily both in height and in width. Lily wondered how he could fit in the uniform at all, and decided that it had probably been specially made. A thick, bushy beard lined his jaw and his hair was a mess of frizzy brown curls. His face looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to it and it had never fully healed.

"A cultured hand can move a country, Sir Rubeus." Professor Fenns chided. Everyone jumped as Rubeus' paintbrush broke in half, and the boy sighed in dismay.

"I ain't never ter become no Elite."

"Nonsense! Everyone has a chance. Why, you have come this far already. I'm sure you will gain yourself another stripe real soon." The Professor said.

That seemed to cheer Rubeus up.

"A beast like that, an Elite?" Lily heard the girl tittering.

She ignored the comment and leaned over. "Sir Rubeus, was it? I'm Lily Evans." Rubeus turned to look at her, and when he did, she saw that he was not someone to be frightened of. She smiled encouragingly. "Would you like to borrow a paint brush of mine?" As she spoke, she rummaged through her bag and took out a spare one, handing it to him.

He seemed a bit confused as he took it from her, but then broke into a wide grin. "Thank'ye!" he said, eagerly. "I'll be sure not ter break it."

For the rest of the class, Lily and Rubeus chatted. At first, it was hard to understand his speech, but she got used to it. She found out a great deal more about the school and its expectations. "Me dad and mum went ter this school." He said proudly, turning to get a fresh can of paint after he had spoiled his third one in a row, "They wanted me ter go too, but I dun think I'll ever be like 'em."

Lily dipped her paintbrush into the red color that she had successfully mixed properly and made a streak on her page, experimentally. Unfortunately, it did not come out as well as she thought it would. "You shouldn't try to be anyone else but yourself, sir."

"Yeh can call me Hagrid." He said. "All me friends do. I ain't one for high names and such."

She faltered for a moment and nodded. "Okay, Hagrid." He gave her a toothy grin before going back to his mixing.

By the end of the class, Lily had only managed to mix three colors, while the rest of the class managed at least one. Perhaps painting was not such a breeze after all. They were assigned to read several pages of text to help them better their mixing in the next class, and were dismissed.

As they stood up to leave, Hagrid tripped over something and knocked into her, making her stumble back. An earsplitting crack was heard as the two of them tumbled over each other and onto her easel, which broke. She cried out as they fell, and managed to roll out of the way before Hagrid could crush her beneath him. She groaned from the pain, wanting to curl up. Her dress was splattered with paint and splinters, as well as dust. Coughing, she tried to take in a breath, but she found it hard to do so because the wind had been knocked out of her and her body seemed to be in shock.

She felt someone grab her arm and yank her to her feet, and she gasped at the fresh pain. She glanced up to see hazel eyes staring down at her, and she wondered whether she had hit her head hard because the rest of his face was blurring. "Are you all right?" He was asking. When her vision cleared, she saw that he had long red hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck and long gangly arms, like a scarecrow come to life. His wide mouth was puckered into a worried frown.

"I-I'm fine." She responded, when she trusted her voice not to shake. As if to prove it, a watery smile crossed her lips, and she saw him relax a little. "You're a right mess, my Lady." He said, gently settling his hands on her shoulders.

Professor Fenns was hovering just behind him, looking worried. "Lady Lily, are you all right?" He was asking.

She brought a hand up to her forehead, cautiously. "I'm fine, Professor." She assured him, but her body ached in protest to that statement.

Professor Fenns was not swayed. "Sir William, take her to the hospital wing." He commanded the boy who was holding her up. Lily tried to protest but William was already steering her toward the door while the rest of the class watched them go.

Once in the hall, Lily turned to face him. "I really don't need to go, Sir William. I've only got a few bruises and some minor scratches."

"It's better to be safe than sorry." He answered, taking her elbow gently in his hand and steering her away from their class. "Madam Pomfrey is a gentle woman - she won't bite."

Sighing, Lily surrendered to letting him lead her down the corridor and up a flight of steps. "You really are like how everyone has mentioned." Sir William said, striking up a conversation as he climbed the stairs. She followed, wincing with every step from the pain that shot up her leg. Maybe she wasn't okay after all…but his last sentence caught her off guard.

"What?"

William didn't seem to notice her pain and kept up a steady pace. "I meant no offense, my Lady. There is rumor going about that you do not seem to care what others may think of you."

Lily nodded. "Well, I don't."

"Most people don't take a liking to Hagrid what with so many bad things that circulate about him. I was most pleased to see that you were indifferent to them." He turned then to help her up the last few steps, and she took his hand gratefully. Her ankle was hurting the most. Perhaps she had twisted it.

"There's nothing to hate Hagrid for." Lily said, as William began to walk again, this time keeping his pace steady to hers as they made their way down another hall. "He's very sweet and gentle."

This time, he nodded. "Hagrid is a close friend of mine. I thank you kindly for your manner today, my Lady."

Lily blushed despite herself. She was still getting used to being called that - the men here were so extremely polite. She had never thought she'd meet anyone like them, ever. She kept her head down slightly so that he wouldn't see her blush and asked, "Sir William, what do others have to say about me?"

He paused for a moment before saying hesitantly, "They say…they say that your courtesies are terribly unrefined." He admitted. "If anything, it is I who has been extremely impolite. I'm afraid we haven't made acquaintances properly." He brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "My name is William Weasley, but my close friends call me Bill."

"I-it's nice to meet you." Lily stammered, not knowing how to respond after hearing a statement like that. She had no idea that people thought she was…well, plainly put…rude.

"We are well met." He said, gently. "Don't be too concerned, Lady Lily. I'm sure over the course of time you will learn."

She blushed again, and this time he saw it, but he didn't care to mention it. Instead, he knocked on a door before opening it. "Pardon me." He called. "I was told to bring Lady Lily in to see you, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey was a round motherly woman who was dressed in a frock of orange. The apron she wore over it was white and crisp. She bustled over, as William stepped aside to allow Lily to enter. "Come closer dear, let's take a look - goodness! You're a sight to behold!"

Lily glanced down at her paint and dust covered uniform. "Ah…yes…I had an accident." She said, slowly. "I'm really okay, but I was told to get a check over."

Madam Pomfrey went straight to work right after William had excused himself politely and had left the room, closing the door behind him. The nurse checked her injuries and finally applied an icepack on her ankle. "It's a bit of a sprain but not much. You will be okay." She said.

"Thank you, Madam." She said. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"It wasn't a waste of time." Madam Pomfrey said. "This school makes certain that even the smallest injury gets looked after. The welfare of our students is very important, my Lady. Now you go on and change before heading down to lunch."

Lily hopped off the bed she had been told to sit on, thanked her again, before leaving too. She was worried that she'd never find her way back to Gryffindor Tower, much less the dining hall.

She was most surprised to encounter a man, leaning against the wall, waiting for her. The clink of his sword on the hard wood floor was clearly audible when she stepped out of the room.

He stood straighter, upon seeing her. When he spoke, his voice was soft, lulling; almost entrancing. "Lady Lily, I presume?"

Lily nodded, too confused to find her voice.

When he smiled, she felt goose bumps race down her arms. "I was told to bring you this." With that, he held up his arm and she noticed that a woman's uniform was draped over it. He offered no explanation as to how he had known of her condition nor did he bother to make any comment on her messy appearance.

She reached out to take it, but stopped when he spoke again. "After you have changed, please follow me to the dining area. I'm certain that you haven't yet memorized the structure of the Institute."

"A…yes…I…" Again, she broke off as he handed her the material.

He turned his head as though bored with whatever it was she had to say, his bleach-blond hair whipping. It was cropped in a very jagged way, but somehow it seemed to suit him. "I will wait out here as you change then." He said, bowing.

Feeling like her legs were made of lead, she turned back toward the hospital wing, taking with her the fresh change of clothing. For some reason, she was shaking all over. The guys at this school seemed to have that effect on her…

He was so similar to William, and yet, at the same time, so…different. She hadn't even asked him his name…

Outside, the boy had begun to tap his sword on the floor again. He didn't move as two girls approached him.

"What do you want, Narcissa?" He asked, voice toneless.

Narcissa crossed her arms. "Oh, now, that wasn't very polite." She admonished. Her voice was sweet, but he had learned to recognize an angry tone in it over the years. Beside her stood her sister, Bellatrix, who seemed in even worse condition that day than normal. "Did you deliver my package, Sir Aesalon?"

"It got to the Lady." He affirmed, sliding his gray eyes to her. A small smirk played at his lips. "You really are vicious. It makes me wonder, whatever did she do to make you hate her so?"

Narcissa watched as he continually tapped his sword on the floor with a steady, consistent beat. "I thought it time to embarrass her." She answered blandly. "That oaf Hagrid made it all the easier. So far, my plan has worked. Be certain you do exactly as I've told you, Sir Aesalon. I'm counting on you."

He turned his gaze away, inclining his head slightly in acknowledgement. Satisfied, the two left, their footsteps echoing down the hall and eventually fading out as they rounded the corner.

Aesalon set himself back to waiting, his sword tapping….

**To Be Continued…..

* * *

**

AN: This was a longer chapter than the last - characters and plots have to start developing some time. Leave me a review if you please, before you exit the window! Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V


	3. Embarrassment

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. Original characters/ideas are mine to claim though._

AN: Hello everyone. Thanks for reading thus far. I really appreciate the reviews. I'm really sorry that I posted this so late, but what can I say? Exams...Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

Outside, the boy had begun to tap his sword on the floor again. He didn't move as two girls approached him.

"What do you want, Narcissa?" He asked, voice toneless.

Narcissa crossed her arms. "Oh, now, that wasn't very polite." She admonished. Her voice was sweet, but he had learned to recognize an angry tone in it over the years. Beside her stood her sister, Bellatrix, who seemed in even worse condition that day than normal. "Did you deliver my package, Sir Aesalon?"

"It got to the Lady." He affirmed, sliding his gray eyes to her. A small smirk played at his lips. "You really are vicious. It makes me wonder, whatever did she do to make you hate her so?"

Narcissa watched as he continually tapped his sword on the floor with a steady, consistent beat. "I thought it time to embarrass her." She answered blandly. "That oaf Hagrid made it all the easier. So far, my plan has worked. Be certain you do exactly as I've told you, Sir Aesalon. I'm counting on you."

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
- Embarrassment -**

Lily entered the washroom with the uniform in her hands. For a moment, she wondered how that boy had known her dress size, but she figured he had been a classmate that she had overlooked. She hadn't been paying much attention, now that she thought of it. The Professor had probably told him to follow up on her after the accident.

Still, that boy had given her the shivers. None of the boys back in Beauxbatons had ever managed to make her feel that way - then again, none of the boys back there had ever been so well groomed. She felt like she had entered an entirely different world she had never known still existed.

Taking a deep breath, she unzipped the dress she had on and hurriedly changed into the new one, hanging the ruined one on one of the hooks on the wall. The washroom was just as grand as a bedroom. The color was dark green, with gold trailings close to the ceiling in intricate patterns. Everything, it seemed, at this academy was done with a graceful art, and despite the fact that she was not fond of the subject, she was entranced by it all.

The dress fit perfectly, and she quickly pinned her stripes to the material and fixed her tie, checking her appearance in the mirror.

She looked frazzled. Big green eyes looked back at her. A small scratch graced her chin where a piece of wood had probably grazed it earlier in the paint room. She fingered it, hoping it would not leave a scar.

Somewhere, in the distance, a bell tolled the hour for lunch, and in response, her stomach growled. It was not one of those modern-sounding peals, but rather, the slow gong sound that she recognized as a chapel ring.

Not wanting her escort to wait any longer, she took another deep breath and stepped out. As she crossed the threshold of the hospital wing, she quickly fixed her hair as best as possible before grasping the doorknob.

The boy stood in the same position she had left him in, leaning against the wall. His idle tapping stopped when she exited and he turned to face her. She could see that he wore seven stripes on his coat, in the colors of silver and green. Another from the House of Slytherin.

"Are you ready?" He asked, in that same toneless voice he had used earlier.

Again, she seemed to have become tongue-tied and she nodded. She took his offered arm, and began to walk next to him.

Feeling a sense of tension, Lily ventured to speak. "I…"

"I beg pardons, my lady. I'm afraid I am no good with acquaintances." He murmured.

Her grip on his arm tighten slightly, causing him to slide those gray eyes in her direction again. "Then at least, tell me your name." She said.

It seemed that he would not tell her even that, but he did. "Aesalon Falco." He answered after a pause.

She relaxed then, allowing him to lead her through the labyrinth of hallways and staircases. He did not speak again, bringing her dutifully to the dining hall, where the students had already begun to file in.

Quiet laughter and chatter filled the room as they congregated in their separate groups of friends, hurrying to find a table with each other. They caught up on gossip or exchanged silly stories. But even this was done in a fashion that was foreign to Lily: bows and curtsies, no jostling or running, or boisterous jokes being told.

Some students had already taken seats and had started their meal. As Aesalon led her in, all the commotion seemed to cease and all eyes were on them. Lily could feel her face start to heat up.

"And this is where I take my leave." Aesalon whispered, taking his arm from hers. He did not look her way, and she reached out, taking his sleeve.

That gesture seemed to surprise him because he turned to face her. "I just wanted to thank you. You were so kind." She said, quietly, knowing that all eyes were on her.

For a moment, Aesalon looked like he was going to say something, but then he turned away again, moving quickly from her.

She was left alone with all the students staring. The silence broke when through a separate door, walked a Philologus Elite. She could see that he wore a green cape, and seemed to command an air of authority. She also saw Narcissa Black holding onto his arm. She, too, seemed to have an air of authority around her. That was Sir Lucius according to some whispers that Lily heard.

The couple moved toward the middle of the room.

"There she is," Narcissa's voice rang out over the crowd, and almost everyone looked in the direction that Narcissa had indicated with a nod of her head so that all eyes were once again trained on her.

Lucius' cold indifferent gaze seemed to penetrate through her soul. Lily tried to ignore it as she picked her way through the crowd - she had just spied her friends huddled in a group moving up the stairs. They had just come in, and they too, stopped when they noticed that the world seemed to be on pause looking on curiously as to what was going on.

His words cut to the core. "A commoner?" Lucius wondered aloud in a sneering way. A few chuckles filtered through the air at that, and Lily felt her cheeks warm at the snide comment.

Narcissa answered, "I don't think she's of noble birth either. But there you are - a common girl in our academy."

That made Lily stop and turn. She was now standing in the middle of the room. "I am not a _common _girl." She said, heatedly. "If you…" she trailed off as she took a step forward and halted suddenly.

Something was wrong.

When she moved, she caught a slight breeze hitting her back.

Her bare flesh.

Reflexively, her hand went out to touch the small of her back, where the zipper to her dress was, only to find that the zipper had somehow undone itself in the middle. It was slowly undoing the rest, climbing up her back so that the dress sagged around her shoulders.

She gasped, as she felt the bottom half of the zipper undoing itself too, with her every move.

Narcissa watched as the angry expression on her face changed into that of a worried frown, and then into a look that deers must have when caught in the headlights. Her face seemed to match the color of her hair, and then drain completely.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, and Narcissa had to try to hide her smile at that. She put on a worried face.

"My….dress…" Lily began. Her green eyes roamed the room, and she caught sight of Aesalon, who looked bored as always, talking to James. He caught her eye, blinked, and looked away quickly. Beside him, James started laughing.

It made it even worse when everyone else started to laugh too, and Lily clutched the material to herself lest she be exposed to the whole dining hall. Unbidden, tears of embarrassment filled her eyes and she turned her heel.

"My goodness!" Narcissa was saying, through fits of giggles. "One would think that with three stripes she would at least have knowledge enough to close her dress properly!"

Up on the second tier, Dumbledore looked down at the commotion with interest. "Oh, Lady Lily…how will you fare against them?" He wondered. He watched as said girl spun around and exited the hall, head ducked, as fast as she could. Those standing by the door parted before her as she threw herself beyond them.

The laughter was loud in her ears, making her head spin and she ran down the hall, blinded by her tears.

Why her?

How could Aesalon do that to her? What had she ever done to him?

Her shame turned to anger when she thought of James. He must have planned for this to happen. She remembered that witty smile and that arrogant laugh.

She was so upset that she wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped head-long into a figure who had just jumped down from his perch on one of the high-rise windows. The impact was enough to send her tumbling back, but before she could fall down, he caught her, reflexively, by the arm.

"My Lady!" He cried. "Are you all right?"

Lily looked up to see another handsome figure looking down at her. Brown wavy hair obscured the most gentle blue eyes she had ever seen. His look of worry was genuine and she felt herself shiver again, wanting to pull away. Surely he had been in on the plot too - probably stationed there to embarrass her further when she tried to flee.

Choking back a sob, she pulled her hand out of his, and when she did so, the dress came apart completely. She gasped, unable to catch it in time. He was fast though, grabbing the material as it fell and settled it once again on her shoulders, covering her from view. His gaze never strayed from her face, which showed Lily that he truly was a gentleman.

His white shirt underneath was pressed, tucked in, and starch white, the collar uplifted but even in that disarray, it suited him.

She was so surprised by his actions that she stood perfectly still when he took off his overcoat and draped it around her. It smelled like a man's cologne, strangely comforting, his body heat still clinging to the fabric so it was like being caught up in the warmth of his embrace. He began to button it up for her, and she saw that he had nine stripes in the colors of gold and red pinned to the coat's breast pocket.

"There, now." He said, quietly once he was finished. He set her back and reached into the pocket of his black slacks, fishing out a handkerchief. He began to mop her face gently with it. "Don't cry…"

His kind words made her feel even worse and she burst into fresh tears, covering her face with her hands. She unconsciously moved forward, her forehead touching his chest. She felt his hands come up and embrace her slightly in a comforting hug.

His shirt smelled like his overcoat, and the warmth of his arms were welcome. She let her pain engulf her, from her embarrassment, to her anger, down to her homesickness and fear. She felt that she could release them all now, and she drew her strength from this stranger's compassion.

When she had calmed down enough, he set her back again, pressing the handkerchief into her hands. Gratefully, she took it and wiped herself clean, too shy all of a sudden to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry…" she said, her voice wavering.

He smiled encouragingly. "Don't be. Clearly something happened to you that upset you."

She nervously stepped back a pace, fidgeting with the piece of cloth which was now spoilt. "I'll wash it." She promised.

"You can keep it." He said, shrugging. He didn't sound the least bit disgusted. "I don't recall having met you before. Are you new?"

Lily nodded, and the man gave her another dazzling smile. "Is today your first day?"

Again, she nodded. "Well, I do apologize - I can't believe I didn't come to the Assembly today when someone as beautiful as you was introduced." His tone of voice was not mocking, and she blushed. He swept into a formal bow. "Sirius Black, at your service, my lady."

"I…my name is Lily. Lily Evans."

"Such an honor." Sirius said, smoothly.

This time, Lily felt her hands clench around the handkerchief. "Are you…by any chance related to the Black sisters?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa? She's my dear cousin." He said. He sounded disdainful, and Lily felt a pang of relief. His tone of voice went back to gentle. "Has she upset you?"

For a moment, Lily thought to shake her head, feeling her pride swell up within her. But at Sirius' grave face, Lily whispered. "Yes…does she call everyone a commoner?"

Sirius sighed, looking upset. "I must apologize on her behalf. She tends to aggravate others for entertainment. I think she may have chosen you because you are not accustomed to our ways yet."

Lily fingered the jacket which he had placed on her shoulders, thoughtfully. "Does it really show?"

He laughed - he had a nice one. "Yes!" he said honestly. "Almost like…a commoner…"

She took no offense in that, but she found herself protesting. "But I'm not-!"

Again, he swept into another formal bow. "My pardons. I didn't mean to offend you. I meant only that there are very few nobles who have your color hair. Ones kissed by fire are rare in our society." He winked then, playfully. "But ones kissed by fire are said to be lucky."

That was new to her. At the same time, she could not help but realize how true it was: her father had tried to marry her mother, but his family had not liked the pairing because she had been the daughter of a mere farmer. So he had been forced to divorce her and marry a noble's daughter.

So Lily and her mother had moved to France, and they never heard from her father again - it was as though they had never existed. When her mother's health began to deteriorate, her father had decided to become a part of their lives again…

Lily did not feel lucky.

Sirius was already offering her his arm. "Come along then, if you would: I'll bring you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, suddenly. She was reminded of how Aesalon had offered his arm to her too, in kindness. It had turned out for the worse and she wouldn't be able to bear it if it happened again.

Now he sounded surprised. "Is it not proper? Would you rather find the Tower by yourself?"

She realized that she was being silly. Not everyone was out to humiliate her…hadn't Sirius covered her to save her from further embarrassment? She took it, not wanting him to feel awful on her account.

Now her problem was facing everyone again. Just thinking about how she had been humiliated like that was enough to make her want to hide in her room forever. As if he had read her mind, Sirius asked, "Are you feeling better?" He had asked it quietly, as if he would be rude to ask if he did otherwise.

Her grip on his arm tightened slightly. "I don't think I can ever show my face in front of anyone again," Lily said truthfully. Her voice trembled as her tears threatened to spill once more. "I'm so embarrassed."

He never responded looking straight ahead, listening to their footfalls. They were reaching the end of the hallway when he spoke. "You know, it's funny: no matter how much I tell a tree to fall, if won't budge."

"What?"

"It's true." He said, sounding very serious. "It just won't listen to me."

Lily wondered if he was just trying to change the subject. If so, he was doing a good job confusing her. What did that have to do with anything she had just gone through?

He stopped at the door to the stairs, placing one hand on the wood but turning to face her again. "Words don't melt ice either." He continued. He tilted his head slightly. "So, words shouldn't be able to put out a fire. Remember, you're kissed by fire - don't let anything Narcissa says get to you."

She was fascinated: how was it that he seemed to always know what to say? For the first time since she entered the school, she felt like she belonged.

He began to lead her up the flights of stairs, but as he walked, he talked animatedly about the school. "The Academy isn't so bad once you get useed to it." He was saying. "The people here are really nice and you will soon come to learn how to sort the disgraceful ones from the gracious ones.

"At first it will seem strict and harsh, but once the teachers get used to you, there is not much to be worried about. You seem intelligent. The atmosphere may seem hostile now, but after a while, we become like family - we must…we have only each other to depend upon."

He showed her several rooms as they passed - a Library, the Science Labs, and the Art Rooms, where, he explained, the Gryffindors usually displayed their works if the Madam had passed it as acceptable.

When they finally reached the Tower again, Lily had almost completely forgotten about the incident that had happened earlier. She turned to face him, as he let her arm go. "I trust you can find your way to your room from here?"

"Yes." She answered, twirling a finger nervously in her hair. "Thank you."

He raised her hand to his lips, giving it a small kiss. "The honor was mine. And here, I regret, I must part with you. Good day." He smiled at her speechless shock (Lily loved his smile), and walked away before she could come back to herself.

She watched as he left, whistling a tune to himself.

She hadn't even returned his overcoat.

The Common Room was empty, the fire in the grate extinguished so that the room look dim. She found it inviting though, and she was grateful for the solitude.

Sirius was right: she couldn't back down! She would not let her embarrassment be the victory of the others - of James. She would show them all that she was no commoner - that she could be like any of them.

Now determined, she climbed the stairs to her assigned room to get changed. She found another uniform and slipped it on (after checking the zipper and the seams carefully). She carefully folded Sirius' overcoat and placed it on top of her dresser drawer. She'd have to find him and return it to him. In a way, she was glad that he had left it because it gave her an excuse to speak with him again.

She took a deep breath before exiting her room. She would just have to hold her head up high. Rosetta was exiting a room with a pile of laundry in her arms and she stepped to the side to avoid bumping into her. "Good afternoon, my Lady." She greeted, sounding muffled by the garments. "Why are you not at lunch?"

"I….forgot something in my room…" Lily answered. "I didn't feel like eating downstairs." She added on an afterthought.

Rosetta put down the stack and smoothed her apron out. "Would you like to take your meal in your room, then?"

"I can do that?"

The maid nodded and Lily eagerly accepted. She had missed most of her lunch break due to the accident and she suddenly felt ravenous. She waited for Rosetta in her room again while she cracked open her books to study. There were three more classes to go that day and she already had so much homework.

When Rosetta did come in, Lily asked her for the favor of fixing her dress up, and that was whisked away with the rest of her laundry.

The meal filled her up, and soon, Lily felt much better. Just as she was putting the finishing touches to her assignment, the bell chimed, signaling the end of the lunch hour.

It was time to face the music.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Sir Sirius!" McGonogall called out, upon seeing him wandering the halls. He stopped and turned to face her. "What do you mean by going about without wearing the proper dress code?"

Sirius looked down at his shirt and mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten to get his overcoat back from Lily. He decided not to get her involved in this, so he smoothly replied, "I gave it over to Rosetta today for washing, ma'am."

"You have others." The professor said, unconvinced. "And explain to me why you have missed several of your lectures, this week."

He shot her a disarming smile, but unfortunately for him, it didn't work. She glared down at him and he shrugged playfully. "I was sick, what can I say, ma'am?"

"If you don't go to class today, Sir Sirius, be certain that one of your stripes will be removed." She warned.

"Oh, Professor…" he sighed, in a plea.

But McGonogall was not moved. "What would your father think if he found out that you are willingly missing school?"

For a moment, Sirius said nothing, but then he shrugged again, this time half-heartedly. "Fine. I'll go."

She softened her tone of voice. "Sir Sirius…your father…"

"Pray excuse me." He interrupted, moving away. He did not want to hear about his father. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered toward his lecture room, but in the middle of his journey, he changed his mind.

He didn't want to go to class.

He slid into a spare class room and from there, slipped out the window and began to inch his way across the slates toward the classroom where he knew the Elites were congregated. He had to be careful as it was quite a fall. He continued toward a specific window, nimbly avoiding the loose slates and keeping a firm grip on the cold brick of the building.

From that high up, he could see the fountain, and those who had a spare period were outside, basking in the sunlight. He could also see a class sitting in the garden, going through a painting lesson, no doubt Gryffindors.

Finally, he could hear Professor Gertrude's voice filtering through the air. She always liked to keep the window open slightly because the Math room could get rather stuffy and he blessed his luck for that. He crouched by it, listening to the drone of her lecture.

She was strict and the last time she had caught Sirius, she had given him a week's worth of detention. This time around, he would not get caught.

Unfortunately for him, James's attention was caught in his textbook so he would have to find a way to make him look up. He jammed his foot into a crack between two slates to be certain he had a foothold and swooped down to pick up a small piece of debris.

His sword clunked against the brick as he did so, and he glanced in nervously to see if Professor Gertrude had heard it. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that she did not turn her attention to the window. From where he stood, however, he could see Severus' beady black eyes looking right at him.

A sneer snuck across the Slytherin's dark face and Sirius stared back at him, steadily as if daring him to say something. His heart pounded as Severus opened his mouth to say something, but he was called upon to recite something to the class and to go figure out a math equation.

He shot a nasty glare at Sirius before ambling up to the front of the room and soon, the sound of chalk ticking against the blackboard could be heard along with the sound of the Lady's voice.

Sirius took the opportunity to take careful aim and with the precision of long practice, he chucked the small piece of rock at James. It bounded off the boy's forehead and it made him jump and turn to glare at the window. A small trickle of blood had formed and was slowly sliding down his nose.

Wincing, Sirius ducked back down, and waited. Above the sound of the chalk and the lecture, the sound of a scraping chair across wood filled his ears. "Yes, Sir James?" Professor Gertrude asked.

"I beg pardons, ma'am," James said, fumbling in his slacks' pockets to find a handkerchief. "I injured myself earlier and it seems that the wound has not yet fully healed. Can I please go to the lavatory and wash up?" He asked. When he found the handkerchief, he swiped it across his forehead and showed her the smear of blood.

Sirius peeked back in to see the teacher make a face and wave him out. He got up from his position once James had left the room and hurried back over the slates to the empty classroom, where he dropped back inside.

Making sure that he closed the window behind him firmly, he checked the hallways and made sure the coast was clear before heading out toward the men's room, where James would no doubt be waiting. It wouldn't do to be discovered by McGonogall again.

Sure enough, James was walking steadily toward him, rubbing at the bump morosely, his cape flowing out behind him. The two of them stepped into a small study hall that was empty after making sure that they weren't seen or followed. "Sirius, what on earth…?" James started to say once they were within, but Sirius said, "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to leave a mark," at the same time, so James sighed, crossing his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"What is it?"

"It's been a while since we've had our share of frivolity." Sirius said, grinning. "I say we meet up at Hogsmeade after dinner tonight…the four of us, like we used to! I came to deliver the invitation personally - I have yet to ask the other two, of course." He added.

James frowned. "Sirius, you know I can't - being an Elite demands so much, I don't have the time…"

"We'll be back by curfew." Sirius said. "And even if we aren't, we could always…"

"No." James told him firmly, shaking his head. "I can't do that anymore. If I get caught, I'll lose my place."

Sirius sat down at the nearest desk he could find, looking disappointed. "You know how important being an Elite is to me, right now." James explained, trying to fill in the tense atmosphere that was building. "I've told you this so many times already - everyone knows. I thought you'd understand."

The other boy reluctantly nodded, propping his elbows up on the desktop and leaning his chin in his hands. "Yeah…I know…it's just so different now that you've attained your goal. You know that if you work all the time, you'll come to regret what you've become."

"What about you?" James asked. "You can still become a Philologus Elite, Sirius! You're close - you've only 2 stripes to go…"

A ghost of a smile crossed Sirius' lips. "The Lady McGonogall caught me today and warned me of stripping me of one." He said. "I don't think I can become an Elite any time soon."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know you can. And think: you will finally be able to show your father wrong." Said James.

Sirius stood again, his boots clacking against the floor as he began to pace. "I really don't care what he thinks." He said, finally. "If he finds out that I've skipped the last few days of class this week, he'll be furious with me."

James was about to say something but then he stiffened when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Cautiously, he pressed his ear against the door. "I haven't much time as I only said I would go to the Lavatory. Professor Gertrude will probably wonder where I am." His hand came up again to rub at the bump, checking for blood. When there wasn't any, he turned back to face his friend. "Listen," he said, hurriedly, "I'll meet with you after dinner in Hogsmeade down at the Hog's Head. Be prompt at 7." He rubbed at the bump again and smirked. "Don't think I've forgiven you yet for this." With that, he swept from the room before Sirius could so much as give him a reply.

He knew he shouldn't be disappointed. James had his reasons for being an Elite. He would have to just get used to the change.

At first, everyone was surprised that he had been elected but they came to accept it. They were hoping that Sirius was soon to follow as there was only one position available left open for the Arts and Athletics Branch. So far, the competition for the post was still going strong, and Sirius did not feel up to the challenge.

Still...if he did become Philologus...maybe his father would see him fit to run the estate. Maybe he wouldn't be such a burden in his father's eyes.

With that in mind, he left the room too, hurriedly making his way to class. Professor Slughorn did not tend to be very forgiving to late students, but he figured he'd take the wrath over the Lady McGonogall coming around for an attendance check without him being present.

Sure enough, just minutes after Sirius seated himself in his Science Lecture Hall, she dropped in to have a brief word with the Professor. No doubt she was there to check on him, because she sent him a look of great relief before leaving the room. Class resumed with the usual events. When Sirius' attention was not being distracted by the numerous ladies glancing in his direction and shooting him alluring smiles, it was wandering toward the Lady Lily. He wondered if she were okay; if she had managed to find her backbone again and if he would have a chance to speak with her once more.

He jumped when he felt something sharp rap his knuckles and he barely managed to keep a yelp from escaping his lips. The pain was white-hot, and his hand throbbed in protest. With an angry glare, Sirius looked to see Professor Slughorn staring down at him, his pointer resting casually against one of his big shoulders. His beard did not conceal the fact that he was frowning, and Sirius scrambled to his feet. "Pay attention Sir Sirius. I've called on you four times." Slughorn said. "It's bad enough that you were late."

"Yes, sir." Sirius responded, looking straight ahead and secretly wishing he could retaliate. He really had the worst luck - he deserved it, he guessed, for making James bleed earlier. His hand hurt and he clenched his fist trying to ignore the pain - how could he have been caught unaware?

"Sit down." Slughorn commanded, and the boy did so, stiffly.

James' earlier words about becoming an Elite came back to him, and he angrily grabbed his pencil as the teacher walked back down the rows, his wide frame threatening to brush against the outermost desks.

No.

Being a Philologus Elite was not for him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Narcissa angrily watched as Lily walked into class, her head held high despite what had happened earlier. She was now dressed in a fresh dress and to top it off, she did not seem to cower away when someone snickered over the incident. She wasn't dumb either - far from it actually. If the Professor was just trying to test her knowledge, Lily seemed to be able to respond to everything with complete ease and proficiency. Because she was so quick and eager to respond, Professor Binns seemed to direct most of his questions at her. What made it even worse was that when Narcissa answered a question and got it wrong, Lily managed to get it right.

By the end of class, everyone seemed to have forgotten Lily's disgrace and had crowded around the redhead's desk, asking for help and advice with the subject. It could not be denied that Professor Binns could get boring during his lectures and sometimes get sidetracked.

When the Professor signaled for them to leave, Narcissa found herself confronted by Aesalon when she stood up from her desk. He placed his hand on it, leaning forward. "I won't do it, anymore, Narcissa."

Taken aback, she blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I won't do it, anymore." He repeated in the same quiet manner. It sounded neither angry nor frightened. His face gave away no emotions either and she searched his gray eyes for some hint of reason. He usually always did her bidding, without a second thought - he was known to be heartless and one who never let his emotions get in the way of anything. He also had an obligation to her, and she voiced it now.

"If you don't, do you really want me to tell everyone - "

"-Go ahead." He snarled, and the amount of venom in his voice shocked her. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I won't do your dirty work for you any longer."

Narcissa glared back. "She's caught your fancy, has she?"

His look went back to a passive one, and he straightened. "I won't have any part in whatever else you plan to do to her." he said. He gave her a curt nod and turned.

"You really don't care if I tell, do you? You won't mind that you will lose all your stripes?"

He never turned around again. "Do as you like. I feel sorry for people like you."

Biting on her thumb nail, Narcissa ignored the curious stares she was getting from her fellow pupils and stared after Aesalon. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lily stacking together her books when she was stopped by Professor Binns. While the two of them chatted, she plotted her next attack - this time, she would disgrace Lily in her academics. She'd just have to find someone to figure out her weakest subject. If Aesalon wouldn't do it, then she knew just who she could bait.

Aesalon would be sorry for what he just said.

Very sorry - she'd make sure of it.

And Lily would not be any better off.

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

AN: The next chapter should be out in two weeks, if not next week. Please keep those reviews coming. Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	4. Standoff

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim though._

**AN:** Oh wow! What wonderful reviews. This chapter was written right away just for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

**A note**: I made a mistake last chapter. James said Sirius is two stripes away from becoming a Philologus Elite should he so choose to compete for the position. In actuality, Sirius is ONE stripe away. Just to clarify.

Onward.

* * *

Previously:

Biting on her thumb nail, Narcissa ignored the curious stares she was getting from her fellow pupils and stared after Aesalon. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lily stacking together her books when she was stopped by Professor Binns. While the two of them chatted, she plotted her next attack - this time, she would disgrace Lily in her academics. She'd just have to find someone to figure out her weakest subject. If Aesalon wouldn't do it, then she knew just who she could bait.

Aesalon would be sorry for what he just said.

Very sorry - she'd make sure of it.

And Lily would not be any better off.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**- Standoff -**

It was late, the hour of tea, and the sun had already set. Lily sat at her desk, papers and books strewn about over the smooth wood, trying to finish off the pile of homework that had accumulated over the course of the day. She shouldn't have been so surprised though: going to an Institute like this only warranted for more pressure and work.

Shutting the book that she had borrowed from the library, she sighed and rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands. The events from the day tired her out, but she forced herself to continue - if she didn't, she knew that her loneliness and homesickness would crush her.

There were a good two hours left before Curfew and an hour or so before Lights Out, so she had carefully planned out how to finish her work. Just as she was going to pick up her quill to start on another assignment, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come on in!" She called, and Alice opened the door.

"Pray excuse the interruption, my Lady," She began, but Lily stood and waved her in. "No, it's not a problem, I was just about to take a break anyway."

Alice entered fully, then. Her long hair was plaited so that it fell into two neat braids down her back. She had changed from her uniform into a dress that had floral patterns stitched onto it. "What can I do for you?" Lily asked, feeling a bit awkward when Alice did not say anything.

"We were worried about you." Alice said. She motioned to a chair. "May I take the liberty?"

"Oh, sure! Go ahead." Lily said, moving toward the table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Was the answer, and the girl seated herself in the chair after tucking her skirt neatly beneath her. The tea was still hot, and Lily found that it was rather relaxing; the taste was neither bitter nor sweet. She helped herself to another cup and poured another one for Alice who accepted it gracefully.

"Why were you not at dinner?"

The redhead blew at the tea to cool it down a little. "I wanted to finish some work." That, and despite the fact that the school seemed to have forgotten about her embarrassment earlier, she hadn't and she wasn't quite up to returning just yet. She left that thought unspoken though, and said, "But that isn't why you came here, was it?"

The blush that spread across the girl's face told her that her guess was correct. "T-there are rumors, my Lady…" Alice stammered, "…rumors that you are a commoner…"

Lily nodded. "And you believe them."

Again, she noticed that her statement was correct. "It's not true, is it?"

"What's wrong with commoners?" Lily muttered, putting down her teacup. The china clinked as it touched the table. "Even if I were one, it would not make me any less than you."

Alice seemed to relax then. "So, it's not true."

"No. It's not."

The other girl let out a small sigh. "We were so worried…"

At that, Lily felt her anger spark. If they were so worried, where had they been when she had needed them the most? Why hadn't they come to see her themselves? Were they so fickle-minded and spineless as to denounce a friendship over the status of one's birth? Her voice was cold when she spoke next, causing Alice to pale. "I hope you see how wrong you are, judging people like this: commoners are wonderful people too. I'm glad to have met you all, but if this is how your personalities really are, then I'm afraid I don't want to make friends with people like you."

Her companion put down her cup of tea too. "I…"

Lily peered down at her. "Could you really hate me, if I were a commoner?" She asked, finally.

Alice shook her head. "No, I don't believe I can. I apologize, Lady Lily, for my lack of thought on the subject. If you don't mind, can _we_ still try to be friends? I could try to understand the things you talk about."

Lily grinned. "I'd like that."

Alice stood, giving her a curtsy. "Then it is here that I bid you good night."

"Good night, Lady Alice. Thank you for your company."

When she left, it felt as though a small part of the burden she was carrying on her shoulders had lifted. _It's better this way,_ she thought, _I want to make genuine friends_. As much as she wanted to belong, she couldn't lie to herself.

She forced herself to get back to work, and she hardly noticed when Curfew rolled past. She only stopped when the time came for Lights Out. Her body seemed to refuse to work any more, and she gave in: sleep was in order.

A shower was also in order, so she quickly gathered her night gown and her toiletries and made to open the door. Just as her hand touched the knob, however, another knock sounded. This time, it was Rosetta, come back with her laundry and her dress. "I'm sorry, my Lady…I haven't yet fixed the dress - there was something wrong with the zipper."

She spread it out on top of Lily's bed and showed her: the dress itself was intact, but the zipper at the back had been tampered with. When she looked closely, she saw that several teeth had been pulled off near to the bottom and close to the top. This explained how the dress had begun to unravel itself with every move she had made. The prank had obviously been done carefully and strategically so that the dress held itself up for a few minutes but began to undo very quickly from both ends.

But who could have done it?

She remembered Sir Aesalon talking with James and the way he had laughed. Well, if she ever saw that idiot again she'd give him a piece of her mind.

Rosetta picked the dress up again. "It will take me a little time to mend this."

"That's all right, I have others I can wear in the meantime." Lily assured her.

When the maid left, Lily moved to her original plan of washing up before bed. She encountered the other girls in the bathroom, who were already dressed down in their sleeping garbs, their own toiletries in hand.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then the girls looked away, leaving without saying so much as a word to her. Alice gave her a helpless shrug and an apologetic smile before closing the lavatory door behind them.

It seemed that they still believed that rumor - well, she'd have to prove it to them somehow that she wasn't a commoner. With that in mind, she stripped herself of her uniform and got into the shower, where she let her problems drain away with the water.

**0-0-0-0-0**

James woke with a start to the sound of the morning bells tolling. The sunlight streaming through the open window hurt his eyes so he closed them again, shutting out the brightness. He couldn't remember where he was…all he knew was that he was so tired and that something uncomfortable was digging into his side. He ignored it though, wishing he could just drop back off to sleep.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he rolled over and sat up slowly, rubbing at the assaulted spot, gingerly. It had been the button of his uniform that had been trying to sheathe itself in his ribs. Strange, he didn't remember falling asleep in it. Looking around, he realized that he was in his room, on his bed.

And the events from the night before came back to him. He and Sirius had had too much to drink and they had stayed out past curfew. By the time he had managed to enter his room it was well past midnight, and he remembered running to the washroom to throw up the contents of his stomach.

The mere memory made his stomach turn again uneasily, and he felt the beginnings of a powerful headache starting behind his eyes. Great, he had gotten carried away again. All he wanted at the moment was to sleep all day, and he wished he hadn't woken at all - if it weren't for those bell's chimes, then he would not be feeling this awful.

Bell's chimes….

_Bell's chimes?_

Curse the spirits, he was late! Throwing off his coverlet so that it fell in a heap on the floor, James bolted out of bed. For a moment, the world seemed to spin and he took a minute to right it again before moving hastily to his closet. He would have to change and shower - he could smell the alcohol clinging to his body and his clothes were so wrinkled he couldn't go down looking like this!

It wouldn't do to have the Professors raising suspicions and asking questions.

There was a bad taste in his mouth and when he looked in the mirror, he was greeted with the sight of a pale face and dark rings under his eyes. His hair was as unmanageable as ever, and it didn't serve to improve his appearance any.

It didn't help that he felt horrible.

He finished cleaning and dressing in less than thirty minutes, and raced down the steps, ignoring the disgusted looks that were directed his way as he flew past people. There was no chance of making it to the daily morning assembly so he headed straight for his first class of the day. The headache was on strong now, but he ignored it, coming to a stop outside his classroom door.

When he threw open the doors, he saw Professor McGonogall get to her feet. Her face was creased in a frown, and she regarded him disapprovingly. "You're late."

"I beg pardons, Professor." He replied, breathlessly.

Behind her, the other Elites looked up in interest. Sir Lucius was smirking and Sir Severus seemed smug. James realized then, with a sinking feeling, that he had slipped up too dangerously. "You know the rules, Sir James. If you are late for a test, you can't take it."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to register her words. He had completely forgotten he had a test! "But…"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to leave now. Rules are rules - the others should not be distracted." She said, firmly.

He knew it was futile to argue, so he bowed and slowly exited. He pressed himself against the wall right outside, and slid down it, crouching. His stomach was acting up again and his head pounded so hard he could not hold himself up.

He found himself in the lavatory, throwing up again, and he hoped that Sirius was feeling the same way. Unfortunately, he knew that Sirius could hold down his drinks down the best amongst the four of them.

He rinsed out his mouth at the sink, still feeling a bit nauseous and trying to pull himself together, when Dumbledore walked in. His robes trailed the floor behind him and James straightened in his surprise. "Master!" he cried, dipping into a bow.

The old man seemed surprised too. "Sir James, what are you doing here during a time of testing for the Elites?"

He felt his face get hot. "I was feeling ill." He said.

Well, it wasn't a lie.

"I see." Dumbledore moved toward the sink and began washing his hands. They were gnarled and knobby, reminding James of a branch on a tree that was withering. "Too much fun in one night can often be a problem the morning after." He said, knowingly.

James shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. He should have known the Headmaster would not turn a blind eye to his slip up. "You took the Oath," he said quietly, as he dried his hands. "I expected more."

The pendant around his neck felt heavy. "I'm sorry, Master…I got carried away."

Dumbledore regarded him for a moment before saying, "Go and get some rest. You definitely look like you need it. I will discuss with Professor McGonogall as to your punishment."

He could not argue, so he did as he was told. Rest sounded wonderful, but his nerves were jumping so much he knew he would never get back to sleep. He wasn't up to walking up all those stairs again, either. He needed a quiet place where he could close his eyes for a few moments.

Unfortunately for him, the Drawing Room was being used, so he reluctantly turned to go back up to the Tower. Just as he was making his way down the hall, he caught sight of a group of girls huddled around a window, whispering excitedly.

When James joined them to see what was going on down below, he caught sight of three figures sitting in the gardens, eating their breakfasts together under the shade of the trees.

He recognized them to be his friends, and he hurried to join them, as he used to do before he had become an Elite. His weariness forgotten, he jogged through the courtyard to meet up with them.

It was beautiful outside, and the fresh air did his mood a world of good. The headache seemed to dissipate with each breath he took, and as he ran, he relished in the sun against his face, his cape flapping out behind him.

The others were glad to see him, and they beckoned him to join them. They listened to his problems while they munched on the last of their meal. The wind picked up, bringing with it the scent of nature and a whirl of freshly fallen petals from the flowers surrounding them so that they fell like colorful confetti.

Remus picked a rose petal off his pants' leg and held it to his nose to inhale the scent before flicking it away to join the rest of its fallen comrades. "Will they take your pendant?" he asked, when James had finished speaking.

The Elite shrugged, absently twirling a petal between his fingers. "I wonder… if I'm really worthy to make it as a Philologus?"

"If you're not happy as an Elite, maybe you shouldn't force yourself." Sirius said, rolling onto his stomach in the grass.

"I promised my sister." James argued. "If I had only been there…that would never have happened to her. I blame myself every day - I've got to become a Philologus, or else so many more people will suffer as she has…"

Sirius and Remus shared a look with each other. "It wasn't your fault." Sirius said, frowning. "You can't have done anything."

"You're right, and because of that, she'll never be the same again." He replied, stubbornly.

Remus leaned over, picking up another flower petal. " You can't save everyone, James…"

He knew that.

He knew…and yet…

"Your sister wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Peter put in, stringing together a small bouquet. He was their fourth companion, a boy with a chubby face and small eyes. He was a strange one, preferring to tag along rather than make the plans. He tended to move off into his own world at times, but he was just as mischievous and cunning, so they enjoyed his company immensely.

Unlike the other three, he was shorter and frailer, pale and sickly in comparison. They had taken charge over him since his first day at the academy so they were fiercely protective of him as elder brothers would be.

James thought on that, chewing at his lower lip. It felt good to be with his friends again, but the burden of responsibility was heavy. "I made a promise, and an Oath. I won't go back on my word."

Remus handed another flower to Peter as the bell's chimes tolled the breakfast hour to be over. "Good luck, then. You know we'll support you: isn't that right, Sirius?"

Sirius made a face and nodded grudgingly, getting to his feet. "Yeah. Go on, sir. Your punishment awaits you."

Peter held out the bouquet eagerly, as James brushed himself from the grass. He accepted it and bid them a good morning, before walking back to the school, flowers still in hand.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Confinement?" James repeated, incredulously.

"Yes. Your curfew shall start after school is done and you will remain in your room for the remainder of the night." McGonogall told him, handing him a formal written notice. At the bottom of the sheet, he saw Dumbledore's signature curving in slanting writing. Hers seconded it, giving the blessing to be passed.

"You are to take your dinner in your room every night." She explained, as his eyes scanned the sheet. "This case rests for two weeks, Sir James. I trust you can behave for that long a period?"

James nodded solemnly, feeling a sense of relief: they were letting him stay an Elite.

"A written apology is required," She continued, "for the lack of presence during the test and for your conduct beyond the Academy gates. This shall be handed to me by your curfew today."

"Yes, ma'am." James slowly and carefully rolled up the sheet again. Before he could excuse himself, she put out an arm to stop him. "It's hard when so much is expected of you, and I admire your efforts. But, perhaps you must be careful as to the company you keep - because of them, you may be pulled down. It seems that their influence has landed you in a very delicate situation."

James glared, unable to help himself. "I will disagree with you there, my Lady, and for that, I will not beg your pardon." His headache was back, and strong. She was sounding all too like Malfoy in his opinion, and he wondered if he had anything to do with this. "The fault was entirely my own. As an Elite, I pledged to be responsible. My friends are not to blame."

She sighed, clasping her hands before her. "Very well. You are excused for breakfast now. See to it that you are not late for any more of your classes. You know what is expected of you." She moved to the side, her dress swishing slightly as he walked past her.

When James entered the Philologus Elites' dining hall, the others were already present.

He grit his teeth at Malfoy's jeer. "A marauder as an Elite: I did tell the Master not to make that mistake. I thought you'd left those ways with the rest of those fools."

James never replied, striding past Lucius' table. "Or perhaps," Malfoy drawled, "you are still a fool. Tell me, does Sir Sirius have that much power over you?"

Anger getting the best of him, James' hand went to the pommel of his sword, his thumb lifting it clear of the scabbard a few inches. Lucius was on his feet a scant second later, drawing his own sword. The steel leaving the sheathe made a distinctive ring in the air. "A duel then, my Lord?" He sneered.

James was about to unsheathe his own sword when Dane pushed between them, shouting, "Friends, stop! There will be no duel in this room." Amos hovered around them as well, ready to subdue them if necessary. When neither made a move, Dane put his arms out to keep them apart. "Are we men or children? Sheathe your sword, Sir Lucius!"

At his command, Lucius obeyed, slamming the hilt back down, and James let loose his own sword to fall back in its scabbard before moving to his seat. They watched as Malfoy turned and stalked out of the room, his green cape billowing out behind him.

"Sir James?" Amos asked, nervously.

"I'm fine." James said, quietly. He let out a breath to calm himself down as Amos poured him a cup of tea and slid it over. He finished two cups before turning his attention to the meal that was placed in front of him by one of the waiters. The table was elaborately set, with the utensils spanning from biggest to smallest starting from the inside out. Even after that silly bout, he found he was hungry. His stomach threatened to growl at him so he quickly took a bite of his soup. "How was the test, sir?"

Amos settled himself across from him, taking a cup of tea too. "It was harder than most, I believe. But there are those of us who beg to differ." He nodded toward Severus who had not looked up once during the standoff. As usual, he was bent over his books, seeming to not notice anything that was going on around him. "And you? What of your status? Did they take your pendant from you?"

As always, Amos was digging for information. It seemed the others were eager to know too, because they were all listening in and looking at him expectantly. James shook his head and showed him the accessory that was still hanging around his neck under the folds of his shirt. "I'm to pay for my mistake in a different fashion."

This caused Severus to react at last. He closed the book he was reading with such force that his butter knife literally jumped from the table and fell with a clatter to the floor. "You swore the Oath, and you broke it. Will the rest of us be made in mockery?"

James rubbed at his temple, trying to keep his anger in check. "What is done is done. This is the Master's final decision. If you have a problem, good sir, I suggest you take it to him. Now, let me finish my meal in peace."

Sniffing in disdain, Severus reopened his book and bent to retrieve the knife. The others went back to their own work, and Amos leaned across the table. "I'm happy you are still with us, sir. I hope your punishment is not too heavy to bear."

James forced a smile and a nod. "It won't be." Two weeks without his friends - as an Elite he knew that there were sacrifices to be made. He would become a Philologus if it was the last thing he did.

**0-0-0-0-0**

When Lily finally got out of class, she had a load of books in her arms. She was contemplating taking her dinner upstairs again, but she bumped into William who invited her to eat with him.

Dinner was eventful. No one bothered to mention what had happened the other day, because there was something new that was on everyone's minds. They were huddled in groups talking in whispers. "I wonder what's going on?" She asked, looking around.

Sir William shrugged, also looking around. Alice came to their table then, her face white. "Did you hear?" She asked, also in a whisper. "Sir Aesalon has lost all his stripes. The superiors decided to claim them back."

"What?" William demanded, harshly. "Why?"

Alice nodded so that her braids wobbled. "They found out something horrible that he'd done."

"And do you know what that was?" Lily asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Despite what he had done to her, she could not wish something that drastic on him.

Alice shook her head this time. "No, I don't…but there's rumor going about that he has killed someone."

Both of them gasped at that. "That's a serious accusation, my Lady." William said, picking up his fork again. "Would they really bring that up with the Falco Family?" Alice sat down next to Lily who still couldn't believe her ears.

"But wasn't it only a rumor? Maybe it's not true at all." Lily pointed out. "And how did someone find this information out only now?" It wasn't making any sense.

Everyone seemed to be speculating the same thing, and the things Lily heard were absolutely absurd. She could not help but feel sorry for Aesalon. She knew how it felt like to be talked about. The rumors continued to grow appalling and she was embarrassed to be among these people with the things they were saying. Suddenly, they were no better than students at a regular school: with the way everyone was gossiping it was hard to tell that they were anything but sons and daughters of noblemen.

Just as Lily was about to tell them all to shut up, the room fell quiet. She turned to see why, and it was because Aesalon himself had entered the room. He didn't seem fazed at all by the attention he was getting. The sea of black parted before him as he made his way calmly to an empty seat by the window.

Even the waiters seemed hesitant to serve him, but when he got his meal, he ate without a pause. The crowd eventually dispersed but the whispers kept floating around, the topic no doubt not yet forgotten. If the convicted Slytherin heard anything, he made no show of it. He finished his meal and left, keeping his gaze locked straight ahead.

Once he left, the volume in the room turned up as though someone had turned an invisible knob forward.

Lily got up in disgust. "I'm going up to finish my work."

William stood too. "Shall I walk you back?"

"No, I'll be fine, sir. I've memorized this place enough to get me back to my room." She answered, flicking her red hair back into a quick ponytail.

He nodded. "We were going to head down to Hogsmeade before Curfew, and I wanted to know if you could join us?"

"If I finish my work on time." She answered. "But I've got a lot of catching up to do. I dread that music class - I haven't played an instrument before in my life."

That caused William to blink and look at her disbelievingly. "But you are a noble's daughter…" he began.

She gave him a wink. "I am a woman of surprises." She didn't wait for an answer and made her way out.

Lily was already half-way up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower when she realized that she had forgotten her books back in the Dining Room. Kicking herself mentally, she made her way back down, only to bump into Aesalon who was moving up the stairs.

She didn't know what to feel with the encounter. Should she be afraid? Angry? Sympathetic? She searched his expression but found nothing but a cold wall of ice. "Excuse me." he murmured, in that soft, lulling tone, when a minute or two passed.

Cheeks reddening, Lily moved to the side, and Aesalon continued his trek up the stairs. She saw that a part of the rumor was true: he no longer wore the green and silver stripes on his coat. Could the rest of the rumor be true as well, then? No, she wouldn't believe it. There was an explanation to this - there had to be.

"Lady Lily." He said, stopping her in her motion to move down the stairs once more.

Her voice trembled and goosebumps raced down her arms again. "Y-yes?"

"I must apologize for the dress."

She could not tear her eyes away from his. "I've shamed you." He pressed on. "I….." he faltered then, and Lily grinned at the sudden blush that stained his pale cheeks.

"It's okay. I accept your apology, Sir Aesalon."

For the first time ever, an expression came into his eyes. "You're not angry?" He asked, bewildered.

She laughed. He was so painfully honest that she couldn't be angry. "No, I'm not. I didn't think you would be so cruel."

The emotion left his eyes. "Then, I'm afraid, my Lady, that you don't know me very well."

She moved up a step so that she was closer to him and he flinched like she had slapped him. She stopped. "I know that you are a kind person. And if it makes you feel any better, I don't believe a word of whatever people are saying about you: you're not a killer."

He never said a word, regarding her with his gray eyes, intently. This time, she did not blush and she touched the stripes that were hanging on her dress. "I'm sorry that they took yours away…I'm sure you didn't deserve that."

He leaned back against the railing, shaking his head. "I do." He absently ran a hand through his jaggedly cropped hair. "It was…" he trailed off, glancing back at her.

Lily leaned against the railing too. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I just hope - "

"-Drugs. I did drugs." He said, monotonously. "And they found out…." He ran his hand through his hair again, and Lily noticed that he was getting nervous.

A silence settled over them, but it was a comfortable one. "You don't do it any more, do you?" She asked, quietly.

He never looked at her, staring down at the level below them. "No, I don't. But the tests show I did." He pushed away from the railing and sat down on the steps. "I still get cravings sometimes and that's when it's the hardest."

His sudden talkativeness was shocking, but Lily didn't interrupt, letting him speak. "I tried to stop, but I wasn't able to - my family never knew about it: I kept it a secret from everyone, until one day, the Lady Narcissa stumbled into my room when I was giving myself a dose. She was drunk, but she knew what I was doing.

"She promised me she wouldn't tell a soul if I did everything she asked me to do, so naturally, I agreed. If the school found out that I had brought drugs within their gates, they would release me and my family would find out. Such shame has never visited the Falco Family before and I was hard pressed to keep it that way.

"So from that day onwards, I stopped using them afraid to be caught again." He pressed his fingers together, rotating his hands back and forth while he spoke. "The first couple of months were a nightmare; I didn't know what to do. I had to try so hard to keep my emotions straight, until I could mask them so well, no one would have a second thought.

"The pain…it's unbearable." He shivered at the thought. "It was so difficult I almost thought to take my life."

Lily tucked her hands behind her knees as she listened. Who would have thought that wealthy people like this could ever turn to such extremes? "Then, that means the Lady Narcissa finally spilled the truth about what she saw that day. But why would she do that? Why now, of all times?"

Aesalon's answer was long in coming that Lily thought he was tired of speaking. "I refused to do her will." He slid his eyes over to her. "I refused to hurt you again."

If Lily had been standing she would have fallen down. And here she had thought Aesalon did not have a heart. "So….sir James wasn't the one who planned it?" She asked, numbly.

"No. Sir James plays pranks but he would never bring such disgrace to a Lady."

Lily shifted her position slightly. She had thought James had played the cruel trick. Narcissa had been behind it from the beginning. "I don't know what it is about you," he was saying. "I've always done things that have hurt other people and I've never felt a thing. Yet, when you cried...I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you again. I've never told anyone about this before. I don't understand, why can't I be…"

Without thinking about what she was doing, Lily reached out and hugged him, cutting his sentence off abruptly. He stiffened in her arms but relaxed when she whispered, "Oh, Aesalon, no one expects you to be perfect. No one can understand the pain you have had to endure. But please, don't endure it alone any more."

She gasped when he crushed her to him in a tight embrace. He began to shiver slightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

Dumbledore, who was standing on the railing above, watched as she let him, allowing him to release all his pain in the comfort of another's warmth. "It's not over, Lady Lily," he heard Aesalon telling her in a voice so full of emotion that the Headmaster's heart nearly broke. "The game has just begun, and I'm afraid to lose it."

He was about to move forward when he heard Lily respond in a laugh, "Then, we'll play Narcissa's game. I won't back down. We may lose but we won't give up without trying."

Dumbledore slowly moved back up the stairs, his footsteps light so that they would not be heard. He was proud of her for handling such adversary so well because outside the walls of the Castle the game was already in motion and he was not looking forward to seeing any of his students play it.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**AN: **I hope you liked this chapter too. The characters' backgrounds will start to develop too, please be patient with me and my muse. I would really appreciate some more reviews as I enjoy the feedback and opinions. The next chapter will be out in a week or two. Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V (the initials to my real name in answer to Akt5us)


	5. The Proposal

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim though._

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. They really, really help! Keep 'em coming please!

A note: I did not mention this before (though I thought there was no need to as it was quite plain and self-explanatory): this is an **Altered Universe fic**. Therefore there is **NO MAGIC** in it. Wands are replaced with swords. Also, it's set in the modern-day times but in an aristocratic society, thus the 'sirs' and 'ladies'. In time, it will develop into a L/J pairing, but I tend to bide my time. That said,

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**- The Proposal -**

On the front of James' dormitory door a formal notice of his punishment had been tacked, telling everyone who saw it not to disturb his confinement lest they wanted the same consequence. He was to be left alone, his only contact after curfew, Rosetta, the Gryffindor Tower maid.

So far, the notice had not turned out for the worst. His friends understood the situation, and those who read about his disgrace chose not to speak of it.

Just to show that he was serious about the punishment, James was awake extra early the next day.

Clasping his red cape firmly upon his shoulders, he strode out and down the stairs, toward the morning assembly.

The only other people that were present were the professors and the Headmaster. He found his seat on the balcony where the Elites were expected to sit after giving them all a salute.

With the way the auditorium was so empty, it felt like a silent tomb; every sound echoing across the vast room. It seated more than 1000 people, and that was more than all the students and teachers combined. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. With no one on to watch him, he could doze off a little…

The second Elite member to arrive was Severus who looked surprised to see James already there, as he was usually the first. "My, my, aren't we early today?" He asked, as he sat down with a swoop of his cape two seats away from him.

James chose not to bite the bait and opened his eyes. Down below, he saw Aesalon enter the auditorium. This time, instead of coming alone as he usually did, he saw a flash of red beside him.

Coming to his feet, he leaned over the balcony to get a better look. The only other person he knew who had that hair color was William Weasely, and that definitely wasn't him because it looked like a girl…..

Lily Evans was with him talking, and to James' astonishment, Aesalon laughed.

"What on earth?"

Aesalon was not the type to smile, let alone laugh.

Snape, who mistook James' reaction for something else, rested his chin in the palm of his hand, on one elbow, looking bored. His free hand was draped lazily on his sword. "Yes, his stripes had been removed. Disconcerting is it not?"

James turned around, alarmed. "What?" He spun back to try and see if it was true. From the distance, however, he could not make out much.

Now, Severus looked amused. "Oh, but surely you've heard."

Clamoring to keep his patience in grasp, James draped his arm on the ledge. "I've heard nothing: confinement has kept the news from me. When did this happen?"

"Are you one for meaningless gossip, too?"

James came closer to the Slytherin Elite. "Aesalon is my friend."

"Sir Aesalon is a fool." Snape snapped, not flinching back. "Mingling with you Gryffindors - it will only warrant such disgrace."

"I dare you to say that again."

"Peace, you two." Dane's voice cut in. He had just arrived and he did not look happy. Under one arm he held a Chemistry textbook. "Your tempers rise of late. Such conduct is not fitting for men of our status. I shall not have to remind you again." His voice rose in warning and he sounded as though he were used to scolding others. He was, after all, the eldest of them and had been a Philologus Elite for far longer.

As he took his seat, the two glared at each other a moment more before relenting to his command. The others arrived shortly until the six seats were filled. Down in the auditorium, the seats were slowly filling too, and the room was suddenly alive.

James found that he couldn't concentrate. He tried to look attentive to the morning announcements, but his eyes kept wandering towards the seats in which Lily and Aesalon were sitting.

Dumbledore was speaking. "Argus Filch reminds all the students that the Forest behind the Castle is out of bounds to everyone. No exceptions.

"Also, I'd also like to thank Sir Tristan for his excellent display of swordsmanship yesterday to the younger students, but I would like to remind everyone that the weapons are not to be wielded in the hallways." When he left the stage, there was a ripple of chatter that waved across the auditorium.

Morning roll call seemed to stretch forever. James almost missed his name being called and for the second time that day, James came to his feet.

When the ritual of prayers, hymns and hailing the Headmaster was over, the students' announcements began.

Narcissa, head of the council, walked up to the stage along with her partner, Sir Olive Hopkins, from the House Ravenclaw. Unlike Narcissa though, Olive did not look half as attractive. He was pudgy and had a head full of dark, tight, curls crowning his head whereas Narcissa's blond hair seemed to glow under the spotlight.

"Good morning to all students," her pleasant voice started. "As you all know, Halloween is two weeks away, and the council has proposed that we have a ball."

At that, there was applause and Narcissa raised her voice to be heard. "As it is Halloween, it shall be a Masquerade. The Elites, of course, will join us."

At that, the Elites rose from their places, Malfoy being the first to stand. James came to his feet too, though non-too-happily. He hated balls…he would have to be forced to pick a girl for the evening, and the last time there had been an event like this, he had regretted it. He found he was no good with dancing.

When that had been settled, Olive took his turn at the microphone. His voice did not match his figure, thin and small. "There is another exam that is going to take place on the twenty-fourth of December, for all those who are looking to become Philologus Elites. There are only two places left to fill in the House Gryffindor and the House Hufflepuff, so all those who have your stripes in those houses, start studying.

"Also, for those students who have earned Six Stripes, there is a competition in the academic branch if anyone is interested to join. This will take place a week after the Masquerade. The best of luck to those who choose to participate!"

When the assembly finished, James hurried to class with the other Elites, not wanting to be caught by any girls lest he be cornered into asking someone to the dance. If he wasn't an Elite, he could probably skip it all together...

What a tempting thing to do…

History passed well that day, and Professor Tibbald was very impressed by the Gryffindor Elite's performance. He clapped James on the back at the end of class. "Studying hard, my boy?"

"Forced to!" Lucius called out, as he passed, his book bag slung casually over his shoulder.

James scowled. "I suppose so, sir."

The Professor was all smiles. "Well, keep it up! The competition is fiery in the fields of those aspiring to become Elites and you will soon have a rival when the void post of your House is filled." He assigned a long essay for homework and dismissed them.

James ate breakfast quickly so that he could go to the library and start that history essay. Lorien followed him, and the two walked in comfortable silence until they encountered a girl. With a grace that was unmatched by any, Lorien managed to excuse himself perfectly, leaving James to stumble and try to get out of the sticky situation by himself.

Myrtle, a girl with thick glasses, seemed so excited to be talking to an Elite, that James could not quite get away. He ended up walking with her to the stables instead. She was dressed down in a riding suit, dark pants, high boots and a blue tailcoat. She fastened the dark helmet under her chin as they walked.

"You really are a gentleman, Sir James." She giggled, flirtatiously.

James sighed inwardly and forced a smile. "Oh, you are too kind, my Lady." He murmured, wishing he had just stayed within the Elite dining hall. Mentally, he kicked himself for being just that - why couldn't he be impolite just once?

He supposed he had turned out to be that way since he had failed to protect his sister.

As they approached the stables, he felt his heart begin hammering in his chest. If he went with her all the way, there would surely be more girls that would surround him and he'd never get away. So far, she had not mentioned the dance at all….

"So, have you figured out who you will take to the masquerade?" Myrtle asked, looking up at him.

Then again, maybe not.

He thought that she looked rather funny with the way her hat would have probably fallen over her eyes had she not been wearing such big glasses. He supposed that her family was the old-fashioned type…or maybe it was just her… "Um…no, not yet. It is in two weeks, after all."

"If you don't have anyone in mind, we could always go together." Myrtle said, and James thought that it was just like her to say something to bluntly.

He was on the spot.

"Um…."

"James! What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be having breakfast and studying?" It was Aesalon's voice, cold and monotone as always, and James would have hugged him for coming at the right time. He gave his friend a grateful smile.

"I was just on my way to the library, actually. The Lady Myrtle and I were having a nice chat."

Myrtle giggled and curtsied clumsily. "Well, I guess my time with you is up." She said, again so bluntly. "I hope to see you soon, Sir James."

James refrained from making a face. "Yes…soon…"

Apparently, she didn't hear the lack of enthusiasm in his voice because she giggled again before spinning off towards the stables.

Aesalon made a humming noise to show his amusement. "You were rather tactless there, sir." He was dressed down in riding gear too, his tailcoat green, and his helmet in hand.

"You saved me." Breathed James, gratefully. "I really was just on my way to the library. This whole celebration that the Lady Narcissa has spun is going to keep me on my toes for the next two weeks. I shan't like to go at all!"

Aesalon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You're always one for gaiety."

James grinned. "It's good to see you, Aesalon, nevertheless. I see it's true about your stripes…" Being close up now, he noticed that the decorated coat of the man's clothing was now bare.

His friend shrugged. "There's nothing to be done about it."

The Philologus Elite got the hint that he did not want to speak about it. He let it go, ruffling his hair impatiently. "Then, tell me at least, was it a - "

"- It was one of my own." Aesalon cut in, "Only one from the House Slytherin would ever sink so low." He smirked. "I heard about your disgrace too. It's too bad that you were caught. I'd have thought you to be more cautious."

It was James' turn to shrug. "It won't happen again." He paused before saying, "I saw you with the Lady Lily today."

Aesalon flipped the helmet in his hands and caught it, expertly. "She is very different." He said, carefully.

"That's true." He paused again. "…Do you plan to take her to the masquerade?"

At this, Aesalon frowned. "I can't go to that - those with no stripes may not attend festivities. You may break all the rules, James, but at least don't forget what they are."

James wished he could swap places with him. He was taken off guard when Aesalon posed the question back at him. "Why don't _you_ take her?"

He laughed. "Me? We have a mutual misunderstanding with each other. She would not want to go with me if I offered her my whole estate!"

"Hm…you're right: that may not be enough for her."

"Perhaps I should do something drastic again to confine me for another week. If I am under disgrace, I cannot attend festivities either."

Aesalon settled the helmet on his head. "Do as you like, but don't ruin your chances at your goal any more than you have. If you'll excuse me." He saluted before moving off toward his riding lesson.

James hurried off toward the library, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, left alone.

How ironic.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sirius swung down off the ledge he was sitting on. When he was younger, he often got scolded by his nurse for climbing to such high places. Well, he couldn't help it: he liked heights - not to mention of course, the fact that when he was above others, they could not catch him.

His father could not beat him if he was unreachable.

So he wasn't the choice son…he knew that. It was just getting harder and harder to please him nowadays.

Remus jumped slightly at the sound. "You'd think you were a monkey than a man with the way you do that." He griped, turning the page to the book he was reading.

"All the more for those evolutionists to prove a point on." Sirius said, flippantly. "What is that? Physics?"

"Yes, we have a test this afternoon, if you don't remember."

Sirius plopped himself down next to his friend. "Are you looking to become an Elite, Remus?"

Remus shut the book. "Of course not. I have no intention of wasting my life away in competition. I wish to graduate and continue on teaching at this school. And you?"

"I want to run away." Sirius said, spreading his arms out and falling back onto the cushions they had placed around them. The common room was empty at that time of the day, so they had it all to themselves. "I want to travel the world and be free."

They thought about that for a moment before Remus opened his book again. "It's a nice dream, anyway." Sirius muttered, staring up at the ceiling. It had a beautiful design, mirroring a cloudy day on a very blue sky.

"Come on, get up." Remus urged. "The free period will be over soon."

Sirius sighed, reluctantly doing as he was told. "You used to be so studious." Remus noted, turning a page with his thumb.

"That was before James left us." Sirius said. "There's no competition any more."

"If you become a Philologus Elite, then you can compete with him again."

Sirius laughed. "Not you too." He tugged at his hair in mock exasperation. "I don't need to be an Elite with my looks. I'm popular enough."

At this, Remus laughed too. He was the tallest out of the four of them, and another favorite among the girls. With his sand-brown hair that he kept fairly long so that he could tie it back in a formal ponytail and his brown eyes, he was the picture of a perfect nobleman. It was to be expected with the Lupin household though, as the other six boys that had graduated previously before him wore the same image. He seemed quite content with it.

However, unlike his brothers who had graduated with high stripes, Remus wore only four stripes on his breast for the last two years. There was no chance for him to become an Elite at the rate he was going.

Sirius noticed a colorful piece of cloth hanging out from his friend's pocket when he reached over to grab his own Physics text book that was buried in the folds of his book bag. "A favor?" he asked, teasingly. "Whose is it?" he demanded when Remus blushed.

"Lady Nymphadora's." He answered. "I asked her to come with me to the masquerade, and she agreed."

"It's about time."

"I only did it because I have a running bet with Peter." Remus retorted.

Even so, Sirius knew that his friend was enamored with her; he had always been. He had never seen such a shy couple before in his life. "Have you chosen anyone yet?"

"No." Sirius said, glancing over his friend's shoulder to see what page he was studying. Page 343. Okay.

"You should soon, or those girls will be clamoring all over you."

This time, Sirius grinned. "You know I don't mind that."

"Idiot." Remus smacked him lightly over the head. "Come on, let's get studying-"

He cut himself off as Sirius suddenly came to his feet. "Oh, Lady Lily! What a surprise!"

Remus glanced up to see Lily enter fully. "Um…..hi guys." She said, sounding confused. He had to take a moment to register her words - they weren't the normal greeting most girls gave them. It was almost uncouth.

His attention was taken by her most prominent feature: her hair. Up close, he saw that it was really red, not the carrot color that it had been when she had been introduced on stage. It must have been the lighting in the auditorium. She was not exceptionally pretty like some other girls, but there was something about her that demanded the attention of everyone in the room.

Maybe it was her eyes.

They were green.

And intelligent.

He got to his feet, reminding himself that he should not gawk: he was a gentleman. He bowed, and Sirius jumped to play the part properly. "This is my good friend, Sir Remus Lupin."

"How do you do?" He asked.

Lily smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you, sir Remus." He noticed that she did not curtsy as the other maidens would. He never had a chance to wonder about it because she spoke again. "Did I interrupt something?"

"We were studying." He told her.

"_Remus_ was studying." Sirius said, quickly. "I was just finishing up. What about you, my Lady?" he ignored Remus' glare.

"I went to go grab a change of clothes." She said. "I've got a riding lesson right now. I've never ridden a horse before."

If Sirius was shocked at the news, he didn't show it. Remus had a harder time concealing his features. He never knew a time when he did not know how to ride - even his younger sister knew how!

"Just move with the horse." Said Sirius. "And don't grip the reins too tightly or the horse will get nervous."

She grinned. "Thanks! I'll keep it in mind. Anyway, I'm going to go change now. I'll catch you both later."

As she went up the stairs, Remus repeated, " _'Catch you both later.'_?"

Sirius scratched his head. "Slang in the common tongue."

Remus settled back down, re-opening his text. "Sirius, you've got to study. You heard Lady Minerva: she'll take your stripes. Don't think she won't either - they were eager enough to strip Sir Aesalon of all of his. You've worked too hard over the years for that to happen."

Sighing, Sirius sat back down, too.

"Do you plan to take that exam this coming December?"

"No."

"You should." Remus insisted. "It's worth a try. If you don't I'll tell everyone that you can't sleep without your stuffed bear."

Sirius mocked being stabbed in the chest. "That was low, sir! You wouldn't!"

Remus grinned slyly. "Watch me: I'm a marauder. There's a reason why I haven't risen in stripes for the last two years."

"Curd." Sirius muttered, darkly, opening his book again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

When Lily returned to her room later that night, she was sore all over. She rubbed at her rear morosely: who'd ever thought that riding a horse could be so painful? Despite her aches, she had enjoyed it. Horses were gentle creatures, powerful and handsome.

Hers had been a chestnut mare that went by the name Julian. He had seemed to sense that the rider on his back was inexperienced because he responded to her every touch expertly. At least her horse had not led her into the Forest like Lady Myrtle's had. Then again, Lady Myrtle never looked like she was paying attention.

She was about to enter her dorm when she saw a white rose lying on the floor by it. Frowning, she bent down to pick it up. The thorns had been removed so that she would not injure herself. It was in full bloom and very pretty. On the stem was a tag and it read 'Sirius Black.'

Dazed, Lily clutched it to herself. Well, wasn't he the romantic type! She didn't understand what it meant though.

She heard footsteps coming and the girls' chatter, so she quickly entered her room, kicking off her mud-caked boots by her door and changing into a pair of jeans and a simple plaid shirt.

Sir William had invited her to go with him to Hogsmeade again, and she had promised him she would once she finished her homework. A little outing would not hurt, she thought, as she reopened her door and grabbed her book bag. _A quick trip to the library and then off to the village,_ she thought.

Her stomach growled up at her, reprimanding her for the way she had not fed it any dinner yet. She would have to ask Rosetta to bring her something light, later. She had had to skip the meal as she was the last to finish grooming her horse.

The common room was packed with people this time. Sirius and Remus were no where to be seen; the couches were now occupied by students who were studying. In the corner of the room, two men were playing a game of chess while a group that had gathered around them watched and cheered.

The atmosphere was relaxing after such a hard day's work. A few people greeted her when she passed through, and she returned it, hoping that they didn't get too offended that she hadn't quite remembered all their names.

The hallways were filled too, with packs of students moving along from the dining hall. In the distance, the bells were chiming the hour of tea, and the sun had begun to set.

The main topic in the air was the masquerade, and more than once, Lily saw a man asking a woman to the event. Aesalon had said he couldn't go, which was a pity because if he had been able, he would have taken her. She guessed going without a partner was acceptable, but the thought was lonely.

Just as she expected, the library was packed, but unlike the Gryffindor common room, it was quiet. She caught sight of the Lady Narcissa bent over her books with her sister by her side. She steered clear of that direction and moved toward the opposite side of the room, hoping the obnoxious blond had not seen her.

Not that she was afraid, of course.

Why start the argument?

Instead, Lily wandered the rows of shelves, looking for the Philosophy section. Professor McGonogall had asked them to research a particular Philosopher and present on a particular thought.

_Aristotle, Empiricus, Rousseau, Russel, Wright…_the list went on and on. Who to choose? Finally, she settled for Rene Descartes. Just as her hand went out to grab a particular text, another hand fell on it.

Blinking, she glanced up to see who had beat her to it.

James Potter stared down at her in surprise.

He seemed frozen as he made to pull the book off the shelf. "Lady Lily, what an honor."

She stiffened. "For you."

He smiled, taking her off guard. "You just finished my sentence for me. Did you want the book?"

Lily turned around. "Never mind: I've changed my mind."

"If you insist." James said, proceeding to remove the book from the shelf.

The jerk.

Just as she was going to say something, he ducked down, as though hiding from someone. Wondering what was wrong, Lily glanced around. "What's wrong?"  
He lifted a finger to his lips, raising an eyebrow over one hazel eye. Miffed, Lily was about to respond when she heard voices. "I swear I saw Sir James around here somewhere…"

"He must have left." Another girl said, sounding disappointed. "That's okay, Gladys, there are other men to ask to the dance."

"But Sir James is an Elite - and he's so handsome." Gladys protested, as they walked away.

The idiot was grinning at Lily's incredulous look. "You're hiding from the girls?" She demanded when they were out of earshot.

James shrugged. "I'm afraid I'm too popular for my own good." He peered out from the rows of books and then quickly ducked once more.

"Why are you running away if you're so certain some poor woman will fall in love with you?" Sarcasm dripped from Lily's words, but James made no show of being insulted.

"I've no fancy in girls who simply wish to dance with me for popularity." He said, arrogantly.

For some reason, Lily could not get mad at him for that statement: after all, that was one of the consequences of being a Philologus Elite. He sighed, leaning against the books. "I'll have to stay here for a while longer, it seems."

Lily cursed her luck. If he was going to hang around, she was not going to. "Well, if that's the case, then…" She began, but she never finished her sentence because he had suddenly taken her hand in his. Pulling hers away from his, she demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shush, my Lady - just play along." He whispered, pushing her back and blocking her view with his bigger body. She blushed at his close contact, her hand once again caught up in his. He radiated a different warmth, and the smell of his cologne wasn't as appealing as Sirius', but it had a very different pull. She felt as if she was magnetically stuck to him and she hated herself for it.

She realized then, that he was using her as an excuse. "Let me go." She commanded.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked, teasingly.

"Now." She said, pushing him away slightly. They were still close enough so that she could feel his warmth. "You want those girls to think you're asking someone to the dance, but you don't want them to know who." She whispered, fiercely.

"What an accusation." His grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"Let me go." She repeated, icily. "I would never go to the dance with you."

He let her hand go then as she shoved at him, making him stumble back a pace. Her cheeks were red, almost matching the color of her hair, and if he hadn't been so confused with her reaction, he would have been insulted by her words. Instead, he was intrigued and as she stepped around him to get away, he reached out again.

What possessed him to do that, he had no clue.

But he just had to ask.

"Lady Lily." Calling her name sounded so natural, that he repeated it again, this time, softly. They were in a library after all.

She spun to face him, her red locks flying. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Go to the dance with me." He said, earnestly. He thought about Aesalon's earlier words. She was different. Maybe she could make the ball interesting for him. "If you're still mad about your stripe awarding the other day, then allow me to make it up to you."

She started to say, "You're just - "

"I'm most serious. Let me take you to the masquerade. If the rumors are true, then it means you have not been to one before."

Lily scowled. "So, you believe it?"  
"If it's not true, prove it to me. Accompany me to the masquerade." He blinked his eyes at her in the most heart-melting way possible. That puppy-dog façade was performed so well that it took her breath away.

"Sir James…."

"Think about it." He told her, tweaking her chin with his finger, before moving away, leaving her stunned, staring after him.

**To Be Continued….

* * *

**

AN: I wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews that you've been leaving me. It really motivates me to write. I'm excited with this idea too, so if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please tell them to me! Please review again! The next chapter should be out (again) in about two weeks. Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	6. Each Secret Thought

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim though._

AN: I'm SO happy to see that this idea is being welcomed with such enthusiasm! Again, a small correction from the last chapter as one of my readers pointed out: Lily rides a STALLION. A mare, I was told, is a female horse.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

"Lady Lily." Calling her name sounded so natural, that he repeated it again, this time, softly. They were in a library after all.

She spun to face him, her red locks flying. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Go to the dance with me." He said, earnestly. He thought about Aesalon's earlier words. She was different. Maybe she could make the ball interesting for him. "If you're still mad about your stripe awarding the other day, then allow me to make it up to you."

She started to say, "You're just - "

"I'm most serious. Let me take you to the masquerade. If the rumors are true, then it means you have not been to one before."

"Sir James…."

"Think about it." He told her, tweaking her chin with his finger, before moving away, leaving her stunned, staring after him.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**- Each Secret Thought -**

James hurried back to his room, kicking himself mentally. Already, he had violated his confinement and he wished he hadn't been so set on avoiding the girls at the library.

Sure enough, Rosetta was just leaving his dorm when he got there. "Sir James! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!"

"I was in the library." He said, quickly. "Sir Nicholas can attest to that. I got caught up in research."

She planted her hands on her hips. "You know very well about your disgrace, and that I am in the position to tell the authorities what you've been up to."

James took a step forward. "Please, Rosetta, I really did just let time fly in the library." He wished he had at least taken that book with him, but his proposal to Lily had made him forget about all about it so he had left it behind accidentally. "I wasn't with my friends."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Very well. I'll not inform them, but really, sir, don't let it happen again."

"It's hard…" he murmured.

She reached up and swept his bangs from his face. "I know." She whispered. "But I believe you deserve to be a Philologus Elite. Don't give up now."

He smiled. "My thanks, my Lady. Do you suppose it's okay if I take a light snack within later?"

She nodded and stepped back. "If you need anything, I will be back every hour as you know."

The room was cold and uninviting in his eyes when he closed the door behind him. To the left of the room stood his bed, draped elaborately in the House colors, and to the right of that, his desk. His dresser drawer was filled with photos and various trinkets that lay in a scattered pattern.

The bookshelf he had been provided with was overflowing with texts of every size and color; so much so that some books had been stacked haphazardly on the floor. Close to that, a box overflowing with letters stood next to a guitar that was well-worn but well-loved.

This he passed when he absently sat down at his table. Rosetta had taken the liberty to leave him some hot tea, he noticed, and he quickly poured himself a cup.

He thought back on his encounter with Lily and envisioned her face floating in the liquid within.

_What is it about you….?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hogsmeade Village was located just outside of the castle walls so that students could enjoy their free time after dinner if they chose to, before the Curfew Bells tolled the signal to return.

The streets were filled with students from the Academy, and the business seemed to flourish as trinkets and gowns were bought, tuxedos tried on and swords sharpened. The upcoming masquerade had everyone feeling festive and, it must be confessed, competitive.

Lily passed several girls who were arguing about what dress to buy. Red was a favorite color among them, as well as gold, and everyone seemed to know what everyone else was wearing. It wouldn't do to show up at the ball when someone was already wearing your choice gown.

She caught sight of Sir William who was sitting with a group of five others in a café. His red hair under the lamp light looked like fire, so he was easily distinguishable. He waved her over when he saw her, and she made her way to them.

The chatter at the table died down, as all the men rose to their feet when she arrived. Feeling self-conscious, Lily nervously hooked her hair behind her ear and forced herself not to look down at her feet. "Good evening, Lady Lily." One said, courteously, and they bowed as one.

"G-good evening." She said, after clearing her suddenly-dry throat.

They were all still dressed in their uniforms. One pulled a chair out for her, and another offered to get her a drink. She held her hands up. "No, it's okay. I'm fine - I'm not thirsty. Thank you." Despite her protests, they bought her a simple meal and sat down to tea themselves. Her stomach gurgled happily up at her for the sandwich, reminding her again (quite rudely) that she had neglected to feed it earlier.

They were introduced but she could only remember two of their names. Sir Andrew was one she particularly remembered because he had a scar that was etched across his face in a curving line. Despite his mean look, he was very polite and very sophisticated. From the House Ravenclaw, he had nine stripes and was in sixth year like her. "I wanted to be an Elite," he told her, "but I was no match against Sir Lorien and Sir Dane. Perhaps, next year."

The other was Sir Tristan, who was dark skinned and had no hair. From the House Hufflepuff, he too had nine stripes and was working to fill in the last seat of the Philologus Elite in his branch. "I'm looking forward to that exam come this December."

"And what about the masquerade? Have you guys found someone to take to the dance?" She asked, trying to strike up conversation. (It was rather uncomfortable being the only girl in the group.)

A few had, including Sir William, where others, like Sir Tristan, could not be bothered with the festivities because of the amount of school work they had to finish. Apparently, the Headmaster liked to throw parties several times in the year to help lighten the mood and relax the students.

"How about you, Lady Lily?" Sir Tristan asked. "Have you decided to attend?"

"I'm still thinking about it." She didn't want to tell them that James had asked her because they would want to hear her answer. "There is so much to catch up on - the workload is heavy."

There were nods all around, and the topic switched, thankfully, to the upcoming examinations. She learned that the test to become Philologus Elites was no where near easy because it encompassed every branch of study. She could not help but wonder how James had possibly become one - he seemed more of a prankster than a serious student.

Just hearing about the things that one had to do to become a Philologus made her nervous: it made her think that she'd never get there. She had in mind to take that exam too, but she didn't think it was possible with the way she hadn't moved in stripes at all. She would not quit though: she'd become an Elite if it was the last thing she did. If James could do it, so could she!

Lily was beginning to feel comfortable with the group when Curfew brought them all out of their conversation. From every corner in the village, the students came filing back, and they too stood up to leave.

Sir William walked her to her dorm room and invited her again to take tea with them in Hogsmeade when she had the chance. She readily agreed to that, and he bid her goodnight, retreating to his own room for the evening.

As tired as she was, there was still some work to do and the incentive to do the upcoming exam drove her to study. She worked right past Lights Out and well past midnight before she decided to wash up and head to bed.

It was dark and silent when she opened her door, the only light available was the small night light situated at the end of the hallway. She groped her way toward the lavatory, being careful not to stub her toe on anything.

When she returned to her dorm, she was surprised to see another flower of the same color lying by her door. Once again, the thorns had been removed and the tag read 'Sirius Black' on it.

From her right, there was a thump in the darkness, and she turned her head toward the sound. Someone was still awake.

It had come from the stairs, so she moved instinctively towards them, picking her away across cautiously and peering down the steps. There was no one there.

Maybe a figment of her imagination?

Goosebumps ran up her arms and she rubbed at them, trying to think. She was ready to pass it all off as her fatigue catching up on her, when she head it again, echoing down the stairs.

Testing her courage, she called out softly, "H-hello?" She began moving down the steps.

No one answered. She continued down the stairs and tried again. "Is someone still awake? Rosetta?"

She had reached the common room by that time, but it was empty, with the fire dying slowly in the grate. She was about to make her way back up, when a figure suddenly seemed to drop in on her from the sky. Before she could scream, a hand went out to her mouth, stifling it. Her first instinct was to struggle, so she brought her arm up to hit the intruder, but that was caught. "Lady Lily!"

A familiar smell of cologne wafted around her and she realized with a start, that it was Sirius who held her firmly in place.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she pushed back gently to let him know that she would not make a scene and he let her go. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to frighten you…"

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "Where on earth did you pop out from?"

He smiled sheepishly and nodded at one of the Tower windows that were situated high up above the stairs and the common room. "I was studying." He said. "I like to do so when there's not as much noise and I'm usually wide awake at this time anyway. May I ask what you are doing wandering around at this hour?"

"I…" She trailed off, and then showed him the flower she was still clutching. "Did you leave this at my door?"

He stared down at the flower for a moment before shaking his head. "But it's got your name on it." She insisted. "You left one for me earlier today, too…"

Sirius took it from her, twirling it around in his fingers. "Earlier? I really didn't send this to you, Lady Lily…I don't even know where your room is located…" he trailed off, thinking, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Sir Sirius?"

"I'll pay him back for this." Sirius growled, to himself. "I'm sorry if this caused you any worry, Lady Lily. It won't happen again."

"What?"

He waved the flower absently at her. "Never mind. Here," he handed it back to her. "The color suits you."

She took it, blushing. When a silence settled over them, she shyly stepped back. "I guess I should go to bed now, then - it's late." As if to prove her point, the grandfather's clock in the common room chimed the 2nd hour of the morning, softly.

"You're right," Sirius agreed. "Good night, my Lady."

"Good night." She said, and again, he raised her hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on the back of it. She considered telling him that she did not mind having flowers left by her door, but she kept that to herself as she retreated slowly up the steps, lifting the skirts to her night shift up slightly so that she wouldn't trip on her way.

When she reached her room, she moved over to her dresser to place the second flower next to the first. She had situated them in front of her mother's picture. "Mom…I don't know what to think anymore…all these people manage to do is confuse me." Lily crossed over to her bed and slid under the covers, thinking about Sirius. She wished she could have spoken to him for much longer.

Somehow, she knew deep down, she had wished he would have asked her to the masquerade. He was like a fairy tale come to life, and she was willing to be swept off her feet for someone like him.

Then, James' image entered her mind, with his pleading eyes and his arrogant smile.

_Yeah…confused…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Dumbledore watched as the other members of the school board raised their glasses to each other. It was a dinner outing for all the headmasters of the schools in London and it was kicking up to a noisy start.

"Albus!" Igor Karkaroff called loudly, the wine sloshing over the cup's brim and running over a meaty hand. "Drink up, drink up! The night's still young."

Instead of making a move to comply, Dumbledore fixed his spectacles and leaned back in his chair. "It would be a bad example for my students." He said, pleasantly.

"As old-fashioned as always." Karkaroff said, throwing his head back and swallowing the contents of his glass in one go. "Are you still insisting on your out-dated methods to teach your students?"

"They are taught to remember their roots." Was the humble reply. "Books are as good as any device that is used in Durmstrang. Our students all aspire to be the best."

Another Headmaster spoke up. "I don't approve in your selection of noblemen only." Dolores Umbridge said. She had a wide, toad-like mouth but her voice was sugary sweet. "Those high bred children have egos big enough to - "

"-the real world is a harsh one. The lives of noblemen are very different from the commoners, and the students at H.W Academy have known no other world but that which their parents have raised them in. As traditional as my school is, Dolores, trust me when I say that the Philologi that are chosen by the King adjust very well to the world beyond its gates."

By this time, the rest of the table was listening in, and Karkaroff sniffed in disdain at that. "Are you meaning to tell us that Philologi can only consist of noblemen?"

Not swayed by his anger, Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, good sir, I do."

There was a murmur at the table and another spoke up. "Why is that?"

"The Philologi understand what it means to be in a high position and the effort it takes to get there. They know the difference between the line that divides the rich from the poor and the strong from the weak." He folded his hands before him as he spoke, disregarding the disgusted looks on the faces of his fellow Headmasters. "They bring a balance to the nation - where once courtesies were lost, they can be found again."

Karkaroff seemed intent to disprove him. "Courtesies won't get anyone far in this day and age."

"Sometimes, sir, all it takes to end a war is nothing more than a peaceful talk. There is no honor in guns."

"There is no honor on a battlefield." Emmaline Vance retorted.

Dumbledore regarded her sadly. "I'm afraid that's where you are wrong, my Lady."

She continued, "Any man can bring that balance, despite his status in society. A commoner would know very well the difference between the rich and the poor. The Philologi are a tradition that will soon die, Albus. Maybe it's time you opened your eyes to the real world around you."

To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore smiled. "They have been open to it for a very long time now, and it is for this reason that I pursue these methods of teaching." As he spoke, his voice got hard and everyone around the table stared in awe. "If the Philologi die, then it is all the more reason for me to offer the nobility these values."

There was another round of murmurs before Cadus Rickman turned the tide of talk to another topic.

As the dinner wore on, a set of eyes watched Dumbledore constantly, planning, devising…..

**0-0-0-0-0**

The days passed slowly in confinement, and James ticked off the remaining on his calendar. So far, he was doing well, keeping his scores up and his attendance perfect. He abided by the rules and filled his loneliness by playing music.

He was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar absently, when he heard a tapping sound at his window. With a clang, he pressed the strings to his instrument flat to still the music and turned his head to look.

Once more, the tapping sounded, and reluctantly, James crossed over to see who it was. Glancing over his shoulder at his door as if to be certain no one would enter, he threw the shutters open. He was not surprised to see Sirius grinning up at him. He was hanging by the ledge, looking as relaxed as though he were not dangling more than 100 feet above the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" James demanded, in a harsh whisper.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

Peeved, James moved aside, and expertly, Sirius swung himself up and over so that he landed with a soft thud on the floor of his friends' room. James quickly shut the windows and drew the drapes. "Do you know what will happen if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught." Sirius insisted, standing up in one fluid motion and depositing himself on James' bed. "I came to see how you were faring."

"Well." James replied, impatiently, glancing nervously again at the door. "Rosetta comes to check on me every hour, Sirius…"

His friend nodded and shrugged. "I know. She won't be back for a good half hour if I timed myself correctly." He picked up the guitar and plucked at the strings experimentally. "Relax, James. I'll leave before anyone comes around."

James didn't reply to that, but instead, looked away. "I'm sorry. I know I was the one who got you into trouble before," Sirius said, apologetically.

"I can't let it happen again." James told him, stiffly. "I was so close to losing everything I worked so hard for."

Sirius' hand pulled at a particularly jangled chord that made him cringe. "I'm sorry." He said again. "It must be so lonely up here." he glanced around the room and set the instrument aside, eyeing the remnants of a snack sitting on James' table. He also noticed crumpled peices of paper littered around the room. "Are you writing music again?"

James shook his head, bending over to retrieve a piece. "These are notes. I can't seem to get my essay right. Professor Flitwick is already terribly upset with me, I can tell. I'm the only Elite that has not met his expectations."

"That's why I don't want to become an Elite." Sirius said. "The Professors are unbearable enough as it is - I would hate to have them breathing down my neck every move I made." He stretched himself out languidly and combed a hand through his wavy locks, before reaching into his breeches' pockets to pull out a small package, tossing it to him.

James caught it, clumsily. "What...?"

"Courtesy of Remus and Peter." Sirius supplied. "They figured that as and Elite you were denied sweets as well."

"Zonko purchases?" James asked, amused, pulling the string open and peering at the contents within. "There are quite a lot - it's heavy."

Sirius grinned. "I can climb a wall with anything, you know that: candy is a small burden compared to a jarful of spiders. Do you remember when we put them in Lady Louisa's room? Her scream was heard all the way in Wales, I'll bet."

"And your father strapped you good for that." James pointed out. "That was a rather nasty joke to play on your dear Mother."

Sirius made a face and huffed, "It was all in fun - he needn't have gotten so upset about it." He pulled himself into a sitting position and curled up so that his knees rested against his chest.

"What news is there in Hogsmeade?" James asked, helping himself to a sweet and offering some to Sirius who accepted it gladly. While he chewed on the candy, he gathered the balls of paper and proceeded to put them in his already over-flowing trash bin.

Sirius rested his chin on his knees. "A war will be declared if the King doesn't sign a treaty of some sort."

"What does Russia need so badly?" James wondered. It was a known fact that Russia had been trying to enlist England's help in an alliance to go into battle against another nation. "Taking up arms to force a country into submission...I hope His Majesty isn't agreeing."

"There is rumor, also, that the Philologi were disbanded from his court." Sirius said.

That caused James to turn in alarm. "What?"

"It's just a rumor." His friend raised his hands at the sudden outburst. "I've no hint as to whether it is true or not."

"You must find out, sir. The situation is more severe than it sounds, I'm certain."

"I'll find out what I can, but in the meantime, what are you going to do about the masquerade?" Asked Sirius.

Ah...yes, that.

So far, he hadn't heard anything from Lily, and he hadn't had a chance to speak with her again because he had been so busy. "I've my eye set on someone." He responded, vaguely. "And you?"

Sirius gave him a smug look. "As do I...I've yet to ask her. And you know that my charms are never turned down."

James laughed. "Fiend! The poor lady that decides to give you her favor."

"I should duel you for that, sir." Sirius said, laughing as well.

"I would win, of course." Said the Elite. "No one has bested me in swordplay. Even Sir Lucius has difficulty doing so. Nevertheless, I accept your challenge."

Sirius rose, straightening his collar. "That, my friend, will have to be put aside for another day. I think I should go: I hear footsteps approaching and it wouldn't do for me to disgrace you yet again. The Lady McGonogall must already be scolding you for the company you keep." He said, knowingly. He turned once more to the window, pulling the drapes open as he spoke and flicked open the latch to the shutters. "Take care in captivity."

James gave him a small salute. "I'll try. Thanks, Sirius: take care not to fall."

Sirius nodded and pulled himself over the window sill, beginning his long climb back down, flattening himself against the castle walls to keep the wind from tugging at his clothing and to have a better grip lest he did fall down.

After Sirius was out of sight, James closed the window again and moved to take his place on his bed once more, picking up the guitar and playing a few notes. Just as he strummed his instrument once, the door opened, and in came Rosetta. He silently said a prayer of relief that Sirius had gotten away as he got up from his position. "Rosetta?"

"It's Lights Out." She said. "Were you talking with someone just a moment ago?"

He endeavored to keep a straight face and feign innocence. "No. I was trying to compose something. How could anyone get in here without you noticing?"

She cast a quick glance around the room and nodded, slowly. "I guess I was just imagining things."

James felt the pit of his stomach start to relax at her words, but then it tightened again when he saw that he had left the bag of candy by the door. It lay just inches from her feet, and he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Well, good night then, my Lady."

"Good night." She answered, and exited.

He let out a breath when the door closed, but it opened again, almost immediately. He glanced up to see her come back into the room. "I'll be around for the laundry tomorrow so be certain to put it all somewhere I can find it. Also, tidy up: you know how the Head of House inspects the rooms every so often: it shan't do to find an Elite's room looking like this."

James was still trying to gain control over his nerves that his reply was a bit late in coming. "I...yes. Very well...is there anything else?"

Rosetta shook her head. "No, that's all. Have a good night."

With that, she shut the door behind her, and James hurried to go grab the packet of sweets, putting it in a box on his shelf and pushing it back into place.

He let out another breath and slowly flopped back onto his bed. He stared at his guitar for a long time and reached out to pluck a couple of chords.

"Here we go..." he sang.

**0-0-0-0-0**

There was a free period for History class in which Professor Binns had instructed his students to study for their upcoming test, and that was why everyone was huddled together in groups within the library.

Aesalon hadn't been feeling well and he was absent from classes that day, so Lily settled herself at a table at the back by herself. She didn't mind being alone, but she was a bit saddened seeing everyone else conversing with each other quietly.

To make matters worse, Narcissa and her small group took seats at the table next to her. "Lady Lily, working hard as usual?"

Lily lifted her eyes from the page of her book. This was not the company she had been looking to have. Was the vague response.

They were joined by another girl, who had short, sand-brown hair and a cute, button-like nose. She was so thin that her gray eyes seemed much too big for her face. Her smile was mirrored in them though and she sat down giddily.

"My goodness, Lady Elle, whatever could have happened?" Bellatrix asked, in a grating voice. It made everyone shiver involuntarily, except for Elle who was more than eager to answer her question. "Sir Philip asked me to the masquerade!"

"You fancy him?" Bellatrix asked, disgusted.

"Not _him._" Elle answered unabashedly. "His brother, sir Dane – the seventh year Elite of Ravenclaw. But you know Ladies, I may be able to speak with him now that I'm to dance with his brother!"

"Sir Dane is going to the masquerade with Lady Chrissa Quinn." Narcissa said, forgetting to aggravate Lily any further. "Sir Lucius told me so – and I of course, have given my favor to him." She turned to Lily then, who had returned to reading her book, glad to have been left alone. "What about you, Lady Lily? To whom did you give your favor?"

Lily frowned, putting her book down. "Favor? I haven't given anyone a favor – I don't even have one."

The other girls exchanged glances in disbelief, and to cover her embarrassment, Lily quickly put in, "I was asked to the ball by Sir James but I haven't answered him yet."

"Sir James did?" Narcissa asked, incredulously. "Sir James _Potter_?"

The red head was confused. Was there another with that name? "Yes – he's an Elite." Surely that would clear things up if Narcissa was still doubting.

The look of surprise on her face turned to that of amusement which further baffled Lily. "He asked _you_? I do wonder at what he could have possibly been thinking."

The Gryffindor girl felt her face turn red at that comment. The polite sneer had been subtle but just as insulting. She answered, smugly, "I'll have you know that he was practically begging for me to go with him."

Narcissa grinned slyly. "Well, he is a gentleman you know. He plays the part almost perfectly."

The temper that Lily had been carefully harboring started to arise. "What are you trying to say?"

"I mean," the blond said grandly, "that Sir James must have taken pity on you." Before Lily could argue, she pressed on, "Sir James always does things for his own benefit so inviting you to go with him must mean there is a deeper meaning."

"Can you dance, my Lady?" Elle asked, directing her question to Lily, who was already indignant by this point. It seemed to take her off guard and for a moment, she hesitated.

"I – not very well…" She admitted.

Narcissa leaned back in her chair, propping her own text up, defiantly. "You see – I need not say any more. It would be wise to be careful around someone like him."

Lily got up, feeling her anger get the best of her. "How dare you? You talk dirty about people behind their backs but when you're in front of them, you put on an act. You're the closest thing to being a coward and you're the last person I would ever take advice from! Spreading lies and rumors – it's a wonder how you got those stripes you…you…snake!" she finished, slamming her book closed.

All the other students in the library were staring at them by this point, and Narcissa's face matched Lily's hair, her pretty face a picture of pure shock. Lily wasn't done yet, though. "I accept whatever challenge you've got up your sleeve, my _Lady_," she said, sarcastically, "but I warn you now: you've chosen the wrong opponent."

Narcissa set her jaw, her nostrils flaring. Before a full-blown argument could take place, the librarian, Madam Pince, swooped down upon them, brandishing a pointer. "Out, out!" she scolded. "I've never seen such conduct – to your dorm room, this moment!" She demanded of Lily. "I will have a word with your Head of House – Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Lily bit back a rather rude word, gathering her things and shoving them in her bag in an unorganized fashion. Without looking around, she stalked out of the room, aware that every eye was still on her.

She moved up to the Tower in a huff. In her heart, she knew that she had botched any chances she had had to rise in stripes for the next few months. She had a few choice words for the likes of Narcissa and she brooded over them in her mind as she stomped up the stairs.

She hadn't regretted anything she had said though – it had felt real good.

That brought her comfort as she passed the common room which was once again empty.

She sighed, sitting on the couch and burying her head in her hands. Working right now was definitely not appealing, but as was her nature, she pulled out her quills and parchment determined not to fall behind. Narcissa would not win on any turf, she vowed, as the tip of her quill scratched at the page.

The sound of the main door opening a few minutes later, made her look up. She wasn't surprised to see Professor McGonogall enter. She stood from her place slowly, facing her.

"Lady Lily." She was greeted, formally.

"Professor." Lily answered, quite steadily despite her nerves.

"I heard about your sudden rage in the library." The lecture began. Lily braced herself for the bad news, but none came. "I was rather…impressed."

Was she hearing right? "Uh…impressed, Professor?" She repeated.

McGonogall motioned for her to sit again and Lily did so, still baffled. She watched as the Lady paced the room in front of her. "I have never seen anyone stand up to the Lady Narcissa before. Just for the nerve, I reward you the 50 points lost from our House – the Black family has always been a self-righteous lineage, and I was most amused to hear that you did not back away."

Lily was at a loss of what to say. "Aren't I in trouble?" She asked, finally.

McGonogall got up, smoothing her dull grey dress out. It reached her ankles and had a high collar to it, giving people the impression of a chiseled glass doll appearance. "From what I've heard from certain students, I don't think it's proper to punish you for defending yourself and others. Your only penalty is to apologize to Madam Pince for your behavior as it is only fair. Other than that, I bid you good night."

With that, the Lady turned with a swish of her dress and went out, her heels clicking against the wooden floors. When she opened the door, Lily was surprised to see Alice and the other girls from her hallway standing outside, peering in shyly.

Again, Lily stood, as the others entered. They stared openly at each other for a moment before Alice took the initiative to curtsy, to which the others followed suite out of habit. "Lady Lily…" she began, but Lily cut in.

"You guys told the Professor everything?"

They glanced at each other sheepishly before Kalyn stepped forward. "We heard everything, and we thought…we judged you so unfairly that…" The other girls nodded in agreement to her stumbling explanation. "We didn't…we shouldn't have…"

Lily watched her for a moment, a strange feeling in her chest. She recognized it to be that of sympathy. She had never felt such sympathy before in her life – the students at this school were so disconnected that it made her want to cry. Could she really be like these mindless people? Could she really become a part of their society?

No.

She couldn't.

But she would try - she would try to make them all understand one by one.

"Would you all like to take tea with me today?" She said, breaking the awkward silence. Her voice trembled with the emotions she felt.

The girls smiled.

_One by one…_

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

AN: In the next chapter, Lily's answer to James' invitation. It will be out in two weeks' time. Please review again and thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V


	7. An Adventure

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim. though._

AN: Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this next instalment. I hope you enjoy it just as much!

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

_McGonogall entered and Lily watched as the Lady paced the room in front of her. "I have never seen anyone stand up to the Lady Narcissa before. Just for the nerve, I reward you the 50 points lost from our House – the Black family has always been a self-righteous lineage, and I was most amused to hear that you did not back away."_

_Lily was at a loss of what to say. "Aren't I in trouble?" She asked, finally._

_McGonogall got up, smoothing her dull grey dress out. It reached her ankles and had a high collar to it, giving people the impression of a chiseled glass doll appearance. "From what I've heard from certain students, I don't think it's proper to punish you for defending yourself and others. Your only penalty is to apologize to Madam Pince for your behavior as it is only fair. Other than that, I bid you good night."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**-An Adventure -**

When Lily awoke the next day, she did so to a very pleasant surprise. A long slip of paper had been inserted under her door, containing a very formal letter.

_To the Lady Lily Evans_, it read,

_Congratulations on this awarding of another stripe, worn in the honor of the House of Gryffindor! Wear your colors proudly, for you deserve it. Warm regards,_

_-Lady Minerva McGonogall_

Several other signatures were scrawled on the page, which indicated that the decision to elevate her stripe level had not been an individual one.

Sure enough, when she looked within, there was a stripe that fell out, in the color of gold, nestling comfortably in her hand. She felt her heart swell with joy as she quickly dressed, pinning it to her breast along with the others on her uniform. Four stripes – Narcissa was not going to be happy about this, and she felt as if she had already won part of the battle.

As she ran a brush through her hair, she caught sight of the favor that Marie and Florence had embroidered for her during the tea hour the girls had spent with her the night before. It had been rather entertaining if not a bit awkward. It had been spent renewing acquaintances and stumbling over apologies before the talk turned to that of the masquerade.

Lily had told them that James had asked her to go, and they persuaded her to agree – it was a good way, they insisted, to get on Narcissa's nerves. Lily had readily agreed, spurred on by the warm feeling she had in her chest of being accepted at long last.

Satisfied with her appearance in the mirror and saying farewell to her mother's photo, she quickly grabbed the favor before letting herself out.

The attitude inside the common room that morning was noticeably different when she came downstairs.

Almost everyone in the room gave her hearty waves and greetings. Not knowing what to think about it, she responded to them in kind. Her friends were among the crowd and they came forward, eagerly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, as they exited the Tower and made their way past a portrait of a Fat Lady who seemed to be guarding the hallway, poised forever in the same fashion with her cold, staring eyes and disapproving frown.

"Everyone knows about your encounter with Lady Narcissa." Alice told her, matter-of-factly. Today her hair was wrapped in a wreath of braids around her head. "They're all impressed with your courage – a true Gryffindor quality, that is."

"I didn't do much." Lily protested. "Anyone could do it."

Alice shook her head. "No. No one would dare – the connections that the Black Family deals out are wide, and Lady Narcissa always taps into them. Her Father is Marquis Cygnus of Durham, so you can only imagine. He has one of the highest ranks in office, so no one dares oppose him."

"I don't care what rank he has." Lily told them, fervently. "I don't believe in the strong bullying the weak."

"And thus why everyone acknowledges you." Alice put in, stubbornly. "You have gained a stripe for it, so it accounts for _something._"

At that, the red head let it go. It was no use trying to convince them just yet: they were all still too naïve, and she wondered how they would react if they had suddenly been placed in a normal school where fights broke out over the silliest things. She supposed they would all fall victim to the local neighborhood bullies, but she didn't say so out loud. Instead, she went with them to the Auditorium for the morning roll call and announcements.

Aesalon was already there when they arrived, and his face was expressionless when he looked up. "Good morning, Ladies." He sounded numb, and his eyes passed over Lily, stopping at the newest addition to her accessories. He gave her a small smile and a nod, which was missed by the others who curtsied at his greeting.

"Good morning Aesalon!" Lily said, brightly. "Do you mind if my friends sit with us, today?"

Aesalon's cold gaze passed over the others briefly before he shrugged. "Do as you will." He murmured, facing the front. He seemed ill at ease, but he was doing a good job of covering it. The girls seemed a bit uncomfortable too, so they took their seats beside Lily and away from him, politely.

While the rest of the auditorium filled, they spoke together in quiet tones. "Forgive me, my Lady," he said, tonelessly, "it's a general rule that those from the House of Slytherin don't mingle with those from the House of Gryffindor."

"Why is that?" Lily asked, twirling a lock of red hair between her fingers as she watched the Elementary Section get escorted to the front. All those under the age of ten wore different uniforms: navy dresses, coats and slacks. Apparently, they were taught in another section of the castle which she had not yet discovered.

"It's a tradition." He said, shrugging. "You've upset everyone in my House with what you've said to Narcissa," he remarked, "but it seems you've gained yourself allies."

Lily sighed, exasperatedly as he continued, "I don't know what's going to become of her tirade any more, but she's extremely upset last I heard…"

"It's all right, Aesalon." Lily assured him. "I already told you that I will play her game until the end and I don't intend to lose."

He seemed uncomfortable in his chair because he squirmed a bit, before finally focusing his eyes on hers. "Then you'd better be prepared for what she's planned next, because I hear rumor that it's not pretty."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sirius listened to the lecture before him only half-enthusiastically. He was more intent on watching Remus and Peter passing notes indiscreetly behind Madam Hooh's back. She was the head of the Athletics department and as Gryffindors, it was a required subject to take, and one of Sirius' favorite classes.

Today she started her classes off with a lecture on the proper methods of stretching before exerting oneself rigorously in any sport. He was just noting how Peter was looking rather pale and peaky when she asked a question.

"And who knows the consequences of neglecting the process of stretching?" Without turning from the board and without halting her hand from writing, she called on a student. "Sir Remus?"

Remus stood, pocketing the paper smoothly as he did. "Loss of limbs?" He asked, innocently.

"I've half a mind to throw this at you." Madam Hooch sighed, brandishing her chalk piece threateningly as she turned to glare at him for his cheek.

He kept the innocent look on his face as she asked, "Is that today's event?"

"It may well be, sir, if you don't start paying attention." She growled, in a long-suffering way, waving for him to sit back down. The rest of the class laughed at that, and Remus bowed before taking his seat once more.

Seeing no one was ready to answer her question, Sirius raised his hand and was called upon. "If you don't stretch before working your muscles, the oxygen will not be able to flow to your blood cells and it will cause fermentation, thus resulting in aches and pains." He quoted, as he stood.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." She continued with the lesson before splitting them into groups to perform the techniques she had taught.

Since the day was clear and warm, they had their training exercises in a field outside. The smell of nature seemed to perk everyone up again and they all participated eagerly – soon, the weather would turn harsh and wet with the change of season and they would not be able to enjoy outdoor sports as often.

After class, Madam Hooch pulled Sirius aside. The wind had swept his hair back so that it fell in a mess around his face, and his shirt was unbuttoned until his mid-chest. He quickly did these up again as she spoke. "It's been such a long while since I've heard you speak out voluntarily. I was beginning to wonder if you were faring well?"

"As well as should be expected." He answered, vaguely, slipping the last button into place. "I apologize for my lack of attentiveness. I'm…preoccupied of late."

"So it would seem." She said, nodding. Without turning, she called, "Sir Remus! A word, if I may." Remus, who had been on his way back into the school, turned.

"Ma'am?"

She held out her hand, expectantly. "The note, good sir."

He sighed and reached into his pocket, drawing out the note they had been passing back and forth earlier. "I stand disgraced, my Lady," he said, sheepishly, as he placed it on her palm.

She sounded bemused. "Again."

He laughed, raising her hand to his lips and bowing apologetically before running back toward the castle gates, calling, "Hey, Peter, wait for me!"

Sirius followed them, hurriedly shrugging on his overcoat as he ran to catch up. For some reason, the weather had changed drastically and the sky overhead had become overcast and darker. The smell of rain played at his nostrils and a small wind had picked up, tugging at the thin material of his shirt. The scarlet and gold shorts he had on didn't help protect him much either, and he pulled his socks up higher to try and keep the cold from them as well.

Remus didn't seem to care for the sudden change in temperature, his own overcoat slung casually over his shoulder as they waited for him from atop the hill. Peter looked positively miserable for the sharp sting in the air, clutching his overcoat to himself morosely. Seeing his shivering form, the taller boy draped the coat over him, adding to the layers.

Together, they crossed the fields toward the east end of the building, where, thankfully, it was warm. By that time, a small drizzle had started, enough to get the three of them wet.

"Lovely," Remus remarked, cheerfully. "It's a good thing we gave our gift to James early – you wouldn't want to be caught outside in this weather, would you, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his own overcoat from the droplets of water, brushing a hand through his dark, wavy hair, setting it back into place properly. "You know very well I can climb walls in the rain – but I would rather not. I don't need to fall sick right before the masquerade."

"Did you find someone to go with?"

Triumphantly, Sirius showed him the favor that was in his pocket. It was a pale blue color, the initials _C.V._ embroidered on the cloth. "Lady….?"

"Charadase Vance." Sirius finished, "a sixth year from the House of Hufflepuff."

Remus whistled low, thinking. "I can't place her." He said finally.

While the two of them were chatting, they had begun to walk and they didn't realize that Peter was falling further and further behind. It was only when they heard the sound of a body hitting the floor with a sickening thud that the both of them turned in alarm.

"Oh my god!" Sirius shouted upon seeing his friend's still form, "Peter, are you okay?"

"Peter!" Remus cried out, at the same time.

Their friend had crumpled to the ground with such force that he was knocked unconscious and a trickle of blood had begun to trail its way down the side of his face. Sirius reached his side first, falling to his knees and scooping him up effortlessly. His head lolled to the side limply when Sirius shook him. "Peter? Peter! Remus – he's not waking up!"

Remus, who had crouched next to Peter as well, stood. "I'll go get the nurse." And with that, he sprinted off toward the hospital wing, not looking back.

Sirius carefully tugged his overcoat off his shoulders and draped it around Peter's body, waiting for him to return.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The rain pelted against him, feeling like soft caresses despite the cold touch it brought with it. Everyone else had retreated inside, flinging their book bags or their coats over their heads to keep from getting wet as they ran for cover.

What started out gently soon became a torrent of water, falling in big droplets and splattering the ground around him in a furious onslaught. He didn't mind it all that much though – in fact, he wasn't paying much attention to it, focusing instead on the opponent in front of his sword.

He felt his cape billow out behind him and impatiently he reached up to unhook it from his shoulders. It fell to the wet grass, flattening a small bed of roses nearby. In the sky, the thunder clouds stormed in, and a prick of lightning flashed.

And then, his opponent lunged, but he wasn't caught unaware. He met the strike with equal force, and the swords connected, the sound of steel clashing against each other.

The dance had begun.

Again and again, they exchanged blows and with grace and speed, effectively dodged and turned each other's blades to the side. It went on for quite some time, because he refused to give in.

Soon, despite the cold, he felt hot, his chest heaving with labored breaths as he strove to keep up his defenses and his pace.

With a grunt, he managed to parry a thrust, but he lost his balance when he slipped on a wet patch of grass so he was unable to dodge the next attack. Down he went, falling to his knees, and his breath caught in his throat when the tip of his opponent's blade whistled a breath away from his face.

He lost.

Again.

"Very good, Sir James." Professor Merrythought said, sounding very pleased. Withdrawing his sword, he motioned for the young man to stand. James did so, his legs trembling beneath him. His black slacks were covered in mud as well as his boots. Cursing inwardly, the Gryffindor Elite ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back impatiently.

"I lost my concentration, I'm sorry, Professor." He said, frustrated, as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

Professor Merrythought was lean and built, assigned to teach the Elites in the class of Defense and Practicality that day. He was old – perhaps as old as Dumbledore, but James respected him highly for his ability to move with such speed and precision. It was like he had shed his years and resumed being a youth whenever he was in combat. "On a battlefield, all that matters are the opponents you face." He said, wisely. "You must learn how to curb your strength and your endurance."

James nodded, tiredly, blinking a raindrop from his right eye. "You may be my best pupil, but you've a lot to learn."

"Yes sir."

"Then, speak to the maiden that has caught your eye and managed to break through your concentration." The Professor said, laughing as he sheathed his own sword. He had caught sight of her as well, her flame red hair standing stark visible behind a hedge as she had watched them, interestedly.

They bowed to finish the match, before the Professor turned, walking slowly back to the school, donning once more, his old skin.

Angrily, James girdled the sword to his hip once again, before moving toward his fallen cape. Rosetta wouldn't thank him for that, but it couldn't be helped any more. He picked it up from its resting place, rearranging the flowers beneath. He felt a presence behind him.

"What?" He growled, moodily.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

He turned to see Lily standing behind him, looking like a drowned cat. Her red hair was matted to her forehead in clumps and her dress clung to her body, revealing her curves. James found it hard to tear his eyes away but he was too upset to forgive her for interrupting his dueling match to linger for long on the appealing sight.

"If you hadn't come, I would have beaten him for sure." He said, getting to his feet.

"If you say so." She said. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She turned to walk away, then, in a huff.

Wincing, James called after her. "Wait, Lady Lily!"

She glanced back at him, her feet stilling. "What?"

He licked his lips and brushed his hair away from his face again. "I didn't mean I wasn't glad to see your company." He told her grudgingly, moving to catch up with her. "I am just a bit frustrated at my lack of focus. I couldn't help but wonder why it was that you were wandering out here."

Lily shivered, rubbing at her arms for warmth. "I was looking for you." She said simply.

He thought to offer her his coat or his cape, but realized then that they were in no fit state to give. "You're soaking wet – let's get inside." Without waiting for her response, he took her by the elbow, steering them toward the nearest shelter.

The green house was the closest place and here he ushered them in, letting her go in first.

It was warm and dry within, and he quickly shut the door behind them to block out the howling wind. Luckily it hadn't been locked and he quickly reached out to turn on the soft, overhead light.

She gasped upon seeing her surroundings. Plants of every shape, size and color were growing there. He watched as she craned her head to look in every direction and whispered words of awe at the beauty. She had never seen anything like it before.

"It's like a fairy tale." He heard her say.

"Fairy tale?" he repeated, amused.

She regarded him seriously. "Of course. Don't tell me they keep those from you people too."

Now he truly was surprised. "What do you mean 'you people'?"

"You sheltered, spoiled, children." Lily said, crouching by the foot of a huge tree. Her tone was stinging.

"We're _educated_." He answered, defensively. "And we were born to be this way." When she didn't reply, he spread his hands and demanded, "Would you rather be a pauper?"

"I would rather live _free_, thank you." She settled herself down smoothing back her hair so that her green eyes were very visible. "This place is like a prison – a cage, so rigid and polite. Don't you people ever think of letting go once in a while?"

Her words were strange and when James tried to make sense of them he found himself get even more confused. She shook her head and began to wring her dress from the excess water. "Do you really think it's so horrible to be a nobleman?" he asked, striding over to her.

"If it makes you blind to the real world, then I want nothing to do with it." She continued to try and squelch the rainwater out of her dress, patting at it.

He began to wring his cloak out, mimicking her actions. "We're not blind to it – we'd rather not be part of it." He said.

"Afraid to leave the comfort of your lives?" She sniffed, mockingly.

"It's our fault entirely, is it?" James demanded, feeling his anger stir at her accusatory tone. "Maybe if you tried to fit in, it wouldn't seem like such a barrier!"

"Maybe if you guys weren't so close-minded you would all try to accept differences!" She shot back, just as angrily.

They glared at each other for a long moment breaking eye contact when the sky outside suddenly lit up when the lightning flashed across it.

James peered up at the transparent ceiling. "We'll just have to wait until the rain quiets before we head back." He said. He tilted his head back to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She let her hands fall into her lap with a sigh. "I guess so." She muttered. "I'm just thinking about something Lady Narcissa told me about you."

He cocked his head to the side. "And what would that be?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, thinking. She absently picked up a leaf and began to tear it into shreds while she searched for the words to say. "I was looking for you earlier, to ask you the real reason why you chose to take me to the masquerade." She said finally.

He smoothed his hair back and leant his head against the trunk of the tree. "Was it because you felt sorry for me? Or was it because you have something up your sleeve to embarrass me even more?"

James sat up. "Now, why would I want to embarrass you?"

"Doesn't everybody?" She breathed, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

He leaned over and grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him. Her eyes were angry green orbs that seemed to burn but he was mesmerized by them. "When _haven't _I been discriminated against?" She challenged.

He let out a sigh. "If this is about the stripes, I already told you I was sorry." He said. "You have to understand that it was tradition and I was doing the job as I was taught to…"

She pulled away from him, then. "It's not just that – tell me, Sir James, why did Lady Narcissa warn me to be careful around you?"

He gave her his best smile. "I'm completely harmless." He said.

She swat at him and he hunched his shoulders, staring at her in shock. How unladylike to display such barbaric behavior! "I'm serious, Sir James! Answer my question!"

He rubbed at the assaulted spot morosely. "I don't know why she said that," He answered, hunching his shoulders again on instinct and quickly added, "unless of course, it's because of my history as a Marauder."

Lily looked at him skeptically. "You make the word Marauder sound very suspicious."

"That's what we called ourselves." James said vaguely, choosing not to elaborate, looking out over the arranged flowers. "We played practical jokes but we would never go so far as to hurt anyone purposely. And I would never dream to humiliate a Lady."

Aesalon had told her that much, and James sounded too serious and prideful to be bluffing over something like this. Somehow, she knew deep down that he wasn't the sort to stoop so low.

"And the Masquerade?" She asked, reverting back to the original question. "Why did you choose me?"

He glanced away then, staring at his hands which were now toying with the edge of his cape, the material cold and soggy. It had darkened to a dark crimson hue now that it was wet and it weighed even more. He studied it for a moment before answering, almost shyly, "I like your spirit."

"What?"

James cleared his throat. "Your spirit," he said again. "I realized that you were so different from all the other Ladies. You speak your mind, and...you aren't afraid of me."

Lily let her own head fall back against the tree trunk. It was uncomfortable with the way the bark jutted out in uneven ripples. She raised it again, saying, "Why are the others afraid of you?"

"Because I'm an Elite." He responded, without a hint of arrogance. She made a sound of confusion, urging him to explain. "No one likes to speak to the Elite – they're afraid that we will somehow put in a word or two to the superiors about them that will drag them down. Either that, or we are looked up to so much that we have become a sort of idol that everyone seems to worship." His voice had lifted with disgust at the last thought. He smiled ruefully. "We don't have many friends."

Lily blinked. "So you asked me because I'm different?"

"In a good way," He agreed, nodding. Then, hesitantly, he asked, "Did you think about it?"

Lily pressed her hands together. "I'm not good at dancing."

"Neither am I."

"And I've never been to a ball before."

"That's quite all right."

"-Or had an escort." She protested. "I don't even have a dress and the ball is next week!"

James chuckled then, his voice soft and husky. "Are you saying yes?"  
Lily frowned. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't so sure she was eager to accept his offer despite what her friends had told her. "I don't know what I'm trying to say." She said, shaking her head. Her hand went unconsciously to the favor she had in her pocket, but she was too embarrassed to bring it out – it was ragged and wet too, crumpled and plain.

They sat in silence for a long while, both of them thinking their separate thoughts. Outside the sound of rain falling against the panes of glass surrounding the structure of the building played a soft rhythm and pretty soon, James became aware of a slight tremor coming from his right shoulder.

Lily was pressed against him, unknowingly, trembling. Her lips were pale and her hands were clammy.

"Are you cold?" He asked, worriedly, uncertain how to react to the close contact.

"I'm freezing." She said, her teeth chattering. "At this rate, we'll both catch pneumonia."

He glanced up at the ceiling watching the rain coming down, ever relentless. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon." He said, worriedly. "We should run back inside. Are you okay to do so?"

Lily checked herself and pushed away from him, embarrassed. "I'm up for it." She said, getting up abruptly. Her body protested by sending a shooting pain down her arms and legs, but she ignored it. Her mind could only think one thing: being together like that with him had felt so _right -_ and it scared her.

If he was bothered by it, she couldn't tell because he came to his feet as well, scooping his cape up and crossing the indoor garden. "Come on then," He called to her, when she hesitated.

She took one last look around the greenhouse, relishing in the magical atmosphere before she followed him.

He took her by the elbow again, holding his cape up above them as they splashed through the West Courtyard and hurried toward the castle.

Completely drenched, they reached an entrance and let themselves in. The area was deserted, a corridor that was located toward the west end of the building. Rows and rows of hollowed armor statues stood at attention, and ceiling-to-floor frames were posted on the walls between them. "Well, that was an adventure." James said, shaking his hands from the droplets of water. "Are you all right?"

She mimicked his actions, pulling her red locks back into a ponytail. "I'm fine." She said. "I want to have a hot bath and get changed, though." She glanced down at her uniform which was sticking to her body like a second skin.

"There's a shortcut to the Tower if you'll follow me." James suggested, beginning to lead the way again, forcing himself not to stare at her. His boots squished against the floor, leaving a track of water and mud behind. Filch was not going to be very pleased with that, but it couldn't be helped as they crossed over to a portrait frame. "It's a very long walk back to the East End of the building from here, so we can use this route. We can get there all the faster and find some warmth when we do."

He leaned his weight against it and it swung open, revealing a dark low, winding passage beyond it. She peered around him down it, and made a questioning noise. "The castle is old and it has many secret passageways. This one is a known one by many," he thought to explain, stepping into the opening. He had to crouch because the entrance was tight and low, but he turned to look back at her. "It's hardly used, but it's completely safe." He assured her, seeing her uncertainty.

Lily glanced down into the gloomy, cave-like passage. For the first few feet, she could see nothing but stone and packed earth before it faded away into nothing. She wasn't too keen on going somewhere where she wasn't able to see in front of her. He seemed to read her mind because he stepped back out and offered her his hand. "I've been down this trail hundreds of times, so you needn't worry."

She stared at his hand for a long moment and she finally took it, hers cold against his. He pulled her forward gently. "Trust me…." He whispered, his voice echoing in the trail before them.

He went in first, never letting go of her hand as the portrait closed behind them.

And they were plunged into darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_This must be what it feels like to be blind_, Lily thought, because no matter how wide she opened her eyes she could not see a thing an inch away from her face. They were surrounded by darkness on all sides, and a cold, damp feeling was in the air.

They were moving at a fast pace. The footing was hard and rocky, sometimes a little slippery, but it was always sloping upward. Soon, her knees began to start hurting with the continuous uphill climb, but she didn't ask to stop because she wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible.

The place was like a maze, with tunnels opening up in various places, zigzagging this way and that. James was ahead of her thankfully, his footsteps echoing in the vast darkness, his strides confident. He never faltered as he led her down certain corridors and avoided others all together. Sometimes he would pause and his voice would filter around her, telling her to duck her head or to watch her step, and he would squeeze her hand every so often as if to reassure her that he was still there.

By that time, her hand was warm and she had come to like the feel of his in hers.

They had been traveling for a little while without saying anything until Lily decided to speak up. "Uh….Sir James? How much further?"

"Just a little more." He said. "The base of the tower should be just up ahead if I'm not mistaken. How are you faring?"

"I'm okay." She quipped, but in reality, she was feeling very tired and frightened (though she would rather die than admit that to him!). "They should put lights in here; it's really dangerous like this."

"The passages served as a way for the Ruler to get about without being seen when the Castle was under attack or when those within the Castle were acting as spies." He said, matter-of-factly. "If these passageways were lit, then they would easily be found and they could easily be traveled by anyone." He picked his way around a boulder, making sure that she followed. "This was also built to prevent the prisoners from escaping."

"Prisoners?"

"That's right – if you read **H.W Academy: A History** you'll find out more. Stick close – you don't want to see what are in some of these corridors."

She had no choice but to obey and they turned another series of corners. "We're almost there." He said, just as she was thinking that maybe it would have been faster if they had taken the longer route. She had begun shivering again, her clothing feeling like ice against her skin beneath.

He halted abruptly suddenly, making her collide into him. She let out a yelp of dismay and he turned to put his hands on her shoulders. "We went the wrong way, I apologize my Lady. If you'll just stay here for a second, I'll go see where I went wrong."

Lily's eyes widened in fear, but in the darkness, he could not see them. "By myself?" she demanded, but he was already moving, his footsteps echoing back the way they had come, leaving her standing alone, sightless and very afraid.

Letting out a breath of frustration, she tried to calm herself, leaning against the wall, but as she did so, she felt something brush the bare skin by the base of her neck.

Gasping, she pushed back – a spider web. Oh, she hated spiders! And then she felt it, crawling up her arm. She screamed, brushing it off, feeling the insect's legs against her fingers when she did so.

She felt more of them suddenly, by her ankles, intending to crawl up her legs. Her body stamped in reaction to the foreign touch and she screamed again, moving, blindly, away from the nest that she had accidentally disturbed. She rounded a corner after bumping into a wall violently, scraping her arm in the process. Luckily, her dress was the only thing to tear and she got a minor scratch, but it still hurt. She bent over, shaking both in pain and fear.

In the distance, she heard James' footfalls. "Lady Lily?" He was calling.

A stab of fear cut through her heart. What if he couldn't find her? "Sir James! I'm over here!" She called back, feeling very stupid. She called out to him again, hoping he could hear her.

Instead of getting closer though, his footsteps faded away and she felt despair hit her. In the darkness, he would never know where she was, especially with all the different pathways that he had told her were meant to allow these things to happen.

She wanted to cry and she was very near doing so, as claustrophobia claimed her as well as the chills.

Each passing second felt like an eternity and she tried in vain to compose herself.

But then James was suddenly in front of her, taking her hands and she realized that she was sobbing. "Where were you?" he was demanding, "What happened?"

She flung her arms around his neck, relief flooding her, and he stumbled back in surprise – the embrace was unexpected and tight, the cold material of her dress clashing against his clothes. He wouldn't be surprised if they got sick the following day.

It didn't help that his own nerves were frayed; just moments before he had believed her to be lost and when she had stopped calling out to him, he had begun to worry that she had hurt herself and fallen unconscious. Then he had heard her soft, stifled cries and followed them.

It looked like she wasn't entirely different from the other girls after all, but he didn't care. He hugged her to him, glad that she was okay. "I told you not to move." He reprimanded, gently, disentangling her firm grip on him. At her whine of protest, he squeezed her forearm. "It's my fault – I was distracted again and lost track of where we were heading." He left unsaid the reason why, which was because he had been thinking that her hand was small compared to his. "Come, my Lady, it's all right now. I know the way out."

Once more, he took her hand, and once more, she began to follow him. In less than two minutes, they had come to another wall that James pushed upon and it flapped open with a small creak.

The base of Gryffindor Tower.

He let her go first, before sliding out after her. The statue of a lion on a scarlet and gold background greeted them as they pushed their way out, standing on the threshold. The staircase leading up to the common room stood just to their left, and winding upwards, they could see through the windows that the rain had not ceased yet.

The light was blinding at first, but it was a welcome sight for the both of them as they blinked owlishly at each other trying to readjust. They were both a mess, certainly not the appearance a student at the Academy should ever have.

"We're here." He said, scratching at his cheek where there was a smudge of dirt on his face. His voice echoed around the marble landing. Even as bedraggled as he looked, he was still handsome and she blushed, looking away.

Lily backed away a step, knowing that she had crossed her boundaries too many times to count that night. "Thank you, sir…I thought…I didn't think…" she trailed off, and he grasped her shoulders again.

"It's over now." He said.

She blinked away the lingering tears and nodded. "Next time, we're taking the long way." She said, shakily. She swore she could still feel the spiders crawling around her and she rubbed at her arms nervously. She would never go back there, she promised.

He laughed and nodded. "Deal."

His laughter eased her tenseness and she moved toward the staircase, her footfalls ringing through the room. His voice made her turn at the base of the steps.  
"I bid you good night, my Lady." He said, softly, reminding Lily that despite their adventure, he was still an Elite. Somehow, she had forgotten about that in the darkness below. He was staring at her now, and she could feel herself start to blush, consciously crossing her arms across her chest.

Hooking a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from her ponytail, Lily managed to thank him. "I didn't think I'd ever get out." She said. He shrugged slightly but said no more, continuing to stare at her. She met his gaze shyly, and unconsciously, she began moving back toward him, his blue eyes seeming to pull her to him.

He didn't move, his raptor-like gaze never straying from her face as she reached into the pocket of her uniform drawing out the favor and placing it in his hand. His fingers closed around her hand once more – warm and gentle – his thumb trailing a slow circle across the back of it.

An eternity seemed to pass, and Lily's heart leapt to her throat when he brought it to his lips for a kiss. Then, without a word, he broke away from her, taking the cloth with him, and retreated up the steps, leaving her to stare after him, in wonder.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews that they so graciously gave to me. I'm afraid I need them, badly, because I'm hitting a writer's block. Please tell me what you thought of this last chapter. Depending on my mood, the next chapter may be out in two weeks' time...

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	8. Masquerade: Finding the Melody

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim though._

AN: Thank you to everyone who helped to banish my writer's block! This chapter was written with inspiration that came from all of you.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

_He didn't move, his raptor-like gaze never straying from her face as she reached into the pocket of her uniform drawing out the favor and placing it in his hand. His fingers closed around her hand once more – warm and gentle – his thumb trailing a slow circle across the back of it._

_An eternity seemed to pass, and Lily's heart leapt to her throat when he brought it to his lips for a kiss. Then, without a word, he broke away from her, taking the cloth with him, and retreated up the steps, leaving her to stare after him, in wonder.

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 8**

**-Masquerade: Finding the Melody-**

A white ceiling.

That was the first thing he saw when he woke up. It was blurring and he blinked to try and straighten the image.

He heard voices and he turned his eyes to the source of the sound.

"Peter's awake!"

A particularly loud one coming from his left.

Sirius.

Peter spoke his name, but it sounded garbled and he wondered if he had even said it correctly. He felt strong hands pushing him back, and he was dimly aware that he was trying to sit up. He was panicking: his vision wasn't clearing! He tried to tell Sirius that, but he couldn't quite get his tongue to work properly either. He was so dizzy…

"It's all right, Peter." Sirius was saying. "You're all right. Lie still now." Peter obliged, too weak to do otherwise. He tried to blink away the fogginess again, but it stayed, stubbornly to cloud his senses.

He took comfort in Sirius' presence and he started to calm down. He had said it was going to be okay…he struggled to keep his eyes open for longer but finally succumbed to the pull of sleep that was pulling at his consciousness.

"How is he?" Remus asked, upon entering. He was dressed in a red sweater and black slacks, his sand-brown hair pulled back into its customary ponytail, the ends of it curling against the base of his neck.

"He was delirious." Sirius replied. "His fever is with him yet."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "That should break soon – in the meantime, it is late. The both of you should be resting now, as well."

Sirius placed a hand on the younger boy's forehead. It was hot to the touch and sweaty but he didn't remove it. "If I might, my Lady, I would like to stay here by his side."

The nurse sighed. Since Peter was notorious for falling ill, he was a regular patient of hers. She was used to having the boys hover around him so she had given up on kicking them out a long time ago. Still, she found that she had to remind them constantly that they needn't worry over him. "Don't wear yourself out." She warned, at last. "He's in good hands, after all."

Sirius smiled. "Yes ma'am…forgive us our habits."

"Then I will retire." Remus announced. "Wake me if something goes wrong." And to that, Sirius nodded.

As Remus made his way out, the nurse checked Peter's condition one more time before leaving Sirius to watch over him.

She came in periodically to check up on her patient throughout the night, and was pleased to see that Sirius had fallen asleep on the bed she had prepared for him just in case he got tired. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him when Peter had finally woken. She debated with herself before reaching over and shaking him gently.

He came to with a start, looking around blearily. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he asked, "My Lady…has something happened?"

"Sir Peter's asking for you." She said, simply. "Don't keep him up too long though. He needs more rest."

Sure enough, Peter was watching them silently from his bed and Sirius forgot about his own fatigue as he got up and crossed over. The floor was cold beneath his feet and he shivered slightly as he sat down in a chair next to his friend.

"I'm sorry…" The boy wheezed, "I always do this to you…"

"Nonsense." Sirius scolded, pushing closer to the bed. "You know we don't mind." He placed his hand on Peter's forehead again to check his temperature and was relieved to find that the fever had gone down. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold." Peter said and Sirius moved to pull the covers up for him. They smelled like medicine and were stark white, matching the gauze that was wrapped around Peter's forehead.

"You took a very bad fall, earlier." He remarked, tucking the sheets securely under his chin. "Why didn't you tell us that you weren't feeling well?"

Peter burrowed himself more in his sheets so that only his eyes could be seen peeking out from the folds. "I didn't want to be a burden…"

Sirius frowned. "Peter…"

"I mean it, Sirius! Everyone makes fun that all I do is cling to you and the rest and that I am never going to get well again."

At that, Sirius got angry. "Don't listen to them!" Peter flinched and Sirius toned his voice down a bit, but it was still heated. "Stop thinking like that and concentrate on getting better." He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Do you really think that we would let burdens run around with us? Surely we'd get caught every time!"

That seemed to ease Peter's fears because the boy laughed and Sirius leaned back, satisfied. "Go back to sleep, sir. You'll be better in a few days and in that time, don't stress yourself with unnecessary thoughts."

He saw Peter close his eyes obediently and he waited until he was deeply asleep before making his way back to his bed. In his heart, he was troubled: both he and Remus knew that this time, they had been close to losing him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The days passed by in a series of events. It was all a blur with the way everyone, including the teachers, was getting ready for the masquerade. The whole castle, despite the sudden cold, gloomy weather, was in a festive-like mood. The sun was still hidden, raindrops falling and leaving their traces on the panes of glass as they slid down.

Just outside of the Academy, Hogsmeade flourished when it would have otherwise been quite dead.

Autumn had come at last.

And so had the end of James' curfew.

On the day of the Masquerade, the weather improved, allowing the rain clouds to finally lift, and the sun to peak through. It was still cold, but it was far better than being wet.

The Gryffindor Elite swung by the hospital wing to check on Peter, who looked to be recovering nicely with the way a grin of delight spread across his boyish features upon seeing him. "James!"

James pulled a seat over to the boy's bedside. "I came to check on how you were faring."

"Well." Peter said, cheerfully. "The Madam says I may leave the ward today and rest in my own chambers."

As if introduced, Madam Pomfrey entered, holding a bowl of soup in her hands. She seemed surprised to see James there, and the Elite got to his feet and bowed. "Forgive me for my lack of courtesies," she said, indicating the food with a nod of her head.

"That's quite all right, my Lady." James answered. He ruffled Peter's hair teasingly as he spoke. "I hope he's not been much trouble."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and set the soup down next to Peter. "He's been an angel." To Peter, she said, "Drink up, dear. Your medicine must be taken after your meal." She stood then, clasping her hands before her. "I've got to check on another patient. Sir James, take care not to be late."

James gave her a wink. "I won't." he reclaimed his seat as Madam Pomfrey turned and left them be.

"I see you have a favor." Peter noted, his eyes trained on the cloth that hung from James' pocket.

The Elite glanced down at it too and nodded. "I thought you don't like dancing." Peter said.

"I don't – dancing doesn't well become a man." James said, chuckling at his friend's quick observation.

"I wish I could go to the masquerade." Peter said. "I'm told I'm in no fit state to attend." He shifted slightly, pulling his coverlet over his lap more securely.

"You're not going to be missing much." James assured him, leaning his arm on the rail of the bed lazily. The button on his sleeve clanged against the metal and he idly tapped a rhythm with it as he spoke. "You've recovered very fast from this bout compared to times before. Your condition is getting better."

The younger boy looked wistful. "I hope so. I'm sick of being sick…" He trailed off, his voice hitching before he quickly steered the conversation elsewhere. "What color do you plan to wear during the masquerade?"

It was the least of his concerns at the moment, but James decided to pacify him with an answer as he always did – the way Peter changed topics was hard for people to follow, but he had gotten used to it over the years. "I haven't yet decided."

"Not yet? What about your partner?" Peter asked, twisting the corner of his sheets with his left hand.

James stopped tapping the railing and cocked his head to the side. "Aesalon said she would be wearing white."

Peter stared down at his lap, his brown hair falling over his face. "I think it would look good."

"I could stay with you." James said suddenly, his brow furrowing with the concern that he had been meaning to hold back. He knew how his friend hated it when they became too smothering, but with recent events, he was beginning to get nervous.

Peter smiled softly. "No, good sir. Don't trouble yourself for me. You've a Lady waiting."

As if to prove him right, the halls were suddenly filled with the long, slow gong of the Tea Time bells, a sign that the masquerade event was going to be soon. Together, the boys glanced at the clock and James ran a hand through his hair heaving a breath. "If you don't feel well, you be sure to speak up. I shall not hear of something like this happening again because you refused to tell someone." He warned, gathering his cape in his fist, sweeping it around him as he got up from his perch. His tone was a bit harsher than he had meant it to be, but then, he couldn't help it.

Peter shrunk back. "Yes, sir…." He mumbled.

"Eat." James commanded. "I will see you later if I can."

Once James had left, the smile dropped from his face. He felt a wave of nausea overtake him and he doubled over in cold and pain, glad that no one was in the room watching.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily turned in front of the mirror, holding her hair up so that it wouldn't get caught in the zipper as she slid it up her back. Aesalon had bought it for her, insisting that it was his way of repaying her back for destroying her uniform and telling her that it was a replacement-of-sorts. This time she had been certain to check for any signs of damage before putting it on - not that she didn't trust him, but she had learned how to be careful.

She checked her reflection one last time, smoothing out the material. In truth, she was nervous: she had never been to such a formal event before in her life. The closest thing to this had been a friend's party back in France but that had been semi-formal and it was still off by a long shot.

Now she wore a beautiful gown that reached all the way to her ankles, and jewelry that she had borrowed from Marie because none of hers seemed to fit the elegance of the dress she was wearing. The mask which she settled on her face covered her eyes, but did nothing to conceal who stood behind it. There was no doubt as to who she was. Oh well – this was as good as it was going to get.

It was time to go….

The ballroom was where they were to hold the event, and the doors to the room were flung open wide admitting all the students who were attending.

When Lily entered with her friends, the room was already teeming with people. It had been beautifully decorated, with flowers and draperies that made everything seem more romantic.

The floor-to-wall windows stood open, admitting the dancers to the balconies if they so chose. The fresh night breeze felt good in the crowded room which was so huge that Lily suspected she could fit the apartment she had lived in with her mother sixteen times over.

That's what made her very nervous.

She trembled as heads turned to look at her, the faces behind the masks unreadable. Their gowns outdid hers with all the satin and chiffon, ribbons and pearls. Her dress was tiered and simple, unlike the extravagant dresses she saw the others wearing. Her red hair seemed flamboyant, curled against her pale skin. What made it even worse was that she was the only one in white making her stand out all the more.

Still, she held her head high as she descended the stairs.

And then she saw him, standing at the base of the stairs, looking up at her through the slits of his mask that molded over the bridge of his nose and eyes in a mysterious way. James had matched her in clothing and she supposed that being an Elite, he would have his sources and had dressed accordingly. A red cloak hung elegantly over one shoulder, the other side pinned to his white coat marking the House to which he belonged. Displayed proudly around his neck was the pendant, very visible against his exposed skin where he had left his shirt unbuttoned. But there was something else the he had done that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It felt as if the world was on pause as the whole room melted away when he moved toward her, his actions flawless as he took her hand and bent to kiss it.

"You're late." He whispered as he rose, so that only she could hear.

"I was going for a grand entrance." Lily shot back, just as quietly, smiling sweetly. She hoped he didn't hear the waver in her voice or feel the pulse of her heart beat as he smoothly made the transition of holding her hand to placing it in the crook of his elbow so that they were linked. She could not afford to lose face now – not with everyone watching – the world had come back staggeringly stunning. She was suddenly aware of her friends standing just behind her, practically swooning.

She was able to get a good look at James finally: he was a sight to behold. His unruly hair was neatly gelled back so that his forehead seemed broader and his eyes bigger. They seemed to bear into her as they swept over her features and down the length of her clothes. Her breath nearly left her when he pulled her closer. "You look…beautiful." He finished.

She blushed. "Well, I never thought you could sound so gentlemanly." She said, forcing a smirk onto her face.

He smiled absently, leading her onto the dance floor. "Don't thank me any time soon." He murmured.

Lily tightened her grip on his arm, feeling very self-conscious as he strode across the room toward a place that was less crowded – to the place where the other Elites stood. She tugged on his arm as they closed distance. James paused, looking down at her. "What's the matter, my Lady?"

She met his gaze before looking away. "I really don't think…" she began, but then he placed his hand over hers which was still attached in the crook of his arm. "Relax." He advised.

A small path opened up before them as they passed, and Lily could not help but overhear some of the whispers. By the time they reached their destination, she was wondering what she had gotten herself into.

The Elites, of course, were the center of attention, and she noticed that James had been correct in his observation that no one would dare get too close…the Elites were in a class of their own.

Sir Amos raised his wine glass. "What a lovely selection to dance with, if I may say, Sir James."

Lily felt James' arm twitch slightly and she looked up at him. He never noticed, replying in kind, "Why thank you. If I might do introductions, then." He looked down at her. "Lady Lily, this is Sir Amos Diggory and the lovely Lady Delware. Sir Amos, the Lady Lily Evans as you may already know."

"What a pleasure." Amos said, dipping into a courteous bow as Lady Delware received a kiss on her hand from James. "You are quite something to be had."

"W-what?" Lily stammered.

"There are many rumors of you." He explained, fixing his dark mask with a gloved hand.

"Many of which I assure you are not true." Lily said quickly, trying to adapt to the speech pattern. James seemed to have heard it too because he gave her a very slight nod of approval.

At that, Amos chortled, raising his wine glass again. "I trust you are enjoying your stay at the Academy thus far?" He asked, just as Sir Lucius stepped in. Narcissa was hanging off his arm. The way she was dressed seemed to make the others pale in comparison. Her shoulders were bare and her pale green gown trailed the floor when she stepped closer. Her hair had been twisted into a simple, yet elegant bun at the back of her head, real pearls holding the style up.

Her partner looked just as stunning, his silver-blond hair let loose to fall in straight strands about his shoulders. His cape was a matching pale green color, and even the chain in which it was held up matched Narcissa's jewelry. A carefully coordinated couple.

Without hesitating, Lily smiled. "Of course. The Academy is still a mystery in many ways but I'm looking forward to fitting into the customs here."

"We are looking forward to your effort." Lady Narcissa said. "You look lovely tonight, Lady Lily."

If she was waiting to be complimented back, Lily had no intention of doing so. "Thanks."

Narcissa did not miss a beat. "Would you care to grace us with a song?" To Lily's questioning gaze, she motioned to a grand piano that stood close to the platform in which an orchestra was beginning to set up and get settled. "We would love for you to start our evening of dancing."

Lily swallowed hard, moving back a step, but she felt James' restraining grip on her arm, preventing her from doing so. She quickly covered up her falter, as best she could by lifting her other hand up politely to decline. "Oh…really…such an honor…I really couldn't."

Narcissa smiled, genuinely. She _knew_ Lily couldn't, and now, it would be confirmed to everyone. "We insist." She said, and unfortunately for the red head Sir Lucius seconded the proposal. "Show us some music from France. Being put in the House of Gryffindor, your talent must be captivating."

The unfortunate glanced helplessly up at James for help, who was about to make an excuse when Lorien entered the conversation. "Good evening to all. What is the event?"

Narcissa clapped her hands gaily speaking up so that the people nearby could hear her too. "Lady Lily will perform a piece for us to start the evening. Isn't that grand?"

There was polite applause all around, and everyone looked at Lily expectantly. James seemed frozen and this time, when he met her eyes, she felt a sinking feeling enter her stomach: he could do nothing for her….

Slowly, she let go of his arm, feeling as though she had entered a dream and she was watching herself from far away as she slowly moved to the piano. "It'll be okay." She whispered, confidently as she detached herself.

But it would not be okay.

She had never played the piano before in her life.

The closest contact she had had with the instrument was when she had accidentally bumped into one when she had been younger but even then, the contraption had not wielded a single elegant sound except for a creak and groan.

Aesalon had warned her that Narcissa would slyly embarrass her again for all to see at the Masquerade…and she had done just that.

Head reeling, Lily stepped over to the piano seat and sat down, staring at the keys in front of her. They were gleaming white, as if unused, and beautiful like glass. She was afraid to touch them for fear of breaking them, but they withheld her feather-like push, emitting a soft sigh in a single note.

Her heart thumped at the sound, swallowing again and willing herself to continue. Surely playing the piano for just a little bit couldn't hurt – how bad could it possibly be?

_This is it…_she thought, gravely. Splaying her fingers over the keys as she had seen musicians do on T.V, she began to play.

But unlike those musicians she had seen, this piano did not sing a beautiful tune. Instead, it sounded jangled, confused and angry as she hit random keys, trying to find a rhythm – trying to find a melody.

"Goodness gracious! What in heaven's name _is_ that?" Narcissa cried, covering her ears. She was not the only person doing that gesture. The whole ballroom was mimicking her actions, covering their ears, murmuring and making faces over the noise of the piano. James felt bad, but he too, covered his ears.

After a minute or two of clunking on the keys, Lily stopped abruptly, causing everyone to look up.

"A contemporary piece?" A voice asked cheerfully, stepping into the ring of light which the piano was bathed under. The chandelier overhead shimmered with the last echoing vibrations of the piano's notes.

Lily felt hollow as she stared up at the masked man before her. "Go ahead and laugh." She heard herself say, bravely.

"It was beautiful." The stranger said. "I do recognize that piece – for a duet, however, my Lady, you need two persons to play."

Before Lily could ask what he was possibly talking about, the man gently moved her aside, taking up the seat next to her his fingers moving up onto the keys. "Shall we continue, then?"

Was this Narcissa's way of driving home a victory? Hadn't this man already seen that she had no knowledge of the piano whatsoever? She would only embarrass him!

"Relax, my Lady." The stranger whispered, gently when she did not make a move and continued to gape at him. That was the second time she had been told to do so that night.

She felt a shiver run down her spine.

Sir Remus.

"Play what you will, and I will turn it into beauty." He said, confidently.

Slowly, Lily put her fingers on the keys again, biting her lip. Remus gave her a nod to begin and so she started, the notes once more jangling as her unaccustomed fingers tripped and fell over themselves. She decided to stick to one musical pattern, for fear of messing up entirely. She concentrated on mimicking a tune she had heard a long time ago – a child's French song that was often sang in the streets when children were playing skip rope.

Remus picked up the slack with amazing talent, covering her simple, stuttering tune with the most wonderful piece, his fingers a blur as though they were attached to the keys, or as if the keys were an extended part of his arm because he knew how to play it so expertly. He didn't look the least bit fazed that she was repeating the same tune again and again and that sometimes she clumsily slipped and played an off-sounding note. He molded her sounds with his, covering every part fantastically.

He watched her hands with the most intense gaze that she almost felt as though he were melting her into him, making them one with the music.

She lost herself to the sounds and surroundings, as she watched him in fascination, turning her sketchy tune into a work of art. She was attached to him now, her hands acting on instinct, her heart beating to the tempo that he set for her.

And then, as one, they stopped, for the piece was finished.

Lily didn't know how long they had been playing for, or how she had known that she must stop, but when she looked around, the sounds of applause was loud in her ears.

Narcissa was frowning, and if Lily could see beneath the mask, she would have seen that she wore a look of mutiny.

James was suddenly beside her, taking her hand again and placing it in the crook of his arm. "You did well."

Lily let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She was trembling from head to foot. "I was awful." She mourned. "If Sir Remus hadn't come…"

"How convenient of you to choose a duet!" Narcissa said, sounding stale in her praise. "What is the style in which you play?"

Lily was put on the spot again. "I play…jazz." She said, remembering that no piece in the style was ever played the same twice. Remus was showing all sorts of teeth to that response and Lily knew she had said the right thing.

"Ah…how…interesting."

"I'm sorry to disappoint everyone." Lily told them. "I really haven't played the piano extensively. I know very little about the instrument."

It was the truth. The only thing she remembered during her first and only contact with the piano in years passed was the big bruise she had gotten on her knee and how much it had hurt.

Lucius was not as gracious as Narcissa. With a swish of his cape, he turned, disgust written plainly over his face. "I've no interest in speaking with a commoner who does not seem to know her place. Come, my Lady." He said, tugging Narcissa away.

At his words, Lily felt herself color but before she could answer, James' hand was on hers again, squeezing it urgently. "Please, my Lady," he breathed in her ear, "let it go. It is in his nature to aggravate others."

She forced herself to calm down, knowing that James already felt embarrassed as it was. She turned to him, apologetically saying, "I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

He smile reassuringly then, moving toward the drinks seeing that Remus had a crowd around him again and that there was no chance to speak with him. "Nonsense, my Lady – nothing could be more embarrassing than my dancing. And for that, I will apologize in advance." He poured himself a glass of wine while Lily helped herself to a glass of water.

The refreshment table was set up against the wall right next to an open window that let in a wonderful breeze that seemed to blow away her worries. She motioned to her escort that she wanted to move outside and he obliged, taking her to the privacy of a corner of the balcony that was unoccupied.

Here, James leaned against the stone railing, taking a sip of his wine and then sloshing it around in his glass as he regarded her. She was staring at the stars in fascination, her head tilted back in an elegant arch. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop your disgrace." He blurted, feeling the need to fill in the silence.

She blinked, tearing her gaze from the diamonds in the sky to look instead, at him. "That's okay. I should have seen it coming."

He suddenly began laughing, and he tried to stifle it by covering his mouth. His shoulders shook with each breath he took and let out as he doubled over in laughter. She stared at him feeling indignation at his guffaws. "I-I'm sorry!" he said, through fits of laughter. "I just…I can't help…laughing."

"Oh, thank you very much for letting my embarrassment be the center of your amusement!" She huffed, planting her free hand on her hip.

He tried to stop but found himself unable to. "It's just that I've never…never heard anyone play so poorly before in my…life!" he gasped. His stomach was starting to hurt and students were starting to glance his way in wonder. He managed to compose himself enough to wipe away tears of mirth that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. "That Remus is a different creature, I tell you. A duet? That's a good cover up if ever I heard one."

Now, Lily was perplexed. "You know Sir Remus?"

He took a deep breath and gave her a witty grin. "Of course. Why?"

"It's just that you called him by something more intimate." She had caught on to the fact that when someone was not addressed properly, they must be friends.

A voice cut into the conversation then, rather rudely. "Oh, now I'm positively jealous!" And again, seemingly out of nowhere, Sir Sirius jumped down beside them. "James, I thought you pledged yourself to me mind, body and soul." He draped an arm around James' shoulder, who did not look in the least bit fazed that someone had dropped out of the sky.

"Sir Sirius?" Lily exclaimed. She didn't understand.

James grinned. "Oh, Sirius, I would never put anyone before you." They turned to each other, their faces so close that their noses were practically touching. The intimate look that they shared made Lily blush red to her roots and avert her gaze, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

They looked disturbingly beautiful together.

"Oh, the poor maiden." Sir Sirius said, pulling away from James, who was still grinning like an idiot. "I think we may have embarrassed her."

She blurted, "Are you really…I mean…could it possibly be that you're both…" she couldn't finish the sentence, because the thought alone made her blush.

"Homosexuals?" Suggested a voice from the doorway.

They turned to see Remus entering, holding a glass of wine in one hand and leading his date for the night in with his other. She was a pretty girl with a heart shaped face and dark, twinkling eyes. She was dressed in an elegant dress and wore gloves that reached her elbows. "They often like to put on a show to embarrass the unsuspecting."

Lily glanced at the two uncertainly. "You never told me you were friends." She accused Sirius.

Sirius shrugged slightly. "You never asked." He said, innocently. "James and I have been friends for as long as anyone remembers. But the Marauders would not be complete without Remus and Peter."

"_You're_ the Marauders?" Lily asked, in surprise.

It was impossible.

James she could see playing pranks on people…but Sirius? And Remus? They were too gentlemanly to. And who was Peter? "But Sir Sirius, you've got so many stripes! If you really were a Marauder, wouldn't they…?"

"Oh, a true Marauder never gets caught, see?" Sirius said, winking. Remus made a face at that, and his Lady partner giggled. Before he could taunt some more, a voice rang out over the balcony.

"Sir Sirius! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Again, they turned to see who the newcomer was. This time, another girl entered, her hair cropped to the base of her neck, her gown a pale pink color in the light of the chandeliers of the ball room behind her. She wore a look of frustration and Sirius gave her a sheepish grin in response. "I apologize, my Lady. I was graced with the presence of an Elite and his guest for the evening." And once again, Lily was introduced.

"Charadase Vance," The girl said, brightly, promptly forgetting about her annoyance earlier. "Everyone calls me Chase."

Lily liked her right away with her easy talk that was not shy and prim like the other girls. Chase turned again to scold Sirius. "I went to get us some drinks and then you just disappeared!"

"It was hot inside." Sirius complained. "I told you I'd be waiting by the balcony."

As the two bickered, Lily had the opportunity to be introduced to the Lady Nymphadora Tonks by Remus. It was quite clear to her that the two were practically an item, but they were so polite with each other it was hard to believe. Unlike Chase, however, Nymphadora was soft spoken, responding to questions when asked of her. She made no endeavor to engage in conversation let alone start one, but Lily was fine with that: already she was starting to forget people's names and she felt as though she had been in those heels for more than just half an hour.

She began to wonder how much longer she would last: being the partner of an Elite was harder than she thought it would be and she hoped that Narcissa was done with her pranks for the night.

As if to spite them, a small drizzle began and the group had to move inside again, where the dancing had begun. Remus and Sirius excused themselves to take their dates onto the dance floor, leaving James alone with Lily again.

They watched as couples waltzed with each other to the sounds of the orchestra's music. Lily drank in the sight, committing it to memory. The air of regality was thick – this was an event for those of the higher class, and she felt oddly out of place. She was used to seeing dances with bodies that pressed up close against each other in lewd movements. The stringed instruments were a somewhat foreign to her ears compared to the loud, blaring music that she was used to hearing and she was fascinated by the masks that everyone wore.

There were tribal masks, masks with feathers, masks with glitter – masks of every design, shape and color. Hers was simple, made with white leather that Aesalon had specifically chosen. She was dressed to be a Lily, he had said, and topped it all off with the flower to go in her hair.

Lily had never dreamed to attend such an Academy. If her friends in France could see her now! She wondered if they would be green with envy or exactly the opposite. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her mother all about it.

When her mother woke up.

…If her mother woke up.

"My Lady?" James' voice cut through her silent musings, startling her. She blinked up at him and he offered her his hand. "The Elites are required to partake in the traditional dance. Would you care to join me?"  
Lily stared at him, feeling a nervous knot start to tie itself at the bottom of her stomach. "I've never danced it before."

His eyebrow went up in surprise, but he quickly caught himself and said, "It's quite simple, and that is saying something for someone who doesn't know how to dance."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other Elite members leading their partners forward. She felt the knot get tighter: she had already suffered enough embarrassment. Was she ready for more?

"If you don't wish to…" James began. "But then again, I know you make the best of any opportunity that comes your way." His voice held an arrogant tone in it and she felt her face flush in indignation. So what if she hadn't exactly led such a glamorous life?

Before she could so much as answer, the lights went out and everyone gasped.

Everything went pitch dark.

And then there was a crash, and the sound of glass breaking, followed by a scream.

**To Be Continued….

* * *

**

AN: I hate sounding like I'm a review-hog, but I really do appreciate them, and I do wish to get even more. It excites me actually to see the numbers climb – it's my first fanfic after all. I'd love the feedback – two weeks' time should be the deadline for the next chapter. Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V


	9. Unexpected

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

_

AN: To all Canadians, happy Canada Day! To all Americans, happy Independence Day! I hope everyone enjoys their holidays. I want to apologize for my grammatical errors in this story. I try to minimize them as much as possible though.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"My Lady?" James' voice cut through her silent musings, startling her. She blinked up at him and he offered her his hand. "The Elites are required to partake in the traditional dance. Would you care to join me?"  
Lily stared at him, feeling a nervous knot start to tie itself at the bottom of her stomach. "I've never danced it before."_

_His eyebrow went up in surprise, but he quickly caught himself and said, "It's quite simple, and that is saying something for someone who doesn't know how to dance."_

_Before she could so much as answer, the lights went out and everyone gasped._

_Everything went pitch dark._

_And then there was a crash, and the sound of glass breaking, followed by a scream._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**-Unexpected –**

"What's going on?" She heard someone demand.

Lily felt someone grab her arm and she cried out.

"Are you all right?" James demanded, as Lily tried to pull away from his grip on her. All around them, other people were crying out in dismay at the sudden interruption of their night of entertainment.

She managed to stutter out a reply, and regain her balance. She couldn't help but feel caged again; the feeling of being closed in the way they had been in the underground passage the other week.

"What is the meaning of this?" Someone asked, angrily.

"Did the power go out?" Someone else wondered aloud.

That was impossible as the rain outside had ceased to keep falling. The stars were showing brightly through a patch in the dark clouds that were moving away intending to leave a clear sky in their wake.

It meant that someone had turned them off purposely.

James swore an oath beneath his breath. "If this is someone's version of a prank, we're none of us taking kindly to it."

There was a lot noise and talk, and added to the commotion, the orchestra's instruments' jangling time and again as strings were accidentally plucked in the confusion.

Just as the thrum of voices reached their peaks, the lights suddenly turned back on, bathing everyone in its brightness and causing them to squint. All sounds ceased as everyone caught sight of the Headmaster enter.

At the door, Dumbledore stood, his face grim as he regarded all the students. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Ladies and Gentlemen. I invite you all to continue with your festivity."

"Master, what happened?" Sir Lucius asked, his voice carrying through the hushed crowd.

"An unexpected power outage." Was the vague response. "Once again, my humblest apologies. We are currently investigating the matter, and beg you all not to worry."

As one, the room saluted him before Dumbledore signaled the orchestra to carry on playing. There was a moment's hesitation before they struck up the tune they had originally been planning to play.

Everyone swung back into their festive mood, as if the last two minutes had never interrupted them to begin with. James, however, was frowning slightly, his blue eyes clouded as he took Lily's arm. She noticed it, immediately.

"Sir?"

"Ah, my Lady, if you will excuse me…I must go see to something." He said, patting her hand as if to reassure.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as he withdrew from her gently.

"There's nothing to be worried about." He assured her. "I will return promptly."

Lily didn't know whether to believe him or not because he still wore that worried look. Without another word, he turned his heel, his cape flapping behind him, and exited the room. She saw the other Elites disentangling themselves from their partners too, moving toward the doors, the crowd parting as they passed.

She watched them leave, wondering what that had been about. Apparently it was not a small matter after all.

The dancing had begun so she moved out of the way, making her way to the wall where a few couples leaned, chatting. She got herself another glass of water, and sighed as she sat down at one of the tables.

So far, the night had only proven stressful. _I shouldn't try so hard…_she thought, mournfully, wishing she could kick her shoes off and rest her aching feet. If there was anything she was comfortable in, it was a good pair of jeans and sneakers.

Feeling stifled with the mask on her face, she pulled it off, massaging the irritated skin, and placed the mask in her lap. When she did so, she saw the other people who were sitting at the table glance at each other uneasily and leave.

"Do you take offense, my Lady, at their fear of you?" A voice asked, from behind her. It was piqued with polite curiosity at what he had just witnessed and it held with it the taste of a foreign tongue, telling Lily that he was not an Englishman. She was right when she looked over her shoulder to see who it was that had addressed her.

The man was dressed in a traditional-style Japanese outfit, a deep black in color. His mask was off too, and she noticed his clothes matched his sharp black eyes like that of a raven's. They were slanted slightly making them into an almost-almond shape. He was standing calmly against the wall next to one of the windows that were now shut tightly to keep the rain from coming in.

"I'm used to it." She replied, referring to his original question.

At that moment, a waiter came by, bearing with him a tray of small delicacies which the stranger gladly helped himself to. Lily also accepted a morsel when offered.

Caviar.

Of course.

How could she forget that she dwelt among the rich?

It held a very different taste, one that she would have to take some time getting used to, but the waiter had moved on, offering the dish to the other students in the ball room.

"I find I don't quite understand their fear." The man spoke again, catching her attention.

Lily smirked. "Do they have stupid prejudices like this in your home country, sir?"

He smiled slightly with amusement at that. "There are prejudices everywhere." He answered. "I'm party to some, I must admit."

"Does it get to you?" She asked, placing her glass down on the table.

"I don't care for the mockery of others." He said, shrugging. "I admire you for your resolution."

She didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or if she should be flattered by the comment, so she said nothing, getting to her feet and putting her mask back on. "Tonight, I'll be content if I was left to myself, watching the anonymity of everything." She said, as she let the band clamp around the back of her head.

"Ah, yes…being anonymous does have its merits."

Lily cocked her head to the side. "Really? In what way?"

"Well, for example," the stranger drawled, captivating her with his strange accent, "I could ask you to dance with me. Should I be rejected, I don't need to feel too embarrassed because you don't know who I am."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Are you that proud, sir?"

This time, the stranger offered her a tight-lipped smile. "No, I'm not. My name is Tsukioka Kenji, Lady Lily. I hope you are as pleased as I am to make acquaintances."

Lily flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "We'll see about that – and I _will _take up your offer to dance. But I have to warn you, I may step on your toes."

Kenji laughed, the sound coming out as single syllables "Then, I'll just have to sweep you off your feet."

She laughed with him, and together they made their way to the dance floor.

She was unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.

**0-0-0-0-0 **

She was strangely happy and carefree. She did not care that she could not dance properly, nor even stand up straight. It was hard to think clearly, and for some weird reason, she could only understand bits and pieces of what people were saying to her.

Kenji was speaking to her, taking her hands, but Lily clumsily pushed away from him.

"You're drunk." He was saying, worriedly.

"I'm not drunk." She said, airily. All she had had to drink was water.

Right?

"Yes you are." He insisted, tugging at her hand again. The wine glass she was holding spilled a little as he managed to pry her fingers off of it. Luckily, none of the liquid hit her dress, and she growled lightly when he placed it on one of the trays that the waiters carried around when they passed by.

Lily tried to tug herself away again, clumsily tripping as her ankle slipped momentarily before righting itself. She regained her balance quickly and waltzed over to the refreshment table again. "When did it get so hot in here?" She demanded, picking up another glass full of wine and throwing the contents back before he could stop her.

Kenji frowned, taking her by the elbow and steering her clear of the refreshments before she could so much as think of getting one more. "Lady Lily, I would advise you to sit down" He moved her to the closest chair. He hadn't thought she would get carried away on the drinks – apparently, her palette wasn't ready for the intake of wine, or the fine taste, and he had lost count of how many she had taken in.

She pulled away again, turning to look at him, her red locks flying and framing her face nicely. "For someone who's a foreigner, your English is great." She said. He looked ill at ease and he took her arm again, deciding that making her stay still was more important at the moment rather than try to hold a decent conversation.

Before he could make her sit, the doors opened again, and in walked the Elites.

All of them wore grim expressions on their faces, and everyone looked up, the hubbub in the room dying down; the music stilling. The six of them spread out, into a line, their hands behind their backs as was their usual manner whenever there was a formal announcement to be made.

Dane spoke, his voice carrying across the room easily as he surveyed it. "All students will report to their common rooms immediately. A situation has risen in which we need to address the student body. The Elites will further explain the situation. We're sorry for the interruption."

There was a groan of protest in the crowd but Dane continued, "The Evening must wind down. I bid you all a good night." The Elites turned to the Orchestra, thanked them for their services and waited while everyone turned to the doors obediently and began to file out with their partners.

Lily followed them, disappointed. "The party was just getting started!" She pouted, when James found her.

"Heavens, what happened to you?" He demanded, seeing her flushed face and catching her as she tripped over her feet again.

"She took to the wine quite heavily." Kenji, who was standing beside her, supplied. With him was Sirius who had been trying to push through the crowd to meet with his friends.

"That was a sudden abrupt halt to the festivities." The man complained. A loud, unmannerly burp caused him to turn his head toward its source. "Lady Lily, are you okay?" he paused when he saw her swaying on her feet. "Dear spirits, James - she's drunk!"

"She doesn't look the type who has developed a tolerance to alcohol." Chase put in, when James caught the red head when she tipped forward unconsciously. It was a rather amusing and pathetic sight.

Lily giggled. "Oh, you guys…I told you, I'm fine…"

Chase made a face. "Well, it is disgraceful to see a Lady drunk on a night like this. Sir James, water her down."

Hearing that, Lily shook her head. "No, no…I don't want water. Let's dance, Sir James!"

"Dancing is over for the night, my Lady." He told her, gently, his detached voice telling everyone that he was preoccupied with other thoughts. "We've got to go up to the Tower now. I've an important announcement to make."

He managed to persuade her to accompany him, before he excused himself, embarrassed. Sirius accompanied him, the Lady Charadase parting to go to her own respective House. "James, what on earth is going on?" He demanded, referring to the announcement that was to be made.

"You'll hear about it all in the Tower." The Elite murmured, as he quickly swept up the stairs, practically dragging his date along, who stumbled to keep up with him. Her legs, for some reason, did not seem to want to work. "I'm in no mood to repeat myself over and over again."

James' whole night had been ruined and he was not happy for it. And it was not the end of the problem either.

"The Lady Charadase says that there was a power trip." Sirius put in.

"Petty gossip." James sighed, pausing at the staircase because Lily seemed disoriented. The alcohol was beginning to make her feel sick.

"The underground route is much easier to travel to get there faster." Sirius started to say, but James shook his head. "No, at the moment, I would not think it wise…" He left unsaid that they had traversed that same route just days before and the results were almost disastrous. He draped his arm around Lily's waist, who did not complain but leant into him for support as he began the climb up.

"I hope _you_ at least found the night entertaining." He muttered, sourly.

"As entertaining as a dance can get." Sirius said obliviously, pulling his dark mask off his face. It was lined with small white lines, giving him a phantom-like quality, not really matching the rest of his outfit, which was a dark blue colored robe. "My partner went missing for half of it."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Bowel problems." Sirius said, vaguely. "She must have eaten something bad during dinner time."

James cringed at the thought and offered no further comment on the topic.

They continued up the steps and Lily concentrated on keeping up with them. Several times, they had to stop to help her but finally, she found herself in the common room, sitting by the fire, a glass of water in her hands and Rosetta leaning over her. It took a while for her to get the room to stop spinning; for some reason her senses seemed tuned down and it was annoying her.

To top it all off, she felt like throwing up.

The water was helping calm her stomach though, and she hoped that whatever it was that James had to say would be quick because she just wanted to curl up on her bed and fall asleep. She was exhausted.

The other Gryffindors poured into the room, the crowd talking so loudly that James had to ask for silence several times before he cleared his throat to speak. "The Master has asked us to make sure you are informed of the situation that has arisen – and to make sure none of you panic."

"What cause is there for us to panic?" One girl with a pink mask demanded.

Seeing that there was nothing else to do but to carry on with the explanation, James took a deep breath. "The Castle is currently being searched for an intruder. Unfortunately for us, we do not know who it is."

There were surprised cries all around and James held his hands out to continue. "It is believed that the earlier power outage was a diversion. It is not yet certain as to what he was attempting to do. However, two students got hurt during the incident but they are safe now in the hospital wing. The intruder is still at large.

"Therefore, everyone must abide by the following rules: no one is to leave Castle grounds before curfew. All students must report to their Houses immediately after dinner, and be certain that you do not traverse the halls by yourselves."

A hand shot up in the air and James called on whomever it was that had placed the gesture. "How do we know the intruder is still in the Castle?"

James crossed his arms. "We have no certainty, but the minute the injured students were found, an immediate lockdown of the castle and its gates had been issued. All exits and entrances are blocked and until the Castle is searched thoroughly, they will not open again, except by the Master's orders."

"It could be anyone!" Marie said, nervously.

"Well, then, gentlemen, play your roles and be certain that none of our charming Ladies becomes a victim." James instructed. "And that is all, I believe. The time has come for Lights Out, so might I suggest everyone getting ready for bed?"

There was a collective wave of agreement as everyone turned to go to their respective dorms. There was an aura of dread in the air, as they all departed with the foreboding news.

Lily, despite her condition, had heard everything and understood the urgency of it all. As Sirius was helping her get up, she noticed that James was making no move to go up to his quarters.

Clearly, something was bugging him.

Sirius felt it too, and he frowned. "James, you didn't tell us who the students were that got hurt during the incident."

James should have known his best friend would catch right on to the information he had purposely left out. "Lady Kiara Wilson and Sir Neil Samuels." He said.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "But that's - !"

"-Exactly." James said, nodding. "Lady Kiara was to be Peter's partner this night, wasn't she? If you ask me, this was no coincidence, and it is definitely not just any student that this intruder was looking to target."

Lily moved her head back and forth between the two, as they spoke in turn. What was going on? "So, what's the big deal?" She demanded.

James' voice was flat and angry with his response. "Someone is after Peter."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The first couple of weeks in November passed in a blur of bitter winds and rains. In addition to the depressing weather, the suspect involved in the assault of the two students during the masquerade had not been found. Fear had run rampant within the castle walls until it was declared that the intruder had fled and was no where to be found.

When the lockdown of the castle was over, everyone seemed relieved. During that time, Lily had risen to yet another stripe, much to the amazement of all her peers. To occupy her time, she had thrown herself into every subject with fervor – the sooner she was out, the better for her.

That caused many to resent her, but those that admired her grew steadily each day. She didn't care for any of the attention though, and she learned to brush off the insults and rumors that spread about her. Narcissa, surprisingly, was keeping quiet. It seemed as though she had tired of spending her time and effort trying to embarrass Lily and the red head was thankful for it.

Pretty soon, she had settled into a comfortable routine, attending her classes, going to meals, studying and making trips to the village every now and then. Despite the copious amounts of people that she tutored and hung around with, she had only three friends that she considered close.

Alice and she had become almost like sisters, to the point where they had dropped formal titles. They were always together, two opposites that were, in a strange way, alike. The other was Charadase, who, after the incident at the masquerade, had taken it upon herself to befriend Lily.

The last was none other than Aesalon. Lily found that he was a very friendly individual that she could open up to with almost anything. Sometimes, it was better to share her feelings with someone from the opposite sex. Lately however, Aesalon had been absent from school – he had told her that it had something to do with his family, and she hoped that they wouldn't be too hard on him when they found out the reason why all his stripes had been removed.

Professor Laarni had cancelled that day's classes for some reason or another, so it gave Lily a period with which to do homework. She was content to be left in the big room by herself but after a while, that was spoiled as other students began to enter, talking in loud voices, taking advantage of the free period and looking to relax.

So she found herself looking for a quiet place to study, but in that adventure, she had no such luck.

_Three Libraries and Six Study Halls, and not one of them are available?_ She thought, angrily, as she pushed her way out of the East Side study hall; the fifth one she had looked into. At this rate, she'd spend her whole free period looking for a place to study. Apparently, many other students were preparing for the upcoming exams that would take place in December, and all the rooms had been booked for just that reason.

She came upon the last study hall that, compared to the others, seemed quiet. _Finally!_ She grasped the doorknob and entered, only to back out again in surprise.

Within, the Philologus Elites were just starting their breakfasts and were bent over their individual books. All action ceased as the six men looked up to see who it was that had entered.

Feeling herself flush with embarrassment, Lily began to back out. "Um….sorry…I didn't…." she began to say, but before she could finish her sentence, Dane's voice interrupted. He was standing by the table, looking ready to sit down.

"Well! A maiden! This is a surprise." He tucked his chair in and bowed. "Please, do come in."

Cautiously, Lily entered again, clasping her hands in front of her nervously. For the weeks that passed, she had almost forgotten that the Elites existed. She had not run into James again after the Masquerade, nor had she even caught eye on any of the others. Now, she was in the room, surrounded by only them. She thought to explain herself. "I was just looking for a place to study. I didn't know this is where you guys ate your meals."

Dane smiled as if all that she had said didn't matter. "You are the Lady Lily, correct?"" he asked, moving forward so that his boots clacked against the hardwood floor.

She nodded and Dane took her by the elbow, gently. "Sir Amos, would you be so kind as to offer our Lady a seat?"

Amos jumped eagerly to do his bidding and Lily found herself sitting the moment after, feeling very uncomfortable indeed. Her mind raced with excuses she could say – why hadn't she just gone upstairs to her room to study?

"I am known as Dane Mactavish of the House Ravenclaw. Would you care to take some tea with us?" Dane snapped his fingers and one of the idle waiters that were standing to the side bowed. Before she knew it, the tea was in front of her, steaming and ready to drink.

All the other Elites had set themselves up to congregate (some less enthusiastically than others) around the table with her - there hardly seemed to be enough room for everyone. Her eyes passed from one handsome face to the other, and she felt like disappearing on the spot.

"This should prove interesting," Malfoy sneered, hunching forward so that one of his eyes were obscured from view by his pale hair.

"Let's not be rude," Dane chided, lightly. To Lily he said apologetically, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." Lily said, quickly. "I just thought that other students weren't allowed in here, that's all."

"It's not that they're not allowed; it's just that they never enter." He told her. "Would you like cream?"

She blinked in confusion before realizing that he was referring to the tea. Clumsily, she pushed the china toward him. "Uh, sure."

As he added it to her drink, she made eye contact with James, who was watching her silently, with his steady, raptor-like gaze. Dane spoke again though, and she turned her attention from the Gryffindor Elite to him. "I'm quite certain that there is a class at this moment…"

Lily took a sip before answering. "We've got a free period."

Sir Amos cut in then, his voice merry. "Ah, yes, those were always welcome. We are well met again, my Lady – I see that it's true that you've been rising swiftly in your stripes. Goodness, five already?" Lily glanced down at the colorful pieces of cloth pinned to her uniform.

"Promoted?" Snape asked, softly, to no one in particular.

"Earned." Lorien answered, in a bored tone.

"Well-deserved!" James snapped, defensively.

Lily watched the exchange of heated words as they were fired back and forth at each other. She had never seen such a polite argument before in her life, and she found it somewhat disconcerting.

Malfoy rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, lazily. "My, my, valiant as ever towards the less fortunate, aren't we, Sir James?"

Dane frowned. "Will that argument ever drop?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

James ignored him. "It is for the less fortunate that we chose to walk this road."

"That is the path _you_ chose to walk on. My way to glory shall not be bogged by anyone else."

"That's selfish." James argued.

"Yet, human."

They glared at each other, and Lily unconsciously moved back a bit at the malice that the looks emanated.

"We usually don't bother to break it up because it doesn't work." Snape told her, smirking. "They argue about this all the time."

Lilyguessed that the two were extremists – one willing to go out on a limb to help the oppressed even if it meant giving up his life, and the other going out on a limb to do the exact opposite. "You're both wrong." She blurted.

It was all so stupid.

"There's a saying we have for situations like this." She explained, unmoved by the glares that both men bestowed upon her. "_If you can't swim, don't jump_."

"How… very… philosophical." Amos said, filling in the awkward pause after the quote.

Lily crossed one leg over the other, casually. "It means, gentlemen, that you should not try to save a person from drowning unless you are certain that you can save yourself first. That is human nature and it's only logical." As Lucius shot James a smug look, Lily went on. "Of course, it's human nature to take care of oneself before turning to help someone else, but it doesn't mean that we shouldn't help them at all."

This time, James returned the smug look. They reminded Lily of two children bickering. "That's why you're both wrong – if you are able to help someone, then help, but don't go overboard."

Sir Dane applauded her. "Such insight – my lords would do well to heed her words."

_Not much insight, just common sense_. Lily wondered if that trait was forever lost to these noblemen.

At that, Malfoy seemed to get angrier. "I will not take ear to those who do not recognize their places."

So, he wanted to insult subtly.

"Believe what you want." Lily told him, submissively. "It won't matter what I say when some _breeds_ turn deaf ears to the words of their kin." There. She could play that game too.

"You are a commoner, with no right to admission at this school." Lucius snarled, forgetting his role as a gentleman at her words.

Lily's lips quirked at his irritation. "Oh, is your _breed_ also adept to words that ring false?"

The others cringed at her stinging tone.

Amos, who could no longer contain his curiosity, leaned forward and asked, "My Lady, _are _you kin?"

She smiled in response, choosing not to answer. She hated discussing her parentage.

"But your name is not known." Amos pushed on, matter-of-factly, taking her silence as affirmation. "Nobles marry to the houses within the upperclassmen." He gestured around the table. "If you would pardon my ignorance to the common." He added.

Lily made certain her face stayed impassive. If she had a choice, she would not want anything to do with the Noble lineage. "My father is Eric Stevenson." She said, calmly, when all eyes turned to her for some explanation. "Evans is my mother's maiden name."

"Stevenson?" Everyone echoed.

"Did he not get married to the Lady Melinda just a few years ago?" Malfoy wondered.

Here, Lily snapped, "I don't care who he married!" she tried in vain to rein in her anger, but to no avail. It seemed that Malfoy had his connections – how else could he have possibly known? She hated herself for letting him see that he had touched a weak spot.

Sir Dane quickly spoke, sensing that they had broached a sensitive topic. "Well, the daughter of Lord Stevenson – it's no wonder at your intelligence."

"I'd like to think that it was my mother who got me to where I am now." She answered stiffly. She got up, wiping her mouth with the linen that had been placed out for their use. "I should get going – I've got several things I need to work on."

Amos frowned. "Oh, no breakfast, then?"

She managed to keep her voice light. "No, thank you – I've already eaten."

"I'll walk you." James said, suddenly.

Dane nodded in approval. "As you should. It was nice meeting you, Lady Lily." He seemed to understand that she was uncomfortable and she gave him a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you for the tea." She answered. "I'm sorry to have intruded once again."

Like a silent shadow, Lorien moved to help her out of her seat and James strode ahead, to open the door for her.

Once she was out the door though, he walked behind her, letting her keep a few paces ahead of him. "We've upset you…." He murmured, his eyes trained on the back of her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. For some reason, she felt disappointed that he hadn't snapped to her defense or even bothered to strike up conversation with her. She felt like a stranger to him and she hated it.

_Why? _

When the reached the Gryffindor Tower, James reached out and took her hand. "Have _I_ done something to upset you? You've been avoiding me."

Lily blinked in surprise. "What? No, I haven't! _You've_ been avoiding _me_. I thought that it was because you didn't want to be seen around me any more after what happened at the Masquerade."

Now confused, James let her hand go. "Don't be silly – I haven't been avoiding anyone. Every time I enter a room with you in it, you get up and leave. And the other day I was speaking to one of your friends, and I got the distinct impression that you did not want to see me again."

Her pretty face puckered into a frown. "I don't know who you talked to, but I really wasn't avoiding anyone. I was just busy – and I thought the Elites were too, so I didn't bother to disturb you."

He let out a breath of relief. "You wouldn't disturb me."

Lily made a face at him. "Oh, really? What were the first words that came out of your mouth when we first met? I think they went along the lines of '_could you keep it down, please? I'm trying to study_.' And _'don't you know when you're not wanted?'_"

He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing. "You remember that?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I haven't forgiven you yet for that." She teased. "You'll have to make it up to me."

James decided to play along. "Oh? Very well. I will take you to a place that will enchant you once again – a place that you will love."

Lily began to walk again, backwards though, so that she was still facing him. "Where would that be?" She asked, clasping her book bag behind her back.

The Gryffindor Elite did not have a chance to reply. At the last minute, he noticed a switch in the form of a taught rope and Lily was just about to trip on it. "Watch out!" He cried, but it was too late as her foot nicked it, and he heard a loud click.

Without thinking, he rushed forward, covering her body with his as the ceiling up above seemed to cave in on them.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**AN: **Thank you for your patience with me. I'm so glad so many people enjoy this fanfic. Thank you so much for your encouragement through your reviews! Please do so again. The next chapter should be in two weeks time (if not earlier). Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V


	10. Risen Situations

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

_

AN: Thank you for the patience and the reviews. Upon opening my email, I am always pleased to see a new one. Thank you for all the support.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously: _

_She smiled and shrugged. "I haven't forgiven you yet for that." She teased. "You'll have to make it up to me."_

_James decided to play along. "Oh? Very well. I will take you to a place that will enchant you once again – a place that you will love."_

_Lily began to walk again, backwards though, so that she was still facing him. "Where would that be?" She asked, clasping her book bag behind her back._

_The Gryffindor Elite did not have a chance to reply. At the last minute, he noticed a switch in the form of a taught rope and Lily was just about to trip on it. "Watch out!" He cried, but it was too late as her foot nicked it, and he heard a loud click._

_Without thinking, he rushed forward, covering her body with his as the ceiling up above seemed to cave in on them.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

**- Risen Situations -**

"James!" Lily's shriek made his head spin as he waited for the impact.

Instead, he felt a sting as something hit him on the back, splattering liquid as it broke.

A balloon?

Dozens tumbled around them, like bombs let loose from a warplane, only they were filled with water instead of explosives.

Lily managed to escape the prank only half-drenched because James had taken the brunt of the attack. As he set her back, he called out, "Peter! Peter Pettigrew, come out this instant!"

The redhead tried to calm her racing heart as she took in deep breaths. She jumped when the wall next to her opened to reveal a small trap door that was hidden from sight. From behind it, a figure emerged, and she backed away in surprise.

"Aw, James! You ruined my prank!" Peter whined, as he clambered out of his hiding place. He was dressed in a white hospital garb his mousy hair tousled.

Lily couldn't help but stare.

She had thought that Peter would be a handsome man just like the other marauders. Instead, a boy, who looked no more than ten years of age, stood before her, his small eyes blinking at her curiously.

"What do you think you're doing playing pranks while you should be resting in the hospital wing?" James demanded of him, planting his fists on his hips. Lily noticed that he did not scold the boy for the prank itself.

The boy shrunk back slightly. "I was bored."

"Is that so?" He asked. "If Madam Pomfrey catches you out here, you can be certain she won't be happy either." At the pout he received, James sighed and lifted his arms looking down at his drenched clothing. "Now I have to change."

Peter moved forward a step. "I'm sorry!"

He was like a little child – he even sounded like one.

James' stern countenance softened at the apology. "What's done is done. Good sir, you are making a bad first impression with the Lady."

Peter looked to Lily as if seeing her for the first time. "My Lady, pardon my lack of courtesies." He said smartly, bowing in such a courtly manner that Lily was obliged to curtsy back as best she could.

She couldn't stop herself from asking. "Sir Peter...what year are you in?"

"The Seventh, my Lady." He answered, somewhat shyly.

"Get on with you, then." James commanded, interrupting the conversation in a long-suffering way. "What will your Lord Father think if he knew of your condition?"

At that, the boy seemed to pale some more. Without another word, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled back into the trap door in the wall, disappearing from sight.

Still stunned, it took a moment for Lily to snap back to her senses as James caught her hand. "We should get out of here, too, my Lady. If Filch finds us here among this mess, he'll have a royal fit and I'd hate to think what our punishments might be."

She jogged to keep up with him as they ran toward the Gryffindor Tower. "How on Earth did Sir Peter manage to climb that high to plant a joke like that?" She wondered as they hurried past closed classroom doors.  
"Ah, Marauder secrets will remain with us to the grave, Lady Lily." He flashed her an arrogant smile when she rolled her eyes.

"He's so young…" She noted. "How old exactly is he?"

"Peter is ten and three years. He may be young, but he's a natural genius. He's already got his full ten stripes – but he is not allowed to participate in the Elite Exams." He told her, cryptically. "That prank caught me off guard – what with all the commotion of that intruder, I couldn't help but think…" He trailed off as they slowed to a walk, and he stopped, looking down at his feet.

"Sir James…"

He took a deep breath and shook his head as if to clear his troubling thoughts. As he took a step forward again, Lily's next remark made him pause. "You threw yourself in the way for me…"

James huffed a little, his cheeks gaining a pink hue with embarrassment and he straightened his back confidently. "I can't just stand by and watch a Lady get hurt." He began to move again, saying, "Come on then, I'm cold – unless you want to take a short cut to go back again."

Grinning, Lily followed him. "No thanks!" She had had her fill of dark enclosed spaces, and she wasn't ready to repeat the incident again. "You didn't tell me where you plan to take me." She said, reverting to the original conversation they had been having before the incident.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. For a minute, he looked confused as to what she was talking about, but then, he nodded. "I will take you to Florence – it's very beautiful." He said, sounding glad for the change in topic. "We can spend this coming weekend there!"

This time, she stopped. "_This _weekend? Are you crazy?"

He frowned, stopping as well. "Crazy? I beg your pardon?"

"This weekend…how would we get there? Where would we stay? Isn't it a bit last minute?"

"I've got private retreats everywhere." He told her, waving his hand. "You forget – the Potter family is quite wealthy."

_Don't go rubbing it in,_ she thought, darkly.

He continued though, oblivious to her brooding. "I often go up to the villas during the weekends, so I thought it an ideal place to bring you. Of course, we travel by plane – do you expect to go by carriage?"

"I didn't expect to go out of the country." She answered. "I guess…"

"It must be a shock for you." He put in arrogantly.

She glared at him. "_Please _don't patronize me, sir."

He laughed then, holding his hands up. "I apologize – I jest. As much as it is fun, I shan't like to stand here all day." He indicated his wet clothing. "If I get sick now, I won't be able to take you anywhere." He raised a brow over one of his blue eyes. "Unless, my Lady doesn't wish to go to Italy after all?"

"I'd love to!" She said, automatically (and a little too enthusiastically). He chuckled, as they wound their way up the staircase leading up to the tower. He had known that he had chosen the right destination when he saw how her green eyes lit up.

When they reached the Tower and were about to part ways, Lily grabbed hold of James' sleeve."Thanks again!" Her smile made a chill run down his spine and his heart leap to his throat so that he was unable to answer.

In short, she took his breath away.

Confused with the sudden emotion that overwhelmed him, James stepped back, feeling as if her hand were sending electric sparks through his body.

She didn't seem to expect a reply because she had turned, her black dress swishing as she hurried up the steps leading to her dormitory.

James stared after her, fighting the maelstrom of bewilderment that had gripped him.

He disliked the feeling – greatly. But at the same time, he was curious.

_What is it about you...?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What! Florence?" Chase asked, excitedly. "What was your answer?"  
Lily glanced around the room, embarrassed at her friend's squeal of enthusiasm. They were sitting in the Lounge studying; the room full of comfortable chairs and beautiful sculptures. A small fountain had been set up in the middle, the granite statue that was holding the bucket from which the water poured watched them with unseeing eyes.

"I said yes of course." She said, flushing slightly when some other students turned their heads toward them.

"Other girls would kill to be in your shoes." Chase said, almost wistfully.

Alice piped up, turning a page of her Physics text book. "Surely you're not going alone? Rumors spread faster among the noblemen than among the common."

Lily blinked. Oh. She hadn't thought of that. She felt the blush spread. "I…." She caught sight of Aesalon entering the room, his own Physics text tucked casually under his arm. Unlike Lily who had risen swiftly in stripes, Aesalon had not yet recovered one. His black overcoat was still bare. He was still as stoic and withdrawn as ever. Lily rose, forgetting what she was going to say, waving him over.

"Ladies." He said, upon seeing them.

The other two got up to curtsy before the four of them took seats. "How were things at home, Aesalon?" Lily asked, smoothing out the table cloth that had rumpled when they stood.

He sounded bored. "Well."

The girls exchanged glances at the short, curt, reply. "Did your family find out about your…disgrace?" Chase asked, referring to the removal of his stripes.

Aesalon scratched his cheek uncomfortably and seeing that, Lily quickly created a diversion of knocking her pencil case over so that all its contents spilled onto the floor and onto the table.

Before they all ducked to pick everything up, Aesalon met her eye and smiled gratefully. No one knew about his secret – the real reason why his stripes had been removed - and Lily understood that he didn't want anyone to find out just yet.

"You're such a klutz." He scolded her as they returned everything.

She blushed. "Everyone has a weak point." She pouted.

"Physics is mine." Alice sighed in agreement, putting her book down in her lap. "I'll never understand it."

"I'd rather do Physics than Musical Theory." Lily said, lightly, glad that her diversion had worked. "We could swap, but that wouldn't get us anywhere."

Alice sighed again, tugging at her black locks in frustration. "I don't quite understand, Lily – you're so smart in the Logics, why did you place in Gryffindor? You should have placed in Ravenclaw."

"Ah, well, we all try something new." Lily responded, cheerfully, preferring not to answer the question. "Here, let me explain how to do a problem like this." She proceeded to teach, as she was used to doing.

She and Aesalon lingered afterwards, when the bell rang signaling the start of classes, allowing the other two to go on ahead in front of them. "What really happened at home, Aesalon?" She asked quietly, as she pushed the clasp to her bag closed. It clicked, telling her that it was secure.

He licked his lips in an almost nervous fashion. "That's…well…Lady Lily, for the last couple of days I - "

He was cut off as Chase's voice interrupted them. "Come on, you two! If we are late, Professor Slughorn won't be ready to forgive any of us."

Aesalon paused then, his eyes darting toward Lily momentarily before he shrugged. "Never mind." He licked his lips again and stepped aside. "If you'll excuse me, my Lady…I've forgotten something upstairs. We will be well met again in class." Without waiting for a response, he bowed and left, with his head down and his shoulders hunched slightly.

Lily watched him go, confused. What had that been about? "You'll be late!" She called after him, but he never stopped, raising one hand in acknowledgment as he went. Alice took her by the arm then, urging her forward.

Class was uneventful, the only thing making it interesting the pop quiz that the Professor decided to spring on them toward the end the period. Chemistry was a subject that Lily was quite fond of, but she was certain she didn't answer all of the questions correctly.

She was so engrossed in figuring out where she had gone wrong that she failed to notice that Aesalon was not present in class. It was only when she was queuing up for her next class that she realized he was not there and that his silent presence that usually brooded just behind her right shoulder was missing.

It was unlike him to miss two classes in a row.

But his seat remained empty even after Professor Gertrude began her math lesson. Lily could not help but remember how he had acted strangely earlier – maybe he wasn't feeling well.

She tapped her pencil on her desktop impatiently as she stared hard at the equation on the board. Beside her, Alice looked up, distracted by the sound. "What's wrong, my lady?" She whispered, reaching out a hand to grasp the tool in Lily's hand to stop her from continuing that incessant rapping.

Lily blinked, her eyes focusing on Alice's fingers. "Nothing." She replied, automatically. "I'm just distracted."

Alice smiled slightly, bending over her books as the Professor walked past them. She waited for her to get out of earshot before speaking. "Are you thinking about what I said earlier? If so, I didn't mean to dissuade you in going with Sir James."

Lily had almost forgotten about that. "Why don't you come with me, Alice?" She asked, pulling her pencil case closer to her and rummaging through it. She had broken the lead to her pencil with her vigorous tapping just a moment ago and she needed a new one – it gave her an excuse to do something else with her hands.

"What?" Asked Alice in surprise. "Lily…"

"Oh, come on! I'm sure Sir James won't mind. After all, he won't like rumors spreading about him either." She found the replacement lead and proceeded to refill her pencil with it.

"Lily, I don't want to intrude upon something he invited you specifically to join him in." Her friend said, matter-of-factly. "And I doubt anyone will say something bad about him – he is after all, an Elite, and unless someone is hoping to get demoted a stripe, then they wouldn't dare."

Lily pushed the case away from her. "Now I'm nervous." She quickly copied the equation down in her book as the Professor passed them again and glanced over their shoulders.

She called out, "Lady Lily, I trust that the problem is not too hard for you? You haven't even started yet."

The redhead rose from her seat. "Uh, no ma'am. I just wanted to make sure that I understood it all before I started copying it down."

"Very well, why don't you show us the solution then, since you so carefully figured it out that you have time to chat in class." Everyone tittered at that, and turned interested eyes toward her.

Lily straightened her back and lifted her chin slightly. It looked like she would forever be picked upon. Well, she guessed she deserved it this time around. Smiling her to herself, she moved toward the front of the class, and picked up the chalk.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The room smelled dank, almost like the dungeons and it held with it a feeling of being pressed down on all sides. It made James want to throw up. It was all he could do to pay attention to the lecture which seemed to drone on and on. Around him, the other Elites did not look in the least fazed, so he forced himself to act normally and put on a cool façade too.

He was more than happy when they were released from the class. Professor Merrythought would be waiting for them for their lesson in Defense and Practicality and he was looking forward to it.

"Finally!" Amos groaned when they were some distance from the lecture hall. "How unbelievably uncomfortable that lesson was – Professor Binns must learn how to open windows."

Lorien, overhearing that, piped up. "He is an old man, good sir – the cold air might well be bad for his health."

It was true that winds had begun to pick up. Several times, a light snow had fallen, signaling that in a few more weeks, the Winter Break would come. Today was no exception for the bitter cold because the moment they stepped into the hallway they could feel the cold settle over them, sinking to their bones.

Their breath rose in cloudy mists before them as they hurried toward their next class. Around them snow fell in large flakes, settling on their heads as they passed through the inner courtyard.

Since Professor Binns had let them out early, they came upon the Sixth Year students who were practicing their swordplay. The girls were huddled in groups against the wall, having just finished their own dancing lesson. Professor Merrythought stopped what he was teaching, as the Elites entered.

"Ah, gentlemen, you're quite early." He said, cheerfully, waving them over.

"Pray excuse us." Lucius said. "We didn't mean to interrupt your class."

"Nonsense. I wish to give them a small demonstration before they leave. Would you do me the honor, Sir Lucius?"

The tall boy bowed once. "Of course, Professor." The other Elites moved back as he slid into a comfortable stance while he drew his sword in a smooth motion. The Sixth Years watched while they packed their belongings together.

Out of the corner of his eye, James caught sight of Lily, who, unlike the others, seemed absent-minded as she slipped out of her dance shoes. The other girls watched eagerly with interest as Lucius and the Professor circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move.

James watched Lily, as she bent to put on her real shoes, black in color as was the requirement of the school dress code. Her red hair fell over one shoulder, her pale hands moving methodically to pull it back. Then, she paused, and slowly turned her head as she straightened.

Their eyes met, her gaze so intense that it took his breath away.

He felt someone nudge his shoulder, and disoriented, James snapped out of it. "Uh…"

"What's the matter with you?" Amos asked, impatiently. "What are you looking at?"

James ran a hand through his messy locks and shook his head as he drew in a breath. "Nothing…I was just thinking."

Across the room James saw Lily hurriedly put her things together and move to stand by the door as if eager to leave. He looked down at his feet then, not wanting Amos to notice anything and start asking questions.

He jumped when he heard the sudden sound of swords clashing, and his attention was riveted to the duel that was taking place in front of him. Professor Merrythought's words rang through the gymnasium. "Thrust. Parry. Back – very good, Sir Lucius. Lean into your strike some more. That's a good man."

Lucius' arm came out in an arc, but Professor Merrythought was one step ahead of him, his own sword coming up to catch Lucius' hand with the flat of his blade. The student's sword clattered to the floor in his surprise and there was a still moment before the room erupted into polite applause.

Professor Merrythought bent to retrieve the fallen sword after sheathing his own, holding it out to Lucius. "An excellent display of swordsplay, sir. I see you've been practicing."

"Yes, sir." Lucius said, taking the sword back. He smoothed his cape down and bowed to end the match. "I have many flaws yet."

"There is always one who will be better than you in everything." The Professor said, wisely. "But that doesn't mean you should give up." He raised his hand so that his previous class would pay attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, _Focus_ is the most important part to any activity. Who would like to practice their skills against this talented man before you are dismissed?" he asked, holding his hand out in an open invitation to the younger years.

There was a lot of nudging and murmuring before someone stepped out. James recognized him to be the foreign student that Lily had encountered at the masquerade. Sir Ken, he was called, the shorter and easier version of his name. He was dressed in the colors of the House Ravenclaw, his hair held back with a piece of ribbon, his bangs which could not be included falling around his face and accentuating his high cheek bones. Behind them, his almond eyes stared at his opponent. "I admit that I am unaccustomed to this style of swordsplay," He said, quietly, as he drew his sword and Lucius copied the act.

"What style do you fight with?" Professor Merrythought asked.

"Kendo." He bowed slightly. "Please instruct me well."

There was some more murmuring before the match began, shakily. James watched as the Professor corrected Kenji's stance time and time again. Indeed, Kendo was different and the foreigner had the habit of switching back to it constantly during the match.

Just as the Professor was demonstrating how to effectively block a low thrust, the door opened. A man dressed in a black suit moved forward. "My apologies for the interruption." He said, formally. "I have a message for Sir James Potter. The Master asked me to deliver it."

Amos shouldered James who gave him a blank look. He had never seen this person before in his life. Nevertheless, he pushed away from the wall on which he had taken to leaning on and strode forward.

When he reached the man, he felt as if his world stopped moving as he relayed the message.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Alice said goodbye to Lily right after dinner and the two went their separate ways to spend their leisure time in different manners before the Curfew Bells rang.

As much as she didn't want to look like a nerd, Lily knew that putting off her studying was not acceptable: she had a goal and she was adamant to fulfill it. Still, she wished she could spend her time in a carefree way as her other friends did.

So, she made to climb the stairwell to go to her room telling herself that she shouldn't give up. Just as she opened the door toward stairs, she heard something that sounded like a suppressed sob coming from her right.

Pausing, she stepped back to investigate. There was no room, only rows and rows of statues and bodies of armor. She bent closer to the sound, being as silent as possible, and realized that it was coming from behind a statue.

She was surprised to see a small figure, curled up in the crook in the wall just behind the statue. It was such a tiny space that she hadn't expected to see a little girl wedged there, her arms thrown across her knees as she sobbed into them.

Slowly, Lily reached around the statue and touched the child on the leg. Jerking back, the little girl gasped and looked up to see who had found her and invaded her private space.

She had a head full of curly hair that was parted on the top of her head into two pigtails. Her chubby cheeks were stained with tears her dark eyes open wide in fear. She tried to pull away from Lily, who was unable to see her very well so she crouched by the statue.

Lily heard herself say, "Are you okay?"

The child took a shuddering breath and did not answer, just continued to stare. Lily pat her on the knee. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Elementary branch?"

"I don't want to go back there…." The child said, shakily. Two fat tears fell from her eyes as she said that and Lily pat her knee again.

It was apparent that she did not want to tell her why, so Lily didn't push it. She wasn't good with children, so she awkwardly began to pull away from the little girl but froze when her hand was suddenly grabbed. "Don't go! Please stay here with me!"

Lily squeezed the small hand gently. "Okay, sweetie." She lowered herself into a sitting position, her black dress rubbing against the white stone of the statue and leaving a white residue mark on the sleeve.

They stayed like that, hands linked behind the statue, for a long time. "My name is Lily. What's yours?" She asked, finally, when the child seemed to be calmer.

"Sara Abbot."

"It's nice to meet you, Sara." Lily said, shaking the hand slightly. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?"

"Professor Medy said she would whip me." Sara said. "So I ran away, but I got lost."

"Whip you?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "What for?"

"It wasn't our fault!" She cried, defensively. "We accidentally broke the Professer's vase. We…we were just playing. She took Aurin to the dungeons for a whipping!" She began to tremble again.

Lily felt her anger spark. "Who's Aurin?" She asked, trying her best to calm the child who seemed to be working herself into another sobbing wreck.

"Aurin is my best friend." She said.

The elder girl moved forward to try and get more comfortable, and realized that her left leg had fallen asleep. "Hey Sara…why don't you come out of there, now? We won't go to the dungeon." She added when the child flinched at the suggestion. "We can go to my room for some tea. How's that?"

The child let go of her hand and nodded. With ease only children had, she slithered out from behind the statue and stood before Lily, only reaching the elder girl's knee in height. She was wearing a dark blue uniform, the material at the front smudged with dirt and residue from the statue. Crouching down, Lily reached into her pocket for some tissues and wiped Sara's face from all the tears. "There we go. You're prettier when you're not crying."

She took the little girl's hand again and moved purposefully up the stairs again. Making sure the coast was clear, she herded the child toward her room and sat her down on her bed.

Lily crossed the room and opened the window. "Should I get Rosetta to bring up a piece of cake for me?" She asked, winking.

A shy smile crept onto Sara's face and moments later, the two were seated next to each other at Lily's small table, sharing cake and tea together. She learned that she was only five years old, but that most noblemen's children did not start attending the Academy until they had reached the age of ten.

Lily looked up when Sara put down her fork. "Do you like this school?"

Her voice was soft when she replied. "I didn't want to go, but Aurin said he'd go with me so don't mind it as much." Her eyes began to water again and she sniffed. "But he always gets in trouble because of me…"

A knock on the door made the both of them look up and Lily got up to go answer it. She was surprised to see James standing there, with Sirius by his side. "Good evening, Lady Lily." They said in unison, bowing.

"Uh….hi, guys." She said, uncertainly.

"May we?" James asked, politely.

Glancing back at Sara, who was still sitting in her chair looking curious, Lily hesitated before stepping back to allow them to enter.

James glanced around scrupulously and noticed the child. Sirius voiced it though, saying, "Oh! A maiden! What are you doing here?"

Sara seemed to shrink back at their presence and she ducked her head shyly when the men stopped by the table. "James, old chap, it seems that you scare everyone away. Could you take off that everlasting cape at least before curfew?"

Rather than answering, James glanced at the clock. "Why is a small Lady such as yourself, here?" He asked the girl.

"She was afraid to get beaten." Lily snapped. "I found her hiding and crying. Sir James, is it true that they whip children here?"

Sirius shrugged. "Of course. How else will they teach discipline?"

James added, "Well, they don't lay their hands on children unless it is absolutely necessary…and it happens rarely."

Lily shook her head disbelievingly. She never remembered a time when her mother raised a hand to her in her life. "Well, it's barbaric. I couldn't let her go back there just to let her get hurt."

"She's got to go back soon." Sirius said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and scuffing at the floor with one foot. "The children are so few in this Academy that they are bound to notice that she's gone missing."

For the first time since the men had entered the room, Sara spoke. "I don't want to go back…"

Sirius knelt next to her. "Oh, my fair maiden…" he murmured, reaching out a hand and stroking her cheek gently. "You will not get hurt, I promise you. Sir James shall accompany you back – and at the Elite's word, you shall not be whipped."

The redhead looked to James, who nodded earnestly at that. Looking from one to the other, Sara seemed to weigh the words carefully before getting up. James took her hand and Lily could have sworn a blush spread across the child's cheeks. She couldn't blame her – these men were almost unreal with their handsome faces.

Before James left though, he turned to face her. "Lady Lily, I'll have to cancel this weekend's trip to Italy. I'll take you somewhere else. Something…happened…"

Sirius hung back as James walked out, hand in hand with Sara. "Sir Sirius…what's going on?" Lily asked, remembering the messenger earlier and how James had been so upset that he had walked right out of class. "Earlier today…"

"He's angry because his sister has been accepted into the Academy." Sirius said, quietly. "This weekend, he's asked us to go up to his Estate." He glanced at her, apologetically. "It's important to him, my Lady. I hope you can come."

Lily looked back toward the door, watching James' back as he disappeared down the hallway. "I'll be there…" she said.

"Good night then, Lady Lily. I'm sorry for the sudden interruption tonight."

She nervously pulled at her sleeve and nodded. "It's okay. Good night, Sir Sirius."

To her surprise, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, and without looking back, left the room as well. Lily stared at the closed door for a long time afterwards, the kiss he had left on her cheek feeling like a burn mark that was still smarting and leaving her feeling warm inside.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

AN: The story will start to pick up now with character backgrounds and tangled webs. I hope you look forward to the next chapter which will be in two weeks. Again, do me the favor of leaving me a word of your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	11. Charming:::

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim. _

**AN: **Thank you everyone for your support! As promised, here is the next chapter. I'm so happy I've reached two hundred reviews!

This time, we will be taking a step backward, and we'll get to understand the pasts of some characters. Please enjoy.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
-Charming-**

She was charming.

She was beautiful.

She was _perfect._

Until…

"My lady, shall we take tea together?" James asked, upon entering. She sat by the bay window, seated at the grand piano that gleamed white under the afternoon's sunlight. She looked downright elegant, poised as a woman should be, with her back straight and her hands nestled in her lap, one on top of the other.

Her smile was like a mirror to that of a sun's ray of light, as it lit up her porcelain-like features. Just like him, she had sharp blue eyes, but her black hair was long and straight, each strand falling into place without a stray piece. "Oh, Sir James! You came at the right time." She said, in her lilting voice. "I've just now finished practicing." She gestured toward the piano.

James grinned and moved purposefully toward her. "Then we shall take tea together." He turned and motioned one of the waiting servants to get them just that.

"I would love to." She replied, smoothly, getting up out of her seat and walking with him toward one of the tables in the room. "How are you, my dearest brother?"

He smiled as he pulled a chair out for her to sit and tucked her in. "I'm as well as could be. I have free time to enjoy."

"Would you not rather spend that with a Lady friend?" She asked.

At this, James blushed and was glad that she could not see it. "I…" He was saved from completing his sentence because the servant walked back in, holding a tray with biscuits and tea. His last relationship had ended horribly and he didn't want to repeat another so soon.

He took a seat across from her and helped himself to some biscuits as the servant poured them tea. "Sirius may come to visit later." James said, hoping that she didn't catch the fact that he was desperately trying to avoid her last question.

The way she arched one eyebrow slightly told him that she knew, but he was glad that she decided not to voice it aloud. "Oh, and here I was hoping you could come with me to the Auction. There was a beautiful piece that I was certain we could bid upon."

"The Auction is today?" James asked, brushing crumbs from his fingers absently. The cookies were sweetened only slightly so that the bitter taste of the tea was complimented nicely.

"_Vilendetta_ is the piece I thought you'd have interest in." She told him. "The painting is wonderfully beautiful."

"I've not heard of it." He said, truthfully. "I've been busy during the school year keeping up to par with Sirius I've had no time to see art pieces. The next year is our last at the Academy, after all." He added.

His sister lifted her eyebrow again, in question. "Oh, good sir, are you looking to become a Philologus Elite?"

James scoffed and shook his head. "No. I've no reason to – the position is too much of a burden to bear, a weight upon my shoulders that I fear I cannot carry."

His sister put down her cup. "I believe you could become one if you really wanted to. You could help so many if you had the position."

"Lady Celena…that position is not for me…."

Celena reached over and patted his hand. "Very well. I shan't talk about it any more." She returned to drinking her tea. "Will you accompany me later? You said you have free time."

"I will definitely go with you." James said, nodding. "But I may have to cancel if Sirius does come by. It would be very impolite if I were to leave him here by himself, would it not?"

Celena grinned, showing two sets of perfect teeth. Perfect – just like the rest of her. "In that case, bring him along with you."

"Very well then: we will be right behind you." He promised.

She finished off her tea and stood up again. "Shall I play you a piece? Your company is always welcome."

He leaned back in his seat and nodded. So once more, she moved to the piano and began to play. He was content to sit there and listen, as he often did. His sister was his strength, his comfort – the one he cared for the most in all the world. She was two years his younger, but he had taken care of her for as long as he remembered. Because their parents were often away, the two had grown up together and learned to depend on each other.

The music filtered around him, simple and elegant, a slow, sad tune – something unlikely for a girl like Celena. It was completely opposite: she was always cheerful, something that only she seemed to possess, no matter how depressing things could get. He was proud of her and she knew it. They did not attend the same school as she was sent to a Select Seminary for girls – she was to get married to a Duke after all.

The sorrow of the song made his heart ache.

Maybe it was a prelude.

He should have seen it coming…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Art.

He had seen all types of it. But nothing like this before.

The _Vilendetta_ was stunning.

The auction was won of course: no price was too high for the Potter wealth.

The portrait depicted what James expected was the ideal woman. Slender and beautiful, yet strong and determined. She was posed so that her head was tilted back, and the wind seemed to blow it in the wind. He loved the way the painter had done the eyes especially – intelligent. It was as though they knew everything.

They hung it in the music room, where Celena had insisted they place it so she could see it every day.

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" His sister asked, surprising him. He had thought she had left the room. Now, she traced a finger through the golden-red locks of the painting before them. "I bet there isn't such a woman in the world."

James chuckled. "Oh, my Lady…you are the very picture of this woman. _Vilendetta_ holds no candle to you."

At that, Celena laughed. "Good sir, the things that come from your mouth! You jest unfairly."

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Lady Celena. I wasn't…"

"James? This is where you disappeared to!" Sirius strode into the room, his shoes clacking against the hardwood floors beneath. "I'd like to go out to the town. What do you say?" he turned his head to Celena. "My Lady is invited, of course." He offered his arm to her.

Celena took it and gathered her full skirt in her other hand. "I should enjoy that, I think. Sir James?"

James inclined his head at her unspoken question, motioning for one of the servants to fetch them their coats. Another servant loaded them in the back of the carriage they rode, and they were off.

The town was bustling with activity as the stores began to close down for the day. The setting sun cast a golden glow on everything, and cooled the air as the night began to take precedence in the sky. The trip was fun as the three chatted freely with each other telling jokes and stories as they rattled through the streets in the carriage.

"I should like to drop by the confectionary." Celena told them, stopping the driver as they passed a store. "I've a few things I want to see."

"We'll go with you." James offered.

She waved her hand at them. "No, good sirs. The night on the town is for you to enjoy. I'll be fine by myself – and besides, Sir Remus will likely be waiting for you as usual." The chauffer opened the door for her, and she made to get out.

The two men shared glances at each other. How had she known? At the looks, Celena giggled. "Oh you men, I know you too well by now." And without another word, she leaned over to give them both kisses on the cheeks, before stepping out of the carriage with the help of the chauffer.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like our company?" James called after her. She raised a hand and waved at them in response, and he breathed out a defeated sigh. "Driver," he said, "continue on to the fourth street, if you please."

The driver acknowledged the request with a flick of the wrist, which was followed by a crack of the whip and the lurch of the carriage as it started to move once more.

Remus was waiting at the candy shop: he was notorious for having a sweet tooth. Already, he was munching on a Chocolate Frog and in his hand, he had a bag of purchased goods.

The two men caught up with him. "Remus, really, you shouldn't eat too much of that stuff." Sirius scolded.

Their friend merely shrugged. "I shan't eat it all right away." He pat his stomach for emphasis. "Peter was unable to come. His Lord Father wanted him to stay. It's said that a liver is being donated so hopefully by Christmas, Peter will have finished with the operation."

"I hope so…." James murmured. "That man does not deserve all the pain he undergoes."

"On a lighter note," Remus said, cheerfully, "I'll race the both of you in the stables! We'll see whose steed is the faster and who is the best rider."

Laughing, the other two agreed.

The night was nice and warm as they rode together into the night, their whoops and cheers echoing through the night. It was refreshing, a way of relief, after all the studying and revision they had had to do. It felt wonderful to let go, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Again, James should have seen it coming.

He was all smiles when they left the stables together, dusting his breeches off from the dirt. At the last moment, his horse had swerved to the right so suddenly that James had fallen off. Luckily, he had landed in a pile of hay before he went rolling. It still hurt, but not as much as his pride as the other two laughed over it.

As the carriage approached them, James felt something twisting in his stomach, a sort of dread…a sort of fear…

The driver jumped out, staggering slightly. "Young Master!" he cried, rushing toward them. "The Mistress…she….."

The three friends looked at each other worriedly. "…she's hurt…"

Those words were like a knife to the heart. For a moment, James wondered if he were dreaming, but the sudden grip of the driver on his forearms told him that it wasn't a dream. "…you must go to her!"

"Where is she?" James demanded. "Why didn't you take her with you?"

"She wouldn't come!" The man gasped, trembling. "Young Master…"

"Where?" James yelled, angrily, shaking him. He could feel himself start to tremble.

"By the confectionary!" The man replied, in a daze.

"Sirius! Remus!" James shouted the command as he hurried off, on foot toward the shop. The other two picked up the pace without question, tailing him as they ran.

James could not remember a time when he had run so fast. His lungs were near to bursting and he forced his legs to pump under him, regardless of how much his chest hurt. It was as though an invisible hand had come to wrap itself around his heart and squeeze with all its might.

They rushed past people who stared after them, confused.

It seemed an eternity before he reached the confectionary, but she was no where in sight. Beside him, his friends collapsed, exhausted. The night air was suddenly cold, and forbidding as James frantically called her name. "Celena! Celena! Where are you?"

Sirius peered into the shop, trying to gather his breath. "James, she's not here either…"

Some passers by avoided them and gave them strange looks. Remus tried to get them to talk, but none of them wanted to be involved in what seemed a dangerous matter. They began to move up the street, calling her name.

"Try the back alleys." James ordered, the pit of fear in his stomach growing so much that it threatened to suffocate him.

"They twist like a maze!" Sirius protested. "We'll need a search party."

"Then form one!" James snapped. "But I will not stop looking for her." And with that, he took off again, his friends having no choice but to follow him up the narrow alleyways.

It was as if instinct brought him to where she was because they came upon her when they reached the Confectionary's back alley. She had been dumped unceremoniously among a pile of garbage and dirt.

She was completely naked.

James saw that she was badly injured and that she lay unmoving.

"My Lady! My Lady!" He was at her side in a moment, but he felt as if he was moving in slow motion. "Celena!" He bent over her, and tried to gather her up in his arms, but she suddenly lashed out, her good arm hitting him hard in the chest. It caused him to double over and almost drop her but he caught her again. Despite her weakened condition, she still had a lot of fight in her. She struggled but he was stronger, tears coming to his eyes seeing her savage fear. "Celena! It's me!"

"Stay away!" She shrieked. "Help me! Someone help me! James! _James_!"

"It's me!" He cried again, shaking her slightly so that she winced. "I'm right here, Celena…" he whispered, pulling her closer and rocking her back and forth. "It's me, James…"

Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized his voice and she began to cry pitifully into his shirt, clutching at him, repeating his name over and over. "I'm right here." He whispered again, stroking her hair as she broke down.

His sister.

So strong.

So willful.

Now, so broken.

He trembled now, with grief. With fear. With anger.

Who had done this to her?

"They hurt me!" She sobbed. "They hurt me! They…"

He shushed her, willing all of his strength be given to her as she seemed on the verge of being delirious. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius unbutton his shirt and take it off. He moved to drape it over her, but Celena shrieked in fear, her wail of terror causing Sirius to take a step back.

"Stay back!" James commanded. "She's afraid…"

"We won't hurt her - " Sirius began.

"She is unwell." James said, sounding a bit harsher than he intended to. At the moment, he didn't care. "Gentlemen, go find the driver. We need to get back to the Estate." When neither of them moved, James snapped, "Now!"

Sirius reluctantly handed him the shirt and stepped away with Remus. They had never seen James so frenzied before and it must be confessed that the two of them were shaken badly at the sight; Sirius especially because he had come to love Celena as his own sister. The thought that his mere presence scared her now was almost more than he could bear.

James carefully placed the shirt around her, noting that her left arm had been broken, her flawless skin cut and ripped in some areas, and blood was everywhere. She had been left on the streets to die – to bleed to death. She had suffered two stab wounds, the most prominent one on her leg, most probably to have stopped her from kicking.

He knew she had been raped because the blood on her leg wasn't just coming from the knife wound.

"Oh…my Lady…who could have done this…?" He whispered hoarsely, feeling tears of his own slide down his cheeks.

She never answered, having fainted in his arms.

As if the heavens themselves started crying, it started to rain.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Celena cried for days on end, her hysterics causing the nurses to fret. James did not leave her bedside once – he wasn't allowed to. She clung to him like a life line, her small body shaking. She wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued her, and she became awfully sick.

James couldn't stand to see her suffer like that. Her radiance had been snuffed out, like a candle, the darkness of the room shadowing her already-too pale face. By the second week, he began to despair. Because she would let no one close to her, the doctors were not able to treat her properly.

She was dying.

Her room smelled of flowers, her window open slightly to let in some fresh air. She was asleep, her black hair fanned over her pillow, her chest rising and falling in labored breaths. On her cheeks were traces of tears, and James gently wiped those away, feeling tears of his own prick his eyes.

She woke, stifling a sob as her eyelids opened, as if she mourned to face reality again. He took her hand in his. "My Lady…" He began, "…you must eat something – anything."

"No…" she whispered, faintly. "No, I will not."

"Please." He begged.

"Leave me be." She said, turning her head from him.

"For me." He pushed.

She began to cry again. "Leave me be…"

At the door, the nurses stood waiting, anxiously, and James waved them in, shaking his head. He had failed in his attempt, yet again. He gently turned back to her, wiping away her tears once more. "Then, My Lady, I bid you to sleep." He urged, gently. "Get your rest."

She obeyed him in that, too tired to do otherwise, closing her eyes again. He got up, but not too far, knowing that she'd panic if he did. "It's no use." He said in a low voice. "She won't listen to me."

"We'll have to sedate her if ever, young Master." A nurse told him, wringing her hands by her apron. "She must get some nutrients or else…"

"-I know." James said, running a hand through his hair wearily. "Please, if there is any way…"

"You will have to hold her down." The nurse said, firmly. "She will not want this because she may feel like she is being put back into that horrible situation but there is no other way."

He paused for a moment, before nodding.

When they were sure she was asleep, they began their operation. Surprisingly, Celena made no move to stop them – she couldn't because she was too weak. She just stared up at James in confusion, who kept talking to her, reassuring her that she would be fine, and that he would stay with her.

Soon, they had hooked her up to a device that allowed her to get her nutrients from a thin needle in her arm which was attached to a bag of liquid that entered her body. She had been sedated to allow her to sleep well, and James sat by her bedside again, taking up her hand in his.

_God would never forgive them…_he thought, angrily. He had sent out a team of people to find those who had done this to his sister, but no one had been arrested – apparently this happened almost every day to women, and there was just no way to find the criminals without the victim being able to point them out. In Celena's current condition, James did not think she would want those men anywhere near her. "I will find them yet," he vowed to her sleepy body, "…and I will make them pay for taking away your happiness."

Sirius slipped in the room, bowing slightly before slowly making his way to her bed side. "How is she?" he asked. He was a regular visitor, but he never got close enough because Celena would scream in fear. It caused him so much pain, and James knew it – Sirius would never hurt her, but she was unstable.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." James said. "She…"

"I understand." He interrupted. "What happened to her is very traumatizing."

"…If I had only gone with her!" James said, angrily, clenching his fists. "If I had accompanied her, then this would never have happened…"

"It's not your fault." Sirius started to say, but James glared at him, cutting him off from finishing the rest of his sentence.  
"I will never forgive myself until I have brought those men to justice."

Sirius glared right back at him. "And just how will you propose to do that? You cannot single handedly bring those men down. You don't have that kind of power."

James looked back at his sleeping sister, glad that her eyes were closed. Every time they were open, all he could see was that haunting fear, and he had had enough of it. "I will gain it." He murmured.

Sirius paused, his hand resting on Celena's bed sheets. "James…you can't be serious…" When James never answered, Sirius completed his sentence. "A Philologus? Even as such, you would never be able to - "

"-Celena didn't deserve this. No one does." Came his steely response. It was so cold and angry that Sirius had to swallow his suddenly dry throat. What caused him to falter even more was when he saw a tear slide down his best friend's cheek.

James never showed his weakness.

The room was silent for a while, as the boys tried to gather their composures and their thoughts. Bright sunlight spilled out over the sleeping girl's figure. She looked so peaceful that it was like time had been reversed, and none of the ghastly things had been done to her.

Sirius wished that was so badly. He didn't want to see the people he considered family to be in such pain. When they had once been like a beam of light in the darkness for him, they were now crumbling under the heavy curtain's shadow. "You know the consequences you face in becoming an Elite…" He murmured, finally.

James wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "I do. But I will endure everything."

Again, a pause. And then, "I know you will."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The school was in an uproar.

James Potter – an Elite?  
The teachers could not believe it.

The students were eager to see it.

Being a notorious prankster, everyone wondered what could have caused the sudden change in James. His sudden request to partake in the Elite Exams was shocking. The current Elites were amused, and encouraged him to reach for the goal if he thought he could bear the burden of the Cape that marked them; that set them apart, and reminded them of the responsibility they had toward the other students and the future.

James held through the criticism though, throwing himself whole heartedly into his studies, becoming obsessed. His friends were worried that he would wear himself out. Even Sirius had to take a step back – at the rate James was going, he could not catch up.

There were times when he didn't eat well, or sleep at all.

Day after day, James buried himself within his books, revising and reviewing all his lessons. His progress was astounding. The teachers couldn't believe their eyes, but they were ecstatic at his success in all his tests and with the popularity he suddenly gained with all the students.

The amount of support he got was overwhelming – it was almost as if he was already an Elite.

He never gave himself any rest, driving himself ever onwards

Mercy, he reasoned, was never given to his sister so he would not bestow it upon himself.

Undoubtedly, Celena was proud of him. "You'll wear yourself out." She often scolded, but he would stubbornly repeat his promise to her.

The other Gryffindor students who were aspiring to become Elites could not keep pace with him either that by the time the Elite Exams were over, no one was surprised to see that James walked out accomplishing exactly what he had set out to do three months ago.

A Philologus Elite.

As he knelt before the whole school in the Great Hall, he swore the Oath that all the Elites had to do. "With the Pride and the Grace of our Academy and its instructors, I pledge myself to the service of this school and its members." James began in a trembling voice. He forced himself to strengthen it, the sound spreading out across the room. "I pledge myself to the service of His Majesty, who, if in the future requires my assistance by his side, shall receive my loyalty."

The whole room was silent; one could have heard a pin drop. On the balcony above, the other Elites were standing, watching as their ranks were joined by yet another. At one point of time they had had to undergo this same ceremony. Now, they listened to the very words they had pledged when they had received their pendants.

"To the students, I swear to be a prime example – a model in which you may follow and respect. To the Professors, I swear to continue to uphold the lessons and information that is taught to me. To the Headmaster, I swear to be faithful to the path I have chosen to walk, however long and difficult it will be."

He paused, taking a deep breath. "I swear….to myself….that I will accomplish the goals I have set and that these goals will, in the future, be of help in His Majesty's kingdom. If I fail in any of these tasks, I am aware, that this Honor can be revoked. I pray that it will never happen. This is my Oath, before you."

His last words spoken, the assembly of men and women rose to their feet, as was customary to give acknowledgment to them. Dumbledore slowly strung the pendant around James' neck, signaling that he was now officially a Philologus Elite and that his Oath could not be taken back.

When James got up, it was to the sound of applause.

The Honor, though, was dim. There was only one person he was looking to see smile – and a goal he had to attain. The journey was far from done.

Throughout his studies, his sister began to gain back her strength. But even so, her spirit was still crushed. While she was up and about, she was still secluding herself from the world.

From all men.

James wanted to heal her, but in that, he knew that she would have to continue at her own pace. Still, it was frustrating. He had hung the photo of _Vilendetta_ on the wall of her bedroom, telling her that she had to get well so that she could be like the woman in the photo. The woman who represented her in more ways than one.

Perfect.

Beautiful.

_Charming. _

One day, she'd smile again.

One day…

**To Be Continued….

* * *

**

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I would really appreciate your thoughts on what you have just read. Please, before you exit this window, leave me a review. The next chapter will be out again in two weeks – in the meantime, another story has been posted entitled **_GENUINE GEMINI. _**

The stories will be alternately updated, so look forward to a new chapter every week!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	12. From The Shadows

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

**AN: **Here are some quick answers to some questions. _The last chapter was a flashback of James' past_. As for questions about Sara – I plan to keep her a minor character. Finally, the relationships and pairings will make more sense in the future. Now, we are back to the present in this chapter. Sorry for the mix up. That said,

Onward.

**Chapter 12  
- From The Shadows -**

The Potter Estate, was, in one word, _massive_.

If Lily didn't know better, it was probably as big as the Academy. The buildings were beautiful, spanning several acres of land. Surrounding the main building were gardens that made her jaw drop.

Elegant fountains and statues lay here and there within the gates and as they passed, Lily craned her neck to admire them.

Seated across from her, James watched as she pressed herself against the glass of the car that they rode in, almost like a child at a candy store who was so excited that she could not pick out what she wanted to eat first. He smiled to himself at her innocence.

Sirius was watching her too, as he chatted quietly with Remus. Peter had fallen asleep and was curled into the corner of the seat, his uniform coat spread over him.

Finally, Lily spoke up. "Are you sure your family won't mind me spending the weekend here?"

James blinked and tugged at his collar. "The only people who live here are my sister and I. My family is hardly ever home."

It was Lily's turn to blink. "You live in this huge place by yourselves?"

"Is there something the matter with that?" James asked. He had always found it normal.

Sirius addressed her. "They've been living alone together for the whole of their lives."

"Alone?" Lily repeated, still in that incredulous tone. "What about your parents?"

"I can count the number of times I've seen my parents with my fingers." James told her. "They're very busy people – you can't expect them to stay around for too long."

Lily flipped her red hair over her shoulder. Today she wore a yellow sweater and a pair of slacks under a heavy jacket. The snow may not have accumulated, but it was still bitingly cold. "You mean to tell me that your parents are practically strangers." She motioned to the scenery just beyond her windows. "They would abandon their children just so that they could keep bringing in money?"

At that slight insult, James felt his cheeks grow red. "They didn't abandon us – we were left with nurses. The Potter wealth has been passed on for generations and it will be passed onto me when I become of age." He glared at her, daring her to challenge him. She glared right back, unflinching.

"Nurses!" She scoffed. "All the money in the world can't buy a mother's love."

"My mother cares enough to give us the best." James growled.

Both Sirius and Remus stayed quiet as the two of them bickered. They hadn't expected that the two of them would start arguing, and neither wanted to interrupt. Lily's voice was fiery, enough to startle Peter out of his nap. "Are you saying that my mother didn't give her best?"

James countered that with a snap of his own. "Are you saying that _my_ mother didn't love us?"

"Silence, both of you." Peter commanded, causing both of them to look up at his irritated bark. The order sounded strange coming from his lips, but the authority behind it told Lily that Peter was the type whose words were acted upon the moment he uttered them. She didn't know why, but she sat back, and so did James.

"Sorry, Peter." He mumbled.

Shuffling to get into a more comfortable position, Peter peered out at them from under his coat. "James, you're tense again. It's embarrassing toward your Lady guest."

At the scolding, James lowered his head slightly and nodded. "All right. Lady Lily, I apologize…"

She glanced from one man's face to the other, curiously; she had suddenly lost track of who was the superior among them. Their attitudes were so foreign – one moment they would act in one way and in the next, they were doing the complete opposite.

Strangers, that's what they were like.

Strangers to her, because she didn't know much about any of them.

Realizing that her answer was long in coming, she stammered, "N-no, it was my fault too." She glanced down at her hands which had nervously bunched themselves in her lap. "I didn't mean to insult your mother. I just…" she looked out the window again at the mansion as it drew closer. "…I just thought it was sad that you didn't see your mother every day. You must have been very lonely."

"Lady Celena and I had each other." James answered, quietly. He was also staring at the house, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Lady Celena? Is that your sister's name?" Lily asked.

All four boys nodded. "She'll probably be happy to meet you." Sirius said, helping to sit Peter up properly. The boy blinked bleary eyes at her as he leaned his weight against the elder man.

"What's she like?"

No one spoke up, as if afraid to. Finally, James answered, "She's been better."

Again, Lily felt as if she had been dropped into a black abyss of nothing. She wanted to ask more, but at the grimness that had suddenly fallen, she dared not to. She instead turned her attention once more to the window.

Grand sweeping arcs made of granite stood at the front entrance to the mansion, the steps leading in polished and gleaming under the bright sun. Balconies overlooked the gardens, each etched with intricate designs cut into the stone. The place spoke of beauty, of art, and of talent. At the same time, it spoke of the Potter History – she could see that despite the beauty of the building, it was old.

As they pulled up in front of the main doors, she saw a row of attendants sweeping out to meet them. "We're here." James announced, breaking the silence.

When the car stopped, the chauffer jumped out and opened the door for them. Sirius took a moment to turn back and help Lily out of the car. One of the attendants offered to take her coat, but she declined. The others handed theirs over without a word and followed James inside.

Lily felt like an ant walking into the building. Their voices rang over the foyer because it was so spacious. Her attention was riveted toward James who spoke with an attendant. "Orlan, please take the Lady Lily to the guest rooms and have her settled in the one of her choice. She's a special visitor; I should not like to hear that she is dissatisfied in any way."

"Yes, young Master." The butler bowed and gestured for Lily to follow him.

"We'll meet you again in the drawing room." Sirius whispered, pushing her toward him gently.

She had no choice but to fall into step behind Orlan who had already begun to lead the way.

The man was dressed smartly in a black suit, like the other butlers that they passed. He was fat and stocky, the specs that he wore much too small for his face. Despite that, he was jovial and Lily liked his easy flow of speech.

He led her up a flight of stairs and through a hallway, opening various doors and allowing her to poke her head in to examine the place. They were all spacious and beautifully furnished, each cleaned and prepared as if there were visitors every night that used them.

She finally settled on one with the best view of the gardens down below, with a walkout to a balcony. She didn't really get a chance to admire all the furnishings that came along with the room because Orlan was ushering her out the door again, telling her that the Young Masters were waiting for her.

Sure enough, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting inside the drawing room. Sirius was waving away the maid who seemed to be offering him some tea and he impatiently motioned Lily closer. "Did you get lost?" he asked.

Lily grinned and shook her head. "No."

Remus returned the grin and lazily draped his arm across the back of the couch. "This place is huge. I trust you find everything to your liking?"

She clasped her hands in front of her. "Yes – it's a bit too much, but I won't complain." She took a seat next to Peter who eagerly moved over and curled up in the corner of the couch. He looked sleepy again, and Remus called a maid over to get him comfortable. While she ran off to get him a blanket, Lily asked, "Where's Sir James?"

"He's with his sister." Sirius answered. When the maid returned, he tucked the blanket around Peter's already sleeping form carefully before dropping his voice to a whisper. "You've got to bear with him – his sister is his life. Like he told you, they only had each other to rely on when they were younger."

Fearing to ask, but wanting to know, Lily leaned forward. "D-Did something happen?"

Both Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, and the latter idly ran his forefinger and thumb across his jaw line. "Lady Celena was raped and beaten, left to die on the streets. If James hadn't found her, she would have. As it is, her mental state is very unstable…she's afraid to be in the presence of men, regardless who it is."

Lily's eyes flicked to Sirius who turned his head away at that.

"That's why," Remus continued, "James is worried that she's to come to the Academy…he doesn't think she's mentally prepared."

At that, Lily crossed her arms below her breasts. "The only person who will be able to determine that is Lady Celena. He has no right to tell her if she's ready or not."

Sirius finally turned his head to look back at her. "That's the problem: she was not the one to decide…their mother thinks it is the best solution." His gaze turned intense as he took a breath to collect his thoughts. "Lady Lily, what you said earlier to James in the car confused him beyond anything you could ever know, even if he covers it well.

"I've been with him a very long time and I see how agitated he gets when his parents return. They're like strangers to him, suddenly coming back into his life and trying to tell him how to run it…but he respects them no matter what. As much as he dislikes some of their decisions, he goes along with them." He spread his hands for emphasis. "So you see, he doesn't know what to do now. He wants Lady Celena to stay here, but at the same time, he wishes to respect his mother's orders."

"Ultimately, the decision is up to Lady Celena, isn't it?" Lily pointed out. "James can't make the decision for her…"

"He can persuade her though, and that's what he's here for." Remus told her. "His sister will do anything for him. But she has never had the nerve to refuse their mother in her wishes either."

Lily tugged at the ring on her finger, mulling over everything that they had said. She admired the siblings for their love for each other, and felt saddened for them at the same time. She stopped toying with her ring when another maid entered, announcing that Lunch was going to be served and that they should all wash up.

The three of them got up, obediently. The matter still hung in the air and no one wanted to mention it again at the moment. Lunch sounded wonderful – Lily hadn't realized that she was starving.

Peter was not willing to go so easily. In fact, he was scolded by Sirius to get up and that he mustn't act so dishonorably. "You both go on ahead," he said to Remus and Lily who hung back to wait for him. "We'll join you in a while." To Peter, he coaxed, "Come on, Peter. We don't have all day for your dramatics."

Remus left him to the task, while Lily went to follow the route that Orlan had shown her earlier. She wondered if they were expected to dress formally at meals. She decided that she would change into something less casual just in case.

As she passed a room, she paused. Piano music filtered out to greet her, its melody captivating. She remembered the way Remus had played the piano with her the night of the masquerade and, her curiosity piqued, Lily moved toward the door to peer in.

It was not Remus on the piano, but rather, a girl, the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on, was lost to the sounds of the instrument. Even Narcissa's beauty faded compared to hers.

She had a prominent face, her nose was long and her skin was so white, like that of a porcelain doll's. Her hair was so black, contrasting with her pale pallor, falling around her shoulders and back in straight strands. She was a girl who turned heads and made people pause upon seeing her.

All too abruptly, the music stopped, and the girl slowly turned to face the door. Lily ducked back instinctively, embarrassed to have been poking around. She thought of running away, but the girl's voice called out, "Who's there?"

Cautiously, Lily opened the door slowly and moved in. "Sorry for interrupting," Lily said, uncertainly, smiling shyly at the figure before her. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

The girl rose, her long white dress falling to the floor and trailing it when she moved. Her blue eyes stared at Lily in wonder, and the latter moved back a bit as the girl advanced. Feeling her cheeks flush, she decided to ask, "A-Are you Lady Celena?"

The advancing figure stopped. "Yes, I am. And you?"

Relaxing a bit, Lily tilted her head to the side slightly. "My name is Lily Evans. I'm a friend of your brother's."

"Sir James?"

Lily nodded, reminding herself that formalities among the nobles were a natural thing. She had thought that they would have at least dropped the titles around their family members, but it seemed that families like these looked down upon that concept. "He invited me here for the weekend."

A smile lit up Celena's features. "Why hasn't he mentioned you to me?" She asked.

"Maybe he was just waiting for the chance." Lily said. She left unsaid that James had failed to mention Celena to her as well.

Coming back to her senses, Celena moved toward the table. "Where have my manners gone? Come, Lady Lily – if it would please you, would you care to join me for lunch?"

Feeling awkward, Lily moved toward the table. "But the guys…"

Celena sat down again, her blue eyes never leaving Lily's face. "I'll have them informed. In the meantime, I hope you don't mind my company – I've not had anyone to talk to for a long while." As she spoke, she waved the maids away to go prepare them a meal. They bowed and left the room silently, single file.

Lily watched them go, sitting down across from this stranger she had just met. "Uh…sure…." She said, uncertainly, smoothing out her blouse. She decided to pick up on Celena's last words. "At least you have your brother to speak with – I'm an only child so I grew up without a playmate." She placed her arms on the table. "I hear you are to attend our Academy." She said, in search for a topic to talk about. "If you do decide to attend, you won't be lonely anymore."

Celena looked down at her lap and didn't answer. So she was uncomfortable about that thought after all. "I don't wish to be a burden on anyone." She whispered, finally.

Lily studied the girl before her. She judged Celena to be a good one or two years younger than her. "Why would you think you're a burden to anyone?"

James' sister looked up at her again. "Surely you've heard of my disgrace? I was…"

"None of it was your fault." Said Lily, before she could finish her sentence. That seemed to take Celena by surprise because those blue eyes blinked at her. "I don't know you very well, but from what I have heard, you must stop punishing yourself for their actions…"

Celena fisted her hands on the table cloth. "You're going to tell me to forget, aren't you?" She asked, angrily. It seemed that the siblings had an easy temper, but that probably came with being spoiled rotten the whole of their lives.

Lily stared at her for a long while before answering. "No, my Lady…I'm not. Telling you to do that is just cruel." Again, Celena seemed surprised by her words. "Such a traumatic experience is not easy to forget – and no one should ask you to recover so quickly from it. But crushing yourself under the burden of trying to is harmful to you and those around you."

Tears filled the girl's eyes, as if that burden suddenly felt too heavy to bear. "Then…what should I do?"

Reaching across the table, Lily patted her hand. "Slowly, move forward. Courage builds with every step, however small it is." She smiled encouragingly.

Celena pressed her hands up to her face embarrassed for the tears that had started to slide down her cheeks. Evidently, the horrors of the incident had left wounds that were still fresh and deep. The topic seemed to be fraying the girl's nerves. "But I'm afraid – I feel so dirty."

The pain in her voice made Lily's heart ache. "Lady Celena, that feeling shows us that you're the purest creature. It is those men that are the dirty ones, taking your most prized possession from you." She lifted the younger girl's chin. "If you fought valiantly to keep it, then you showed that you are not weak. Never forget that. Your future husband will understand and respect that too." She fished around in her pocket and handed the younger woman a tissue. "Here now, clean up – you're prettier when you smile."

At that, a dazzling smile crossed Celena's face, a small blush gracing her cheeks. Seeing that, Lily smiled as well, feeling heartened. As the younger girl began to wipe her eyes, the maids came back in, with a feast.

They dined on Red wine, roast duck, Bistroni soup, salad, fresh baked bread and a cold bowl of fresh fruits, skinned and sliced. During the meal, the two girls chatted, commenting on everything from the taste of the food down to the weather. She wanted to take Celena's mind off of their earlier subject and asked instead for the younger girl to tell her more about her time growing up with James.

She was surprised to see hear how much the man cared for his sister, and how fiercely she was attached to him. Lily began to understand why James was so passionate in his endeavor to become a Philologus – when she had first met him, she hadn't thought of him as the type to study so hard.

Granted, she didn't know much about him, but hearing about this side of him made her want to know more.

When Celena began to talk about James' attitude when he was around his friends, Lily decided to ask if she knew anything about the Marauders. The opportunity had come to get to know more about those boys.

"I've heard quite a lot," Celena said, picking up a strawberry from the bowl, "Sir James often came home to brag about whom they were able to trick and what they had devised. He was quite the troublemaker."

Lily laughed. "It's not a big surprise that Sir James would do things like that – it's Sir Sirius that caught me off guard."

"Sir Sirius is worse." Celena told her, laughing as well. The sound was pleasant, like chimes that rang softly in the wind. "He was the one who began the play. Those two were always doing something mischievous." She proceeded to tell the red head of the various jokes they had done.

A bucket of paint set up above the door so that when it opened, the contents would spill.

Leaving chalk all over the Professor's chair so that when she stood, it was plainly visible.

Switching a steel sword for a rubber one during Defense and Practicality.

Leaving love letters at the doors of certain dorms.

The list went on and on.

Some of the things Lily thought were absolutely ridiculous, while others amused her to no end, causing her to giggle or grin in disbelief. "Be careful, my Lady, the joke could fall on you one day." Celena warned.

"It already has." Lily told her, remembering the other day when Peter had planted water balloons all along the ceiling. As she told Celena the story, she wondered aloud, "I really don't know how Sir Peter was able to climb so high…"

At that, James' sister looked surprised. "It's not a known fact, but I would have thought he told you." At Lily's blank look, Celena wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Sirius taught them all how to climb up to high places – whenever they've stayed out past curfew, they merely climb the castle walls to return to their dorms without being caught."

"What! That's impossible!" Lily protested, dropping her fork. "That's…so high…"

Celena tilted her head to the side slightly. "Trust me, it's been done countless amounts of times."

Leaning back against her chair, Lily let out a breath of dismay. Wow. She made a face after pondering about the things she had been told and stuck her tongue out to lick her lips. "Do you think they'll mind that you've told me some of their deepest darkest secrets?"

Celena's carefree laugh told Lily that the girl had forgotten some of her pain already and it lifted her spirits even more. As if to rudely interrupt them, the grandfather's clock in the corner of the room struck two, and Lily turned to look at it. "Oh dear…" Celena sighed. "It's time for a riding lesson."

Ugh. Lily winced at the thought. Despite the fact that she had been taking lessons since her arrival at the Academy, she disliked the sport greatly. She put down her own napkin as Celena stood, casting her an apologetic smile. "Pray excuse me, my Lady. I hope to speak with you again soon. I greatly enjoyed today."

Lily stood as well. "I did too."

"Shall we take tea together, later?" Celena asked, hopefully.

Lily nodded. "Sure." She wiped her hands on the back of her pants, suddenly feeling awkward again. "I'll catch you later, then."

A maid stepped forward to usher Celena out, leaving Lily standing alone in the room.

James paused at the doorway as Celena stepped out. "Oh, my dearest sister." He said, in surprise. He bowed slightly. "I was just coming to fetch you – Madam Kayla is searching for you. The hour for your riding lesson has come."

Celena nodded. "I know."

Curiously, James stared at her. There was something different in the girl's demeanor…something that hadn't been there when he had spoken with her not too long ago. "Were you talking with someone?" He asked. "I overheard voices…."

At that, his sister smiled. "Sir James, why didn't you tell me you were acquainted with her?"

James rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Acquainted? With who?"

"I met her!" His sister said excitedly, grasping his hands.

"Lady Celena…"

"_Vilendetta_!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sound of the door closing caused Lily to jump and turn around.

It was James.

He was dressed down, in a pair of jeans and a plaid button down shirt, that was dark blue color. Because his hair was still wet from his shower, he had brushed it down so that it framed his face instead of sticking up all over the place. The appearance was so casual that Lily stared.

He was so handsome.

Why was the Potter family so good looking?

It seemed God had graced them with everything from wealth, to status, all the way down to their looks.

The sight was so rare: she had never thought to see him look…well…normal.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, when she just stared.

His voice made her jump again. "Uh…no…I…" Lily faltered, quickly looking away. "I just finished eating lunch with Lady Celena." She strengthened her voice and looked up at him again willing her cheeks to stop blushing. "She's so beautiful."

James smiled, crossing the room and sitting down on one of the armchairs. It was a beige color, matching the rug on the floor. "I know." He said. "Sirius told me that he told you about…" His voice hardened slightly at remembering the incident and he glared at her. "What did you say to my sister?"

Swallowing, Lily moved forward a step. He turned his gaze from her to his fingers that he had interlocked in front of him. "I apologize…." He murmured. He began to scratch at skin between his knuckle and fingernail on his forefinger of his right hand. "I'm just a little upset because she told me…that she has made her decision." He said. "I didn't think she'd make up her mind so quickly."

Fearing to hear what it was, Lily never responded. He continued, "Lady Celena said that she would attend the Academy because that is the wish of our Lady Mother."

"Sir James…"

He raked his hands through his hair. "Heavens, she's not ready…"

"She is." Lily put in, stubbornly. Again, the glare was directed her way. "She is." She said, again, gently. "You can't keep her here forever! She's got to face herself and her fears sooner or later. If she feels she has the courage to do this, then don't take it away from her. She needs you to support her, in every decision she makes, whether it's the right or wrong one – she'll learn from her mistakes."

James looked helpless. "I'm an Elite." He said, shaking his head. "I can't shirk my duties to keep her from her pain."

At that, Lily looked toward the door where Celena had exited. "You won't have to." She said, quietly. "There will be someone else who will do that – someone else who loves her just as dearly, and who will watch over her from the shadows if he has to."

Outside, Celena was getting on her horse, now dressed in her blue riding suit, a helmet settled on her head. The fresh air had brought a healthy glow to her face, and she held her back straight in confidence as she arranged herself on the saddle.

When she had finished receiving her instructions from the teacher, she took up the reins to her horse in one hand, using the other to scratch it right behind the ears of the animal. It nickered gently as if to show its appreciation for the gesture, and Celena paused, feeling a pair of eyes on her back.

Slowly, she turned her head to see who it was.

From the other side of the field, under the shadow of a tree, Sirius sat, watching her. When their eyes met, he dipped his head slowly in acknowledgement and smiled.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The weekend passed much too quickly in Lily's opinion. Over the course of the time she spent at the Potter Estate, she had done everything from playing Cricket with Peter down to taking tea with Celena.

The Lady didn't ever mingle with the rest of the boys, choosing instead to isolate herself from them, but Lily knew that with time, she would come around.

She would have to.

By the end of Sunday, when they were ready to go back to the Academy, Celena hugged Lily and invited her to come visit the next weekend if she had the chance. "I will most likely be attending the Academy by the time Christmas comes." She said. "I hope that by that time, I will have managed enough courage to take that other step."

Lily clasped the younger girl's hands reassuringly. "I believe you will." She gave her fingers a squeeze before letting go and waving goodbye. "I'll try to be come here again. I'll write and let you know."

Again, a carefree smile spread across Celena's lips as she nodded eagerly. With a final wave, Lily got in the car, sliding in the seat next to Remus.

"Where's James?" Peter asked, rummaging through the ice box. He poked his head up to look at her, his sand brown hair mussed up.

She leaned over to smooth it down for him. "He's still inside. He's probably waiting to say goodbye to his sister." Peter considered that a moment before ducking his head back in the ice box to find himself a drink.

Sirius let out a yawn, covering his mouth with his fist. "Well, he'd better hurry up. We've got to get back to the school before Curfew."

Inside, James stood looking at the painting of the _Vilendetta_ that hung in front of Celena's bed. It was still as captivating as ever, each stroke from the brush flawless in depicting the woman.

"Sir James?"

He turned, retracting his hand that had come up to touch the painting. "Your friends are waiting in the car." Celena told him, closing the door behind her.

He nodded mutely, glancing over his shoulder at the picture. "Lady Lily bears remarkable resemblance, doesn't she?" she asked, moving to stand next to him.

James never responded, and his sister tugged at his arm. "I can't believe that such a woman actually exists."

"My Lady…"

"Sir James, please don't worry over me any more." Celena said, interrupting him. "I know I can take care of myself."

He opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger over his lips firmly. "For once, please think of yourself – I'm no longer a little girl, and Lady Lily has made me realize that. I will be responsible for whatever actions I choose to take now, even if I have a hard time of it.

"Too much time has passed. I don't want to live in fear any more and I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I don't want anyone to suffer because of me." She put her other hand on his arm as well. "Please, dearest brother, help me out of this cage. I want to be free."

James slowly planted a kiss onto her forehead in response. "My Lady, my only desire in this world would be to see you happy again. I would do anything you wish."

Celena grinned and hugged him. "Then, my wish is for _you_ to find happiness." She paused at James' grimace before prodding him. "Sir, the _Vilendetta_ is a real woman! I know that you've always admired her."

He made a face and laughed, getting the hidden meaning behind her words. "Lady Celena…"

"She's a nice person, Sir James." Celena insisted. "There's something so different about her. Surely you've seen it?"

"Something definitely different." He agreed. He stared again at the picture before them. Now that he looked closely, he could see some sort of resemblance to Lily. It wasn't in the way she looked, but rather, in the way she portrayed herself. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shaking his head, he pulled away from his sister. "I don't know her very well." He said, at last.

"Then get to know her." His sister said, cheerfully. It was the most energy he had seen from her in months. Trust Lily to spark something that had been doused and dead for so long, so easily. She was always so unpredictable.

"I…"

"Your friends are waiting," Celena said, cutting off his protest again. "I'll see you soon." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and then pushed him forward toward the door.

Realizing that arguing would be pointless, he bowed and turned his heel, leaving the room and hurrying down the hallway, through the foyer. The butlers gave him his coat as he ran by, bidding him good bye. He acknowledged that with a casual wave of his hand as he got to the car.

He slid in next to Lily, who scowled at him openly for his tardiness.

Yes, different indeed.

"Driver!" he called ignoring the look, "Back to the Academy, please." The car started forward in response, causing all five of them to be pushed into their seats.

Lily listened to the boys chat on the way back, trying to make herself appear invisible. She just wanted to relax and observe them. It was like the four of them were part of a different world.

Remus, who looked like such a well-bred, high class snob, had the most twisted personality she had ever seen. He was so polite but so mischievous that the two traits seemed to nullify each other.

Sirius was the most down to earth, and he was so funny that he soon had them all in tears with his silly comments, laughing.

Peter, she noticed, leaned toward being quiet, but for someone so young, he was very smart. She found she could hold a very intelligible conversation with him and forget the fact that he was three years her junior. As absent minded as he seemed, she knew that he was always listening intently to what was going on around him.

Finally, there was James.

His personality was so hard to define that she kept changing her mind. Serious. Playful.

Confusing.

More than once, Lily caught him staring at her, and she tried her hardest to look like she was interested in the scenery outside.

When they reached the Academy again, she was drained with the mere effort of trying to figure him out.

Her mind was taken off of that though, when she entered her room.

A long, white paper, creased down the middle lay on her desk.

Staring at it, she wondered who it could have come from. How had it gotten to be where it was? _Rosetta must have placed it there_, she thought, as she padded across her room toward it.

Slowly, she picked it up and opened it.

Her heart skipped a beat at the three words written there.

**To Be Continued….**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for me. I'm eternally grateful and I'm so happy to hear that everyone is enjoying what they're reading. Lately, I've been down and out since I can't seem to get into the courses of my choice in my University. I think it's affecting my writing too, so those reviews really did help me! As the summer draws an end, I continually get disheartened and the writer's block has taken the opportunity to wipe my mind clean of any ideas or inspiration. At this rate, the next chapter for this story may not be out for the next couple of weeks. Please, tell me what you thought about this chapter before you close your browser window! I believe your reviews can help me again.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	13. The Chamber Of Secrets

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._**  
**

AN: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all the reviewers and for all those reviews! I am overwhelmed by the amount of encouragement I received. For those of you who emailed me, thank you too! I'm excited to announce that I managed to get into my courses, as well! Here is an extra long chapter – I was so motivated.

Onward.

_Previously:_

_A long, white paper, creased down the middle lay on her desk._

_Staring at it, she wondered who it could have come from. How had it gotten to be where it was? Rosetta must have placed it there, she thought, as she padded across her room toward it._

_Slowly, she picked it up and opened it._

_Her heart skipped a beat at the three words written there._

**CHAPTER 13**

**- The Chamber Of Secrets -**

**GO AWAY, BITCH. **

Lily stared at the words, trying to make sense of them.

The language that was used was very uncommon among the hi-bred society she had entered.

Maybe it was a practical joke.

But the idea that it came from the Marauders' was impossible. They had been with her the whole time – they can't have gotten into her room before her. Besides, they would never play such a dirty trick.

That was simply what it was: dirty.

The letter was outright degrading. She knew that the Marauders would never get their kicks out of doing something like this.

Turning it over in her hands, Lily searched for any sign as to who it could have come from. The paper was blank except for those three words, and the writing was generic so she couldn't tell who it might have been that wrote it.

Before she could ponder more on who it was that could hold such a grudge against her to use such hurtful language, there was a knock on the door. She wasn't even able to call out for the person to enter because the door was thrown open and in bounded a very cheerful Chase.

"Ah! You're back at last!" Lily found herself caught up in a fierce embrace, and she laughed. When Chase pulled back, she shook Lily's shoulders. "Well? How did it go? Did you have fun at the Potter Estate?"

Lily quickly slid the piece of paper in her desk drawer, not wanting her friend to see it. "I did. I met with his sister."

"So, the famous Potter sibling really does exist." Chase said, excitedly, taking a seat on Lily's bed. She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong? You look like you've been through an ordeal."

Realizing that she was dwelling on the contents of the letter, Lily waved her hand and forced a reassuring smile on to her face. "I'm just tired. You try running around with the Marauders for three days."

At that thought, Chase brightened again. "Of course you'd be tired. Alice and I were wondering how you could possibly keep up with them. Rumors have spread again, you know…"

Anxiety getting the best of her, Lily leaned against her desk. "What kind of rumors this time?"

Chase shifted uncomfortably, looking uncertain. Obviously, she didn't want to be the one to tell her friend the unpleasant comments. "Well, they say that you are so distasteful, going after all the Marauders when you're such a commoner at heart."

"At heart?"

Her friend nodded. "You may be of noble blood, but you were raised among the lower class…"

Lily sighed and shook her head. They were being really ridiculous, in her opinion. "The Marauders are a very sought after group, my Lady." Chase pointed out, picking up Lily's pillow and hugging it to herself. "The fact that you were able to go spend the weekend with them alone made a lot of the Ladies who are enamored with them go green with envy."

The redhead crossed her arms. "Do they really think that the Marauders are so shallow? The guys are not idiots – if the girls like them so much, why don't they come out and say it?"

Chase shrugged one shoulder, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. Lily ran the fingers of her right hand idly over the drawer in which she had placed that letter. Someone with that grudge had probably written the note to scare her away.

Well, it would take more than just a letter.

Not wanting to worry her friend any more and not wanting her to find out about the crude note, she stood up straighter. "I've got some things to study before I go to bed. You should really go back to the Ravenclaw Tower before the Curfew bells ring. You'd get into a lot of trouble being here."

Chase seemed to think that it was a wise idea too because she nodded and got to her feet. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "Yes, tomorrow."

"Good night, Lady Lily."

When her friend had gone, Lily sat down at her desk, her eyes lingering on the drawer that held the letter.

A feeling of great fatigue swept through her and she rested her head on her arms, thinking about what Chase had told her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the picture of her mother that she kept close by, and reaching out a hand, she clasped the frame.

Lily wished she were back with her mom right then and there. This high class society that she had been placed in was slowly killing her.

But she couldn't go back.

Not yet….

Her mother was in the hospital. She had to get better first before Lily returned. She comforted herself with the memories of her mother's smile and warm voice as she traced the photo of her with her fingers.

Not too long ago, her mother had collapsed in the living room. Lily remembered being in class, in the middle of presenting her topic in Biology, when a teacher had pulled her out to tell her the bad news.

A Brain Aneurism.

After that, Lily stopped going to school, sitting for hours on end by her mother's bedside, hoping, praying that she would get well: she had slipped into a coma that the doctors believed she would never wake from.

But Lily did, though.

There was still a chance and Lily hung onto that.

That was when Lily's father had come to persuade her that he would take care of her during the time her mother recovered. It wouldn't do, he reasoned, to miss out on life. All they could do was wait for her to get better and wake up. In the meantime, he wanted Lily to return to school, and as her legal guardian, he transported her to England.

To start the nightmare.

Lily vowed that she would not return empty handed. She would not dwell on her loneliness or fear because she knew her mother would be disappointed.

_You're strong. You must be brave._ _I believe in you._

Those were the words that her mother had always whispered to her.

Putting the frame down, Lily succumbed to the call of sleep, a tear falling down her cheek.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning, Lily woke to find another piece of paper by her doorway.

**YOU'RE NOT WANTED** the paper read, the letters in thick black lettering, drawn with what looked like permanent marker.

Again, she placed it with the other letter and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It was time to get back into the swing of things.

Professor Dumbledore started the general assembly that day, reminding all the students that the exams were less than three weeks away, and that everyone should be reviewing and revising.

He also reminded them that if they wished to stay at the Academy during the break, they had to sign their names up onto a billboard that had been posted in the Great Hall. A Christmas feast would be set up for those who were staying, and at that, a buzz of chatter swept through the room. From what Lily could gather, the event was a big one.

"The pudding is heavenly," Alice said from beside her with a pleasant sigh. "It makes me want to stay here for the holidays." She regarded Lily. "What are your plans?"

"I don't know yet." Lily told her. "I haven't thought about it…"

"Are you going home?" Chase asked, butting into the conversation.

Home.  
She had never thought to spend Christmas without her mother. "I told my father that I would see him during the holidays…but I'm not so sure…I might just write my name down just in case. Spending Christmas alone doesn't sound all that bad."

Alice seemed surprised. "Spending Christmas alone? If you're going to write your name down, then I will too."

"Alice…."

"I'm sure my family won't mind." She insisted.

Chase furrowed her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't you go home?"

Lily shrugged and didn't bother to answer the question. None of them would understand.

Maybe, later, she could tell them, but not now.

They'd think that she was ungrateful.

Home was not where her father was, in her opinion. Especially not when _she_ was around.

Not wanting them to ask any more questions, Lily turned to Aesalon, who sat silently beside her. "What about you? Are you going to stay here?"

He stared straight ahead, as if in a daze, his gray eyes riveted on the Headmaster who was still speaking. Lily poked him in the ribs gently and he jumped, turning those eyes toward her, blinking. "Hey, are you all right?" Lily asked.

He blinked again and nodded slightly. "…Yes…"

Unconvinced, Lily leaned forward and peered at him. "You don't look like it." There were beads of sweat running down his forehead and he absently wiped them away as he glared at her. It made her flinch back. "I'm fine." He snapped, a bit harshly. Those sitting around them turned to see what was going on and Lily felt her face start to heat.

Aesalon rubbed a finger over his temple, in an agitated manner. "I apologize…" he said, finally, his voice going back to the flat tone that Lily was used to hearing. "…I-I must be tired…" He got to his feet abruptly and began to make his way down the row to exit the auditorium. His actions were slow and uncertain, but he seemed eager to get away.

Dumbledore had stopped speaking, and was watching him, no doubt wondering –like the rest of the crowd - what was going on.

When the Auditorium doors closed behind Aesalon with a click, everyone started talking at once. Again, old rumors that had died down weeks ago, started up once again. This time, Lily felt her face heat with anger.

Before she could tell the group nearest to them to take back whatever it was they were saying, Dumbledore cleared his voice. "If there are no more announcements, shall we all proceed to class?"

In a collective agreement, the students rose from their places, the noise level rising so much that Chase had to shout to be heard. "Lady Lily, where are you going?" The redhead was already out of her seat and moving toward the doors.

"To find Aesalon!" Lily shouted back as she departed. She pushed past a group of people standing by the exit, lifting her skirts slightly so that she would not trip on them as she ran up the steps of the main foyer.

By the time she reached the top, her chest was heaving with the exertion of having run up so many steps. She didn't slow though, running toward the stairwell.

Her footfalls sounded hollow in the empty hallways, and she almost collided into Filch. Pivoting slightly on one foot to keep from doing so, she managed to avoid him and continue on her way. She heard him curse behind her, and she shouted out an apology, not bothering to stop.

She slipped up once though, on her way up another flight of stairs, but the pain was distant compared to her worry. Aesalon had been acting strangely for the last couple of weeks, and she had a very bad feeling that something had happened to him.

Comforting her knee only briefly, Lily picked up her pace again, albeit a bit slower than she had been going, and paused to take a breath at the stairwell door before pushing it open.

The sunlight filtering in through the stairwell windows made her squint momentarily. They highlighted the particles of dust that floated about, and she lifted her head slightly to see Aesalon sitting on the steps, staring at her in disbelief.

She gasped in a breath, unable to stand up properly. "Th…there you are…" she panted. She managed to smile before doubling over to gather her composure. "I knew you would be here…"

When her heart slowed its incessant beating, she moved forward, up the steps again. He was watching her with wide eyes.

"Lady…"

"Aesalon, you're shaking." She whispered, stopping just in front of him.

A tear fell down his cheek. "D-don't…" he turned his head, ashamed. "Don't look at me…"

Slowly, she knelt so that their knees were touching. Through the material of her dress, she could feel that he was trembling violently. His fingers were trembling so hard that she was afraid he was having a breakdown. Her hands went out to clasp his to try and steady them. She could feel her heart return to hammering in her chest and icy dread washed over her. "You…"

A sob escaped his lips. "Please," he whispered, "please don't hate me…"

"How?" Lily asked, finally, unable to voice her fear. "When? Oh, Aesalon, when?"

"I couldn't – I didn't….I swear I didn't…." The man shook his head, angrily. He lifted his chin so that she could see that he was sweating, his lips trembling just as hard as his fingers. "I can't bear it! I can't…help me…oh God…help me…"

Lily felt tears slip down her own cheeks at his pitiful plea, and she pulled her arms around his neck as she had done before, allowing him to bury his head into her shoulder, but this time, he cried, great wracking sobs that echoed loudly in the deserted stairwell. "It'll be okay." She whispered again and again, stroking his back. "Hang in there."

He had a fever, she could feel it, his skin hot to the touch. He was in such a state of despair that he didn't seem to notice, his strength sapped by his tears. When she tried to get him to stand, he was unable to, moaning incoherently into her dress. With great difficulty, she managed to get him to the landing, where she lay him down, praying that no one would disturb him while she went to get help.

As if to spite them, the school bell rang, and the sound of feet coming up the stairs could be heard.

She bent over him, checking his pulse, his shivering making her panic. "Aesalon," She whispered, slapping his cheek gently, "Aesalon, keep your eyes open." She commanded. Slowly, his gray eyes opened, unfocused. "I'm going to get you help." She said, pushing his hair back with her hand, comfortingly. He never responded, closing his eyes once more, so that she had to repeat her earlier action of slapping him. "Aesalon, stay awake."

Getting to her feet, she met the coming students partway down the steps. Her voice was slick with anxiety, shaking slightly when she spoke. "Please, find me some help."

"What's wrong?" The girl in front of her asked.

"It's a student – he's unconscious. I need to - "

"-What's going on here?" A stern voice demanded. It was so full of authority that everyone that had gathered on the landing around her parted.

Lily's breath caught in her throat when she saw Lucius pushing through the crowd, his long silver-blond hair very visible because he was so tall. His presence was menacing and even she had to take a step back. His gaze fell on Aesalon, who, unable to keep his eyes open, was lying on the floor, caught between being awake and unconscious. She found herself unable to answer his question, instead motioning toward her friend feebly.

Without another word, the Slytherin Elite swooped down upon his fellow Housemate, his cape billowing out behind him. "This is not good," He murmured. He looked up at Lily as he checked the boy's vitals. "Go ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey that I shall be requiring her services. The rest of you, please step aside."

As one, the crowd obeyed, as Lily ran up the steps leading to the infirmary, barely able to catch her breath from her fear. Aesalon didn't look to be in good condition at all. In fact, she wondered how he had been able to keep a calm, composed façade earlier. The mask he had carefully constructed for situations like these had been masterfully done. She thanked God that it hadn't been perfected.

Somehow, she was able to explain to Madam Pomfrey the situation, trying her best to avoid what she suspected was the reason behind his illness.

But Madam Pomfrey did not become a nurse by cutting around the bush. "Lady Lily, tell me honest and tell me true: what happened?"

Feeling like she was betraying Aesalon, Lily nervously dry-washed her hands. "I-I think…I think he's started using drugs again…" She felt like shrinking before the nurse's calculating gaze. "…I think he was trying to stop…but Madam - " She was unable to finish her sentence because Lucius came in then, half dragging, half carrying her friend. One of his arms was slung across the bigger man's shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey settled him down on one of the beds, and ordered Lucius to fetch some water. "Please…" Aesalon was whispering, "…please…"

Sitting next to him, Lily clasped his hands. "Madam Pomfrey, will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine." The nurse said, sounding irritated. When the Slytherin Elite came back with the water, Madam Pomfrey had Aesalon sit up to drink it all. "You and I are going to have a long talk," She said to him, sternly. To Lily she said, "Please go to class, my Lady. I assure you he's in good hands. You may visit him during your break. Sir, thank you for your pains." She said, addressing Lucius, who bowed smartly and took his leave.

Lily rose slowly, not wanting to leave his side, but knowing she had to. She leaned over Aesalon, who blinked up at her weakly. "I apologize…my Lady..." he managed in a shuddering breath. A tear rolled down his cheek again. "I didn't mean for anything to happen…"

Confused, Lily just gave him an encouraging smile. "Just rest, Aesalon. Everything's going to be okay."

"No," he whispered, hoarsely. "No, it's not."

Madam Pomfrey pat his hand as he succumbed to a bout of shivers again, and Lily took that as her cue to leave.

On her way to class though, she couldn't think straight.

She knew that he had started taking drugs again. The question was, why? Why all of a sudden? He had been clean for so long – and with the careful watch that the school had on him now, he would not be able to get away with it. She was afraid that he'd get suspended, or worse yet, expelled.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulders and in surprise, she yelped, spinning to face her attacker.

James.

"Careful," he admonished, a frown adorning his handsome face. "Walking into walls is such a disgraceful act."

Flushing, Lily groped for words to say, but instead, she felt could only stare at him.

"Good heavens," he murmured, raking his fingers through his messy hair, "you look a sight. What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head. She didn't want James to know about Aesalon's condition – no one knew about it but her, and she had vowed not to tell anyone. "I'm fine." She lied, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Desperately, she changed the topic. "Thank you for the weekend. I really enjoyed it."

He furrowed one eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like it."

"I really did." She insisted.

He suddenly leaned forward so that their noses were nearly touching. His raptor-like gaze seemed to penetrate down to her very soul, and she held her breath, waiting for him to yell at her. Instead, he grinned. "I'm afraid that lying doesn't become you, my Lady."

In a small voice, she repeated, "Lying?" She almost missed the fact that her heart had started hammering against her chest again at his close proximity.

She gasped as he brought his hand up suddenly, and she flinched, thinking he was going to slap her, but instead, she saw that he was holding something up to her. "What is it?" She stammered, cautiously.

"It's a gift." James said, smoothly. It was a necklace with a small pendant on it.

"What for?"

Now, he seemed taken off guard. In all truth, he didn't know why he was to give her a gift either – his sister had just told him to. Quickly covering his uncertainty, he responded, "Is a gentleman not allowed to bestow a present upon a Lady friend?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, made of gold, and at the end of the chain hung a small flower pendant, white in color. "It was meant to represent a Lily." He said, quickly, as she inspected the emblem. "I thought it was better than getting you an actual flower because it would die after a while anyway." He jangled the chain slightly as he spoke. "If you look closely, the white parts of the flower are made up of diamonds."

So Lily did, and she knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but she was when she saw the small studded stones, glittering up at her. For some strange reason, she felt a lump hit her throat. "I can't take this…" she murmured, pushing his hand away from her.

The smug smile that had crossed James' face dropped. "What? Why not? Isn't it beautiful enough?"

"It's beautiful, Sir, but…"

"It's expensive too!" He insisted, pushing it back toward her.

This time, she closed his hand over it firmly. "I may not be the wealthiest person here, Sir James, but I don't need your pity. Besides, you don't need to be extravagant towards each other to know that you're friends."

James seemed a bit taken aback by that statement. "You really are a strange one." Slowly he rolled the pendant between the knuckles of his forefinger and his middle finger. As he contemplated her words, she stared back at him, defiantly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he grabbed her hand. A small squeak of surprise escaped her lips and he couldn't help but smile at it.

He placed the pendant back in her hand. "Very well. This is to thank _you_ for the weekend. You gave my sister back her courage, and I was a fool to have accused you otherwise. She told me that it was by her decision that she is to attend this Academy, and I realize that sheltering her at this point will only harm her in the future."

This time, Lily tilted her head up so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Sir James…." She was dimly aware that their hands were still entwined as she lost herself in his blue eyes. She paused, as she studied them.

"…You…wear contacts…."

He nodded slightly in confirmation. "My eyes are hazel." He said. From their close proximity, he admired her green ones.

Self-consciously, Lily turned them away, blushing and taking a step back. "Anyway," She said, quickly, "I was just...on my way to the Great Hall to sign my name down on that list."

"If you don't mind, then, may I have my hand back?" He asked, teasingly. Her gaze fell to it, realizing finally that she was holding it. She also saw that he had once again given her the piece of jewelry. She began to protest about it but he firmly pressed it into her palm. "Please accept it as my gratitude."

She found she couldn't say no to him with the way he looked at her. Finally, she sighed in defeat and nodded. His whole face lit up and he gestured for her to turn so that he could fasten it around her neck for her, and she held her red locks up and out of the way as he did so. Her perfume smelled like citrus and candy mixed together, and he tried his best to hurry so that it wouldn't seem like he was lingering so closely to her on purpose.

As he had expected, the necklace suited her. He said as much and she blushed again. Before she could excuse herself, James spoke up. "If you'd like, join us for lunch."

Lily nervously pulled at the cuff of her dress' sleeve. She wondered if James knew about the rumors that spread about her. At the same time, she found she wouldn't mind hanging around the Marauders again – they were a mystery. She had enjoyed herself the last time, so she nodded. (Not to mention the fact that she found it extremely difficult to refuse him.)

The Gryffindor Elite gave her a small bow before walking away to his breakfast, calling out for her to meet them in front of the Dining Hall at the lunch hour.

When he was gone, she hurried towards the Great Hall to jot her name down. Next to the list was a paper announcing the Elite Exams. Her heart sank as she read through the conditions and the expectations.

She was not qualified yet.

With five stripes to go, she was no where near the finish line. How could she possibly rise in rank fast enough?

Her dream was quickly ending even before it had begun. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control and she was powerless against the turn of events.

**0-0-0-0-0**

By the time lunch rolled along, Peter was the only one waiting by the doors of the Dining Hall. He was looking down, as if admiring the shoes of the other students as they walked in. In his hand, he was holding a text book which seemed thicker than his arms, and he was humming a merry tune under his breath.

When Lily greeted him, he looked up and gave her a warm smile before returning to watching the pairs of shoes pass by him. Remus had told Lily before that Peter tended to be shy but most people often got the impression that he was strange. She couldn't help but lean toward the second notion as she stood next to him, waiting for the others.

A few people greeted him as they passed, but he never responded to any of them, keeping his head down. Somehow, Lily felt proud of the fact that Peter had at least acknowledged her.

His whole demeanor changed when the other three arrived, becoming all smiles and giddy with excitement. "Did you wait long?" Remus asked, bowing slightly toward her as gentlemanly as ever. James and Sirius followed the example suit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of girls watching them and whispering behind their hands.

Quickly, she shook her head, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

She followed them down the hallway, trying to ignore the envious looks of various girls when they passed by. They stopped at a picture of a man who looked down at them in a forbidding fashion. **_Sir Fredric Quinn_**, it read on the brass frame. "Ladies first," Sirius quipped, gesturing grandly to the frame.

Lily looked at him blankly and looked at the other men who watched her expectantly. "Just push it over," Peter told her, hugging his book to his chest. "No one knows about this passage but us."

Her heart thumping dismally in her chest at the thought of traveling in the dark again, she slowly stepped up to the portrait, feeling scrutinized by those charcoal eyes looking down at her. Experimentally, she pushed on the frame, and it gave way, revealing a lit passageway beyond. Surprised, she peered into the opening.

The small passage was not lit by candle light, nor was it lit by electricity. It seemed to be lit by sunlight that filtered in from just beyond. She ducked in, making her way toward the source of the light, James right behind her and the rest followed. At the end of the line, Sirius closed the portrait behind them firmly, scrambling to catch up.

Once out of the little passage, Lily stumbled into a room that took her breath away.

The walls were made of stone, a few vines having found their way into the room by growing along the cracks where they were bathed in the sun. The floor was made of the same white-gray stone, packed together in a symmetrical pattern. It led up to a small platform, the stone there looking worn and bits of it were crumbling.

Overhead, a large pane of glass allowed the sunlight to flow in freely and keep the cold out. It was beautiful, and peaceful, reminding Lily of a sacred place.

"Do you like it?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"How on earth did you find a place like this?" Lily asked, in awe.

"Peter found it." Remus informed her, also looking around. "There are only two entrances to this room, but the other has caved in partway. If we traversed that lane we wouldn't all fit."

She sat down on one of the stone benches that ran along the wall. "A deserted room?" She wondered aloud.

Sirius shrugged, joining her on the bench. "Perhaps. We think it may have been the starting of a throne room back in the olden days. The Thrones would have sat upon the ledge there." He nodded to the platform. "When we first stumbled upon this place, there was debris all over. The Castle is old, after all." He turned to Peter, who nestled himself into a sitting position in front of them, placing his text book on the floor. "Did you bring it?"

"I did." The boy answered, cheerfully, taking off his pack from his shoulders and rummaging through it. "Rosetta packed so much! I couldn't fit my book in my bag!" As he spoke, he tugged out a blanket that Remus and James helped to spread on the floor, and a box containing wrapped meals. There was even a full thermos of juice along with five Styrofoam cups.

As they set about fixing a makeshift picnic, Lily stared down at the text book that Peter had been holding which now lay at her feet. _Fundamentals of Geographical Information Systems _it read, in big, bold letters. She asked her question even before she finished reading the title. "Why on Earth would you read something like this?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what she was talking about. Peter sat back on his heels, pouting. "Well, there's nothing else better to do when you're in the Hospital Wing almost all the time."

Sirius nudged him playfully. "That's why he's our little genius."

James picked the book up. "It's quite heavy." He agreed. "It's too bad you can't take the Elite Exams."

Lily got up tucked her skirts beneath her as she folded her legs to sit on the blanket and join them. "Why not?"

There was a slight pause before Peter answered, "An Elite that is unable to perform his duties due to illness is not favorable, my Lady." He handed her a sandwich then, which she accepted. The others sprawled out in lazy manners around her, picking up their meals too.

"Why _are_ you always in the Hospital Wing all the time?" When silence greeted her, she quickly amended her straightforwardness by adding, "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Again, there was a moment of uneasy silence and Lily realized that her question had been rather insensitive. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - "

"-I've a failed liver." He said. "Because my body is unable to function properly, I get sick very easily. I won't go into details, but that's the brunt of the problem. My immune system is poor too – many health issues."

"A liver has been donated to him, though. He can't take the Exams either because on that week he will undergo surgery." James put in. "Hopefully, it will go well."

Lily felt her insides twist: in other words, if the surgery was not successful, Peter would die. She knew she guessed right because she could see the haunting looks in his friends' eyes. Apparently, this topic had been discussed before, and it was not taken lightly. "I read that people who undergo liver transplants have excellent qualities of life." She said, at last. "Still, it would have been interesting to see such a young man like you becoming an Elite."

His smile made her feel much better, and they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, echoing in the stone chamber.

Dumbledore.

James was the first to come to his feet, followed by Remus and Sirius. Peter had a harder time of scrambling to his that Lily had to help him up.

"Ah, good afternoon Lady Lily and Gentlemen." Said the Headmaster, slowly taking a step forward as everyone bowed. "Please, don't let me interrupt your meal: it seems as if you were having a lovely time." He gestured for them all to sit, and they did so, cautiously.

As if reading their minds, Dumbledore sat down on one of the benches, looking over at them past his half-moon spectacles, a smile pushing back the folds of his aged skin. "No one was supposed to know about this room. It is, after all, called The Chamber Of Secrets." Lily felt a shiver run up her spine at the furtive words.

"Chamber of Secrets?" James asked, unable to help himself.

Dumbledore leaned back so that his purple robes touched the walls behind him. "Yes. This place is where many secrets were told and kept. In the Dark Ages, it was necessary for the Noblemen to keep certain information locked away – only the cracks in the walls know the secrets over the generations in time. A great many people died in this room."

The boys glanced at each other, uncomfortably, and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "But what is past is past. Now, this room is a place of beauty."

"Master, if I may, what are you doing here?" Remus asked, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out before him.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes wandered the room. "I came to see if I could find those secrets." He trailed off and then grinned. "Actually, I just came to admire the view. This place can be very uplifting when one is under a lot of stress. I suppose you all came here for that reason too? I heard you speaking about Exams. I hope that you are all revising for them."

Sirius leaned inward, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What say you to giving us some hints?"

Lily thought that for sure Dumbledore would get upset, but instead, he laughed heartily. "Sir Sirius, nothing ever comes easy." His mirth died down a little but he said lightly, "Difficult times lie ahead. I look forward to your progress." He rose then, motioning for them to stay seated when they made to copy his actions. With a tip of his head, he bid them, "Lady Lily, Gentlemen, your servant." And he exited, his robes swishing behind him, disappearing down the length of passageway just as silently as he had entered.

When he was gone, the boys breathed a sigh. "It's too bad he couldn't tell us anything about the Exams." Sirius pouted.

Lily giggled. "He has a point though, sir – you should study hard for them."

"I wasn't going to cheat." Sirius said, stoutly, taking a big bite of his sandwich with mock indignation.

Remus swallowed his mouthful and helped himself to a glass of juice. "I do wonder at the secrets in this room."

"What's past is past." Peter quoted, wisely. "Let's face those difficult times, shall we?"

They all nodded their agreement, and under the sunlight, they ate the rest of their meal. Lily stored that happy moment in her heart, memorizing every detail she could of it. Somehow, she felt at peace with the four of them around her, the worries from earlier melting away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aesalon was not present the next day at morning assembly. Lily knew that he was probably still in the hospital ward, and she made a mental note to drop by before classes and speak with him.

As worried as she was about his condition, she understood that pushing him to explain would only make him withdraw some more.

Chase and Alice sat down next to her in their usual places, glancing only briefly at his empty seat, but neither of them raised any questions about it.

When the auditorium was filled, the doors shut and instead of the morning hymnal being played, the lights dimmed and the stage lights came on. Instantly, a buzz of confusion swept the room and even Lily turned to whisper, "What's going on?" to her seatmates, who shrugged.

The chatter died down when an unknown figure of a man crossed the stage. He was wearing a dark black coat with long tails and high boots that clacked with his every step. His head was full of soft brown curls, his face clean shaven. When he looked out over the sea of students, it became so silent that one could have heard a pin drop – Lily could feel herself holding her breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said, in a rich baritone voice, "as of today, I, Lewis Edmund, shall assume the post of Headmaster to H.W. Academy."

Lily's breath came out in a rush.

**To Be Continued….**

AN: Thank you once again, to everybody who reviewed for me. That writer's block ran away so fast I just sat down and the words began to flow. I really don't know how else to express my gratitude except to thank you for your review and post another chapter. The next one shall be out in the next two weeks for this story. GENUINE GEMINI shall be updated next week.

Again, I would love to hear feedback from everybody. Reviews work!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

-P.P.V.V.


	14. The Elites Dissolved

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

**AN: **School is starting up this week for me, but I managed to get another chapter done for everyone's enjoyment. Thank you for your patience and your reviews. In a review I recieved, one reader mentioned the fact that they liked the way the different Houses intermingle in this fanfic. I must admit that I enjoy having them interact as well. I have a hard time believing that they wouldn't, even in the real Harry Potter world.

Okay, enough of my ranting.

Onward.

_Previously:_

_When the auditorium was filled, the doors shut and instead of the morning hymnal being played, the lights dimmed and the stage lights came on. Instantly, a buzz of confusion swept the room and even Lily turned to whisper, "What's going on?" to her seatmates, who shrugged._

_The chatter died down when an unknown figure of a man crossed the stage. He was wearing a dark black coat with long tails and high boots that clacked with his every step. His head was full of soft brown curls, his face clean shaven. When he looked out over the sea of students, it became so silent that one could have heard a pin drop – Lily could feel herself holding her breath._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said, in a rich baritone voice, "as of today, I, Lewis Edmund, shall assume the post of Headmaster to H.W. Academy."_

_Lily's breath came out in a rush._

**Chapter 14**

**- The Elites Dissolved -**

James suddenly found himself on his feet, his hands fisted at his sides, indignantly. "Where is Master Dumbledore?" He heard himself demand. His question carried through the whole room; in his anger he could not help but shout the question. He saw out of the corner of his eye that several other Elites had gotten up out of their places too.

The man standing at the podium looked up toward the balcony, calmly. "He is unable to perform his tasks and duties right now."

The vague response made the whole auditorium erupt in conversation. At the front of the room where the Professors and Instructors sat, no one made a move to stop the ruckus. If James did not know any better, he could have sworn they were uncomfortable with the announcement too.

Dane's voice was the next to ring out over the auditorium, his voice cold – it sent shivers up the Gryffindor Elite's spine. "Why would he not inform us?"

Professor Edmund squinted slightly as he turned his eyes to see who had spoken, and smiled. "Ah, you must all be the Philologus Elites. I'm afraid I don't know why Master Dumbledore didn't say a word to you about his leaving. I must admit that it was a rather sudden request on my behalf as well."

He let the room buzz with excitement of the turn of events before holding his hands up in a dramatic way, to quiet the crowd. "I was, however, entrusted to lead the school in his absence, and I will endeavor to do my best."

"When is he coming back?" Another student called out, and to that, Professor Edmund shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question either." He said. "We'll all have to be patient and wait for his return."

Now the room had subsided into a dreadful silence, a few whispers floating around amidst the darkened auditorium.

Up on the balcony, James felt his knees weaken with the news, his mind spinning at the concept of having a new Headmaster so suddenly. His hands were gripping the railing so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Sir Amos had sat down in disbelief. Sir Lorien and Sir Severus looked impassive, while Sir Dane and Sir Lucius stood, stunned.

Everyone had been taken by surprise.

Before James could begin to try and gather his thoughts, Professor Edmund spoke up again. "This school has always been run by Headmasters who had only one thing in mind: the welfare of their students. For hundreds of generations, H.W Academy has held grades, society and manners in high regard.

"In the beginning, the founders of this school promised the King that this place would flourish with great minds of the nobility. To this day, many great leaders sprout, and it all began within these walls.

"As was the original intent of the founders, these walls have housed the children of the Nobility, and as time passed, the line of the noblemen started slowly dying off. Attendance of this school gets lower every year, due to the changing times.

"It is because of these changing times that many things cannot remain as they have always been. I believe it is time to embrace the change rather than turn our backs to it."

Again, the students began to whisper to one another, a dull hum of voices, confusion at the speech very evident. This time, Professor Edmund did not give them enough time to brood over his words. Instead, he cut straight to the point. "And so," he continued, "I wish to open the doors that have been tightly closed for all these years. The Pride and Honor that has been passed down to us will never be erased if we do not let it. We must remember that no matter what happens, we must uphold these virtues and teach them to others. That said, the Nobility shall gladly embrace the Commoners into this prestigious school."

As he spoke these last words, the throng of students began to talk amongst themselves. The mood of the room was dark – the Common living within the Castle walls amongst the Noblemen? It was unheard of! Several protests were shouted out until it looked like there would be a riot right then and there, but the new Headmaster spoke again, cutting off the shouts. "It may come as a surprise at first, but as we all know, nothing ever comes easy."

James felt his stomach drop at those words. Hadn't Dumbledore said the same thing yesterday? He didn't know what to feel because the mixed emotions stormed through him as he stared down at the man on the stage. He wanted him to slow down, or maybe repeat his words, because somehow….somehow, James couldn't bring himself to believe them. At the same time, he couldn't bear to hear them said again because it was almost as if they would become real very soon, and he wasn't ready for the sudden change.

Dear Spirits, things were changing _too_ fast.

"While I am on the topic of Change," Professor Edmund said, snapping James out of his brooding, "as of this moment, a new one shall take place: the Stripes System is from here on in, abolished. From what I've heard and observed, this System does more harm than good: it teaches the individual to care only for themselves, and it discourages team work.

"The goal of this school is to unite people, no matter what race or gender – what status or language. Each person will now work towards earning the most House Points for their Branches – each will be responsible for the loss or gain of a point. In this way, you can build each other up, and see that you've a responsibility for your fellow man. A House Cup shall be awarded to the Branch with the most points, and from this day forward, let it be marked who the winners are on plaques in the Great Hall."

_He's insane_, James thought, now just as stunned as his fellow Elites. Instead of being able to connect to the students, he was only resulting in angering them and James couldn't help but wonder what his objective was.

All the other students seemed to be of the same opinion because they had the grace to show it, some going so far as to clutch their stripes to themselves as if, in some way, they would magically disappear from their breasts. James understood what they must feel: it took hard work and months – maybe even years – before one could rise in stripes. Protests were made all around at that one, and someone angrily pointed up at the Elites, his big booming voice heard well above all the others.

"Without our Stripes, how will we be able to achieve our Goal to fill in the last seats in our Houses of the Elite ranks?" James recognized the man to be Sir Tristan.

Again, those eyes turned up towards the balcony. From the distance, James could not see their color, but he could tell that Professor Edmund seemed hesitant with what he wanted to say. Finally, without breaking eye contact with the Elites, he murmured, "The Elites too, shall be dissolved."

**0-0-0-0-0**

At the announcement of the Elites being disbanded, everyone had fallen into a shocked silence.

If there were no more Philologus Elites, then there was nothing to work hard for.

The goal would be lost.

The symbol of the school would be gone.

The heart of the students would be taken away.

By this time, every head had turned to face the balcony, to see what the Elites would do. Surely they would fight….surely they would object….

Surely…

But the Elites never moved a muscle, nor did they speak a word. The poise with which they held themselves transcended all the students within the Auditorium as they held their heads up high.

Lily found her hand on her mouth, and it felt as though her heart had leapt to her throat – for some strange reason, she had the urge to cry.

_Why?_

She had only been part of this school for a short time. Their ways were not her ways, and yet…she too, was upset with the sudden change of rules. Maybe it was because she had finally gotten into the swing of things, she reasoned. Or maybe it was because she had so been looking forward to becoming a Philologus Elite to prove to her mother that she could move on.

But most of all, she was upset on James' behalf. Lady Celena's image came to her mind when she looked up at him. The way she had spoken so animatedly about her brother's passion of becoming a Philologus made her feel awful for the man – all his endeavor had just been swept away by the words of some unknown man.

Tearing her gaze from the balcony, Lily spun to face the Headmaster's direction. "You can't dissolve the Elites!" She cried. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears, and all eyes fell on her, surprised at her protest, and fearful of her boldness to contradict him.

Stiffening her resolve, Lily forced herself to continue under Professor Edmund's questioning glance. "They've worked so hard – and besides, the King himself chooses his Philologi from them."

At that, Professor Edmund clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, he does, doesn't he?" When he was sure every eye was on him, he made a gesture for everyone to sit and only when they had done so (some more reluctantly than others) did he decide to continue.

Lily remained standing though, as did the Elites, and he made no move to make them sit. "I must disband the current Philologus Elites," he said, at last, "because I believe that everyone should be given the chance to write the exams if they so choose to, not based off of the amount of stripes one has received, nor because of how popular they are. To be a true Philologus, you must rise above all the others, not just a select group of people."

He looked right at Lily, then. "Don't you agree that everyone has it within themselves to become a Philologus?"

"And if they choose not to participate in the Exams?" Lily asked, choosing to ignore the question with one of her own.

"Then, it will affect their marks and performance, as well as their House Points." Said Professor Edmund. "Everyone is to participate in the Elite Exams, and the top two from each House will be awarded the position. Even if one does not pass the Exams with flying colors, it is the endeavor that matters. The key is to try – if everyone was to give up or not bother, we would live a life of regrets."

He glanced up at the balcony, where the Elites were silently listening to their fates. "Gentlemen, your paths, no matter which direction they will lead in the future, have crossed once again. Because of that, you will all have to walk the same road. I put the challenge before you – to remain in the positions in which you worked so hard for, I bid you to push yourself to truly feel the burden of the capes you carry. It is, as your Oaths have stated, a long and difficult path that you must stay faithful to.

"If you truly are the Philologus Elites that you claim yourselves to be, this matter is trivial and you will once again be in the position you are in now. Challenges are just that – challenges. It is in you to overcome them."

Sir Dane finally moved, his hand coming up to stroke the pendant that hung from his neck, thoughtfully. "Then I accept that challenge." He said, confidently.

James slammed his hand against the railing so hard that almost every student in the room jumped. "As do I." His voice seethed with anger. Beside him, Sir Amos had gotten to his feet again.

Sir Lorien wordlessly touched his pendant too. Sir Severus did not move a muscle – he seemed to smolder with determination, while his fellow House Elite merely smirked, before leaving with a swish of his cape.

In single file, the Elites moved down the steps from the balcony and marched toward the front of the room.

Sir Dane unhooked his cape once he reached the stage and laid it down, at the feet of the Headmaster without a word. The others followed his example, and by the time each had removed their cloaks, every student was back on their feet, as if to salute them.

Somehow, they all looked naked without their capes, the silver metal of their pendants shining brightly against the black of their uniform coats. From where she sat, Lily couldn't see their faces, but by the way they squared their shoulders and set their backs straight, she could tell that they were as determined as ever.

"Thank you." The Headmaster said, his tone sincere. "These changes weren't easy to make: I, too, was once a student at this school. But as I've said, change is inevitable."

The atmosphere was tense, like a coil that was tightly wrung and ready to spring the moment it was let loose. For a moment, Lily wondered if the Elites would draw their swords against the new Headmaster, but instead, the students gasped when Sir Dane slowly placed a fist to his heart and bowed.

He was hailing the Headmaster…!

Like a wave - some in complete resignation – the student population copied the action; all except James, who stubbornly stood in his place, refusing to do the same and staring angrily ahead. Pretty soon, everyone had noticed it and a quiet murmur started up, a few of the students rising halfway, uncertain about whose example to follow.

Before Dane could admonish him, Professor McGonogall stood, her thin voice sharp, making Lily flinch. "Sir James, you must hail the Headmaster."

He turned his head slightly in her direction so that Lily could finally see his face. She had never thought he could ever look so angry. His strong jaw was set, the muscle in his cheek throbbing slightly because of the way he was gritting his teeth so hard. His blue eyes were cold – so much so that it made a shiver run down her spine – and his voice matched when he spoke. "I'm sorry Professor, but I just can't do that. I refuse to acknowledge him as the Master."

And without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked towards the exits.

"Sir James!" McGonogall called out after him. "Sir James!"

The door slammed behind him when he left, ignoring her calls, and Dane ran after him, excusing himself.

The morning assembly was a complete disaster. What was going to happen now? All eyes expectantly turned toward the new Headmaster, who was watching the crowd silently, his dark eyes pensive.

"You will all return to your Houses," Edmund said, "and await instructions from there. I must call a general meeting at this time for all the staff members of the Academy. Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid you a good day."

The minute he stepped away from the microphone, the room burst with chatter as the students discussed between themselves the events of that morning. The doors to the Auditorium were thrown open, to allow them all to exit, but no one moved through them for a long time. When they finally did, it was because the Professors ushered them out and the students spilled out into the hallways, walking in groups, the noise level so high that the Professors didn't bother to try and stop them.

Lily felt as if everything was unreal – either a really good dream or a very terrible nightmare. She didn't know what to think, as she followed the rest of the students up toward the Gryffindor Tower.

She had a chance to become an Elite…

It was like a feast on the table that she was hesitating to eat.

"I can't believe we have a new Headmaster!" Alice was saying, jolting her out of her thoughts. "I can't believe we hailed him…"

"We had no choice." Came Chase's irritated answer. "We'll all have to wait until Master Dumbledore comes back. If he comes back." She added, on an afterthought.

The words made Lily's insides squirm uncomfortably. Even though it wasn't spoken, the question still hung in the air: what if Dumbledore never came back? "There are probably going to be a lot of changes from here on in." She put in, quietly.

By the time Alice and Lily had reached the Gryffindor Tower (Chase had had to go in the opposite direction to get to her own House.), rumors had already started up: Dumbledore had been convicted for something and had had to leave the school; Professor Edmund had blackmailed the previous Headmaster in order to get the position; the teachers were discussing how to change the current curriculum to suit the Commoners that were going to join the school….

The rumors went on, and even Lily had to admit to thinking some of the things that were said. Everyone had gathered in the Common room, so that it was very crowded. Alice and Lily had to push their way through the throng in order to find seats.

Marie, Patricia and Kalyn were seated on the steps leading up to the dormitories, their skirts tucked beneath them, their heads together, whispering their theories to each other like everyone else. Alice and Lily joined them, and they discussed the events for a long while. "I do feel sorry for Sir James." Kalyn said, when they had reached the topic of the Elites being disbanded. "He really worked so hard."

"_I_ have no desire to become a Philologus." Marie announced. "Besides, females have never stood on the court of His Majesty."

"I wonder if Master Edmund knows that?" Wondered Alice.

"He was a student here, too." Lily reminded them. She was about to say more, but the doors to the Common Room opened and in walked James, his hair as messy as ever, his skin pale against the black of his uniform. His jaw was still set in that firm line, his fingers unconsciously gripping the pommel of his sword, which, no longer hidden by his cape, gleamed brightly under the light. It was a beautiful piece of weaponry, artistically gilded and polished. His blue eyes swept the crowd as he walked, purposely making his way to the front of the room.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius who had been in the corner, slowly got to their feet, intending to join him, but he lifted his hand slightly and they paused, settling back down in their seats reluctantly. The chatter of the crowd died down and everyone turned their attention to the man who just moments before, held one of the most coveted titles in the country.

A girl toward the front spoke up. "Sir James, what shall we do?"

His answer was quiet, resigned but resonating with his anger. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, my Lady. He has been hailed the Headmaster, and you know that once that is done, whatever he says is to be followed."

Lily and her friends shot each other worried glances, but didn't dare make a sound as he continued to speak. "Though I am opposed to his changes, I will not go back on my word: I will walk the long and difficult path put ahead before me, and I urge everyone to do the same. I no longer am an Elite, but I hold true to my Oath to you – I will be a prime example." With bated breath, the Gryffindors watched as James slowly reached up and undid the clasp of the chain holding the pendant around his neck.

As he pulled it off, he stared down at it, as if seeing a ghost. It was the symbol for what he believed in, what he worked hard for. It was his prize, and at the same time, it was his burden. He seemed lost in his memories as he held it aloft.

Sirius stood then, and began unpinning the stripes that lined his chest proudly. Without a word, Peter began doing the same.

Nobody moved.

Then Lily stood up and began undoing hers. Heck, if James could give up all his hard work with pride, she could too. Still, her fingers trembled as she pulled them away from the material of her dress.

Alice also grit her teeth and copied her actions, and together, the four of them placed their stripes on the floor in the middle of the room. As they stepped away from the small pile, Lily saw that everyone else was busy trying to undo theirs. Soon, there was a mound of gold and scarlet strips of cloth that once adorned each person in their varying numbers.

By the time McGonogall came in to explain the new rules to the students, all the stripes had been burned, James' pendant included.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The room was dark and forbidding; the only light filtered in through the windows, but outside the sky was overcast and cloudy despite the snow that fell.

A storm looked to be on its way.

A lone figure stood by the drapes, holding them back as he tilted his head up to stare at the falling snowflakes that came down in torrents, each with their own intricate patterns. His breath made the window fog in a small spot on the pane of glass.

He was lost in his thoughts because the ruckus outside his room went unheard. He didn't notice when it died down either…he only noticed when the clock struck the hour of Lunch, and his dark eyes moved up to see the time.

He let go of the curtain, striding across the room towards the switch on the wall.

Nothing was ever easy.

The room was suddenly bathed in a soft glowing light, illuminating the plush couches and armchairs that littered the room in an artistic manner. The books surrounding the somewhat-circular room made him feel like he was in a cave, cold and lost.

Quickly, he crossed the room again to the opposite wall, intending to start up a fire and get some warmth. Just as he bent down to put a log into the hearth, a knock sounded at the door, making him pause and turn.

"Enter." He commanded, and he was surprised to see the impudent man from earlier that morning, step in. Straightening, he blinked. "Sir James, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

Edmund pulled his cloak around his shoulders. "To what do I owe the honor of such a call?"

James stared at him momentarily before responding. "I came to apologize, sir."

"Won't you have a seat?"

Hovering by the doorframe for a while longer, James seemed to be hesitating but he decided that manners were in order and he obliged, taking the seat closest to the door. His hands reached out to push his cape to the side but he paused, realizing that he no longer wore it, and instead, nestled his hands on top of his knees, twining his fingers together. "My conduct was unbecoming. I wish to ask for your forgiveness."

Edmund strode toward him, slowly. "My dear boy, I know exactly how you feel. I know that you're angry about your title being stripped so suddenly from you – I too, was a Philologus Elite back in the day."

At James' incredulous look, the Headmaster smiled. "Yes, I know the pains and hard work it takes to get to such a place. I was not chosen as a Philologus however, but I relished in the fact that I attained such an honor.

"I also know that you are upset that your previous Headmaster no longer stands before you. Master Dumbledore was a good man."

"Is it true, sir, that you don't know anything more about his whereabouts?" James asked, hopefully.

"I did not tell you a falsehood – Master Dumbledore merely told me he was going away for a time, but he promised that he would return and that in his absence, would I kindly take up his post and hold it. Naturally, I agreed, for it is quite hard to refuse such a man and his request."

By that time, Professor Edmund had gone to a small table and began to pour wine into a glass. He lifted the cup to James in a silent offer and the Gryffindor took it, drinking in the sharp taste. As the Professor poured himself a glass, he continued to speak, "I have always been fond of this Academy. I am not a pure-bred nobleman though – as I've said, the lineage of the noblemen is slowly dying. The purebloods are few…I've seen many people turned from the gates of this school because of their status.

"I found it ridiculous. Doesn't everyone have the right to an equal education? Doesn't everyone have the right to a voice on the King's court? I watched my own brother turned from these gates. He and I were not much different: I believe him to have been much brighter than me and yet, he was not given the opportunity based off of a biased reason.

"So you see, Sir James, why I must make the changes that I did? It's no different from whether your skin is black or white: everyone is equal."

James sloshed the contents of his glass around, mulling over whatever the Master had said. He supposed that everyone was afraid of change, and a part of him was ashamed for the way he was such a coward at heart. "Everyone is not equal, sir." He protested, at last. "The rich and the poor have a fine line that separates them – how will a commoner be able to pay the tuition of the Academy?"

"If they are capable of passing an Entrance Exam with an exceptional score and have a good history in academics, then I see no reason as to why we should not grant bursaries."

It seemed the man had it all carefully planned out.

Professor Edmund finished off his wine and gestured with the empty glass. "I understand also, that I have gotten off on the wrong foot with the students. If anyone is to ask forgiveness, it should be me."

James glanced down at the wine that sat at the bottom of his own glass. It was red – so red that it looked black. It reminded him of blood – the same color that had covered the body of his sister almost a year ago. Gritting his teeth, he looked up at the elder man and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I cannot bring myself to accept you as my Master. I…"

A wistful smile crossed the man's lips at the comment and James looked away, running his free hand through his hair. "Faithful to Master Dumbledore…it is a good sign, sir. Then, you need not hail me as such." He tilted his wine glass slightly in approval. "I wish you all the best in the Exams and I pray that you will do well."

Breathing a sigh of relief, James placed his wine glass on the table nearby, got up and bowed slightly. "I will take my leave here, then, Professor. Good day."

Once James had left, the man returned to looking out the window, staring up at the endless sea of white dots that fluttered down from the sky.

The storm had come.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Chamber of Secrets was ice cold, the window pane overhead was already starting to cover over completely with snow.

Sirius sat next to Peter, munching thoughtfully on a roast beef sandwich that Rosetta had packed for them, and together, they waited for their friends to join them. They had brought candles with them and a lantern just in case the light stream would get cut off and to bring warmth of some sort to the suddenly gloomy room.

"What do you think of all this, Sirius?" Peter asked, his small voice interrupting Sirius' train of thoughts.

The elder boy brought his hand up to ruffle Peter's hair. "I don't know what to think, Peter…"

"Will the Christmas Feast be changed, too?" The boy wondered.

Trust Peter to think of such unimportant things.

"Perhaps." Was the reply. "Everyone is thinking about the Elite Exams. Surely you've thought of them too, my lord. Are you going to take them?"

"You know as well as I that I am not allowed to take them. My father has ruled me out." Peter said, shifting slightly in his spot and edging closer to his friend in an attempt to keep warm. He was wearing a heavy woolen coat over a thick sweater, but it seemed as if the cold had settled down to the marrow of his bones.

"Things have changed though: I wonder if your Lord Father knows that Master Dumbledore is no longer the head of this Academy." Said Sirius, as Peter pushed against his shoulder.

The younger boy suddenly looked up excitedly. "Maybe my father would know where he is!"

That thought had been on Sirius' mind, but as much as possible, he disliked mentioning families. Before he could reply to that statement, they heard footsteps coming down the corridor and Remus appeared, wearing a dark woolen coat of his own. In his hands, he held a blanket and a pair of gloves which he immediately set to work putting onto Peter. "It won't do to have you getting sick again." He said, cheerfully, as Peter began to protest.

"_You_ were late getting in last night." Sirius accused. "I was up on one of the tower window when I saw you creeping to your room last night."

Peter perked up. "Did you go to Hogsmeade?"

"No," said Sirius, before Remus could answer, "he came down from the girls' dormitory stairs. Are we visiting Lady friends at night, now too, good sir?"

At Remus' blush, Sirius knew he had him cornered. Peter giggled and asked, "Was it the Lady Nymphadora? Sirius, what time did he check in?"

"It was around three in the morning." Sirius reported, smirking at Remus' stunned expression. "Whatever could one have been doing until the hours of the early morning?"

Remus finished shoving the right hand glove onto Peter. "We were just talking and we lost track of the time."

"Talking?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. Remus' blush deepened and Sirius slapped his knee as he laughed. "Oh ho, my friend, you tell falsehoods like a maiden!"

Peter collapsed into another fit of giggles and Remus said hotly, "We _did _talk about a great many things!" At their feigned look of belief, he added, "I asked her to give her hand in marriage to me."

That seemed to sober the two up. Now the shocked expressions transferred to their faces. "Are you serious?" Sirius asked, leaning forward as the last of his laughter died from his lips.

"Really?" Peter asked at the same time, his small eyes widening.

Remus nodded. "I hadn't been planning it, actually…and I almost did a botched job…it sort of slipped out."

"What did she say?" The youngest boy demanded.

"She said yes." Remus said, softly, positioning himself in a much more comfortable fashion, with his knees drawn up and his arms hanging over them lazily. "We've plans to make it formal to her family come this Christmas Break."

"Married?" Sirius asked, still in shock. "You're young yet…"

"After we graduate, our lives start. I have decided that I wish to start mine with the one I love."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. Only two months ago, the couple had been too shy to hold hands, let alone talk to each other. Now he was talking about love…and _marriage_? "But what about your engagement to - "

"- I'll have to cancel it," said Remus, stoutly. "Lady Nymphadora is from a good family. My parents will understand. They've got to." He looked up, off onto the walls of the chamber surrounding them, thinking. The others did the same, letting the truth of the matter sink in.

Being married to the one you loved was frowned upon by the society they had lived in. From a young age, parents in the Noblemen Lineage would start pairing their children up to ensure that riches, bloodline and family name would be secured.

There was never a time Sirius hadn't known the fact that he was to wed someone he did not know and did not love. He envied Remus for his courage to take such a defying step and he wished that he could muster such strength. There was no chance though: Celena had not recovered yet, and he could not bear to ask James for her hand, let alone tell his father of his plans.

_It is selfish to fall in love._

Those were the words taught to him so long ago; so many times that he had come to accept his fate with resignation.

"I'm…proud of you." He said, at last. "I wish you and your Lady happiness."

Peter nodded. "Me too!"

A smile finally adorned Remus' face and he turned that to them brightly. "My thanks to you both! I just hope that everyone else will be just as supportive."

"I've no doubts about that." Sirius reassured him. "It's a pity that James wasn't here to receive the news along with us."

"Where is he, anyway?" Peter asked, reaching over to get a sandwich for himself. It fell through the material of his gloves and Sirius picked it up again for him.

"Last I heard, he was serving a punishment of confinement for the rest of the day because of his lack of manners this morning to the Master." Remus said, helping himself to a sandwich as well. "I can't blame Professor McGonogall for her decision: they were outright unrefined."

Sirius grinned. "That's James for you, though. He was always one to speak his mind."

Peter spoke around a mouthful of his food. "I don't like the new Master, either…"

Remus stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth, chewed and swallowed before saying, "That warrants one thing only, my friends." At their questioning looks, a mischievous glint entered the man's eye. "A prank is just waiting to be played."

Laughter rang through the stone chamber, as a response. Together, the three of them put their heads together to devise a plan, while in the distance the bells tolled a long peal to end the lunch period.

**To Be Continued…..**

**AN: **Not much of a cliff hanger this time. The next chapter may take a while to write, depending on my mood and my schedule. I'd greatly appreciate your feedback though and I'm looking forward to posting again. Until the next update,

thank you for reading,

-P.P.V.V. **  
**


	15. Mischief Managed

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V **

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

**_AN: _**Hello everyone! This chapter will be shorter than the rest. The poem "Young Lochinvar" by Sir Walter Scott was used in this story and is not mine. That said, please enjoy.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

Sirius grinned. "That's James for you, though. He was always one to speak his mind."

Peter spoke around a mouthful of his food. "I don't like the new Master, either…"

Remus stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth, chewed and swallowed before saying, "That warrants one thing only, my friends." At their questioning looks, a mischievous glint entered the man's eye. "A prank is just waiting to be played."

Laughter rang through the stone chamber, as a response. Together, the three of them put their heads together to devise a plan, while in the distance the bells tolled a long peal to end the lunch period.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
- Mischief Managed -**

The following days proved to be just as chaotic. Apparently, the other Houses had done the same thing by burning their stripes. To distinguish between the Branches, each uniform had the crest of H.W. Academy stitched in their House Colors on the sleeves of their uniforms. Since it had started snowing heavily and the temperature had dropped drastically, scarves and cloaks had been added to the uniform code, also in the House Colors of the student wearing it.

Classes for the most part had been cancelled so that the teachers and the staff could be briefed about the changes that were going to take place in the school. Not only was there a change in uniform, but there was a change in the schedule: all the Elite Classes had been abolished, as well as the Branch Sessions.

It was different having the Elites studying with the rest of the students. Perhaps it was because they had been in their own group for so long that people just couldn't quite get the hang of it yet. Despite the fact that they no longer held the rank, the students still held them in high regard. Lily supposed that with time, they would soon change even that.

Things had gotten tenser as well, what with everyone studying for the Elite Exams which were only two weeks away. Instead of a festive spirit that one was supposed to have possessed the castle during the time before the Holidays, a feeling of gloom and anxiety filled the air.

It was one of these cold, gloomy mornings that something finally picked up.

Lily was sitting down on one of the chairs in the dining hall, picking at her porridge, reviewing her notes that she had nestled in her lap. Usually this practice would have caused disgusted looks and whispered words, but today it seemed everyone was doing the same.

Across the table from her, Chase and Alice were having a heated debate on the use of chemical formulas. Nearby them, Lady Myrtle seemed to be daydreaming, staring off into space.

Sir Rubeus and Sir William were not far off, their voices being heard from where Lily sat, their deep rumbles somehow satisfying to listen to, as they ate their morning meal.

The porridge tasted rather bland, in her opinion, and she was just reaching over to get the bowl of sugar when suddenly in the hall, there was a shriek. Whipping her head around to see what was going on, Lily heard, "Oh, oh! What is it?"

There were some more shrieks, followed by girls jumping onto their seats and lifting their skirts in their fists. Alice and Chase were quirking eyebrows at her from across the table and Lily shrugged, getting up slightly so she could have a better look.

A Tarantula.

Big, hairy and absolutely hideous.

A small squeak of fear escaped Lily's throat when she caught sight of it.

She hated spiders – and this was no ordinary spider.

Three things crossed her mind upon seeing it.

One, where did it come from?

Two, why did it have to be so ugly?

And Three, who was going to get rid of it?

Clearly all the others seemed frightened by it. Some of the men, however - forgetting all their courtesies - had stooped down to see it close up, marveling at its size and its features.

When Sir Patrick from the House of Hufflepuff made to crush it under his foot, Lily heard Peter's voice call out. "No! Don't hurt him!"

The whole room paused.

And then, the Tarantula zipped off, and as if a play button had been pushed, the whole room erupted in a ruckus so loud that the Professors who were dining in the next room came out to see what had interrupted their meal.

It headed straight for them, and McGonogall who was the first out, seemed to turn very pale and sick. Lily saw the raw look of fear on her face and she couldn't help but feel a bit amused: the ever-so-strict and unfazed Professor had something other than the sour expression on her face as the gigantic spider scuttled toward her on its fat, pointed legs.

As it whizzed past Lily's seat, it must be confessed that the redhead lifted her legs up onto her chair as well.

And then she caught sight of _him_…

While everyone was distracted by the one spider, Sirius crept into the adjacent room where the Professor's held their meals, a jar full of snakes in his hand. Lily felt her throat close up in horror at the thought of those creatures slithering around.

He went completely unnoticed, moving quickly despite his burden, past the throngs of confused and frightened people, weaving his way through the sea of black.

Peter made a show of running after the spider, while Remus feigned calling out to Sirius (who by that time had disappeared into the dining hall of the Professors, ignored) to catch him.

James was standing right in the middle of all the hubbub, looking very confused. Lily guessed that it was his way of playing innocent

Sirius reappeared in the crowd almost a minute later, his head full of wavy hair bobbing as he reached down and picked the tarantula off the ground without so much as a flinch.

Instantly, a hush fell over the crowd, a few gasps of disgust audible in the large room.

"Peter, what do you think you're doing bringing this to the Dining Hall?" Sirius scolded shaking his hands for emphasis, and the younger boy bit his lip and answered in a wavering tone, "I was just showing him to Sir Davis…"

It was all scripted.

_They should win an award,_ Lily thought, in awe, as Sirius returned the nasty creature to Peter. "If I hear of you bringing something like this out here again, I shan't be very pleased with you." He was saying.

"I'm sorry!" Peter whined.

Remus also pitched in. "You shall have to beg pardons to everyone in this room. You gave us all quite a runaround."

Lily saw the tiniest smile trying to force its way onto Peter's childlike face, but he quickly masked it and turned to everyone, holding the Tarantula captive between his two palms. "I apologize for interrupting everyone's meals. I didn't mean for my pet to break free of his cage. I was clumsy…" when he gestured, some of the girls drew back in disgust.

At the mention of the cage, James approached, carrying what looked like a wooden box. It was a dark brown in color, the top part of it open, swinging on its hinge as he handed it over.

"Put it away." Professor Binns ordered, in a resigned manner. Obediently, Peter placed his pet within and closed the gate firmly for all eyes to see, the cage making a dull clunking noise as the wood scraped against wood.

Everyone seemed edgy as Peter made to go back to his table with it nestled safely in his arms, the students clearing a path for him. A few darted looks towards the Professors, and Lily couldn't help but crane her head to see the expression on the new Master's face.

Professor Edmund seemed impassive about the whole ordeal, and Lily wondered what could possibly be going through the man's mind. Surely he had been told of the Marauders and their delight in playing pranks…She felt a certain delight at seeing them perform one.

The Marauders were back.

Just as everyone began to calm down again, a high pitched scream echoed from the other room, and Professor Slughorn (the first to have gone back in) came running out, his huge belly bouncing up and down. Despite herself, Lily started laughing, as did everyone else. His large face was red with embarrassment as he stuttered, "S-Snakes!" and pointed one pudgy finger in the general direction of where he had seen them.

At the word, the amusement left the room as once again, chaos erupted, girls getting back onto their seats, shrieking in alarm and the boys rushing eagerly to see the sight. Lily saw the Marauders exchange a brief look of triumph, (although James still had that bewildered expression on his face), before joining the throngs of people rushing forward.

She followed, out of curiosity, and felt her stomach quiver when she caught sight of the snakes writhing on the tabletops of the Professor's Dining Room. They were of all different sizes and different colors, yet small enough to fit in the glass jar that they had been transported in. The reptiles were slithering through the breakfasts of the Professors, their forked tongues darting out of their sly, patterned mouths time and time again, while their slanted, glazed eyes roamed the room in what seemed a lazy fashion.

Someone spoke the command to round the creatures up, but Lily could not tell who because she was staring at the scene with a mixture of disgust and awe. There were a few students who moved forward to help out, wrapping them up in a tablecloth. When the last of the snakes had been safely taken care of, Professor McGonogall turned to the students. "Who will own up to doing this?"

Her sharp eyes seemed to pierce to the soul and she quirked one eyebrow. "Sir James, Sir Peter, Sir Remus, Sir Sirius?" she suggested.

The four boys glanced at each other, looking indignant. "My Lady," Sirius said, spreading his hands out with his palms up as he spoke, "how is it possible that we planted those snakes there when we were here for the whole ordeal?"

"Right in front of your eyes!" Peter put in, looking hurt.

The rest of the students murmured agreements: they had all been present during the Tarantula bout. No one had seen Sirius sneak off during the commotion just as Lily suspected.

James spoke next. "If you will allow me to take the liberty, ma'am, I think it unfair that you would so quickly lay the fault on us."

Now McGonogall seemed speechless, her face turning a slight shade of pink in either embarrassment or anger. Her mouth worked in an attempt to come up with an adequate reply, her nostrils flaring in indignation. "This will not happen again," she warned at last, "or else everyone will receive a detention."

Peter, in his childlike curiosity repeated, "_Everyone_, ma'am?"

"Everyone." She all but snarled. "Now, finish your breakfasts and move promptly to your classes. We've wasted enough time as it is." She clapped her hands and the students jumped to do her bidding.

Somehow it was as if McGonogall had taken over the role of the Headmaster, leaving Professor Edmund floundering in the shadow of her aggression. With a swish of her robes she stalked back into the room, the other teachers following.

The dull, stressful atmosphere that had filled the room only moments before had now been lifted, as students excitedly whispered to each other, trying to guess at who had done the prank.

"Do you suppose," said Chase, "that there are people who are trying to pose as the Marauders?"

"No, this trick was certainly played by them." Alice responded, nodding over to the table where the four boys sat. "The Marauders are hardly ever caught and Lady Minerva knows that unless she can prove otherwise, they are innocent." She brought her hand to stifle a giggle. "It was rather funny, though: did you hear that scream that Professor Slughorn made? Who would have thought a man grown could ever sound like that."

The three of them laughed at the memory, and Chase stood up, dusting her skirts from the crumbs of her breakfast pastry. "I'm glad they played a prank: it feels as though nothing has changed. This Academy seems emptier without Master Dumbledore, not to mention dull. It's the Christmas season after all, we can't have everything remain so gloomy." She motioned to the food that still lay on the table before them. "I doubt you are up to finishing your meals, Ladies?"

Lily remembered the snakes and her appetite disappeared completely. She stood, too, copying Chase's earlier action of smoothing her skirts out and shook her head.

No, she was definitely not going to finish her meal.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Breakfast had been quite the event. As they waited for their classes to start, the boys had gone up to the Tower to discuss what had happened.

Remus laughed so hard that he could hardly pull a breath. Beside him, Sirius was near to tears with his own laughter, and the two of them looked positively comical rolling over each other on the carpeted floor of James' bedroom.

Peter was not in the room, having gone to his own dormitory to put away his pet. James sat at his desk, listening as his friends recounted the reactions on the Professors' faces.

"…and then he shrieks like a maiden!" Remus said, mimicking Professor Slughorn by putting his hands to his cheeks in a shocked manner before doubling over again. Even James had to smile.

"The next prank must have Lady Minerva scream to her fullest." Sirius told them, managing to sober down.

"You shall give her a heart attack." Said James, picking up a quill and turning it between his fingers. "I must admit that today's prank was enjoyable, just like the old times – I wish you would have told me about it first, though."

"We would have," Remus told him, finally recovering his composure and moving over to the low table that James kept at the side of his dorm room. He began pulling it toward the middle of the floor, dragging it by its two hind legs. "But you were serving a punishment the day we made the plans, and we thought it better that you remained innocent of it all – you've taken too many falls of late, sir."

James put on what could only be passed off as a pout, but he said, "Well, next time I shall join you. Since there are no Stripes to be had and no position to be lost, Professor Edmund shall have a hard time keeping the students in line and I intend for him to see that his decisions were a mistake."

"You stand by your decision, then?" Sirius asked, leaning over to help Remus pull the table and nestle it in between them. He was referring to James' decision not to accept the man as his Master.

"Master Dumbledore always said that Philologi can only be comprised of the Noblemen." James said, stubbornly, his hands clenching.

"But Master Dumbledore left him in charge." Remus pointed out.

To that, James never replied and Sirius said quietly, "James, the changes may be for the better…as they are now, you are able to be free from the duties that were expected of you as an Elite. We can all be together now without any restrictions: you said yourself that you missed the old times. Maybe it's better that you are no longer a Philologus Elite."

James shook his head. "No, I have not yet attained my goal. Sirius, I must avenge my sister somehow in this endeavor." He turned in his seat and drummed his fingers on the hilt of his sword. "Anyway, I can't help but feel like all this happened so conveniently."

"Conveniently?" Remus queried, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket and beginning to pass them out evenly between himself and Sirius.

The former Elite nodded. "If the rumor that the current Philologi are disbanded from the King's Court, then His Majesty will have no counsel, not to mention the fact that Master Dumbledore was a dear friend of his."

"Or it could all be a coincidence." Sirius pointed out, picking up his cards.

Remus also picked up his cards as James argued, "Then why would he leave without telling us anything? Especially when an attack happened just a few weeks back. What if Peter really is being targeted?"

At the mention of his name, Peter waltzed in, humming a tune to himself. "What did I miss?" He asked, joining Remus and Sirius at the table.

All three boys shared a brief look that suggested the recent topic be dropped. "We were thinking of another prank we should play." James said, quickly so that Peter would not hear an uncertain lull in the conversation.

They all knew that Peter was sensitive and none of them wanted to upset him. James got the desired effect – a smile. "What plans have you come up with?"

"We have yet to decide." Remus said, putting down a card after much contemplation. Sirius placed his own card down, the Queen of Spades, and his opponent groaned.  
In the end, Remus won the game and before they could start up another one, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

The four of them walked to their English Class together. Already there was a crowd outside the doors. Sir Lucius was there as well, and he smirked upon seeing them. "Congratulations for your acts of immaturity this morning." He said, loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

"Ah, Sir Lucius, a good morning to you too." James responded, dryly.

"Lady Minerva was not very happy with your prank." Sir Lucius prodded, with a sneer.

"I beg you to find the evidence that it was under my influence."

They glared at each other and everyone thought that there would be a duel right then and there but Professor McGonogall suddenly opened the doors. Her eyes traveled from one man to the other in a silent question and Lucius finally backed down, holding his head up high as he led the rest of the class into the room.

James followed, but only because Sirius put a prodding hand to his back, urging him forward.

The Marauders took their seats toward the right hand corner of the room at the back, as far away from Lucius as possible.

"You two are very short-tempered." Remus said, disapprovingly, sitting down at his desk beside James. "At least try to get along – your families are going to be connected, are they not?"

James flinched. Trust his parents to engage him to the Malfoy household. Apparently, he was to wed one of Lucius' cousins, the only female in the line. The mere thought made him angry – he could never imagine himself related to him.

The Malfoys exploited others just for their benefit, in James' opinion.

But of _course_, the pureblood lineage had to be carried on.

Professor McGonogall rapped the front of her desk sharply to get their attentions. "Gentlemen, class has started. I bid you to keep silent." She told them, and to the rest of the class, she instructed, "Turn your Readers to page 235. We will begin with the Poem written by Sir Walter Scott. Sir Peter, if you please."

Obediently, Peter got to his feet and began to read aloud. James found his mind wandering away from the passage to the window, watching the snow flakes fall. Everything outside was blanketed in white as if the world was encased in a snow globe and someone had taken it and shaken it. From far away, he could still hear Peter reading, but he was remembering Celena's words:

_My wish is for you to find happiness._

He absently began to doodle on the corner of his notebook, hardly aware that another person had started to read. It was when McGonogall called on him that he looked down at what he was writing. He was horrified to see the letters **_L.E_**. in dark ink staring up at him from his page. Jumping to his feet, he knocked over his chair, feeling his face heat up as if the whole room had witnessed what he had been doing.

Sirius looked up at him, as he clumsily picked up his text, his other hand crumpling the notepaper that he had been writing on.

"Paragraph four." Remus hissed, as James frantically tried to turn to the right page.

"Is everything all right, Sir James?" McGonogall demanded.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He said, turning quickly to right his chair before starting to read aloud.

_"I long wooed your daughter, my suit you denied;  
Love swells like the Solway, but ebbs like its tide  
And now am I come, with this lost love of mine,  
To lead but one measure, drink one cup of wine.  
There are maidens in Scotland more lovely by far,  
That would gladly be bride to the young - "_

He was cut off as the lights in the room suddenly went out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily glanced up from her physics text book as everything went pitch dark. The rest of the students in the room instantly began to talk, some in worried whispers, and she knew why: was the intruder back?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down." Professor Laarni called, from somewhere in the darkness. "It's probably a power outage due to the weather outside. I bid you all to stay seated."

There was shuffling as students who had stood up sat back down reluctantly. Professor Laarni seemed to be going through the drawers of her desk, and she finally found what she was looking for: a flashlight.

This she turned on – the light was a welcome sight to Lily, who couldn't help but feel frightened – she was reminded of being disoriented down in the underground passage with James.

"I will be right back." The Professor announced. "If anyone so much as moves from their desks, you can expect a detention…and then some." She waited until everyone confirmed that information before stepping away from her desk toward the dark heavy-set curtains. The minute she drew them back, light flooded the room, though not enough so that Lily could make out everyone's faces. Satisfied, the teacher took the flashlight with her, making her way out into the hall.

From her right, Alice leaned over. "Do you suppose they will go into a lock down mode again?"

"If Master Edmund knows about the incident before, they most likely will." Lily responded. She was comforted by the fact that there was now enough light to see what was in front of her.

"I don't think he does." Chase quipped, having heard their conversation. "And I doubt very much that it has something to do with that intruder."

Lily demanded, "How do you know?"

"Well, I don't suppose he'd want to walk through this weather, and besides, why would he be so foolish as to try the first trick again?"

"Some people never learn from their mistakes." Lily said. She left unsaid that she was suspicious of the Marauders since they had managed such mischief earlier during breakfast time.

"I hope this blackout doesn't last too long." Said Alice, glancing around at the other students who had resigned themselves to talking amongst each other in whispers. "Our classes have been interrupted enough what with our exams right around the corner."

Chase said excitedly, "Imagine should the blackout cause our exams to be cancelled!"

The other two girls shook their heads in dismay. No, Lily would not want that at all.

It ended up that the period was turned into a self-study since Professor Laarni did not return.

Instead of moving up to the dormitories like everyone else, Lily made her way to the Hospital Wing.

_At this rate, we'll all fail, _Lily thought as she hurried down the darkened corridor and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she took the liberty to open it and peek inside.

It was quiet, the candles in their holders around the room flickering and making long shadows on the walls in the places where it was dark. The curtains on the windows were drawn but not fully so that they let in shafts of sunlight here and there.

"Hello? Madam Pomfrey?" Lily called out softly.

There was no response.

Slowly, Lily edged the door shut behind her with the heel of her left foot before tiptoeing down the aisles toward the rows of beds. The room smelled faintly of oil and smoke, and a musky scent that she supposed was due to the medicines that were used.

In the bed at the end of the row at the very back of the room, lay Aesalon, and she eased herself into a chair next to him for fear of rousing him.

He was sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a steady manner, his bleach-blond hair spread out across his pillow. _He's so cute when he's asleep_, she thought, bending down to admire his features more closely.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his gray eyes snapped open, focusing, his breath hitching in his throat. Gasping, she pulled back, clutching her chest in her surprise, almost tipping her chair over. His long arm came out to steady her, and she groped for an excuse. "I-I wasn't….I mean, I didn't…I'm sorry I woke you." She blurted, as he regarded her questioningly, one eyebrow arched over a cool gray eye.

"It's a little disconcerting to wake up like that." He remarked, dryly, pushing himself up with one elbow. His voice was cracked with sleep, and he ran his tongue over his thin lips.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, putting a hand to his knee over the material of the blanket.

He followed the gesture with his eyes, and his answer was long in coming. "I'm fine." He said, quietly, his hand twitching slightly.

Lily saw it but decided not to point it out. Instead, she leaned back in her seat and smoothed her skirt out over her knees. "It's so cold in here." Despite the candles, it was not warm at all – in fact, it was stone cold and Lily wished she had brought her scarf with her – her dress wasn't doing much to keep her warm. In vain, she tugged at the sleeves in an attempt to bring some heat to her body, but to no avail.

Aesalon suddenly sat up fully and pulled off his blanket. With one swift movement, he draped it around her. She made a sound of protest, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm fine." He said again before Lily could say anything. "What brings you here at this time?"

"I was worried about you." Lily said, grateful for the warmth that the blanket brought. "You've missed out on so much."

She was surprised when a smirk graced his lips. "If you're talking about the new Master, then I already know about it." He swung his legs up and over so that they sat face-to-face. Lily realized how pale he really was, his skin white against the light green of his pajamas. His legs and thighs were thin and long. Once again, she felt that queasiness overcome her as it had when she had first met him and she blushed, looking down at her lap instead.

"You've met the Master?" She asked, desperate to fill in the awkward gap that she was certain only she felt.

"No," Aesalon said, "but I have seen him – he came by to make acquaintances with Madam Pomfrey the other day. From what I've heard so far, he made quick the process of changing the school rules."

Lily glanced up at last. "Are you upset about them?"

He rolled his wrist. "…At first, I was." Aesalon answered, hesitantly. "But then…I thought…I can start over."

She said nothing to that, letting him brood. He sighed and lay back down. "None of this would have happened if I wasn't so weak…" He murmured.

Feeling uncomfortable, Lily squeezed his hand gently. "You're not weak," she began, but he chuckled softly, bringing his arm up to rest on his forehead as he looked at her. "My Lady would never forgive me. No one will."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He stared up at the ceiling, his cool gray eyes distant, and Lily felt a tremor run through his body, as if he was remembering something painful. He opened his mouth to say something, and his jaw worked, but no sound came out. She was about to tell him that was okay if he didn't want to say it, but he slid his gaze to her, making the words die in her throat.

"The reason why Master Dumbledore left…was because of me."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: I'm totally uninspired right now, thus, a shorter chapter. What with all the homework and my busy schedule, I may not be able to update this story any more. In any case, I'd still like to hear your opinion on this chapter.

Once again, thank you for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	16. A Plea For Help

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies._

* * *

**AN: **And I am back! As promised, here is (the real) Chapter 16! I'm so happy to see that you're all so eager to read on. Once again, I'm sorry that I kept you all on such a cliffhanger and that I took so long to update. Hopefully, I will have more time in the future to update and post.

That said, without further ado,

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Aesalon sighed and lay back down. "None of this would have happened if I wasn't so weak…" He murmured._

_Feeling uncomfortable, Lily squeezed his hand gently. "You're not weak," she began, but he chuckled softly, bringing his arm up to rest on his forehead as he looked at her. "My Lady would never forgive me. No one will."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_The reason why Master Dumbledore left…was because of me."_

* * *

**CHAPTER16**

**- A Plea For Help -**

It took a moment for whatever he had said to sink in, and when it finally did, Lily jumped to her feet. "Because of you?" She repeated, in confusion. "Aesalon, what do you mean?"

At her reaction, Aesalon recoiled, and Lily wished she hadn't raised her voice so much. He had begun to shake, the shivers that he had been trying to suppress earlier, suddenly making his body convulse. He groaned, grasping his shoulders with the opposite hands.

"Aesalon? Aesalon!" Lily pulled the blanket he had draped around her, off, and mimicked his actions, throwing it around him instead.

"I-I'm sorry…my Lady…." He gasped. "I…"

He seemed to grow paler as he grit his teeth against his trembling. Seeing him this way frightened Lily, and she grasped his shoulders as well, in an attempt to keep him steady as he rocked forward violently.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked.

He groaned again in response, shaking his head. "Just – just a moment..." He managed. His forehead had broken into beads of sweat, and Lily remembered all too well the incident that had happened on the stairs not too long ago. This was the same.

Lily leaned in so that she could see his face. His eyes were open wide, almost bulging as he strained against his weakness. The vein in his neck throbbed and he grit his teeth so hard that she was worried his gums would start to bleed. "It's a craving, isn't it?" She said.

Aesalon nodded, jerkily, and she felt helpless as she watched him ride through the bout.

His low cry of anguish started deep at the base of his throat, sending shivers down Lily's spine.

Almost as if she heard it, Madam Pomfrey stepped in, holding a lantern in her hand. She paused in the doorway, confused at seeing someone other than her patient in the room, before striding over. "What's going on here? Sir Aesalon?"

"Ma'am, he…" Lily began to say, but Aesalon let out a puling growl, cutting her off.

Gently, Madam Pomfrey took his hands in hers, and he held them in what looked like a vice-like grip. "Take deep breaths," the nurse instructed, knowingly, "don't cut off your air supply."

Aesalon frantically shook his head, as if in fear. "It's okay, dear," Madam Pomfrey coaxed. "Just take a breath. There's a lad."

Lily felt like she was watching a movie, as the nurse continually encouraged the patient to relax and breathe. She couldn't stop herself from asking, "Will he be okay?"

Madam Pomfrey blew a curl off her face with the side of her mouth as she withdrew her hands from him. "I can't do anything more for him – a correctional facility is what he really needs, but I can't send him there."

Seeing her friend in so much pain, Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Why not?" She demanded. "If it's the best thing for him, then…"

"Without Master Dumbledore here, I dare not." Madam Pomfrey told her, sternly. She seemed anxious as she watched her patient shudder violently. She strode to the closet, then, rummaging through it. "He is in very bad shape."

Lily didn't need to be told twice. Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes when she saw how much her friend seemed to suffer. She admired him for his strength, but she was frightened.

What was going on?

The nurse finally came back, with a syringe. She began to undo Aesalon's shirt, but the man was shaking so much that she was having a hard time of it. Lily took the initiative to help her, and she froze at what she saw.

Over the pale skin of his flesh, welts and scars lined the man's torso. She had never seen such a disgusting pattern before in her life, and in surprise, she withdrew her hands with a gasp.

Madam Pomfrey calmly removed his shirt and turned his arm, looking for a place to insert the needle. In the inside of his elbow, Lily could see large bruises and several marks. "He was caught," the nurse said, quietly, in answer to the unasked question. "He was beaten and drugged, day after day."

Normally, seeing someone get injected made her insides squirm, but this time, she watched as Madam Pomfrey began to squeeze the contents of the needle out into his system.

"He was on his way home when they found him." She continued, pulling it back out and placing the used syringe on the table next to his bed. "He couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Who?"

It was Aesalon who answered that question, his voice thick and his words slow as he took in deep breaths. Whatever the nurse had given him seemed to have quick effect. He was still rocking back and forth slightly though. "I don't know who…I couldn't see…but they hurt me." His eyes were haunted, as he stared at her, grimly. "They wanted the Master and they used me to get to him."

Confused, Lily sat on the edge of the bed, by his feet, making the weight shift. "So you mean to say that you never did go home those weeks during that family emergency?"

Aesalon slowly shook his head.

Lily felt sick to the stomach.

"Basically, you were kidnapped, blind folded and bound, and tortured in a place that you have no idea where the location is." She summed. Now she knew why his whole body was lined in scars.

His hands clenched. "You don't know half of it." He said, his voice regaining its strength. "They found out – somehow – that I used to take drugs."

She stared at him blankly, and he stressed, "Someone within the Academy betrayed us all." He let his gaze drop to the blanket in his lap. "I tried not to let Master Dumbledore find out about my condition – I tried not to let him find out that I had been kidnapped - but he did, the day that I collapsed on the stairs: I was made to tell him everything."

Lily recalled that that was the same day that she had last seen the Master down in the Chamber of Secrets. "He was angry," Aesalon was saying. "Angry at me for letting myself get hurt and for keeping what happened to myself." He morosely circled a thumb over his ankle as he spoke. "I just didn't want anyone else to get caught up in this mess."

"Aesalon…"

"It was my fault." The man said. "I should have seen it coming. If I hadn't told the Master this, he'd still be here with us."

"Nonsense." The nurse snapped, causing the two of them to look up at her. "Do you think that a man like the Master would just stand aside and watch his student suffer? He left so that he could protect you, Sir Aesalon."

Lily couldn't quite piece the links together. From what she had gathered, Aesalon had been forced to take drugs again, in large quantities that were damaging to his nervous system so that he would become reliant once more. Apparently, the kidnappers wanted Dumbledore…but why?

She didn't want to ask, afraid that Aesalon wouldn't reply - the mere memory of such an encounter was terrifying enough as it is, and to recount it would be all the more painful – but she did anyway. "When they were hurting you, do you remember anything they said to you?"

Aesalon seemed to launch himself back into the past, what little color that had begun to come back to his cheeks draining completely from his face. "They said that they would send me back as a warning to the Master…that they could grab any one of his students at any time, the way they did me." He told her. "They said that if he did not agree to come with them quietly, they'd start to kill other students …."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows at that. "Do you remember what their voices sounded like, at least?"

Aesalon said, "They had strange accents – they were definitely not Englishmen." He fell silent then, offering no more information.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure so much." She whispered.

"That is why we can't let him off the Castle grounds." Said Madam Pomfrey after a silence had fallen. "That is why the rules have been set that no one can visit Hogsmeade Village unless authorized or on a class excursion. Master Dumbledore himself left those specific orders to Master Edmund. He fears for all your sakes."

"And that's why he didn't tell us where he was going." Lily said, nodding. "Or else those people would do as they threatened."

Aesalon nodded too, rubbing at the arm where Madam Pomfrey had injected him just a minute ago. He seemed calmer and steadier now, and Lily was glad for the sight. She gently circled an arm around his shoulders, hugging him. He stiffened for a moment before resting his forehead against the base of her neck.

There were two things Lily still wanted answers for. Who had betrayed Aesalon's condition, and why did they want Dumbledore?

"A ransom?" She wondered aloud, to no one in particular.

"I don't know, Lady Lily." Aesalon responded, tiredly. "But all I know is that it's not over yet. Something bad is going to happen."

**0-0-0-0-0**

By the time Lily left the hospital wing, the lights in the building had regained their power and somehow, they seemed too bright and unreal what with the afternoon's events still swimming in her mind.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

All she had been expecting was to finish the school year and return back to France so she could stay by her mother's side. She had not expected to be thrown into a conspiracy of some sort, and somehow she was caught up in it as well.

Aesalon would just get worse, Madam Pomfrey said. He needed doses of his drug daily, in amounts that would decrease over a period of time but she had already run out: she had used up her remainder that day. He needed help, and fast, but under the circumstances, he would not be getting that for a long time since the drug was illegal and difficult to find.

He would have to suffer.

And that was what made Lily decide she would have to do something she never thought she'd resort to doing.

As she made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower, she tried to gather her thoughts. The castle had started to warm up again, so that the stairwell did not seem so cold. She wanted nothing more than to sit in front of the fire and think all day, but she knew that there was no time for that.

At the top of the landing, two men were mocking a sword fight and they stopped immediately upon seeing her. She stared at them momentarily, pulling herself from her daze as they dipped their heads in acknowledgement. "Lady Lily," one said, a face that she did not remember the name to. He was younger than her, yet taller, with freckles splayed across his tanned skin.

"Do you know where Sir James is?" She heard herself ask. Even her voice didn't sound like it belonged to her.

The men glanced at each other and shrugged. "I last saw him with Sir Peter…perhaps he's still there."

Her eyes flicked to the door leading in to the common room, before asking, "What room does Sir Peter occupy?"

"The third flight, at the end of the corridor to the right." The man quipped, nervously. "Is something the matter?"

"I…I just have a text book to return to him. You know how it is, with these exams…" she lied.

"You look tense." The other man said as the two nodded their agreement to her earlier statement.

Lily forced a smile onto her face. "I guess it's just because I'm tired. I'll see you guys later." She didn't have time to sit around and make excuses. She proceeded to enter the common room without waiting for a response.

It was a bit intimidating climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and she was certain that rumors were going to spread again, but at this point, she didn't see the point in caring about it. By the time she reached the right landing, her legs were aching from all the constant climbing she had had to do.

She rubbed the cramps out of her legs as she stood outside of Peter's door, trying to piece together exactly what it was she was going to say. Finally, she mustered enough courage to knock, and was surprised when Rosetta answered the door.

"Lady Lily?"

"Um…is Sir Peter in?" Lily asked, taking a step back.

Rosetta gestured inside. "He's getting ready for bed."

"Already?" It wasn't even past dinner time!

"He gets tired very easily." Rosetta told her.

"Oh." Lily thought about telling the maid that she really wanted to speak with James, but it would sound too strange, so instead, she said, "Would it be okay if I spoke with him for just a moment? I promise I won't be long."

Rosetta seemed hesitant, but then moved aside and gestured for Lily to enter. "Wait here." She instructed, as the redhead stepped just inside the door.

It was like stepping into another part of the Castle all together, and Lily could hardly believe her eyes: Peter's room was unlike any dormitory room she had seen so far. It seemed to be three rooms put together. From what Lily could make out, there were two small parlor rooms in addition to the boy's chambers and even a private washroom. She was standing in what seemed like a small entrance, facing another door just a few steps away, which was where, she guessed, the bedroom was. Two butlers stood beside it, close to the wall, as though awaiting instructions.

As every other dorm room however, Peter's was furnished in the elaborate colors of their House. She saw, from where she stood, that the room to her left was filled with gadgets and toys lying in a haphazard disarray, and the room to her right was filled with books – so many that the floor could not be seen any more.

Just as she was wondering whether Peter had read them all, Rosetta came out beckoning Lily forward. "He's decent now, you may enter."

So Lily did, clasping her hands before her. The actual bedchamber was uncluttered, and there was a fireplace that was crackling merrily at her from across the room. The curtains to the boy's windows had been pulled back so that she could see the setting sun, sending its rays of red and yellow light across the world of white beneath it.

Peter knelt by his bed, his hands folded together in prayer, his head bowed. He was dressed in his pajamas, a dark red in color, the symbol of the Academy stitched in gold on his left breast pocket.

Fearing to interrupt him, Lily stayed rooted on the spot, watching him. Rosetta left her alone with him and she waited patiently for him to finish.

When he finally did, he looked up and grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "My Lady, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Lily went to help him to his feet. "Sir Peter, I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

The boy shook his head, sitting down on his bed. "I'm not feeling well of late. I seem to have moments of fatigue more often than not and I find I am retiring to bed earlier than usual." He gestured to her. "But enough about me: what can I do for you?"

"I-I was told that Sir James was here with you…I needed to speak with him."

Peter tilted his head, his smile growing larger. "Oh? Then you just missed him. I'm afraid he left just a while ago."

Lily looked to the door. "I see…" She stared at him pensively for a moment before asking, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, then?"

He seemed to shrink away, pulling his legs up on the bed. "If it has anything to do with my illness, I'd rather not, thank you." He said.

She held out her hands to dissuade the idea. "No, it's not that! I just have a few questions about the Marauders."

"We never tell our secrets." Came Peter's even reply.

"I'm not asking you to." Lily said, just as evenly. When he flinched, she softened her tone. "I understand that you are protective of your friends, and I promise you that I won't ask about your secrets." She waited as he contemplated her words before continuing. "Do…I mean, have you ever been caught sneaking out of the Castle before?"

He hesitated and then shook his head.

"Have you ever traveled out in a storm like this?"

A voice from the door spoke up, and Lily jumped upon hearing it. "Why do you ask?"

James.

He was leaning against the doorframe, a frown on his face. In his hands he held a cup of water, which he proceeded to hand over to Peter when he walked over. "Peter's condition doesn't allow for him to wander outside in severe weather." The elder man told her. His eyes seemed to glow under the firelight.

She found herself clasping her hands in front of her again, nervously. "I need your help."

The two of them stared at her, in surprise. "I know that the Marauders probably never take requests, but I beg you…there's no one else!"

"…My Lady, what do you mean?" James demanded. She seemed to be working herself into a frenzy. He was most surprised when the ever-composed woman suddenly burst into tears.

Both men exchanged perplexed looks before Peter nudged his friend to move forward. James did so, albeit a bit awkwardly, putting his hands to her shoulders. Sirius was better at this sort of stuff than he was. Still, the way she was crying reminded him of Celena and he felt his heart ache. "It's okay," he reassured her. "Don't cry...what is it that troubles you so?"

"It's Aesalon!" She cried, her hands fisting themselves in the material of his uniform. The stress and fear that she had kept bottled inside flooded out. "I'm so afraid…Sir James, you have to help him!"

It ended up that Lily was the one that drank the water James had brought in, lest she get hysterics. When she had calmed down enough, the men made her tell the story to them from the beginning. Both of them listened with rapt attention, a look of worry passing over their faces as she recounted the reason why Dumbledore had left and how Aesalon had been tortured to make a statement.

James put a finger to his chin, thoughtfully. "A strange accent, he says?"

"Do you know who they were?" Lily asked, hopefully.

The former Elite shook his head. "I've an idea, but I can't be too sure." By this time, James was seated on the ledge by the window, staring down at the yard hundreds of feet below them, distantly. Finally, he turned his hawk-like gaze toward her again. "You want us to find some more of that drug for Aesalon, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "He's your friend, too, isn't he? We've got to help him!"

"Do you know what you're implying?" James demanded, harshly. "You're asking us to take a big risk: not only is it dangerous, but if we are caught bringing back this drug, it's illegal."

"Security around the Academy has tightened since that night of the Masquerade too." Peter put in.

Her hopes were being shattered. "Then…I…"

A grin spread out over both the men's faces, then. "We'll do it." They said in unison.

"Huh?"

"It may take some time," James told her, his fashion completely changed from just seconds before, "but we'll get it done. Danger is to laugh at, as Sirius always says." He grinned at her from where he sat. "It's as you said, Aesalon is my friend and I would not want him to suffer any more than you.

"There is much to do though, and it will take some planning. With the given situation, we can't afford to get caught by the enemy, not to mention our own." He got up, pacing over to the bed and she stared up at him, as he leaned over and used a thumb to wipe at the corner of her eyes where the tears were still brimming. "Just promise me you won't cry any more."

Lily let out a choked sob and nodded. He pat her on the head and proceeded to leave the room. "I'll go speak with Sirius and Remus. I'm sorry, Peter, but you know the rules - we can't let you come with us, this time."

Peter nodded. "I know."

"Be on the alert though. We may need your help with other things." James told him.

Again, the boy nodded and satisfied, James bid them a goodnight, exiting just as quietly as he had entered.

Lily got to her feet too, feeling both emotionally and physically drained, but very relieved. "I should go now too," she told Peter. "I think I've overstayed my welcome and I'm afraid that Rosetta may ask me to leave."

Peter held out his hand. "Can you stay until I fall asleep? Please? The attendants won't ask you to leave if it is by my command."

Lily had almost forgotten that he was still a child, not yet a man grown. She considered refusing, but she just couldn't with the way he stared up at her pleadingly. She placed her hand in his and helped him climb under the covers, sitting on the edge of his bed.

An awkward silence fell about them. She didn't know him very well, so she was at a loss for words. He seemed shy too, and she remembered Remus telling her that he tended to be like that around strangers.

He suddenly asked, "Do you know how many stars there are in the sky?"

Surprised at the question and not knowing how to respond, Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't…"

"Books say different numbers." He told her, seriously. "I've checked them all."

She smiled at his naivety. "Then, it looks like you will have to go and count them yourself."

His arms came out to hug a pillow to himself, as he blinked at her, tiredly. "I will. One day, I will travel to space to do just that." His eyes were closing already, and his voice was faint as he spoke. "You know…I think you're beautiful…" he murmured.

She felt herself blush at his words. "Thank you, Sir Peter."

"James does too." He told her. "It's in his eyes when he looks at you…"

What on earth did he mean? James never took a second look at her – they hardly ever saw each other! She thought back on all the encounters they had had; they were very few and James had been more or less a jerk to her half of the times. The other half of the time he was disarmingly gentlemanlike and she could not, for the life of her, figure him out.

Peter was already fast asleep by the time she was ready to answer, and Lily smiled to herself, tucking him in gently before creeping out of the room.

Her answer?

James was a mystery.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily found herself staring at James the next day, as she changed from her dancing shoes to her normal ones. Across the room, Professor Merrythought's students were coming in, getting ready for their Defense lesson and a few of them had taken to warming up, holding small sparring matches.

From her position by the wall, Lily watched as James practiced his sword strokes, wielding the tool expertly, the steel blade a whir of silver in the air. She was reminded of the time she had seen him in combat against the Professor that day in the rain, the way his unruly hair had been matted down and how he had worn a frown of concentration on his face.

As if he could feel her stare, James straightened, lowering his blade and looked right at her. Startled, she blinked and took a small step back, the feeling of embarrassment flooding through her. She was mesmerized when a small smile touched his lips and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement to her.

_"I think you're beautiful…James does too. It's in his eyes when he looks at you."_

"Sir James is handsome, don't you think?" Chase sighed from beside her. She was already changed from her dancing frock of dark blue and silver material back into their uniform. She was staring at him too, her eyes dreamy.

Her body reacting to its initial embarrassment, Lily blushed. She shot him another glance. This time, he was speaking with Remus, laughing, his blade now safely tucked back into its sheath.

She was saved from having to comment because Madam Hooch clapped her hands, making them gather around her. "Ladies, a recital is necessary for the exams next week," She announced. "Please choose a piece you would like to perform as there will be no written requirements."

Lily didn't know whether or not she was pleased with that: dancing had never been her forte, and being placed in the Arts and Athletics branch, she had no choice but to comply.

She remembered Professor McGonogall telling them that the Elite Exams had been modified to encompass every area of study instead of being strictly based of information: it was Master Edmund's desire that things learned be put to use.

"Did you hear?" Chase said, making Lily snap out of her thoughts. "The results for the entrance exams into our Academy for the Commoners have been tallied: by next week, those who passed will be admitted, just in time for the Elite Exams."

Lily quickly finished tying up her shoes and grabbed her book bag. "Where did you hear this from?"

"Lady Myrtle from my House overheard it from the Lady Narcissa."

Lily scoffed. "You're going to believe what _she _says?"

"Well," Chase said, thoughtfully, "Lady Narcissa does manage to get the correct information for the most part. Her connections are vast, remember? Why, Sir Lucius himself is directly connected to the Royal Family, and she's dating him."

That caused Lily to stop in her tracks and stare at her. "What? How?"

Chase slung her book bag on her shoulder, stopping as well. "Sir Lucius' mother is the King's sister."

Stunned, the redhead shook her head in disbelief. "It's true," Chase insisted. She lowered her voice and raised a finger in emphasis. "That's why the Malfoy household is so proud."

Lily wondered if that was why Sir Lucius had been promoted to being the Slytherin Elite. Had the positions of Philologus Elites been merely a show of power? She knew that James had a strong influential family too. Had it all been bias after all?

Her friend was speaking again though. "Well, in any case, things should become more interesting."

Before Lily could respond to that, a chime rang through the school building, followed by a woman's voice. "Lady Lily Evans please report to the Master's Office." There was a pause and a slight crackle before the voice repeated the page. "Lady Lily Evans, please report to the Master's Office immediately."

Suddenly, everyone was looking her direction and she stared back at them, wide-eyed.

Why would Master Edmund summon her?

She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong.

Unless it was something _urgent_…

A pit of dread started building in her stomach:

Was it because of her mother?

She pushed through the throng of people, and began to run, her own frock trailing behind her, the red and gold ribbons threatening to trip her in her haste. The students in the hallways hurried to get out of her way as she rushed by, but she paid them no mind.

When she reached the Headmaster's office, she came to a skidding halt when the door opened and a figure exited.

She was still trying to gather her breath, and she wondered if she was seeing things.

"Lady Celena?"

The girl looked up at the gasp and smiled.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

AN: Thank you for your reviews and your encouragements. I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter – it was hard for me to write, but I somehow managed to. The next chapter should be out in about two weeks' time. Please look forward to it and leave me your thoughts.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V

(Happy birthday **_smileenov!_**)


	17. Encountering The Darkness

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies._

**AN: **Sorry for the delay everyone. The website was down again (but what else is new?) so I had to post it a three days later. I'm pressed for exams again, but I was able to finish another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't have much to say except to thank you for your support.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Why would Master Edmund summon her?_

_She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong._

_Unless it was something __urgent…_

_A pit of dread started building in her stomach:_

_Was it because of her mother?_

_When she reached the Headmaster's office, she came to a skidding halt when the door opened and a figure exited._

_She was still trying to gather her breath, and she wondered if she was seeing things._

_"Lady Celena?"_

_The girl looked up at the gasp and smiled._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**- Encountering the Darkness-**

Lily had forgotten how beautiful the girl was.

Her dark tresses fell over her shoulders as they had when she had first met her, and again, she was dressed all in white. Her cheeks were tinged a healthy pink, most likely due to the cold weather, but despite that, she seemed to be warm enough with the muff she had her hands tucked in.

She curtsied and Lily was obliged to do the same. "How are you, Lady Lily?"

"F-fine." Lily said, remembering to catch her breath. "You asked for me to be called to Master Edmund's office?"

Celena grinned. "Were you surprised?"

Lily nodded. "Very! Does Sir James know that you're here?"

Celena gestured with her muff – it was lined in what looked like real fur. "I thought it'd be best not to disturb him – I don't think he'd be too happy with the fact that I'm here."

"What are you talking about? Of course he'd be happy to see you!" Lily said. "He's not the only one." She added on an afterthought.

When the Lady cocked her head to the side in question, Lily hurriedly changed the subject. "When did you get in?"

"About thirty minutes ago. I just finished speaking with the Master. I must admit to being very tired out."

Of course.

Speaking with a grown man must have been very emotionally draining, especially since she had not been in contact with the opposite sex for so long. Lily figured it may have been easier had the man been Master Dumbledore, but she supposed that Master Edmund had a soft disposition to him that she had not yet seen.

She motioned to the staircase. "I was placed in the Arts and Athletics Branch. I was hoping that you could be the one to take me up to the dormitories, seeing as how I don't know anyone else…"

Lily made an affirmative gesture saying, "Sure I can! I may not be the best tour guide here, but I'll do my best."

Celena delivered another perfect smile before following the red head down the hall.

Lily led them up the stairs and through the hallways which she had grown accustomed to traveling. Celena stuck close by, her eyes trained to her guide's back, unwilling to return the curious gazes that the students they passed threw her way.

The red head couldn't blame them – Celena was the type of person who stood out no matter how hard she tried not to. She could also see that all the attention was making her uncomfortable.

As they rounded the corner, they nearly collided with Sir William and Rubeus. The latter caught Lily easily as she stumbled backward, and she saw Celena flinch when the former caught her arm in an attempt to steady her.

For a moment, it seemed that Sir William was speechless as he gazed down at the newcomer. Then he seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and remember himself. "Our apologies." He said, raking a hand through his red hair.

Celena never answered and Lily swiftly picked up the slack. "It's okay guys, we weren't looking either."

Again, Sir William gazed at Celena with curiosity and Lily answered his unasked question. "This is Lady Celena Potter. She just transferred in, and she's…" she trailed off, not knowing whether the girl's predicament was a known one, and she finished lamely, "…shy."

"It's a'righ!" Hagrid said, reassuringly. "No need ter be 'fraid. Ye can call me Hagrid."

Celena forced a smile onto her face and efficiently masked her uneasiness with a graceful curtsy. "It's nice to meet you."

William bowed, formally. "William Weasely." He said, smoothly. "I never thought Sir James had a sister as lovely as you."

The smile became strained, but William didn't seem to see it. Lily came to the girl's rescue, taking her arm. "We were just on our way to the Tower. We don't want to keep Rosetta waiting, do we, Lady Celena?"

Gratefully, Celena nodded, and they excused themselves and hurried away before the boys could say anything else.

She decided to take them in a different direction, one that would take longer to get to their House but at least there weren't as many people crowding the hallways.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here." Celena murmured, suddenly.

The elder girl stopped in her tracks, her colorful frock curling around her legs. "What?"

"Maybe I'm not ready after all." Celena thought to explain.

Lily hooked her hair behind her ear. "You've taken the first step – you should be proud of yourself."

The girl laughed, holding a hand up to her forehead. "I was rather frightened: I haven't spoken to this many men for so long now that I must admit that it feels uplifting to do so."

"Like I said, it's a good start." Lily said, firmly. "Sir James would be so proud."

She began to lead the way up again, and they were just at the base of the Gryffindor Tower when Peter tumbled through the hidden trap door from the left.

Sirius followed, laughing. When Peter rose to his full height, he froze and gaped, the laughter on his lips dying out almost immediately. "Peter? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, as he emerged from the hole. His arm came out first, followed by his leg, and then, he poked his head out to see what was going on and paused.

"…Lady Celena…"

Celena self-consciously brought her hands up cover her chest, almost in a fashion of protecting herself. "Sir Sirius…"

Said man finally pulled himself all the way out, blushing slightly at being caught in such a strange predicament. He smoothed his hair and clothing out, and Peter mimicked his actions. "You – you look well." Sirius said.

Celena brought her hands back down, knowing that she had made him feel uncomfortable with her initial reaction. "I am." She answered, sincerely.

They stared at each other for a long while, sizing each other up. He looked a bit disheveled but it couldn't be helped traveling through the darkness as they had been. He looked thinner, worn out, but he was as handsome as ever. His eyes were as sharp as glass and so blue that Lily wondered if he was wearing contacts too.

He made no move to step forward, and Peter, taking his cue from the elder boy, stayed rooted into place. They knew that she was still not over her trauma.

"Does James know you're here?" He asked, looking away when a silence began to stretch.

Celena shook her head, and Sirius turned to go back into the passageway. "I'll let him know: he'll want to see you settled in, of course. If you'll excuse me." And without waiting for a response, he ducked back inside the hidden door, Peter trailing behind bidding them farewell.

Lily, having watched the exchange, somehow felt like an intruder. Clearly, Sirius had feelings for Celena – it was written all over his face. She couldn't help but note the way that she was suddenly jealous of the girl. Sirius was always so kind and considerate. He reminded Lily of a dream come true – a dream she would never have.

Celena looked miserable, and Lily distracted her attention to the stairs. "It's just up ahead, my Lady." She said, pointing. Her voice sounded a bit too excited in her ears, too happy, but she didn't want to let Celena think any more about the encounter. "I'm sure you want to have something to eat and unpack."

"I should enjoy that very much." Conceded Celena, looking back at the trap door once more before lifting her skirts and following Lily up.

Instead of Rosetta, they encountered Lady Minerva. She seemed to be waiting for them, standing by the fireplace of the common room. Today she wore a dark red robe, cinched at the waist with a swatch of gold ribbon, displaying the House colors very proudly.

"Lady Celena Potter, yes?" she asked, when they entered.

"Y-yes ma'am." Celena answered, nervously, dipping into a small curtsy. Lady Minerva appraised her newest House addition with pursed lips, no doubt wondering if the woman had any hidden schemes under her apparent beauty. Finally, her stern look melted away into a satisfied expression.

"Very good. We've been expecting you for some time now." She held out her arm to indicate the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories. "I am well aware of your past problem, and I will let you know that despite it, I shall not take kindly to any House rules being broken. I expect you to keep up with the rest of the students at the Academy both in your studies and in your activities."

"Yes ma'am." Celena answered, again.

"Mealtimes are sharp, as are classes – punctuality is monitored closely. Curfew and Lights Out are to be followed with no exception. Since we no longer run the Stripes System, your participation in events will award you House Points. Failure to comply with any of our rules will earn you disgrace and punishment." The Professor said.

Seeing Celena's bewildered expression, Lady Minerva continued, "Curfew is at 9:00pm, Lights Out is observed at 11:00pm. Do you suppose you could abide by that?"  
The girl broke into a smile. "Yes ma'am. I look forward to being a part of the Arts and Athletics Branch. I'm honored to be under your tutelage." The way she responded reminded Lily of how differently they had been brought up. The air of nobility that she held was absolutely breathtaking and Lily couldn't help but be in awe of her junior.

Professor McGonogall seemed amused if anything else. "Gryffindor will be your home for the remainder of the year. I suggest you treat everyone in your House as your respective brothers and sisters. No one is asking you to do that right away, of course." She added. "But come along: we've chatted for long enough. This way to your room."

She led them up to the girls' dormitories, up a floor above Lily's. Celena's room was furnished in much the same way as Lily's was, except that hers was bare of trinkets and pictures. Hot tea sat at the table, waiting to be drunk, no doubt left there by Rosetta. Her luggage had been placed neatly by the door, her uniforms spread out on the bed. After making sure that everything was to Celena's taste, Lady Minerva excused herself and left, making her way back down the stairs.

Celena slowly moved into the room, staring at the bare walls. "It certainly does not feel like home." She said, thoughtfully.

Lily swung the door back and forth gently. "Not _yet_. But personally, I'd rather be here than at home."

This time, Celena turned to face her. "May I ask why?"

_Why…_

She felt her anger prick at the question, but she forced it down, knowing that it had been asked in innocence. She regarded Celena for a moment before answering. "My father has remarried to a woman who I don't really get along with." She said, halting her hand from swinging the door any further. "He forgot about us for years after marrying her – and then he suddenly expects me to live in the same house as her!"

Her friend frowned. "My question has upset you…I'm sorry."

Taking a breath, Lily turned her gaze to the floor. "Forget it. It's not your fault."

"I have never met my father." Celena said. "He is always overseas – he hardly ever comes back to visit and whenever he does, we always miss each other." She picked up the teapot and began to pour the substance into the cups. "At least you can see your father." She motioned for Lily to join her and so the red head did, slipping into the seat across from her.

"Have you ever spoken to him?" Lily wondered.

"My father? I've corresponded with him quite a few times, but there was not much to say. After my…disgrace…he stopped communicating with me all together." Celena said. She picked up her teacup and took a sniff at the tea before brining the glass up to her lips and taking a sip.

Lily stared in surprise. "Lady Celena…"

"My father does not hate me." Celena interrupted. "He just has no time to care for someone he hardly knows. I understand that he's a busy man."

So, it seemed they both had reasons to be upset with their fathers. Still, after hearing Celena's story, Lily felt bad for the way she so readily rejected her father's endeavor to somehow keep his family together. She knew in her heart that her father still loved her mother very much, and that if he had had the choice, he would not have left them at all.

She also felt angry at the way Celena's parents so readily neglected their children in order to carry on with their careers.

They did not speak after that, finishing off their tea in silence, both absorbed in their individual thoughts. They were just finishing up when a knock came at the door.

The girls glanced at each other and Celena called, "Come in."

When the door opened, James entered. Instantly, Celena's features lit up and she raced across the room to throw her arms around her brother's neck. "Sir James!"

He laughed, picking her up with his equally enthusiastic embrace. Lily watched the sibling exchange with delight. She had always thought it sweet how the two of them were rumored to be close and she was happy to see that it was true. "You look to be faring well." He said, upon pulling away. "Why didn't you inform me of your arrival?"

"It was meant to be a surprise." She answered, with a small laugh. "Lady Lily is here."

He blinked and looked up, across the room at Lily who was halfway up in her seat. For a moment he seemed confused and then he gave her a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement. "I hope I didn't interrupt something?"

"No, actually, I was just going to go." Lily said. "I should give you guys time together…" She rearranged the skirts of her frock and got up fully. "Lady Celena, I'm sure Sir James will help you to settle in."

Celena glanced over her shoulder. "Oh?" She sounded disappointed.

James put his hand on his sister's head. "I can come back later." He offered. "You ladies enjoy each other's company. Will you join me for dinner later?" he asked of Celena.

"I would love to." She said, eagerly. "May Lady Lily join us as well?"

Again, James' eyes met hers, and Lily could feel her blush start to set in. "Of course. We would love your company, too." He said. "The more the merrier."

It would be rude to turn him down, so Lily nodded. "Will the others be there?"

"Yes. Unless Lady Celena doesn't wish for it…." James began to say. The two of them looked to the girl. Lily thought it was very considerate of him to be aware of his sister's feelings; then again, he seemed more sensitive about it than Celena herself was.

Her smile was strained. "I don't mind, though I am a bit apprehensive."

"They will not hurt you." James told her. "I think it good practice for when you start your classes tomorrow." He said, running his hand down her hair gently.

"Will you show me your special hiding place?" she asked, her smile becoming more relaxed.

He laughed again, and Lily loved the sound – husky and deep. "Yes! The Chamber of Secrets awaits you, dear sister! But I shall leave you be for now to get settled in. We will talk later." He proceeded to plant a kiss onto her forehead before pulling away from her and moving back outside the doorway. They exchanged a couple more words before he left, Celena turning back to Lily, seeming a bit livelier than she had been moments before.

"I'm doing as you said to: taking one step at a time." She said, picking up her muff from her bed.

Lily grinned back at her. "That's all you need. You're doing great."

Celena positively glowed. "If you don't mind, will you help me to unpack?"

"Sure!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

James set down his burden with a sigh. He had brought blankets and two lamps with him. He had even managed to sneak some cushions out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and these he set on the floor, the gold and red symbol of his House laying face up, proudly.

From behind him, he heard the familiar swish of the portrait's frame that so effectively hid the cavern from the world, as it opened. He didn't have to turn to see who it was that had entered: by the sound of the footfalls, he was certain.

There was one with uneven pattering, as though racing to catch up every step or two, light and quick. The other strode confidently, his footsteps heavier and they stopped every once in a while as though pausing in wait for the former.

Peter and Remus.

It was confirmed when he heard Peter complaining, "It's so cold, Remus!"

"Hush now, my lord," Remus replied, his voice echoing through the chamber, resonating toward James' position. "It won't do to throw tantrums. I hear Lady friends are going to be present – we expect the best behavior from you, of course."

That statement seemed to make Peter forget all about his misery. "Lady friends?"

The elder chuckled. "Yes, the Lady Celena will join with us today, as well as the Lady Lily."

They finally came into view, and James straightened, holding out a blanket to the youngest. "Well met! Come, Peter, it is warm, I promise."

A smile lit his friend's face, and he moved forward to accept it, making his way from Remus' side to the circle that James had made, settling himself down on one of the cushions.

Remus slid Peter's pack off his shoulder, setting it down next to another cushion. "It's quite forbidding in here." He noted, and James was pleased to see that he was not the only one that thought so.

Today, the Chamber of Secrets looked gloomy, the stone walls that usually pulsated with invitation now having grown sullen and sour. The vines in the walls seemed to be lost without the sun that usually warmed them against the flatness of where they slept. They reached their green fingers around each other in a stranglehold, as though contesting with one another for space and warmth.

"It shan't be for too long, hopefully." James said, watching as Peter wrapped himself up tightly in the rich woolen cloth. He proceeded to help Remus unpack the food that Rosetta had sent along. There were buns, fruits, dried meat and vegetables along with two thermoses filled with soup and drinks. There was even a small package of bonbons.

James glanced at his wristwatch, frowning. "Where is Sirius?"

"He won't be coming." Peter said, from under the heavy blanket. "He says he is feeling ill of late."

That was weird: Sirius hardly ever got sick. Now that he thought about it, the man _had_ looked rather pale, earlier…

Remus rose to his feet, wiping his hands on his breeches. He had changed from his uniform, sporting a sweater that looked to be hand-made. It was green in color, with a small print of what looked like a paw print close to the shoulder. James pointed it out and Remus blushed. "Lady Nymphadora knit it for me." He said, proceeding to empty the contents of his own sack. Paper plates, cups and napkins as well as utensils were passed around and set up.

"It's so Slytherin." James remarked, and Remus laughed and said, "James, Sir Aesalon would be stabbed if he heard your disdain."

"Speaking of which, I promised Lady Lily that we would help him. We must get to Hogsmeade soon – his suffering will grow worse."

It twisted James' heart to think about it. He could not believe that his close friend had been targeted and had had to go through so much pain. He couldn't imagine what it felt like – the horror and the agony of it all. He swallowed thickly and swiped a hand through his hair. "It must be soon." He said again.

"What of Sirius?" Peter asked, the firelight from the flame in the lamp flickering in his small eyes. "We are all of the opinion that he is the fastest from among us."

That was true.

If Sirius was out of the picture, then getting to Hogsmeade and back would take longer than usual. He knew the ins and outs so thoroughly and the right connections, that having him along would be more efficient.

"If we must operate without him, then it shall be so. I hope my lord has been able to form a plan?" He asked of the youngest.

Peter grinned. "Of course. I'll revise it some…but that will wait – look, the Ladies have arrived!"

And sure enough, by the door stood Lily and Celena, the latter's eyes roaming the stone walls curiously.

James rose to his feet too, his worried demeanor changing the moment he set eyes on them. "Lady Lily, Lady Celena!" He called out.

The two waved and moved toward the light, their footsteps whispers against the cracked, stone floor.

Remus stepped forward when they came into view, with a bow. "Lady Lily, a pleasure. Lady Celena, you look well, I'm pleased to note."

Celena curtsied, nervously. "Thank you, sir…"

James gently clasped her arm and moved her forward. "Come and eat." He said. "There is much to talk about."

As they settled down around the lanterns, Celena took another look about them. "This place is beautiful – I feel as though I have stepped into another world." She let her gaze wander the arc above them, her black locks tumbling around her shoulders as she craned her neck up. When she looked back to them, she said, "Where is Sir Sirius?"

"He is unable to attend." Peter quipped, merrily. He helped himself to some soup as he spoke.

"Is he unwell?" Lady Celena wondered, shifting to a more comfortable position, closer to her brother. Lily settled on his other side, smoothing her skirt beneath her.

Remus passed James' sister a bun and a bowl of soup. The smell was wonderful, and it made the woman's stomach growl in anticipation. "If so, my Lady need not worry – I'm sure he will be well soon."

Lily had the thought that it was more than that, but she didn't voice her opinion.

As the meal went on, Celena seemed to gain back some of her confidence, despite the fact that she had been rather quiet throughout. Everyone was well aware that she was struggling and so they tried their best to make her feel comfortable.

They spoke of old times and events, about people Lily had no connections with, so the redhead felt out of place. She was surprised when James touched her shoulder, unconsciously, as if somehow, it would link her and include her. His hand was big and warm through the material of her sweater, his thumb tracing lazy circles on her upper arm as he spoke. It sent small shivers down her spine, and she was acutely aware of how carefree he laughed; the deep rumble of his voice so reassuring.

He looked beautiful when he smiled, and she saw that when he did so, he had dimples. He was still dressed in his uniform, the top part of his overcoat unbuttoned, showing the collar of his shirt beneath it. Where once a pendant hung, it now stood empty, as if the memory of being an Elite had been erased for good.

Relaxing, Lily leaned into his touch, and was disappointed when he let go. For a brief moment, their eyes met and she could have sworn that a blush spread across his cheeks, but he was looking away again, pretending it had never happened.

Celena came to their rescue though, announcing that she was tired and James jumped to his feet to help her up. "I shall accompany you." He offered, quickly.

"I'd like that." She said, taking his arm. "I bid you all a good night – my apologies that I'm unable to help you clean up."

"Nonsense, we'll take care of this." Remus told her. Without looking over, he grabbed Peter's hands as the younger boy reached for his fifth bonbon in a row. His mouth was still full with his last one, his teeth seemingly stuck together with the caramel because he could only whine in protest but the elder firmly held his hands. "You know too many sweets are not good for your health, Peter."

Sulkily, Peter withdrew, and contented himself with finishing off his lasting piece while James and Celena said their goodbyes and left.

As they left the light of the room behind, James looked over his shoulder to see Lily and Remus begin to clear away the mess they had made.

It was when they were out of the Chamber that Celena spoke. "I should like that _The Vilendetta_ be brought here and hung in my room."

"The painting?" James asked, as he checked to see if the coast was clear before pushing the portrait back over the secret hole and making his way through the hallway. "If it please you, then."

"There are many paintings here but none as motivating as her. Although, the real thing seems much more vibrant, don't you think?"

James absently pushed open the door to the stairwell. It felt damp and cold, but it was deserted so they climbed it. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Lady Lily." Celena said, somewhat impatiently. "Remember? I have the thought that you are interested in her."

"In Lady Lily?" James asked, incredulously. "We are worlds apart – there is no possible way…"

She giggled. "Look, you're blushing. You can't deny it though: I saw your exchange today."

"Oh, sister…you think too much." James said, shaking his head, but in the back of his mind, he was cringing with her accuracy. Ever since that incident that he had spent with Lily down in the twisting underground passages of the Castle, he had become more and more interested in her, watching her from afar, but not knowing how to act on his feelings.

He saw his sister to her room, and proceeded to his own, picking up his guitar. He plucked at the strings, making a melody, but not really hearing it as he was lost in his thoughts of a certain redhead…

**0-0-0-0-0**

A figure stood in the shadows, her back pressed to one of the cold pillars. They stood several feet off the floor to connect with the arching ceiling overhead, the smooth alabaster coating shadowed by the Castle Hallways. On the other side, hidden in the shadows as well, a man stood pressed in a similar fashion against it too, so that in a sense, they were back to back. His big burly arms were crossed and he was watching Lily, Remus and Peter making their way towards a stairwell with their arms full of what looked like the remnants of dinner.

"We have not yet managed to capture the boy." He noted, focusing on Peter.

The woman frowned. "I told you, the Masquerade was the best time…"

"-He was not present." The man interrupted. His voice was like cold steel, hammered but not exactly smoothed. It grated slightly when he murmured and the woman rolled her eyes at the sound.

"I had no idea he was not going to attend." She protested.

"Time is running out." The man breathed. "If we don't get the boy…"

She snapped, "You'll get him in due time. His everlasting friends won't be able to stay by his side _every_ moment of the day. Besides, I've already gotten rid of the Master, haven't I? I'll find a way to get Sir Peter by himself."

The door to the stairwell was opened by Remus who allowed Lily and Peter to walk in first. "If he's not being watched constantly by his friends, then it's that nurse." The man growled, watching as the figures left. "If I get rid of his friends, then we'll have no problem."

"We have to be very careful." She said, admonishingly. "The last time you moved and hurt other students, it was disastrous – you nearly got caught. We cannot afford to have other people getting involved or else you're bound to be discovered for sure. There has to be another way to capture Sir Peter without hurting anyone else."

"For your sake, you had better find a way to deliver him in one piece. He's vital to our plans." The man told her, "Or else, people will start to get hurt. You know it to be true: we've done it to Aesalon, we can do it to…"

She pushed herself off the pillar, clicking her tongue against her teeth in irritation: she had heard his underlying tone and understood its message. "I told you, I would." She snapped, before he could finish his sentence. Her uniform caught onto a small chip in the stone, and she plucked it off, grateful that it didn't leave a tear. "In the meantime, go back to the Dungeons and wait."

He made no move to follow her suggestion. "What about the passage way in? Waltzing through the main gate will be near to impossible. You said you'd find another way into the castle."

"I'm working on it." She said, with a sigh of exasperation.

The man let out an equally exasperated sigh. The corners of his mustache flipped as the air was let out from his pursed lips. "Very well. I'll be expecting news and soon. Don't forget who we hold captive."

She stiffened. "I won't – you'll have Sir Peter soon, I promise you."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**AN:** And the next chapter should be out in the next two weeks. My thanks to everyone who reviewed and emailed me. And for those of you who offered to draw me some fanart (wow! What an honor!) I'd love to see them! Please review for me again and tell me what you thought of this last chapter.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	18. Taking a Risk

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies._

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update, everyone. I was put to work on a back-to-back schedule, I didn't have time to post. I am, however, finished with my first-term examinations so I should have the next posting up earlier. Once again, I apologize for my tardiness.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

"We have not yet managed to capture the boy." He noted, focusing on Peter.

The woman frowned. "I told you, the Masquerade was the best time…"

"-He was not present." The man interrupted. His voice grated slightly when he murmured and the woman rolled her eyes at the sound.

"I had no idea he was not going to attend." She protested.

"Time is running out." The man breathed. "If we don't get the boy…"

She snapped, "You'll get him in due time. His everlasting friends won't be able to stay by his side _every_ moment of the day. Besides, I've already gotten rid of the Master, haven't I? You'll have Sir Peter soon, I promise you."

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**- Taking a Risk -**

The last dying notes from the organ resonated throughout the large Chapel. The place was circular (about the size of a football field in Lily's opinion) with rows and rows of pews where the students sat, facing the front.

A large cross overlooked them, the stained glass windows behind it glowing, casting various sheens of color on the white material of the students' Sunday attire. The lights were left off, since the sunlight poured in through the skylights, shining down in beams. Along one side of the room, plants had been placed so that they grew in a pattern above each other, accenting the cream-colored walls. On the other side of the room, a huge organ occupied the whole length of the wall, its pipes gleaming, reflecting off of the polished wood.

Lily never got tired of looking around that place – it was relaxing, not to mention that the seats were very comfortable. A few pews in front of her, she could see James, the back of his unruly head bent down in conversation with Remus. Peter was not present, and neither was Sirius – and surprisingly enough, Celena was missing too.

The girl had been accepted immediately by everyone when she had been introduced at the morning assembly a few days ago. Still, Lily noticed that she was mostly left alone and she couldn't help but wonder whether rumors had started up about her. So far, it didn't seem like it.

She never had the time to ponder at her absence because the Reverend started speaking. "That concludes the service this week." He was saying. "I wish you all the best of luck on your exams." He held up his hands – big palms and long fingers, Lily noted – and motioned for everyone to rise.

Obediently they came to their feet and Master Edmund made his way to the pulpit. "I have an announcement," he said, his dark eyes sweeping the room. "There is to be a ceremony in the Front Hall as today marks the day in which H.W. Academy's history is changed forever: our doors have been opened to new students." The room remained silent, but Lily saw people turning their heads to each other anxiously. She knew that had they not been in the Chapel, there would have been a very loud ruckus, and she was glad there wasn't because she had been experiencing a piercing ache behind her eyes that she knew would turn into a massive headache.

Master Edmund seemed anxious himself - she could hear it in his voice. "I ask that everyone welcome these new additions to this Academy with the courtesy and respect that you show to each other and help them feel at home." He paused for a few moments, as if thinking about what to say next, but then he dismissed everyone, obviously deciding that the words had been said and he need not say anything more.

Once outside of the Chapel, the students burst into excited whispers. It didn't last for long though because the Heads of Houses were rounding up their students. Lily and Alice left Chase and headed towards the crowd of Gryffindors who were gathering around Professor McGonogall.

As always, she had a pinched look on her face, her mouth turned down into its customary frown of disapproval, and it took only a glance on her part to make her charges pipe down. "Everyone has heard the Master: today we will have new members of our House join us, and I expect that no one forget the courtesies that have been taught them. You will behave in the conduct of the noblemen and women that you are – remember that you are representing the House of Godric Gryffindor." Her voice shook with the name and she cleared her throat. "I will not hear of anyone blemishing the Honor that was passed down, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The crowd chorused.

Professor McGonogall gave them a once-over before nodding, satisfied. "Very well. I want everyone to report to the Front Hall, immediately. You're free to go."

The other Houses were assembling there as well, lining up in two rows on either side of the Hall, their voices blending together in a very loud, unorganized melody. It made Lily's headache intensify slightly, but she pushed it away.

Maybe it was because she had been studying too much lately…or maybe it was because the forbidding letters had continued to arrive at her dormitory door every day without fail. They had become increasingly degrading, and she was starting to get anxious over them.

Apparently, someone still had a problem with her presence at the school. The letters had begun to pile up in her small drawer that she feared it would soon start to overflow.

She lined herself close to the front, where the Entrance Door stood firmly shut. It was colder in that area, and through the thin material of her Sunday Dress, she could feel the bite of winter settle on her flesh.

Around her, she could hear the others complaining about it, huddling together in groups to try and keep warm as they waited.

Chase pushed her way through the crowd to stand beside her. "Jolly, jolly." She said, in greeting. "The atmosphere is to die for. If you ask me, I think the Academy could do without the commoners – the nobles are bad enough as it is."

Lily cracked a smile at her wit and Alice laughed, saying, "Well, no one was asking you, my Lady."

Chase rolled her eyes. "Imagine if another Narcissa Black was introduced – I'd likely hang myself than have to put up with another of her likes."

From behind her, Narcissa sniffed, and Chase bit back a giggle but didn't bother to take back whatever she had just said. Lily thought her friend was brave to say something like that so boldly and before Narcissa could start a bicker, the Entrance Door swung open, allowing a gust of cold air to swing in.

The room fell silent, as all eyes turned to see the newcomers.

The Headmaster led them in, two by two. There were men dressed in brown cloaks and slacks, and women in dresses of a similar color, their cheeks pink from the cold. While these people were not children from the noble lineage, Lily could find no differences except for the blatant marking of their clothing. She noticed too, that no sword hung from the men's hips as they did by the noblemen's, which stood out in their different elaborate sheaths.

Everyone seemed to stand up straighter, to get a better view and to put on the grand airs that were expected of them. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for the newcomers, as they glanced around at the crowd from behind the Master's back.

Once the newcomers were inside – there were 17 of them, she counted – Master Edmund addressed them. "Welcome to H.W. Academy. You've passed the trials set out for you and have gained a place here. These are your fellow students," with that, he gestured to the crowds around him all of whom bowed or curtsied in acknowledgement, the sound of material swishing rippling through the air. The expressions on the newcomers' faces reminded Lily of deer caught in the headlights of a car. "We hope that you enjoy your stay here with us. Your hard work and your endeavor in the Houses that you have been placed in will be appreciated." He said.

There was polite applause all around, though Lily could tell that most of it was rather half-hearted, and she directed her attention back to Master Edmund who was signaling for silence. When the room complied, he continued to speak. "We have very special guests among us too, come all the way from Russia. Professor Binns, would you lead them in please?"

The teacher bowed smartly and went to do as he was told, coming back with four more men, dressed in rich furs, also brown in color. Unlike the other Commoners, they wore swords at their hips, identical in shape and color.

The first man was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes that fell on Lily the moment he stepped in. A smile lit his features, and Lily felt herself go red from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. The others were not as eye-catching, but something to stare at nonetheless. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you His Highness, Prince Aleksey Ivanov, who will also study at this prestigious school."

The tallest from the four of them stepped up, and Lily saw that he too had blue eyes but his head was full of dark curls. He carried himself with confidence as he stepped forward - something he had probably grown accustomed to doing - and again, everyone fell into a bow or curtsy of acknowledgement.

"We are honored, my lord, but I will tell you now that despite your status, we show no favoritism here." Master Edmund said when the introductions had been done with.

Aleksey nodded earnestly. "I understand." He responded, his accent thick.

"Then, I will begin by directing each one of you to your respective Houses." The Headmaster announced, reaching into his robe and retrieving a scroll. He began to read the names aloud and one by one the students departed towards the Head of House that they were assigned to.

Lily watched the handsome one (who was read off as Pavel Mihailouik) move toward Professor Slughorn, Slytherin's proud leader, and she could not help but feel envious of Narcissa who would see him often.

Aleksey had been assigned to the Humanities Branch, and most people seemed surprised at that: a Prince's place was in the Social Sciences, wasn't it?

Six additions came to House Gryffindor, two of which were girls. When all of them were sorted, Master Edmund rolled his scroll up again and dismissed everyone back to their Towers, and they went, talking eagerly.

What another eventful morning.

By that time, Lily's headache had grown to such ferocity that her vision was swimming. As she climbed the stairs, she staggered slightly, and nearly fell but Sir William who was right behind her put a steadying hand to her back. "My Lady?" He inquired, but Lily brushed him off with a grateful smile.

Alice was not fooled though, taking one look at Lily's flushed face and demanding, "Lily, are you unwell?"

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Lily kept the smile on her face, which felt like it was shattering. "I've got a headache, that's all." She said, trying to sound casual.

Actually, since that morning, she had noticed that her body felt sore, like someone had taken a bat to her legs and back and had started pounding incessantly. She hadn't thought much of it though, but now she wished she had since it was steadily getting worse. Alice seemed to see right through her answer, sticking two fingers out and placing them against her forehead with a cluck of her tongue.

"You _are _unwell – you've a fever!"

At her exclamation, some of the students on the stairs turned to look at her, and Lily blushed again. "This is bad," her friend was saying, oblivious to all the stares and open ears that were listening, "the exams start tomorrow!"

"I just need some rest." Lily told her, stubbornly, but she knew that if she continued to push herself, she may not recover in time. As it was, it took all her concentration to put one foot in front of the other, her grip on the railing so tight that her knuckles were white against her flushed skin.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." Alice said, in a tone that left no room for complaint and Sir William, having heard the whole conversation, offered to come along as well.

Having no strength to argue, Lily followed them obediently and soon found herself in a bed, next to Aesalon who was fast asleep.

He looked worse than he had the other week when Lily had paid him a visit, his skin ashen, his eyes had dark rings around them. His hands were a mess, folded one on top of the other over his stomach, the nails chewed so much that they had begun to bleed.

Madam Pomfrey set to work on bandaging them up after giving Lily some medicine. "You children stress yourselves too much." She said, gently dabbing at the dried blood on Aesalon's hands. "Your bodies need to be taken care of."

Lily scratched at her cheek. "I know…but I can't help it – I'm worried about everything, including Aesalon. How is he?"

"He's doing very badly." Madam Pomfrey said, gravely. "I won't lie to you, my Lady – I don't think he'll survive. His dependency upon the drug has risen to levels I don't believe can ever be cured." Her fingers trembled as she slowly wrapped his hands. "Those people should have killed him, rather than let him suffer. Sir Aesalon doesn't deserve this…" She shook her head, as if to dispel all the negative thoughts and reached over to pat her head. "But don't you worry, I am doing everything in my power to help him. Rest easy, now, Lady Lily."

But Lily couldn't, even after the nurse left the room. On her side from her bed, Lily watched his sleeping form, examining his features which looked gaunt and hollow. Gently, she reached over and took his hand.

His eyes opened a crack, disoriented at the contact.

"I didn't mean to wake you up…" she whispered.

He blinked at her owlishly. "Lady Lily…"

"Just wait a little longer, Aesalon." She said. "Don't give up yet."

He stared at her for a long time, through a hooded gaze, and finally closed his eyes again, a small smile on his lips. "Don't you worry. I don't plan to for a while yet."

His words made her heart twist and she began to pull away but he held her hand fast. "Please," he said, hoarsely, "just for a moment, I require your strength."

Lily froze at the plea and acquiesced, asking, "Are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I shan't wake up." Aesalon said, truthfully.

A tear slipped onto her cheek and trailed its way into the tangle of her hair. "Don't say that," She said. "You will. Promise me that you will."

"My Lady…"

She tightened her grip slightly. His hand was clammy and rough, with the bandages scratching against the back of her hand. "Promise me." She insisted.

His eyes opened then, glistening under the dim light of the room. "Very well…I promise." He whispered.

Lily managed to smile for him, but when he closed his eyes, it disappeared and she had to stifle a sob.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sirius leaned over Peter's bedside, as the boy groaned something incoherent in his sleep.

For nights now, the youngest Marauder had been having trouble sleeping. Despite the fact that he retired to bed earlier than normal, he would wake soon afterwards and would not be able to fall asleep again.

It had gotten so bad that Sirius put it upon himself to watch over him, knowing that the boy was miserable: the operation he had been going to have had been cancelled.

If Peter didn't get that transplant, and soon…

He didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Sirius didn't want to shake him awake, but he did so anyway and his friend sat up with a gasp, trembling. "S-Sirius…" He sounded disoriented and it took him a moment to gain his bearing.

"Are you in pain?"

Slowly, Peter lowered his head back down to its pillow. "No, I'm fine." He said, at last.

Sirius frowned. That was always Peter's answer.

"It doesn't hurt as much." He insisted, waving a hand tiredly when Sirius crossed his arms in disbelief. "You needn't stay the night with me."

The sound of the clock ticking sounded loud in Sirius' ears. There had been a lot going on in the past few days – so much so that he felt as though things were spinning out of control.

"I will not leave you, Peter." Sirius said, finally. "We made a promise to your Lord Father, after all." Peter looked down at his lap. "Don't look so down!" He continued, his voice cheerful – almost overly so. "I'm sure you will undergo the surgery as soon as Master Dumbledore comes back."

"And if he doesn't?" Peter asked. "They will not let me out of the castle without the proper protection, you know that."

Sirius looked towards the flames inside the grate. "Then, your Lord Father will come to get you."

Peter let out a soft laugh. "No, he will not. He's a busy man."

"He will." Sirius told him, stubbornly. "He is unlike my father: he will find a way."

Peter smiled slightly at the thought. "I'm sorry for troubling you so. You've lost sleep and precious hours of study time being here with me."

"I've no intention to become an Elite." The dark haired man said. "There's no need to study so hard. Besides, I don't need sleep as badly as you do."

That was a lie: Sirius' eyes had a swollen, yet hollow look in them that spoke of his restless nights. If the cancelled operation was taking a toll on anyone, it would have to be him. "It wouldn't do to have Lady Celena see you in the state you're in." Peter pointed out.

"Lady Celena?"

Peter nodded. "The one you're avoiding."

"I'm not avoiding her." Sirius protested, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Yes you are. You always have an excuse and you run away right before you can encounter her." Peter said, knowingly.

Sirius stared at the younger man, knowing that he should not have been surprised that he had been quietly observing as he usually did. He could dodge the others, but not Peter. He let out a small chuckle at that, putting his head down in his arms on top of Peter's bed in defeat. "You know me too well, I'm afraid." He relented. "But Lady Celena does not wish to see me, so I will not force my presence upon her."

Peter arranged himself to be more comfortable on his bed and sighed in a long-suffering way. "You're all so daft…" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He waved his hand again and switched the topic, something he was used to doing. "According to Rosetta, the new additions have come to the Academy today."

Sirius nodded glad that Peter had decided to drop the earlier subject. "It's too bad we weren't at the welcoming ceremony: I hear the Russian Prince has come to study within our walls."

At that, Peter's eyes lit up. "I hope his Highness doesn't think he'll get treated any differently than the rest of us."

"The news goes to say that he's here on a treaty mission from Russia – apparently, there's a riff going on between our countries and that's why they sent the Prince here." Sirius reported. "If anything were to happen to him, then Russia will retaliate against us. If he's kept safe, then everything will be just fine."

Peter huffed with indignation. "They're the ones that were trying to enlist our help to take arms against the other nations. Is this their way of threatening us?"

As if to pacify him, Sirius said, "Don't get upset over this, Peter. Our King is not stupid, I'm sure he's aware of the situation – he just doesn't want a needless battle to take place. The predicament called for this plan of action." He couldn't help but be worried just a little himself, though. Since England had refused to help, Russia was suspicious of England's peace treaty and so they were trying to test them.

It almost seemed too risky.

Were they looking for an excuse to attack?

"I'm sure things will be fine." Sirius said, wanting to banish the grim look that had fixed itself onto his friend's face. "My lord should get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

Peter reluctantly closed his eyes, and Sirius leaned back in his chair. When he was certain the boy was asleep, he got up and stretched. It had been a long, stressful day, and all he wanted was rest – but rest would not come. He was bone weary and frightened for Peter's sake, but he would rather die than admit it.

He had to think positively.

The Clock Towers tolled the hour of midnight, its gong slow and loud, making the walls of the Castle vibrate slightly. It was strangely light at that time, the moonlight reflecting off of the unbroken snow that blanketed the Academy grounds. All else was silent, as Lights Out had occurred a while ago.

He decided that he would get his textbooks and review for the exams the next day, to pass the time, so he made his way to the common room, towards the Tower windows where he usually liked to study.

The fire seemed inviting in the hearth, and he caught sight of his things spread out on the ledge of the windowsill where he had left them earlier. The room seemed to be in disarray, meaning that Rosetta hadn't gone through with fixing it up yet.

On the side table, an unfinished game of chess stood, with its pieces spread all over, some standing, some on their sides. Chairs were pulled out on angles, where students had sat down but forgotten to tuck them back in. By the foot of the stairs, one of the throw pillows lay, with the crest of their House facedown. This he picked up, and chucked over to the couches.

Then, putting his hands firmly on the ledge, he used his upper muscles to hoist himself up, his arms trembling momentarily from the weight he put upon them before steadying and allowing him to pull his body over.

Gathering his things quickly, Sirius moved to jump back down but froze when he saw a figure climbing down the girls' dormitory steps.

Celena.

Startled, the girl retreated a step back in alarm and moved to get away when she caught sight of him. He spoke before he realized it. "Wait. Lady Celena!"

For a moment, she looked as though she was going to ignore his call completely but she slowly turned in her spot

Sirius secured the items under his arm before jumping down as lightly as he could. He landed with a soft thud, causing the girl to tense. Seeing that, he did not make another move, fearing that she'd turn and run. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"I…Sir Sirius…what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to gather her bearing.

"Peter isn't feeling well again – lately he's been having trouble falling asleep because he can't breathe properly, so I sit the night with him." Sirius answered, stacking the books properly in his arms.

Celena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Send him to the Hospital Ward." She said, but Sirius shook his head. "No, he doesn't want to be treated like someone who is terminally ill. He is like a younger brother to me, and I don't want him to feel as though he will go forgotten behind those walls.

"His operation has been cancelled, and it puts him at a great risk…" Sirius said, quietly. "He's afraid...but he doesn't want to show his fear." He gestured to her. "And you? What brings you here at this hour?"

"I left my sweater down here earlier." She told him. "I came to get it…"

An awkward silence came between them then, and finally, she asked, "That day…down in the Chamber…they say you were sick…but…I know you weren't. Why didn't you come?"

He stared at her for a long time, wondering just what thoughts she was thinking. "Because I was certain you didn't want to see me." He said at last, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. "I know that I make you uncomfortable and I didn't want you feeling that way."

She blushed, and he thought she was beautiful when she did. "I'm sorry…"

He felt his heart ache at the way she distanced herself from him. His voice cracked. "…Why? Lady Celena…what have I done to make you despise me, so?" His blue eyes were filled with an emotion that she could not quite make out. She tugged at her fingers, her blush spreading.

"I don't despise you." She whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I just…I am embarrassed…that night, when you saw me…" She lifted her eyes to meet his. "…I am ashamed…"

He repeated, "Ashamed?"

She nodded. "I'm ashamed that you witnessed me in such a state – ashamed that I could not trust even you to come close to me…" She looked back down, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"Don't be sorry. You need not be ashamed around me."

"But you saw - "

"- What I saw was your broken spirit. It pains me to think that I was unable to do anything to mend it." He self-consciously scratched his cheek. "It made me think that perhaps, you thought me the same as those others…"

"No! I would never think that way!" She said, quickly. "I just…I found I could not face you again." She looked away then and blurted, "I should go – it's past curfew and it's late…" but she didn't move.

He didn't move either and the two stared at each other for the longest time, trying to find words to say but failing to come up with any.

When the clock struck a quarter past the hour, Celena jumped, and seemed to remember herself. Without a word, she turned and ran up the steps, leaving Sirius to stare after her, tongue tied. He was alone again, in the cluttered room, watching her retreating figure.

"Oh my Lady…let me help you forget your pain, as you helped me forget mine." He whispered, at last, and the fire in the hearth crackled as if to laugh at him for his cowardice in not being able to voice his emotions to her. Resigned, he climbed the stairs to the Men's Dormitories, unaware that Celena had turned at the top of her landing to watch him.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

AN: I sincerely hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas Season. I hope you enjoyed this last installment, but even if you didn't, I'd really appreciate some feedback. The next chapter will be out in about two weeks. Until then,

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	19. Perfect:::

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies_

AN: This following chapter is a flashback of the past. I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: Abuse.**

That said, onward.

* * *

**CHAPTER19**

**- Perfect -**

From the top of a tree branch, he watched, hidden by leaves as everyone passed by him. He shuffled closer to the middle of the tree's core, wanting to be out of sight, and the green canopy did its job by concealing him within its embrace.

He was small and light, thankfully, so the branches remained steady beneath his feet as he tread upon them nimbly. He brushed a twig aside so that he would not accidentally poke his eye, and shuffled carefully to the center of his makeshift hideaway. Now, all he had to do was conceal his labored breathing.

It had been quite some chase – those attendants never knew when to give up.

Slowly, he lowered himself into a crouching position, keeping one hand firmly planted on a tree branch above him as he did so: it was a long way to fall.

He had never fallen once.

His breath came in short gasps as he pulled in air through his teeth, his eyes riveted down below at the many people still running around, frantically searching for him. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to change his hiding place but for now, he rested, smiling in victory – he had gotten away again.

"Did you see him?" A maid with short black hair was asking, in worried tones.

"That rascal is so fast – he probably scaled the wall and managed to get out that way." Another replied, sounding just as anxious. "The Master shan't be happy to hear that his son escaped again."

A guard chuckled. "Well, seeing as how the Master is very short-tempered, it's no wonder the lad keeps his distance."

Sirius scowled in agreement. He ducked back when he saw a fourth party join the small group. Biting his lip, he moved another pace, only this time, his foot caught onto a rotted piece of bark that gave way and clumped down the tree's trunk as it fell. He froze, his muscles straining to run away again if he needed to, and he leaned down to see if they had noticed.

"Have you found him?" they inquired of the newcomer, oblivious to the sound that had come from above them.

"I've an idea where he might be." Was the response.

Sirius held his breath when he caught sight of another piece of rotted bark that was ready to fall. This one was bigger and it teetered from side to side. He silently prayed that it would stay still – he would surely get caught if otherwise.

But it too, fell. He watched in horror as the newcomer caught it reflexively and looked up straight at him.

Their eyes met.

Sirius flattened himself against the tree trunk as all eyes looked up too. "What's wrong?" The maid demanded.

"A bird making her nest." The newcomer told them, waving the bark for emphasis. "I have the thought that our Young Master is somewhere within the building. The windows are awfully high for the child to jump out of – see to it that the house is secured and that it is searched thoroughly."

The other three moved away to do his bidding, and only after they had left did the newcomer look up again. "You can come down now, Young Master."

Caught, Sirius clambered down as fast as he could, his arms and legs moving fluidly, catching crags and holds as he descended. He finally jumped down the remainder of the trunk and faced the man. "Lisel."

"Sirius." Lisel responded, a small smile of amusement playing at the corners of his lips. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a swath of dark hair that seemed to be receding. His countenance was gentle, as was his tone of voice. This man had been with Sirius since the day he had been born – his personal guard, in a sense. "I've covered for you one time too many."

Sirius looked away, stubbornly.

"You look a mess: what will your father say?"

"What he says every time." Sirius snapped, unable to help himself. "Lisel…"

The man sighed. "You must go back. I'm afraid that you'll only make matters worse if you continue to run away."

Sirius pursed his lips. In other words, Lisel would have to resort to force if he didn't obey. "Fine."

His guard looked relieved. "I'm certain your father only means well by introducing you to the Wilson family."

Sirius never responded, falling into pace with the man, wishing he had been able to scale the wall and get away, but it had been impossible. "Just remember to be on your best behavior," Lisel was saying, as they crossed the gardens. "Your father is angry enough as it is."

It didn't make a difference to Sirius. As they moved back into the building, he calmly masked his unhappiness and followed Lisel up the stairs to his bedchambers. Announcements that he had been found echoed through the hallways and stairwells.

His Prison.

He allowed himself to be washed, dressed and groomed obediently, knowing that he would not be able to break away from this as easily as he had thought he would. He swore to himself that someday, he'd be free.

In the stiff, starched collar of his suit, he felt like he was being choked. Uncomfortably, he tugged at it but stopped when he saw through the mirror that the door behind him opened and a woman entered.

Coming to his feet, Sirius turned to face her. "My Lady…"

"Sirius, you look so handsome."

He felt himself blush at her words, and he looked down at his feet. His polished shoes looked back at him, and if they had been polished enough, he swore he would have been able to see his reflection back in them.

He heard her dismiss the maids and butlers before turning her attention to him again. "How you've grown in such a short time!" She said, as she stepped toward him.

Sirius looked up then. "I'm ten and two years - I'm near a man grown, Mother."

His mother reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair away from his face for him. "It seems only yesterday you were a squalling baby. Now you're to meet your potential wife. I'm sure she'll fall in love with you at first sight." She teased.

He pulled a hand through his hair, impatiently. "I think the whole thing is ridiculous – Father just wishes to get me off of his hands as soon as he possibly can."

She frowned, the gesture unfitting for her round face. She was a chubby creature, with dark hair just like him. Her nose and her smile had been inherited by the young boy as well. Standing next to Lisel, she was a head and a half shorter. In time, even Sirius would outgrow her. "Don't say that," she admonished. "You know your father just wants what's best for the family."

Sirius decided that it was no use arguing; he was tired of doing that. Instead, he returned to trying to loosen his collar, blinking at the image he saw portrayed back at him. His face was no longer smudged with dirt, and his clothes were no longer rumpled. Rather, he was dressed in a black overcoat, a hint of orange peeking out in a symmetrical pattern of his clothes. It didn't suit him, in his opinion. But then again, when was his opinion ever important in his household?

"The Wilsons will be here, soon." Lady Louisa said, when her son did not respond. "We'll be having dinner in the main dining hall. I bid you not to be late."

"Yes, Mother."

She turned then, her peach-colored skirt filling out around her legs. "Don't look so disheartened, sir. Life is meant to be difficult."

Oh, that was comforting.

Just as she was going to step out of the room, Sirius called out. "Lady Louisa." She paused within the doorway, turning her head slightly. "Did you marry Sir Phineas because you loved him?"

Louisa hesitated for a moment before she smiled and nodded. "Of course, my son." And she left the room.

He thought as much – the Lady didn't love her husband at all.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The dining room was furnished grandly, with a long mahogany table that was laid out extravagantly with the finest chinaware and glassware in town: Phineas Black would not settle for anything less. The man sat at the head of the table, his dull blue eyes looking sternly over his wine glass at the servants as they hurried to admit the honored guests.

There were three of them – Lady Victoria, her husband Sir Darren and their daughter, Lady Kiara.

As they entered, Phineas stood, gesturing for them to sit. "Welcome to the Black Household. I hope your travel here went well."

Darren nodded. "We are honored to have been invited." There was an exchange of courtesies before the four of them took seats. "Where is your son?"

Phineas' calmly raised a wine glass to his lips. "He will be along shortly. I pray you excuse him his tardiness."

Just as he said those words, the doors opened to admit Sirius, who strode in slowly, flanked by Lisel. He paused momentarily, seeing that the company had already arrived and met his father's eyes, nervously.

"Guests, this is Sirius." His father said, his anger carefully masked. Sirius knew his father's controlled voice all too well.

On cue, Sirius bowed. "Good evening to all."

"Good evening!" Victoria said, as she came to her feet. "Sir Phineas, you never told me you had such a handsome young man as your son."

Sirius proceeded to kiss the hands of the ladies then, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Afterwards, he sat across the table from Kiara, as was expected of him.

As the adults talked of business matters and the government affairs, Sirius brooded. The Grown Up world sounded awfully mundane…he couldn't imagine himself in their position at all.

When he looked across the table at last, Kiara was staring at him earnestly, her dark eyes intense. She had her hair done up tightly in curls, her young face painted in too much make up – at ten and one years, it looked positively ridiculous on her. He couldn't help but wonder if she had willingly let herself get painted in such a manner or if she was thinking the same things about the adults as he was. Politely, he offered her a smile, and she shyly returned it, looking quickly down at her food.

The boy sighed inwardly. It looked like she was another one of those maidens that fell into his category of being insipid. He forced himself to be civil and polite though, when questions were asked of him, but he did not volunteer his opinions as the chat continued.

Lady Kiara, he found out, would also attend H.W. Academy under the Arts and Athletics branch – the same branch he had chosen. He wasn't looking forward to seeing her every day, but of course, he dared not speak that aloud. He only feigned interest by showing the family a tight-lipped smile.

And then, the topic turned to the one he had been dreading the most. Darren was the one who initiated it, pulling at his full mustache. "It will be a relief when our lines are joined." He said.

His father took up the invitation. "Yes, I'm sure we'll be able to preserve the lineage as well. They are young yet, but since they will be in the same House at the Academy, I'm certain they can get to know each other."

"Once they've graduated, they will be of age." Victoria put in, eagerly. "They will make a fine couple."

Sirius stared at his food, his appetite suddenly gone. Instead, he felt sick to the stomach. It was a struggle to keep a straight face, when all he wanted was to stand and scream. His patience snapped when Kiara spoke though.

"I'll try to be the best wife for you."

He glared at her from across the table. "To someone you don't love?" He demanded.

She looked taken aback by the question. "Then I would learn to love him…" She began.

He stood then, his hands fisting at his sides. Her lines were rehearsed, not her own. "And if the man did not love you back?"

The adults seemed shocked by his question and Phineas stood as well. "Sirius, that is enough." He commanded. "Take your seat."

Sirius ripped his penetrating gaze from the maiden and turned them to him. "I find I am not hungry any more, Father." He announced, darkly. "I'll excuse myself here."

He didn't wait for an answer, but rather, bowed towards the guests and thanked them for coming before turning his heel and striding out of the hall. If they said anything, he didn't hear it, because he was too lost in his own thoughts. When Lisel began to follow him, Sirius held out his hand. "Don't – right now, I just want to be by myself."

Lisel hesitated but then nodded. "Of course, Young Master. I'll come to get you later."

Letting out his breath, Sirius thanked him, moving away again, purposefully toward the stairs and up toward the attic. The place had been converted into a storing room of sorts, with various boxes and old paintings and statues that were dated to way-back-when peeking out from behind dirty linen sheets. He loved to see them though, as they brought a sense of mystery into his life.

He had often wondered where an article or two had come from. But now, that was not his concern as he walked straight toward the attic window, pulling himself up onto the ledge.

This was the highest part of the mansion – a place that was entirely his, where he felt he owned the world and at the same time, a place where he could so easily detach from it. It was a place where he could step away from his life…and a place where he could cry without anyone seeing him.

He chose to do the second option, now. At his tender age, he would be damned if he let anyone see his tears, so he drew his head down upon his knee, his black locks falling around his ears as a sob escaped his throat. No tears would come though, so he could only shake in his misery.

The sound of someone entering the room made him look up – Lisel would usually knock before coming in. No one ever came up there…it was his secret place. He was surprised to see Kiara poke her head in and look around.

"Sir Sirius?"

Slowly, Sirius unfurled himself and jumped down off the ledge. She gasped and turned to the source of the sound. "Lady Kiara…what are you doing here?"

She nervously licked her lips. "I followed you. I thought to apologize."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Apologize? For what?"

"I've upset you with my words, earlier." The girl said. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a long moment before taking her arm. "Walk with me." He said, pulling her toward the exit.

She fell into step beside him, as he led her toward the staircase and down out the front door. Outside, it was dark, the gardens lit up with small lanterns that were attracting moths to their flames in the summer heat. The flowers were in full bloom, looking gloomy under the night's shadows.

When they had walked for a while, Sirius turned to face her. "Lady Kiara, tell me true – did you agree to this arrangement?"

"Yes." She said, stoutly. "At first, I thought it was too cruel – why should I be treated like some transaction? But then, I realized that I can do nothing about it, and neither can you."

"I'll not marry you." Sirius told her.

She blinked up at him. "We're not to be married yet." She pointed out.

"I'll not marry you." He said again, raking a hand through his hair.

"Even if it defies your father's wishes?"

He thought on that and finally nodded. "You are a lovely maiden, my Lady. You must have dreams and goals of your own – and those did not have me in mind when they were spun." He turned then, so that his back was to her. "I have mine…and they will not have you in mind at all."

"I do have dreams." Kiara protested. "I've always dreamt to be perfect for the one I would be married to."

He smiled at her naivety. "Oh? No one is perfect."

"Then I'll try to be."

He faced her again. "You'll find me to be quite a handful."

She fixed the cuff to her dress. "I won't mind."

He refrained from heaving a sigh and instead, he swiped a hand over his face in frustration. It seemed this girl was raised vigorously in her courtesies and nothing he would say could dissuade her. "It's late." He muttered. "It's best we go back inside lest you catch a cold." He didn't want to argue any more – it was getting no where: she was set in her ways.

Sirius left her in the foyer and retreated back to his solace after seeing to it that she was taken care of by the attendants. He stared down at the gardens below, wishing he could be someone else. He pulled off that hated overcoat, throwing it angrily onto one of the boxes in the room. It fell with a soft thud, and a cloud of dust rose up in the air, disturbed from its rest.

He didn't care.

A knock at the door told him that his time was up and he reluctantly slid off his perch. Lisel was waiting for him just outside, as he usually did. "The Master summons." He reported, gaining a frown from his young charge.

"And if I refuse to go?"

"Sirius…"

"I know. I was just checking." Sirius said. "Thank you, Lisel. I'll be fine on my own here."

"Will you go?" Lisel asked, sounding worried.

The boy quipped, "Well, I have no choice, do I?"

It was better to face the music now. He was tired of running away.

The Master's chambers were located toward the end of the hallway on the second flight of stairs, not too far from his. He didn't bother to knock, because the door was open. Instead, he took the liberty to slip inside, looking around. It was neat and orderly, and smelled of disinfectant, telling Sirius that the maids had just finished cleaning it up.

There was a table to the side, overflowing with stacks of papers – the only thing in the room that the staff was never allowed to touch. The last time a worker had done so, he had been fired and put out on the streets.

Sirius jumped when the door behind him suddenly slammed shut, and he whipped around to see his father standing there, a scowl on the man's face. "Decided to humiliate me, did you?" He snarled.

Sirius took a step back. "No, sir. I…"

Without warning, Phineas delivered a backhand, causing Sirius to cry out as flesh hit flesh. "Don't talk back to me! Beg my pardon, immediately!"

Staggering, Sirius slowly brought his face back to stare at the man. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"You'd better be!" The man snapped. "I've lost my patience with you, Sirius. I'm of the mind to keep you locked away. Why can't you be more like your brother?"

The words were out of his mouth before Sirius could stop them. "My brother is dead."

That gained him another backhand, and Sirius could feel his cheek swelling. His head swam with the ferocity of the hit that he had to blink several times to clear his vision. A thin trickle of blood inched its way down his chin, but he made no move to wipe it away. "What did you say?" His father demanded.

Sirius tightened his resolve. "I won't allow you to run my life for me, Father! I want - "

"I don't care what you want!" Phineas' voice thundered around the room, and Sirius felt his knees weaken. "I made you after all, and unless you want to be disowned, I dare you to disobey me!"

Sirius was quickly losing the battle – his father was an intimidating figure. The only think he could do was stare defiantly back at him.

That seemed to grate on Phineas' nerves because he grabbed a fistful of Sirius' shirt and threw the boy backward so that he crashed painfully into the side of the bed, his arms flailing. "I'll give you a beating you'll never forget!"

"Father…please…" Sirius began to say, but the next time around it was a punch, knocking him nearly senseless. He cried out as his father took the belt to him savagely, his movements a blur. Everything happened so fast that all Sirius was aware of was that he was suddenly trying to fend a beast off him. He couldn't get away, backed against the bed in a corner – there was no where to run.

Sirius began to panic when he heard the sound of his clothing ripping. A wail escaped his throat as it came away completely and he soon heard himself begging and pleading for the man to stop, but he didn't. His father carried out his actions methodically until Sirius was completely naked, curled into a ball, sobbing, as he was beaten with anything and everything that came into his father's hands.

For a man that was nearing fifties, he was still strong – Sirius could not fight back. He was red in the face, as he screamed. "You are good for nothing! Why did Regulus have to die instead of you?"

"I'm sorry!!!" Sirius cried. "Please, stop hurting me…please…I'll do anything you say!"

He yelped as the man delivered a swift kick to his side, and his body involuntarily flinched at the white-hot pain. Embarrassed, Sirius brought his hands up to cover his face as he fought back the tears and the cries, but it only seemed to enrage the man further.

The sound of glass breaking as Phineas grabbed a low chair and swung it furiously around, filled their senses. Sirius world turned bright red as it connected with his body – it felt as if a tree had decided to uproot itself and fall on top of him – his scream echoed through the whole mansion.

It had never gotten that bad before – Sirius had been beaten on more than one occasion, but he had never had to endure something like this. In short, he was terrified, and he could only tremble in pain and shame.

He was dimly aware of the fact that the door crashed open, and that someone was yelling. Through puffy eyes, he caught sight of his mother, who looked appalled at what was happening in the room.

In a moment's time, he felt Lisel's arms around him, lifting him clear off the floor, draping him in a blanket, and he was whisked out to safety. Sirius clung to the guard as if he were a lifeline, unable to cry any more. He looked like a limp rag doll that was being tossed around back and forth. It felt as if a living fire was coursing through him and he could only gasp in small pants at the pain, a half of him wishing Lisel could be a bit gentler as he ran, the other half wanting him to run faster, to get away.

He found himself in the comfort of his room, and with his guard's help, Sirius managed to clean up and cover his nakedness. His hands shook as he struggled to pull on clothing – it hurt to breathe, and the bruises and cuts that stared up at him were ghastly.

But it was beyond the physical pain – he would never live down the disgrace. Even though Lisel had seen him naked before, his ears burned with embarrassment and he found he could not look his guard in the eye.

The moment he was dressed, Sirius shot out of the room.

He wanted out.

He couldn't say there – he couldn't!

"Sirius!" Lisel's shout rang in his ears, but Sirius ignored it, his bare feet slapping the hardwood floors as he ran down the hallway and down the steps again. He heard shouts – they were going to come after him again.

Well…not if he could help it.

This time, he aimed for the gates.

The iron bars stood before him like tall pillars, smooth and sleek. There was no way to climb those – it would be too slippery. Not slowing his pace, his heart hammering against his chest, Sirius assessed the situation as best he could: he would have to scale the wall.

The sound of footsteps filled the night sky and he made his decision because time was precious. The stone of the wall was jagged and cold under against his feet, digging into them and making him wince when he pulled himself upward. He had to pause for a split second as his sides decided to envelope him in that unforgiving pain and he clung to the wall, lest he fall down.

He couldn't fall now.

In his fear, his breath came in ragged gasps, a small whine coming from his lips when he saw the flashlights approaching. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he forced himself to move forward again.

Just as he made it to the top of the ledge, the material to his pajamas got caught on a jutted stone and he pulled at it, trying to disentangle himself. It was as if the fates were playing against him. Gritting his teeth, he gave one final tug and his sleeve gave way and he tore himself away, tumbling and falling down the wall on the other side with a grunt.

Wind knocked out of him, Sirius sat there momentarily, dazed at the fresh pain he felt. A gash had opened up on his right leg as he had skidded down the side of the wall when he had fallen. His feet were bruised and cut too, but he didn't care – he was out.

Coming to his feet, albeit non-too-swiftly, he limped toward the closest tree he could find and he scaled it, ignoring the throbbing protest from his joints. He managed to cloak himself in the protection of the tree's leaves again just as the gates to the mansion swung open and the servants poured through.

For the second time that day, Sirius watched them search for him in the safety of the tree's canopy. He was relieved…they would not find him.

…Until he saw the dark stain of blood he had left on the tree's bark. As the flashlights swerved through the surrounding area, he prayed that they would miss the marks all together. It was bad enough that he had been caught the first time – even worse that he had allowed himself to be in the same room as his father. Trouble comes in threes, he had heard, and so far, he hadn't been very lucky. _Please, God, I beg you don't let them find me. I don't want to go back there._

With bated breath, he watched as the servants eventually left the area. Gathering his courage, Sirius slipped down the tree again and made his way north to the stables, as fast as he could. He needed a horse if he was to get away: no doubt the servants would search the town and he couldn't go there by foot without getting caught.

The stables were open, luckily, but within, Sir Rick was tending to the grooming of a mare. He cursed his luck. He would have to choose a different course of action.

"Sir Sirius?"

Sirius swore an oath aloud at the sudden surprise. Rick was looking up at him, with one eyebrow raised expectantly. He was ten and seven years, a man who had just graduated from the Academy, and Sirius' cousin. His heart seemed to have leapt to his throat in his fear.

"Dear Lord, what happened to you?" The man asked, peering at him closely.

"Sir Rick…please…don't let them find me." Sirius' voice was hoarse. He had never liked Rick because of the way the man always played jokes on him. He hoped against hope that the elder boy would not give him away.

Rick tilted his head slightly. "Who?"

The sound of footsteps filled the air, and both of them looked up. Turning wide, frightened eyes to his cousin, Sirius frantically looked for a place to hide. Rick made a jerking motion with his thumb for him to move to the back of the stall behind a haystack, before sitting back down and picking up the brush he had been using. "Just be silent and I'll take care of it." He said, quietly, as the servants poured in.

They sounded winded when they spoke. "Sir Rick, have you seen the Young Master?"

"Sir Sirius?" Rick asked, feigning innocence. He made a show of pondering over the thought before shaking his head. "No, I don't believe I have…is something the matter, gentlemen?"

"He's run away again." A servant answered. "We have orders to retrieve him."

Rick waved away a couple of flies that were buzzing around him and his horse. "I've not seen him, I'm sorry." He said. He gave the animal a quick brush before getting to his feet. "I've got a load of hay to pick up from the town, sirs. If I see the Young Master, I'll be sure to bring him home."

When they had left, he turned to Sirius, who was crouched into a ball, not daring to breathe. He had been certain his heartbeat could be heard, and he was more than happy that they had left. "What now?" Rick asked, absently reaching out to pat the animal he had been grooming. "I can't let you take a horse out into the night or they'll know."

Sirius never responded, his head feeling light. In his bent over position, his stomach roiled and it was all he could do not to vomit. He was near to keeling over and his sides throbbed in protest.

"Are you okay?" Rick peered at him.

"I-I'm fine." Sirius lied, forcing himself to get to his feet. At the disapproving look of his cousin, he quickly amended, "I'll be okay…Sir Rick, help me! I need to get away! I need to…" his voice caught in his throat as the pain became intolerable and he folded his arms across his stomach as if to suppress it.

Rick pulled him forward then, under the light. "Let's see to your wounds first…" His voice held a ring of worry in it.

"No!" Sirius cried.

Surprised, the elder took a step back, raising his hands. "All right…then…we've got to be quick and you've got to stay down and hidden as much as possible. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir. I can, sir." Sirius said. His tongue felt thick too, like a sponge that wanted to stick to the top of his mouth.

Rick's movements seemed angry as he began to saddle his horse, murmuring to it. "Let's go, Malony. Can you ride?" The horse whickered and pawed at the floor, eager to be off. "That's my girl." He scratched the mare fondly behind the ears before turning to Sirius. "She's a good ride, if you're gentle. Watch her for a moment and I'll harness the wagon."

Relief flooded Sirius as he drew a sleeve across his face in an effort to wipe the dirt and sweat away from his eyes. In the stables it was smelly and dirty, not to mention stifling. Maybe it was the mixture of all those factors that was making Sirius feel sick. "I thought you told them…"

"-I know what I told them." The man snapped, but the anger was not focused on Sirius. "Your father has outdone himself this time. He's most like to kill you if you're found and brought to him. I'm hard pressed not to see that happen." He attached a soft bit to the horse's mouth, continually crooning to it. "Be patient and silent and familiarize yourself with Malony or else she might throw you off faster than you think to mount her."

With that, Rick proceeded to exit the stables, leaving Sirius staring at his new companion. He reached a hand up to mimic Rick's actions of scratching it behind the ears but it nervously danced to the side, most likely affected by the smell of his blood. It took a few moments for Sirius to calm the animal down and once he managed to, he pressed his face against the animal's flanks, wanting to cry but unable to.

Why couldn't he be good enough?

…Why couldn't his father love him?

The animal stood stone still, allowing him to show some weakness and confide in it.

By the time Rick came back in, Sirius had composed himself, looking grim, his lips pursed into a thin line. "If you're ready to go…."

"I'm ready." Sirius said, quickly.

He had never been so ready, so serious, for anything in his life.

He had made up his mind.

He was never coming back.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_'Why can't you be like your brother?'_

By the time they reached the Potter Estate, the night was old – it was near mid night.

Sirius seemed to be running a fever, the pain making him delirious. Sir Rick had had to transfer him out of the wagon and into the saddle in front of him, and it was all the man could do to keep the boy from tumbling out.

As they rode, Sirius repeated the Potter name over and over, almost as if it were his mantra, the only thing keeping him sane. By that point, Sir Rick was near frantic with panic and he quickly led Malony to the gates. He managed to pull Sirius down and into his arms, calling for help.

The guards of the Estate were upon them faster than he could react, and relieved, Rick followed them inside, fear building in his chest. Could the Potter Household really help? Sirius didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings as he was dragged inside, and he hung limply in Rick's grasp.

"Sir Sirius?" Orlan demanded, when they made it to the foyer. Beside him stood Celena, who was dressed in a night gown of a dark blue color, her black hair loosely falling over her shoulders. Her eyes went wide at seeing him and she ran forward.

"My word!" She cried, taking in the boy's appearance. "What happened?"

"Ma'am, he says this is Sir Sirius from the House of Black." One of the guards reported.

"He's injured." Rick said, skipping the formalities all together. "He needs help."

Celena nodded. "This man is a dear friend to Sir James, and an honored guest." She told them. "Orlan, prepare a hot bath and call in the nurses to see to his wounds." Her hands went out to cup the boy's cheeks. "Sir Sirius, are you okay?"

Sirius' eyes opened then, but the only response he gave her was a garbled moan. She looked up at Rick. "Orlan will take care of him." She said, reassuringly and Rick bowed gratefully, handing his burden to the butler who whisked him away. .

Celena watched them go, rubbing her hands together. "He's bleeding all over my floors. I'm frightened." And indeed, she looked it. Her blue eyes were filled with fear, her mouth puckered into a frown. "I'll inform my brother about your arrival, but in the meantime, wait here. I'll inform you when everything is settled."

He couldn't refuse her even if he wanted to, and he proceeded to sit in the Drawing Room as the young Lady ran up the stairs.

Sirius became more alert as Orlan lowered him into the tub. The bath water turned a mixture of murky grey and red as the dirt and blood were washed off and he winced as the hot water splayed across his skin, warming it so that in no time, it was pink and fresh. Afterwards, he was wrapped up in a pair of pajamas (that must have belonged to James since it was a tad bit too big for him), and ushered into a sitting room where he was to have his wounds bandaged.

As Orlan was getting the things together, Celena entered and Sirius came to his feet.

"Pray be seated!" She cried, seeing him stagger slightly. She grasped his forearm and guided him back to his chair, kneeling in front of him. "You're still hurt, sir."

'_Why can't you be like your brother?'_

"I'm fine." He heard himself protest.

She smiled. "I'm certain you are." He scowled at her pacifying tone, and she laughed, the sound somehow foreign to his ears. "According to the Nurses, your ribs have been broken and you are suffering several other injuries. Do you care to tell me what happened?"

Sirius felt himself blush.

Celena waited for a few seconds more before announcing, "Orlan, I'll take over. Thank you for your services."

Rather than argue, the butler bowed and left the room.

Sirius tried to get up again. "My Lady, I think I am well enough to dress my own wounds."

Celena looked him in the eyes. "I wasn't talking about those ones, Sir Sirius." Her gaze was intense, probing.

He looked away, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Sir Sirius…."

'_Why can't I be…?'_

"My wounds are not that serious." He said, trying to sound confident.

"Sir Sirius…"

"-In fact, I think they'll heal just fine without treatment." Sirius said, quickly, wishing she wouldn't say anything more.

She put her hands to his knees. "Sir Sirius, you don't have to pretend." She said, quietly.

'_Why can't I be…?'_

When he looked back at her, his eyes were full of tears. "Lady Celena…why can't I be perfect?"

Celena smiled slightly. "Because sir…" she whispered, "no one ever can be. And I certainly don't hate you for it. No one should."

His heart ached with her words, and he lowered his head onto her shoulder, unable to help himself, a sob in his throat.

Her hands came up around his neck, in a comforting embrace as he let his pain go. "Cry all you want," she said, gently. "It only makes you stronger."

So he did, the tears coming at last, and she held him that way the whole night, until he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: Thus the reason why Sirius hates his father so much. If you still didn't understand, Phineas always compared Sirius with his older brother who died some years back. This will be the last chapter for the year 2006. See you in 2007! Do be kind to leave some feedback.

-P.P.V.V.


	20. The Elite Exams

**PHILOLOGUS by P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies._

* * *

**AN: **Happy New Year everyone! I hope that 2007 will bring you only happiness and prosper!

Thank you for starting my New Year off with a bang with your wonderful reviews. I really, truly appreciate them. Just a note: I am aware that _Phineas_ is not the name of Sirius' father in the HP series. I chose to make him so in **Philologus** because it fits into the story better.

That said, onward.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**- The Elite Exams -**

"Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius blinked, snapping out of his memories. "Ah, yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…"

The day of the exams dawned clear and bright and there was a frosty bite in the air of the Castle that everyone noticed the moment they stepped out of their warm dormitories.

The Morning Assembly's atmosphere was tense as the students piled in. The newcomers occupied seats at the very front next to the Elementary Branch, their brown uniforms clashing against the sea of black.

"Where is he?" Peter whispered to James, tugging on his sleeve, "The Prince that has come here all the way from Russia?"

"The bloke's name is Aleksey something-or-other." Sirius said, from beside him.

"Aleksey Ivanov." James said, knowingly with a disapproving frown toward his best friend at his witty comment.

"A mouthful." Peter noted trying to see above the heads surrounding him.

Before James could say anything more, the buzz of anxiety that filled the room slowly dwindled away as Master Edmund took to the stage, and began to address them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come for the Elite Exams to take place. I beseech you all to try your best and to treat this as a ways of evaluation for yourself: you can only go into an exam with what you know after all. Everything else must still be learned.

"The rules and regulations are strict – we do not tolerate any form of cheating – anyone caught doing so will be expelled immediately without question. Please keep in mind that the King chooses his Philologi from the Elites, so do take them seriously."

A few coughs in the crowd were his only response when he paused to take a breath, and he resumed. "Your exams will begin promptly after breakfast, so might I advise everyone to get to your classes on time? Tardiness is not tolerated either, and if you are late, you won't be able to write."

"Yes, Master." The students chorused.

He nodded. "Very well. If there is naught more to be said, then enjoy your meals."

Everyone rose from their places, talking at the same time as they headed towards the doors. As they made their way to the Dining Hall Peter said, "Master Edmund says I may write an end of term exam as well."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Only you would _want_ to."

Peter stuck out his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Well, I must have _some_ way to assess my knowledge."

"Don't stress yourself." Sirius said.

"I will finish them promptly." The boy said.

James could tell that Peter was getting frustrated so he decided to pacify him. "Yes, Peter, you're smart. I'm sure you'll do well."

Pleased, the boy hugged his textbooks to his chest. He opened his mouth to say something else but he cut himself off when he heard a scream.

Everyone in the hall seemed to pause and turn as one to the direction from which the sound had emitted.

They were surprised to see Celena backed up against a wall, her face pale as she looked straight ahead.

Now, everyone turned to see what it was that she was staring at.

Just ahead of her, the Marauders could make out the four Russian foreigners, who had turned curious eyes to the woman as well.

Her expression was that of pure terror as they moved toward her and she screamed again, the sound piercing. She tried to push back some more but the wall did not budge behind her.

For a moment, James felt as though time were moving slowly, as he looked at his sister and then to the four foreigners. What on earth?

And then the world crashed down again as Celena screamed again, stumbling to the side, her screams ringing in his ears. She tripped on the hem of her skirt, and she fell heavily, letting out a grunt as the wind left her lungs. That seemed to faze her for a second before she heaved herself back, in an effort to put some space between her and the men who were still staring at her. She trembled from head to foot as she screamed.  
"Lady Celena!" James cried, rushing forward. The rest of his friends followed and he fell down on his knees beside her. Briefly, he exchanged puzzled looks with Remus. She seemed disoriented, her usual composed self now frenzied as she tried in vain to get away.

James' heart pounded in his chest at seeing her panic. It was like he had been plunged into the past, an icy feeling prickling his arms as he listened to her wail. He had thought it was over…he had thought she was better…

In a matter of minutes, Professor McGonogall came sweeping down the hallway, her face full of concern. "Whatever happened?" She asked in hushed tones. The crowd around them had only gotten thicker and she waved them all away, reminding them sharply that they had to finish breakfast and go to their exams.

When they had all left, she repeated the question.

"I don't know ma'am…" James said, miserably. The feeling of helplessness enveloped him, just as it had when he had first come across his sister's beaten and bloody body that dreadful night.

McGonogall took Celena by the arm and tugged her forward as the girl collapsed into tears. "Come child." She said, gently. "We'll get you something for your hysterics. Don't cry…come now…" she coaxed, and Celena was led away, leaving the boys behind, bewildered.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"She says it was _Aleksey_!" James cried, raking a hand through his hair. They were sitting in Peter's bedroom, on top of the bed. The boy closed the cover of the book he was reading, thoughtfully as he watched the former Elite pace.

Sirius and Remus watched him too, shock clearly evident on their faces.

"Is she serious?" Sirius demanded. James let out a frustrated sigh and Sirius pressed, "That is the _Prince_!"

"I don't see how it is possible either…" Peter said, causing the other three to look at him. It was rare that the boy ever spoke his opinion. "The four just arrived here…how was it possible that they could have done such a foul deed?"

James didn't know what to think. "Are you saying I shouldn't believe her?"

The other three exchanged glances, uneasily. This was dangerous ground that they were treading – something they had never dared to tread upon before. They knew how passionate James was about his sister's unresolved case, and now that it lay open before them once again, they feared to say something that would get him worked up.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't jump to conclusions right away, without seeing the whole picture." Peter said, quietly. "Maybe it is all a mistake - a reaction due to her trauma – there have been cases where people who have been raped have mistaken others to be their attackers as a negative side effect."

Sirius nodded. "Peter's right, James. Lady Celena must calm down first and think straight – it is a serious accusation, especially considering the people she is accusing of such a crime."

"If you were the one raped and beaten and left on the streets to die, would you not recognize your assailants immediately upon seeing them?" James asked, angrily. "Such a thing would never leave you! If these people were the ones - "

" – Then what?" Remus demanded. "What will you do? You heard Sirius: these people are not average…this is a Prince of a potential enemy country we're talking about. I'm certain you know about the delicate position our country is in. I hope you're not just going to upset the balance because of your emotions."

"My _emotions?!_" James stopped his pacing abruptly. "You saw what they did to her! You witnessed just how badly she fared afterwards. If it was them, then I want justice!"

"James, sit down." Peter commanded. "If anyone needs to calm down, it should be you."

James glowered, and for a moment everyone thought that he would storm out of the room, but instead, he sat himself down, heavily, drawing his knees up and draping his arms over them. When Peter was certain that the man was not going to spout any further, he continued. "I'll find out everything I can as to Prince Aleksey's whereabouts over the last year – in the meantime, don't do anything reckless.

"You've a goal to attain, if you haven't forgotten. If these men are truly the criminals, I have no doubt that as a Philologus you will be able to do something about it. It's no use to sit here and argue amongst ourselves when nothing can be done of it now. And…" he took a deep breath. "…and it saddens me to think that I can do nothing for you in the state that I'm in."

Remus frowned, reaching over to ruffle the younger boy's hair. "Oh, Peter. It's not your fault – don't let this stress you when you need to concentrate on getting better."

Even James looked dismayed and he added, "Yes, my lord should not worry over this. I shall do as you say."

Looking relieved, Peter re-opened his text. "I'm going to study now…" he murmured. "Leave me be, and the best of luck on your exams, good sirs. The results, I hope, will go well in your favor."

They bid him the same and left. James absently closed the door behind them, his hand lingering on the doorknob as he reflected on the conversation they had just had.

"You're thinking about revenge, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"I can't help but." James replied, tightly. "Doesn't it anger you, Sirius?"

"More than you know." Sirius said. "But do as Peter asked and don't do anything foolish."  
"Yes, let's just concentrate on the exams." Said Remus. "Peter will take care of the research. Until then, revenge may sound sweet but don't get carried away."

James fingered his sword thoughtfully and did not respond. Instead, he began to march away, his face a picture of stony anger – if his friends didn't know him well enough, they'd have been downright frightened.

Sirius held out a hand as Remus began to follow and shook his head slightly. They watched as James stormed down the hall, his figure disappearing down a corridor.

The former Elite found himself moving toward the Drawing Room, where he often went to seek solitude when he was frustrated. He was afraid that if he did not isolate himself, he'd do something he'd really regret and so he hid himself within the shadowed room, huddling against the walls to try to gather his bearing.

He felt helpless and useless and he wished that there was something he could do about it. As it was, he could do nothing against a Prince.

A hushed whisper echoed through the room, cutting through James' thoughts, and he looked up sharply. "Who's there?" He called, and his voice bounced off the walls, mingling with the sound of retreating footsteps.

James pushed himself to his feet. "Who's there?" He called again, but this time, there was no sound to answer him and he put his hand on the pommel of his sword as he inched forward cautiously.

There had been someone, he was sure of it. He forced himself to calm down and continued to investigate in the general direction of where the whispers had been coming from.

The sound of the door slamming shut caused him to jump and turn around before running across the room. By the time he reached the door and yanked it open, the person had fled, and the sounds of the Bell's Chimes rang softly in the distance, telling him that the exams were going to begin.

Frowning, James took a quick look over his shoulder before reluctantly exiting. It must be confessed that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and that goose bumps had run all the way down his arms. Something wasn't right…

He carried that feeling with him as he hurriedly joined his class, his stomach rumbling up at him in rude reminder that he had not yet fed it. He ignored it though, and went to find himself a seat at the back next to Sirius, who looked nervous.

As James opened his mouth to speak, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Aleksey.

The anger that had been simmering in him, flared to life anew as James turned to face him; it took all his power to control it and keep it in check. No wonder why Sirius had looked so anxious.

"You are James Potter, correct?" The man asked, his words ringing clear despite his heavy accent.

"Yes." Came the curt reply. "I hope my lord doesn't expect me to prostrate."

A small smile crept across the foreigner's lips. "No, I don't. I get enough of that at home."

James couldn't help his glare. "Then, what do you want?"

The whole class was looking with interest now as they had never seen James so hostile before. Word had spread quickly at breakfast about how his sister had seemed to have a mental breakdown and everyone was eager to know why.

Aleksey looked a bit taken aback, but he kept that smile on his face. "I've heard much about you – you were once an Elite, yes?" When James never answered, the Prince cleared his throat. "I hear you aspired to become an Elite again and I wanted to wish you all the best."

In confusion, the Gryffindor blinked. What on earth was this man playing at? He didn't know whether or not to be suspicious or take him at his word. He decided on the former, his anger unable to be dissipated so quickly. "There is only one thing I aspire for, right now, my lord." He said at last, his tone that of ice. "If you'll excuse me." He bowed slightly and turned his back, not wanting to talk to him any more.

He felt as though he had run a marathon and he was drained of energy. Behind him, he could hear whispers floating around him, and it didn't serve his temper any. He felt Sirius' hand clamp hard around his arm, forcing him into a seat. "Sit down, sir, you look ready to burst."

"Heaven help him if I do." James murmured, trying to distract himself by rummaging through his book bag to find his quill and ink. He could feel Aleksey's stare and he ignored it.

Sirius made a noise of disapproval but did not prod him any further because Professor Slughorn walked in, his arms full of papers. "Settle down." He ordered a group of students who had just collapsed into a fit of nervous giggles. "Testing will begin – goodness!" He cried, as the door banged open.

Chase came in, her hair awry and her cheeks pink, as if she had been running. "Lady Charadase, you made it just in time." The Professor remarked. "Where were you?"

"The hospital wing, Sir." She answered, breathlessly. "Madam Pomfrey says that the Lady Lily is indisposed and will not be able to write."

Slughorn seemed disappointed – it was a known fact that Lily had become one of his favorite students. "I see. Well, take your seat then." He watched as she hurried to do as she was told. "You have one hour and I shall have absolutely no talking."

The exams had finally begun.

**0-0-0-0-0**

When Lily woke, it was to a pounding headache and bright lights. Someone had drawn the curtains back so that the sunlight poured through the panes of glass, illuminating the room in a beautiful glow.

The only thing she could think of was how much it hurt her eyes, so she closed them again. Faintly, she could hear laughter, and some chatter but that died away, leaving silence in its wake. In the comfort of that silence, she fell asleep again, lulled by the antibiotics and medicine that Madam Pomfrey had given her.

She woke again hours later to find that the drapes had been drawn tightly. Her body felt heavy, as if she was trying to swim with layers of clothing on. As it was, she was dressed warmly in a dark red robe, the material at the hem scratching at her ankles when she shifted.

Madam Pomfrey was talking in a low voice with Aesalon to her right, and she turned her head to look, trying to blink away the fog of sleep. She felt dizzy and disoriented, but she forced herself to focus on the figures.

"She's awake." Aesalon said, looking right at her. He looked better, Lily decided, if not worn out and thin.

The nurse glanced over and got up. "Your fever has broken, I see." She said, upon placing her hand on Lily's forehead. "How do you feel?"

Forcing her tongue to move, Lily responded, "I've felt better."

That caused Madam Pomfrey to smile. "Well, we'll get you back to your original state in no time." She proceeded to help Lily sit up in bed.

"And the exams?" Lily asked, remembering through the bout of faintness. She brought her hand up to her forehead in an attempt to steady herself.

"I'm sorry, dear…but you're in no fit state to do anything but rest."

Lily knew that. And yet…

"I'll get you some food – your body needs something to recharge itself." The elder woman pat her hand and proceeded to bustle away.

Lily didn't feel like eating though. Instead, she felt nauseous at the thought but she knew it would be no use arguing. Instead, she stared down at her sheets, trying to fight back her disappointment. She had been looking forward to the exams, had been so close to achieving her goals…

"Lady Alice was in here earlier." Aesalon said, quietly. "She was worried about you."

Lily never answered.

"She knew how much the exams meant to you…"

"-it doesn't matter now..." Lily interrupted. She forced herself to swallow past the lump in her throat, and instead said, "How are you feeling?"

He smiled slightly. "I've felt better."

"Cheater, taking my answer."

His smile turned into a grin and she felt happy at seeing it. He was going to be okay.

Madam Pomfrey came back in with a tray that held their meals. They ate in comfortable silence, and then they were told to rest. "You'll both be back on your feet in no time." She said, cheerfully.

As she went to go check on another patient who had just been submitted, Aesalon eagerly leaned forward. "She says I might be able to leave the ward by tomorrow." He informed her.

"That's great news!" Lily said. And she meant it. "What about…?"

"I'll manage somehow." He said. "I may go into a relapse, but I certainly don't want to let that thought keep me bedridden. How else will I be able to start over if I can't even begin?"

Lily slowly returned her head to her pillow. "I'm looking forward to seeing you break free."

He sobered a bit, resuming his original somber air that somehow, she had gotten quite used to. "What about being an Elite?" He asked.

She scoffed. "A woman?" She sounded disdainful. "I thought everyone was against the idea."

He wiped his lips with his napkin. "I _was_ against it when I heard you propose it." He admitted. "But now I think you'd make an excellent candidate for a Philologus."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it." He picked up his glass of water and regarded her seriously. "I think that you deserve it."

She blinked at him, a lazy feeling sweeping over her. "It's too late now."

"There's still next year." He said, matter-of-factly.

Lily drew the covers up to her chin, feeling her stomach flop. Luckily, all she had had to eat was soup so there was nothing much to upset it. "We'll see…"

"Master Edmund will understand that you were not well." Aesalon protested. "He'd give you another chance."

She smiled. "Thanks Aesalon, but I'm okay, really." She snuggled under the warmth of the blanket. "It's nice to know that some people care."

He was silent for a moment and Lily thought that he had retreated back into his usual quiet shell, but then he murmured, "Are you talking about your father…?" knowingly.

Lily's anger sparked. "You know, I haven't heard from him since he last dropped me off at this Academy." She said. "And he said that he would write me and let me visit him on the Holidays but..."

"Maybe he is just busy." Aesalon said. "Or maybe he just…"

"…forgot about me again…." She finished, quietly. "It would be just like him to. I'm tired." She announced, wanting to drop the subject. Her heart was thumping dismally in her chest. She felt more homesick than ever but she wasn't going to admit it.

He seemed to get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it any more so he bid her a good rest, before sliding under his own covers.

She rolled over to face the wall, but sleep didn't claim her quickly. When it did, she dreamt that she was home, but no one was there to welcome her. She called and called, but no one answered.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The day passed slowly, and as it continued, the students seemed to become increasingly weary. It couldn't be helped as the exams were not the normal end of term tests that they were used to taking.

"This is torture." Remus hissed, as they exited the room after their Physics exam and proceeded toward their next, in Professor Gertrude's classroom. "We've had three exams already and it's not even lunch time yet."

Sirius nodded morosely – even he seemed worn out. He couldn't help but feel envious of Peter, who didn't have to worry about taking these exams. But then again, even if he did, he had no doubt that the boy would be able to pass them with his eyes closed.

Nothing is ever easy, he reminded himself.

Dumbledore had taught them that.

He never expected he could miss the old man so much.

Outside of the Math classroom, the students had already begun to queue, and the line was rather quiet as the majority of them were immersed behind their notes, reviewing last minute details.

Remus eased himself into the line where there was a gap, and no on seemed to notice. He doubted that even if had, they would complain. Sirius followed and James silently did the same. "It's no use trying to cram any further." He told them. "I can't remember half of what we learned through the school year anyway." When James made no move to agree the way Sirius had, Remus peered at him. "James? Are you okay?"

James blinked. "My apologies. What was it that you said?"

Remus tugged at his ponytail absently. "Are you still thinking about your encounter with Aleksey?"

James looked down at his feet. "I never finished the last exam." He said, quietly. "I think I did a half of it but no more."

Sirius stared at him incredulously. "But James, what about…you can't become an Elite if…"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't concentrate! I can't, knowing that the person who might be responsible for my sister's pain is sitting in the same room as me but I'm unable to do anything!"

"Good sir, don't let one person throw away all the dreams you had for yourself." Remus told him, gently. "Aleksey isn't worth it."

They could exchange no more words because the doors to the room opened, admitting the nervous students inside.

James never got to finish his math paper either. For the most part, he sat there looking at the equations, his mind completely blank. He knew that he had studied this material before – he had done all the homework problems that were similar…and yet…when he glanced up from his page, he could see the curly head of Aleksey from where he sat.

He hated himself for being so powerless.

Midway through the examination, he gave up, putting his pencil down and staring out the window at the frozen fields below and the school gates beyond them. He could remember clearly the first day he had walked through them, how innocent and carefree he had been.

How had it all come to this?

Professor Gertrude's eyebrows shot up in question when James handed the exam to her at the end of the period. Before she could ask him anything, he turned away, to catch up with his friends who were waiting.

"How did you like question 10, Remus?" Sirius was asking, hooking his thumb through his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder as they walked. "A beast of a problem, wasn't it?"

"I think it went well." Remus said. "I do believe it was something that Peter had reviewed with me, but one tends to forget everything once an exam is in their hands."

James spoke quickly, before they could interrogate him about his test. He didn't need a lecture from them to know how badly he was doing so early into the examination period. "I'm hungry. We shall need all the energy we can get before the next one."

He was looking forward to having a break. There were still five more exams to go, and already his brain felt like it had overheated. A good meal sounded heavenly, and the others agreed.

Since the atmosphere in the Dining Hall was close to suffocating, the three took their meals in the Lounge where they were certain they would not be disturbed.

"A Hogsmeade outing has been scheduled for this weekend." Sirius said, excitedly as he chose a seat on one of the couches by the fire. "It's a fine way to start the Holiday season."

"And after that?" Remus asked. "Where are you going to go?"

"He'll stay at my place, of course." James put in. "Unless you really want to go home, Sirius."

Sirius snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought. "I'll have to intrude upon your hospitality again, sir. I've no plans of returning to my house if I had a say in it."

James smiled. "Nonsense. We are like family, you and I. Remus, you're invited of course, to join."

Remus nodded. "I'll visit when I can. What of Peter?"

"He will go home." Said Sirius. "I will see him there."

"It's not safe." James protested.

They fell silent. With Peter, it was always a delicate matter.

"His Lord father must be worried." Sirius said, softly.

James unwrapped his meal. "Then he should come to collect him. But, enough: we'll talk about this when the time comes. Gentlemen, let's eat."

Both Sirius and Remus obeyed, knowing that arguing with James in his current mood would get them nowhere. The rest of the meal was finished in silence as all the boys had their own separate thoughts to ponder.

When the bell rang, James felt much better than he had all morning. The feeling lasted throughout the next two examinations but dissipated when he caught sight of Professor McGonogall coming down the hallway.

He couldn't help but ask. "How fares my sister?"

"She's still very shaken." McGonogall responded, gravely.

"May I go to see her?"

"She is asking to see the Lady Lily." McGonogall said, sounding confused. "She will see no one else."

When the Professor made a move to continue toward the Hospital Ward, he reached out and took hold of her sleeve. "Please, ma'am, I…I don't wish anyone to learn of…"

"Don't worry." The Lady reassured him. "I will speak to her privately."

"If you would, Professor, allow me to be the one to tell her." James said, not releasing his hold of her sleeve when she began to move forward again. "The Lady Lily and my sister are…good acquaintances…I don't want Lady Lily to think ill of Lady Celena…and it is an issue that she is very sensitive about, so…"

The Professor seemed to weigh his words carefully, and finally, she nodded. "Very well. I'll leave it to you, then. In the meantime, I will keep an eye on Lady Celena."

James let out a breath of relief and bowed, gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am. Please tell my sister I will come to see her when she is ready."

The Professor nodded and moved back down the hall, the way she had come. He stared after her for a few moments before hefting his bag onto his shoulder and moving in the opposite direction.

A few students passed him but paid him no mind. He saw Sir William who raised his hand in acknowledgement. "Sir James," he called, "will you not go to supper?"  
"I will." He replied, absently, returning the gesture. "I have a task to finish first."

His friend laughed, heartily. "You're still going to study? We're done for the day. You're ever the studious one!"

James let a bleak smile cross his lips and he never replied. Let William think what he wanted to. As soon as his friend had left, he made his way quickly to the Hospital Wing.

Since no one answered the door when he knocked (and he knocked four times) James let himself inside. It was already dark within, the curtains drawn tightly closed. He glanced around. In the corner, there was a jar of water and a small lantern that was glowing brightly. It was the only source of light and he picked it up gently, making his way to the only occupied bed he could see.

Sure enough, Lily was fast asleep on it, and James slowly lowered himself on a chair next to her, placing the lantern down. A strand of her red hair curled against her cheek and he gently pushed it away, without conscious thought. His hand froze when he realized what he was doing.

Slowly, he brought his face close to hers, examining her features carefully. She had a long, slender nose and high cheekbones. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling with every breath. He was so close that he could feel the air caress his cheek.

_'You have the courage I lack.'_ His thoughts came unbidden to him as he watched her sleep.

He swallowed when he saw her eyebrows furrow as if she were having some sort of bad dream. He thought to wake her, so he slid his hand over hers.

Her green eyes came open at the contact and they slid over toward him. "J-James?" she asked, groggily.

James felt himself flush at the way she had forgotten to address him properly. He decided to ignore it and he pushed back slightly, looking around to see if Madam Pomfrey was in the room. He'd get an earful if she found out he'd woken one of her patients.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, in an attempt to cover his awkwardness.

She squeezed his hand as if in confirmation. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't break eye contact with her. "I wanted to tell you something…" he trailed off and shook his head. "But that can wait until you are up and about. For now, go back to sleep."

She made a questioning sound but his grip on her hand only tightened. She could tell that the smile he gave her was strained but she couldn't find the strength to make another sound. Sleep was tugging at her consciousness, probably due to the medicine that the nurse had given her.

Reluctantly she gave in to its call, and she watched through a hooded gaze as James absently brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. "Go on and sleep." He whispered, reassuringly. "I shall not burden you with troubling thoughts. I ask only that you allow me to stay here, by your side."

Lily let out a sigh, as sleep claimed her, falling asleep to the sound of his voice and the gentleness of his touch.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. I couldn't help but put some L/J fluff in here somewhere. Please review and tell me what your thoughts. The next chapter should be out in the next two weeks. Until then,

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	21. Accusations

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies._

_**AN: **_This chapter has a lot of action in it, so please fasten your seatbelts. I hope this appeases some reading hunger.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sleep was tugging at Lily's consciousness, probably due to the medicine that the nurse had given her._

_Reluctantly she gave in to its call, and she watched through a hooded gaze as James absently brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. "Go on and sleep." He whispered, reassuringly. "I shall not burden you with troubling thoughts. I ask only that you allow me to stay here, by your side."_

_She fell asleep to the sound of his voice and the gentleness of his touch._

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**- Accusations -**

On the last day of exams, there seemed to be a wave of relief in the air of the Academy grounds. Added to that, the spirit of festivity was back – every corner of the school seemed to be covered in garland and decorations.

In the Main Hall a large Christmas tree stood, decorated elaborately in ornaments of the different House Colors. There was one in the Dining Hall as well, and it seemed to boost everyone's mood during breakfast.

Except for James.

Oh, there was no doubt that he was happy to see the exams coming to an end. However, he had been stopped in the hallway before the meal by Professor Tibbald.

"Sir James, might I have a word with you?" The man asked.

James hung back, his grip on his book back tightening. "Of course, Professor." His friends went on ahead and the former Elite fell in to pace with the elder man.

"I have noticed a decline in your performance, lately." The Professor began. "You scored very poorly on your History Exam. I was quite surprised."

"Professor, I - "

"- Is there something the matter?"

James let out a frustrated breath. "No, sir, there isn't." He lied.

Professor Tibbald looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is it possible that you no longer have the desire to become an Elite?"

"Of course not, sir." He answered, quickly. "I just…I _have_ been trying." He knew he wasn't making any sense, and he looked back at his elder helplessly.

The Professor didn't look convinced. "Whatever it is that you are preoccupied with, you have got to block it out and focus on your task; even if you must force yourself to perform as you have in the past. It's all in here." He gently poked James' forehead. "I'd hate to see all your work go to waste. You were a great candidate for a Philologus – I look forward to seeing you rise to that position some day."

For some reason, a lump formed in James' throat. "It's too late now, Professor." He said, with great difficulty.

"It's never too late, my boy."

James blinked and he spread his hands in defeat. "My chances are botched. Adversity has tried me and I was unable to rise to the challenge."

They stood silent, and James looked away, the truth of his words sinking in.

There was no way he could become an Elite now.

Professor Tibbald cleared his throat. "I believe that character is the most important part in any position. Giving up is too easy. I say you face whatever it is that is stopping you and then push yourself to continue."

The boy ran a hand through his hair. "It's not so easy….." He hesitated and then ventured, "Professor…what if…a person is unable to quite face another person?"

The man seemed to ponder about that for a moment. "Well, I suppose, that person will always live in the shadow of the other." He laid a hand on James' shoulder. "If you'll excuse me." He bowed slightly and walked away, leaving James alone to think about what had been said.

Finally, James clenched his fists and straightened.

He'd be damned if he lived in anyone's shadow!

He was tired of thinking about the problem. He had always prided himself in the fact that he was rather good at figuring them out and fixing them. Even though Peter had told him not to do anything rash, the Professor was right: his character did not allow him to sit idly.

What he needed to do was to confront Aleksey.

Taking a deep breath to calm the feeling of rage that began to bubble up to the surface, James strode toward the Dining Hall, purposefully, and let himself back inside.

Passing the table where his friends sat, he moved over to the far end of the room where the Russians were having their morning meal. Lucius was present at the table too and he looked up when James stopped by Aleksey's side. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" The Gryffindor asked, ignoring Lucius all together.

Aleksey seemed indifferent about the sudden situation, and he shrugged, getting up. He was bulky and he lumbered when he walked, following James out of the Dining Hall.

"I have a feeling you don't like me very much, do you, Mr. Potter?" Aleksey asked once they were outside.

Talk about direct.

Well, he could be direct too.

"No, I don't." James said, bluntly. At Aleksey's confused look, he continued, speaking quickly – he was going to lose his control over his emotions. "I'll be honest with you, sir. I have reason to believe you raped my sister."

Now the look of confusion turned to a look of stunned disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

James ignored his chagrin. "My sister has gone through a great ordeal, sir. I have no choice but to rely on her word."

"Sir James, I would never…..I have never…." The man spluttered. "I swear to God that I have never been with another woman in that way…much less…"

"Until I have proof, I will neither accuse you, nor will I be any less suspicious." The former Elite cut in. "If you are innocent, then you will forgive me my straightforwardness and oblige me my ideas."

His next words were harsh and angry. "If you are not, then I promise you, I will show you how justice wields wrath."

**0-0-0-0-0**

She had finished her exams at last. Now, she could concentrate on her last task. There was still so much to do and she was running out of time – they would not want any more set backs and she had had quite a lot of them.

She had the information now, but the only problem was putting a strategy into play. So far, she had been successful in luring out that Falco boy and she gotten rid of the Headmaster. She had been successful in hiding the intruder too, but she had barely managed that.

Her last task was the hardest of them all, and it was infuriating with the way Peter always seemed surrounded. She knew that his friends were probably oblivious to everything that was happening – everyone but James Potter. The man was smart, she had to hand it to him.

Sometimes too smart.

She would have to be very careful around him.

Looking around, she quickly scanned the Drawing Room. It was empty, the only other companions in the room with her were the furniture and the windows that were open slightly, letting fresh air in. She closed them as she walked by, locking them firmly before taking a last look around.

There was a grand piano in the room, its huge skulking figure a silent shadow. She skirted it and made her way behind the pillars. There, under a tapestry that held the Academy Crest, a small trap door lay, invisible against the cream-colored walls. She had taken pains to find that tunnel – she was fairly certain that no one knew of its existence.

Confidently, she pushed it open and crawled inside. It was dark, but she had placed a flashlight just within the passage so this she picked up and used to fumble her way through the narrow strip.

It climbed downward and after a few minutes, she could stand up straight. The passage widened to a small cave-like room and that room opened up to another series of tunnels that led directly to dungeons where her impatient spy waited.

He seemed in a terrible mood that day because the minute she walked in, he pinned her against hard walls making her gasp.

"You – it's been three days!" He growled. His breath was warm against her ear.

"I'm sorry!" She panted. "I told you, I had examinations and I just couldn't miss them or they'd find out."

The hold on her upper arms tightened and she winced. "We can wait no longer." He hissed. "By this time I should be letting them in. If they get impatient, there's no telling whose life will be in danger."

She struggled against him. "You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone any more."

"We won't have to if you hold up your part of the bargain. But my patience has just about run out."

Angrily, she pushed at him and he let go, in surprise. "Well, you can tuck your patience back in: I found a way to infiltrate the Academy. Now you _must_ let my Father go, as well as Master Dumbledore."

She could see a grin make its way across the man's face at her words. "Soon, and in time, we will hold to our end of the bargain. When we get the boy, we will hold them no longer."

A sinking feeling filled her chest. What was she getting herself into? But she couldn't let her father get killed! She couldn't back down now…she had made a deal and had begun the dangerous gamble that they now played.

All she had left to do was deliver Peter to them and it would end everything. Of course, every time she had asked why they wanted him of all people, her spy would never answer her.

She had gone so far as to research Peter's history, but to her surprise and disappointment, she had found nothing on him except for the details of his condition and his illness.

The family name of Pettigrew drew up blank data.

That in itself was a puzzlement.

All she knew was that Peter was incredibly smart – a genius in fact – and that he was expecting a Liver Transplant.

"What will you do with Sir Peter?" She asked, boldly.

"We will not hurt him." The man said. "He's vital to our plans."

She took a deep breath. Surely if they wanted him, they knew of his condition too. Finally, she nodded and the man leaned closer. "All right," she finally said. "I'll tell you how to infiltrate…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily hurried down the hallway, straightening her frock around her waist. In the short time she had spent in the hospital wing, she had lost a lot of weight and her dress seemed a little looser now.

She had been let out at last, her fever completely gone. Her body still felt drained, three days later. It couldn't be helped though: as Master Edmund had given her permission to participate in the Exams she had had to cram them into those three days as opposed to having a full week to write them.

She didn't mind. In fact, when it came to the written parts, she did them quite confidently. She wasn't too keen on her dancing however, and she tried to calm the butterflies that seemed to be jumping in her stomach as she moved toward the Gymnasium.

If she had been looking up, she would have managed to avoid a painful collision all together, but as it was, her attention was riveted to the material at her waist so she crashed headlong into a figure.

Falling back, Lily landed – hard – on her bottom, and she let out a painful cry.

"I'm so sorry!" A deep voice was saying, when the pain let her register another thought.

Shaking her head, Lily glanced up to see a man dressed in a tan-coloured suit bending down and offering his hand to help her up. Embarrassed, she took it and he hoisted her to her feet.

Quickly smoothing down her skirt, she blurted, "I'm really sorry, sir…I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man's face was puckered into a worried frown. "Are you hurt?"

She checked herself for any injuries and she shook her head. "I'm fine…" At that, the worried look seemed to ease but he still looked apologetic.

"You're a student here at this Academy?" He asked.

"Yes…" She answered, cautiously. Wasn't that obvious? "I was on my way to an examination."

He put a finger to his lip in thought. "An examination…"

She supplied, "The Elite Exams, sir."

A grin spread on his cheeks. "Ah, yes! I thought they were done with?"

Lily pulled the sleeve of her dress down. "They are."

"Excellent - I was just on my way to the Headmaster's Office. He's been expecting me, you see."

Now she peered at him again, taking in his professional attire and his lean figure. He was old – not as old as Dumbledore, but old enough to fit the picture of a grandfather. But when she looked closer, she realized that he was just a little older than her own father, the deep lines around his mouth and eyes were probably due to stress. He looked rather tired too, now that she thought about it.

Realizing that she had been staring, she quickly asked, "A-are you a Professor?"

He regarded her for a moment before holding out his hand. "Peter Matheson. And you are?"

"Lily Evans." She said, taking it again for the second time that day and shaking it firmly. "Sorry again."

He chuckled. "No, it's quite all right." He said. "Are you doing a make up examination of some sort?"

Lily nodded. "I was sick for a little while, and the Master made an exception for me so I plan to take full advantage of it."

Professor Matheson's small eyes twinkled. "Oh? I was of the impression that Ladies did not wish to participate in State Affairs."

"Ladies are quite capable of handling State Affairs." Lily protested. "The King has a notion that they aren't, so naturally the Ladies comply."

The man coughed politely. "And what, pray tell, gives you thought that His Majesty would think such a thing?"

Now she looked at him in surprise. "Sir, the Philologi are comprised solely of men. Surely you know all about them, seeing as how everyone seems to covet the spot. If His Majesty really thought Ladies could help run the country, why hasn't there been a woman on the ring of the Elites since its conception?"

At that, Professor Matheson laughed. "You've thought this over carefully, haven't you, my Lady?"

Lily blushed. "It sounds forward, I know…but it's always puzzled me. This time around, I want to show the King that he's wrong."

They had begun walking down the hall slowly, and the dying sun cast long shadows behind them. By that time, festivities were no doubt being held in the separate Houses, marking the end of the school term and the beginning of the Holidays.

"Has it ever occurred to you," the Professor said after a while, "that running a country is not exactly the most enjoyable job?"

It was Lily's turn to laugh. "Professor, there are a lot of things that aren't fun and yet, we still do them. Take for example, homework. It's something that needs to be done – not because students want to, but because students have to in order to learn.

"Running a country may not be enjoyable, but there is a need to because…" she turned to face him, "…because there are people to help and people to guide. That's what being a Philologus is really about – the desire to help because you love people. Not because of the status it would bring you or the wealth that you'd attain."

He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "You'd make a fine candidate." He said, at last. "I'm sure the King would love to have you on the ring."

Lily looked down at her dress. "Well, the King hasn't seen how terribly I dance." She said, lightly.

Professor Matheson glanced at his watch then, another chuckle rumbling in his throat. "Heavens, I have kept you from your examination. Pray excuse my interruption."

"I can still make it if I run." She told him.

"Then off you go," he said. "I hope to meet each other again soon. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Lily."

She returned the formality before setting off. She decided she liked Professor Matheson. Somehow, he had had a very nice disposition and had been easy to talk with. She hoped that somewhere along her stay at the Academy she'd be able to have the opportunity to be taught by him.

This time around, she bumped into James, who seemed pleased to see her. "Lady Lily, good evening," he bade.

"Good evening." She answered, automatically. "How is your sister?"

"She seems to be in better spirits." He said, happily. "Are you quite done with your examination?"

"One more to go." Lily told him. "I'm on my way to it, actually."

"Then may I take the liberty of walking with you?" He asked, raking a hand over his hair.

She blushed at his alluring smile and forced herself not to look him in the eye. She managed a casual nod and mentally she congratulated herself for being nonchalant. He fell into step with her and he eagerly said, "I don't know what you said to Lady Celena, but I thank you for it."

"I told her to slap that Aleksey bastard for all she was worth when she got the chance." Lily said, darkly. "He deserves so much worse."

"So, you believe her?" James asked, choosing to ignore her vehement language.

"Of course." Lily said, sounding surprised. "She says that his face haunts her dreams every night. I don't know about you," she opened the door to the Gymnasium as she spoke, "but that's not something so easily forgotten. Don't doubt her, Sir James – she needs you to believe her the most."

The Gymnasium was dark and empty. Somehow, without students present, it made the room seem eerie and Lily quickly cast about for the lights.

The floors shone brightly under the illumination when she managed to flick them on – it almost looked like someone had placed a layer of glass on top of the hard wood. Cautiously, she stepped inside. It seemed she was early.

James voiced her thoughts, looking about himself. "Perhaps the Madam has forgotten?" He suggested, stepping in as well. His voice rang through the hollow room.

"I don't think so. I spoke with her at dinner and made arrangements." Lily said, taking the opportunity to fix her dance slippers. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world – and probably never would be since she had no desire to dance any more than she had to – but they served their purpose. Her footsteps were a whisper against the floor as she moved.

James watched her silently as she wandered the huge room. "I'm a little nervous." She admitted, looking in the mirror against the wall. It stretched through the whole room, giving the appearance that the room was bigger than it actually was. "I don't know how to dance, remember?"

"Neither do I." He murmured, keeping his gaze locked on her.

She was beautiful.

He couldn't help but stare. When she turned her head to look back at him, his heart seemed to leap up into his throat and he desperately tried to find something to distract him. "I never did have the chance to show you how bad I was at the Masquerade." He wryly said.

Playfully, Lily bat her eyelashes at him. "Are you trying to say you'll show me now?"

"A fair trade, my Lady," he said, returning the banter with a half-grin. "We'll see who is the worse of our company in the sport."

He held out his hand, invitingly.

She looked down at it, and then lifted her eyes up to his at last. _He's serious_, she realized. His gaze was intense and it was making her feel tense. "W-we don't have any music…" she heard herself whispering the protest. Her hand seemed to be moving on its own though as it slowly settled onto his.

Big.

Warm.

A smile lit his features as he drew her close. "Then…we'll have to pretend…" he was whispering too, and it made shivers run down her spine. "We will dance to the music I play."

For a moment, neither of them moved, and then, he began to lead, humming a tune under his breath. She recognized it as a piece they had learned during their classes. She had never mastered this dance and awkwardly, she followed his pace as he pulled her closer – so close that she could feel his body heat and smell his cologne. She trembled when he slid his hand around her waist and she instinctively glanced down to watch her feet, but he gently lifted her chin clucking disapprovingly. "Relax." He told her and she took a deep breath, concentrating on doing that just that.

As the dance progressed, Lily began to get the hang of it. She loved the sound of his voice, the way he whispered instructions in her ear every now and again, and most especially his laugh. It was so infectious that she found herself joining in.

Neither of them were aware of the door opening, or of their spectator who watched them waltz as if they had rehearsed this piece a hundred times.

Their laughter filtered through the room, and the two would have continued through the night if Madam Hooch did not clear her throat politely.

Lily checked herself and quickly pushed away from James, feeling her cheeks heat. She was certain that her face matched the color of her hair. "M-Madam Hooch! I…we…I mean…"

James seemed speechless and the dancing instructor finally entered, a knowing smile spreading on her face. "That was splendid." She said, addressing Lily. "I must admit that I never saw you perform that piece quite as well as you did tonight. Perhaps," she looked to James who was self-consciously raking a hand through his hair, "it all depends on the partner you choose."

She looked at Lily again. "I must also admit that I've never seen that dance performed with as much grace as I witnessed tonight. I insist you two to perform it on the night of the Festival."

"Madam Hooch, I pray you spare me the embarrassment." James said, now looking genuinely uneasy.

But Madam Hooch waved her hand. "Nonsense, Sir James. You are a wonderful dancer, unless you mean to tell me that I am not qualified in the subjects that I teach to know talent when I see it?"

"N-no ma'am…" he stuttered, "but…"

"Then it is settled!" Madam Hooch announced. "I will lay the suggestion to the Master."

Lily was completely at a loss as to what was going on. She could see that Madam Hooch had made up her mind and nothing James would say could change it. Wanting to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere that built up, she took a step forward, her fingers clenching themselves in the material by her waist. "Madam Hooch…Sir James was just keeping me company until you arrived to assess me for my final examination." She began, twisting her fingers together as she spoke.

Madam Hooch nodded, her big silver-hooped-earrings flashing as she did so. "I've done my assessment." She said, waving her hand as if to pass whatever else Lily had to say. "You danced wonderfully – simply excellent."

"Then…I'm free to go?" Lily asked, not daring to believe that she had somehow managed to pass without trying.

"Yes, yes, of course." Madam Hooch said, waving her hand again, this time in dismissal. "Sir James, if I may have a word."

Poor James looked absolutely terrified. He gave Lily a sidelong glance and she couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He gave a small resigned bow, saying, "Professor."

"About the Festival then…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily pushed herself away from the wall as James exited the Gymnasium at last. He didn't seem surprised to see her there; it was almost as though he expected it. He paused momentarily so that she could gather her things and catch up.

"What's the Festival?" Lily asked. She had already changed from her dancing shoes to her normal ones and she looked happy for it.

"It's a Spring Time activity." James said, starting forward. "The whole Village participates and Master Dumbledore liked to hold certain Academy events. It's kind of like a free day to relax - he often liked to have celebrations in an attempt to ease our stress levels."

So she had heard.

"Are there rides?" She asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides. He seemed to notice and he slowed his pace.

"A few." He answered, absently. "There are games and challenges and lots and lots of food."

Lily laughed. "Well, I could use a bit of that."

He seemed to loosen up a little. "I'm glad to see that you are better now." He noted.

"A whole lot better." She agreed. "Now that the exams are over, I plan to take a nice long rest." She touched his arm. "I wanted to thank you…I know that without your help I wouldn't have passed that last exam."

James scowled good-naturedly. "Well, I'm no better off for it." He said, with a groan. "I must now perform at the Festival."

"You won't have to do it alone." She pointed out. "We'll both make fools of ourselves. Then we'll _really_ see who the worse in the sport, is sir."

They made their way down the empty hallway towards their House, chatting amiably about the upcoming Holidays. James invited her to stay at his Estate for a little while since she had told him that she would be staying at the school. "Lady Celena would be pleased." He added.

She was about to respond when they caught sight of a figure leaving the Headmaster's room from down the hall. She recognized him instantly.

Professor Matheson.

He saw her and raised his hand in salute. Lily waved back, enthusiastically.

"Who is he?" James asked. His eyesight wasn't the greatest and the figure was too far away for him to make out a face.

"It's a new instructor." Lily told him. At his dubious look, she said, "Remember, Lady Minerva _did _mention that we were going to have a lot of changes." She turned her attention to the advancing teacher. "He's really nice." Without waiting for James, she began to walk forward, meeting with the Professor midway down the hall.

"How did you do?" He asked kindly when she reached him. His tan coat was draped over one arm, and Lily could see a fine chain of a pocket watch hanging out of his breast pocket.

"I passed." She said. "Now, it's only a matter of time before we see who becomes an Elite and who doesn't."

He winked. "I'm looking forward to hearing your name called." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Humanities Branch is, do you?"

"It's four flights up the Grand Staircase." She said, motioning in the general direction. She wondered what business the man had with the Hufflepuffs, but she didn't ask.

The thought went completely out of her head a few moments later, though.

James, who had finally caught up, stopped dead in his tracks a few steps away. All color seemed to drain from his face and the stranger looked to him curiously.

Lily, oblivious to her companion's reaction, led the Professor over to him, taking the elder man by the arm. "This is Sir James Potter," she was saying, eagerly. "He was once an Elite before Master Edmund began the new system."

The Professor made a neutral sound and Lily turned to James. "Sir James, this is Professor Matheson."

James' face suddenly gained color, his cheeks turning red when she introduced him. She didn't know, however, that he was embarrassed for her actions and nothing else. He dropped to a knee and put his fist over his heart.

Surprised by the gesture, Lily took a step forward. "What…?"

"My Lady," James said, gravely, "That man is no Professor."

"He's not?"

She turned to face Professor Matheson who was watching the whole exchange calmly with a small smile on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back and she realized with a sinking feeling what her mistake had been.

A blush of her own spread on her cheeks as James confirmed it. "He is the King of England."

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

AN: Oh, the irony of it all. I hope you enjoyed it. Yay for L/J goodness! I look forward to reading your thoughts in your reviews, so please do me the favour of leaving one before you exit the window.

Thanks for reading, see you in two weeks,

-P.P.V.V.


	22. Confessions

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

**AN: **Glad to see that everyone enjoyed that last instalment. Even happier to see the amount of reviews I got: they fed my hungry muse. And as thanks, please enjoy this chapter.

Onward!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Lily turned to James. "Sir James, this is Professor Matheson."_

_James' face suddenly gained color, his cheeks turning red. He dropped to a knee and put his fist over his heart._

_Surprised by the gesture, Lily took a step forward. "What…?"_

"_My Lady," James said, gravely, "That man is no Professor."_

"_He's not?"_

_She turned to face Professor Matheson who was watching the whole exchange calmly with a small smile on his face and she realized with a sinking feeling what her mistake had been._

_A blush of her own spread on her cheeks as James confirmed it. "He is the King of England."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**- Confessions -**

Lily let go of the Professor's – correction – the King's arm, as if it burned her hand. "I…I didn't…" She began to kneel, feeling her cheeks flame. She should have recognized him! Still, she had only ever seen a picture of him once and since then, the man's appearance had changed. Still, she should have been able to guess from their previous encounter and their talk. She was suddenly so embarrassed that her legs seemed to turn to jelly beneath her. She was surprised again when the King's hand took her elbow, steadying her and pulling her erect.

"I apologize – I didn't mean to deceive you." The King said, amiably. "Sir James, please rise."

James did so, nervously.

"You told me that you were a Professor." Lily said, her tone accusing. If she had been looking, she would have seen James flinch. As it was, she trained her green eyes to the man who looked more amused than angry at her impertinence.

"I never told you that." The King pointed out. "You assumed it. Of course, I did not care to object as I did not wish my presence known…" He trailed off and didn't care to elaborate. "Please, don't think I was offended. In fact, I was very pleased to see that such a young Lady is so fervently seeking to help in my Kingdom's affairs. It's as I said: running a country is a difficult task, but one that must be done no matter how unpleasant it may be."

Their earlier conversation flashed back to memory and Lily wished she could disappear on the spot. Unknowingly, she had insulted the King to his face! "I'm sorry, your Majesty…" she said. "I didn't mean to - "

"You were right, Lady Lily." The King said, gently. "I am afraid that tradition is harder to break than habit and if you deserve the right to become an Elite, I shall see to it that you are instated." He turned to James then, who was silently watching the conversation in confusion. "Sir James, how fares your Father?"

"My Lord is well, last I heard, your Grace." James responded, promptly. Lily could tell that he fell easily into the courtly manner of speaking and she admired his ease.

The King seemed pleased with the news. "There has been much happening lately." He said. "It would please me greatly if I were to have his council."

"What of your Philologi? Is it true they were disbanded?"

"For the time being." The King fixed his tan coat at the crook of his arm. "But do not worry – after this mess is cleaned up, I will look to electing them again."

James knew there was something more to it but he didn't want to press the subject for fear of being rude. He was glad he didn't have to because the King started speaking again, this time in tones that suggested confusion. "The Minister for Foreign Affairs is missing and has been for several months." He said.

"The Minister for Foreign Affairs?" Lily demanded, forgetting all about decorum. "But that's my father!"

Now the King looked surprised. "Lord Stevenson's daughter?" He asked in surprise.

Lily nodded. "I'm afraid my parents were forced to separate and I now go under my mother's maiden name." She said. "What was this about my dad missing?" At James' sharp eye, she quickly rephrased herself. "I-I mean, it would be good to know more on the topic of his disappearance…"

The King shook his head, sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know much more than this Lady Lily; your father has been missing since late September. Since then we've heard news that he is being held for ransom."

"Ransom?"

"We're doing our best to retrieve him." The King said, quickly. "I don't have much information to share with you. Be assured that I have set a force to looking for him and Sir Albus."

Dumbledore.

James looked up then. "What of the Master? Is he also held captive by the same men?"

The King nodded once. "It looks that way. I am doing everything in my power to get them back." To Lily, who seemed stricken by the news, he said, "Your father is a great man. He's helped me quite a lot and I'm looking forward to having his daughter help should you have proven yourself." He put a hand to her shoulder. "You have my word that Sir Eric will be found."

"Thank you…your Majesty." Lily said, forcing her voice not to tremble.

"I have brought you disconcerting news." The King noted, quietly. "I'm sorry."

"The truth as it is spoken, your Grace." James said, firmly. "We would not have it any less."

At that, the old man seemed to relax, and Lily felt a pang of sadness seeing his weary state. He must have so much to go through. Not wanting him to feel any more burdened than he already was, she curtsied – and it was a very nice one. "I really am sorry about earlier." She said. "And I wanted to thank you for your endeavour to find my father."

At that, the King laughed heartily. "What words were spoken are past." He said. "It is rare to have someone speak the truth so directly. One day, I should like to have tea with you and chat. Could we do that, my Lady?"

It was one thing to be invited for tea. It was another to be invited for tea by the King of England.

A grin spread across her face. "Sure."

A wistful look crossed the man's eyes before he bowed. "Then, go enjoy your festivities before they end."

Both of them bowed deeply in return as he walked away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The climb back to the Gryffindor Tower was fairly quiet, for the two seemed absorbed in their separate thoughts.

Finally, James said, "The King seemed to like your company."

She cracked a smile nervously. "Yeah, for some weird reason. I honestly didn't know – I really thought he was a Professor."

"He's very kind." James said, reassuringly.

"I know… Sir James, what do you think is going on? Why on earth would anyone want to kidnap my father?"

He seemed pensive. "I have an idea..." She made a questioning sound and he shrugged. "It's just a hunch. It's not uncommon to have one of the Noble folk go missing. We are, after all, very wealthy. And what's more, your father is the Minister of Foreign Affairs! With all this talk about warring nations, it's almost too obvious why they took him."

Lily stopped. "War?"

"Have you not heard?" James asked, stopping too. At her blank expression he thought to explain. "There is a war going out between Russia and the Eastern borders. They have asked England to enlist some help but naturally, they were turned down.

"Now, Russia has forced us to sign a treaty – thus the presence of His Highness, Aleksey."

"Are the Russians afraid of us?" Lily asked. "Why would they go so far?"

"I don't know, my Lady. But whatever their reason is, it may be their thought to force the King's hand by taking up his delegates and holding them."

Now Lily understood why the King had seemed so flustered and the reason for his seeking of the Hufflepuff Tower – that is where Prince Aleksey had been admitted, after all.

And now she also knew why her father hadn't contacted her. She didn't know whether to feel relieved at the fact that he hadn't forgotten about her, or to feel frightened that he was in the hands of a potential threat to the country. She knew about ransom cases, and they were never pleasant for the captive.

There was to the story, Lily was sure of it, but the whole concept was new to her and she needed time to think. Apparently, James had been thinking long and hard on the subject but she didn't have the chance to ask him because he put his hands to her cheeks, distracting her thoughts. "Lady Lily, the King has given you his word. I'm sure your father is fine."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she nodded. He seemed to want to say something more, but he changed his mind, instead saying, "Let's go – the party's like to be finished by the time we get there at this rate."

She gave a half-hearted laugh. "I don't care for parties."

"They can be fun, so long as there isn't any dancing involved." They shared a private smile before he took his hands from her cheeks and turned to continue to lead her up the stairs. A voice called him, though, making him freeze and turn.

Sirius came forward, his hair tousled and his overcoat unbuttoned completely leaving his white shirt peeking through the black folds. He paused, as if uncertain, his eyes darting between the two of them and he cleared his throat when he saw his friend raise an eyebrow expectantly.

Self-consciously, Lily edged away from James as Sirius bowed. "Sorry to interrupt." He was saying, "But Master Edmund was looking for you…"

James narrowed his eyes – he was probably going to get an earful over the scores of his exams. There was no use arguing though, so he nodded, resigned. Turning to Lily who was watching him with an unreadable expression on her face, he said, "I regret to part here with you. Perhaps later, we can talk?" He sounded…almost hopeful. And shy.

Lily forced herself not to look in Sirius' direction as she nodded. A satisfied smile touched James' lips. He waited until she was out of sight before turning and following Sirius.

By the time Lily reached the Tower, the festivities had died down and some people had retired to bed. A few students remained in the Common Room, huddled in their little groups chatting. The atmosphere was relaxing and it lifted her spirits.

She caught sight of Alice, Kalyn, Patricia and Marie, talking quietly with each other in the corner and they waved her over. "Did you know, the Curfew Rules have been lifted." Kalyn informed her when she reached them. "All classes have been cancelled for tomorrow."

"They're going to announce the new Elites by tomorrow night, so it's natural they would do so." Patricia said, picking up a pillow from the couch and hugging it tight. "Most students are going to be packing to go home for the Holidays after all."

Lily forced a smile onto her face. "Well, I've decided to stay here. Lady Celena did invite me to stay with her for a while, though, so I might take up the offer." She didn't want to mention what had happened to her father, nor did she want to mention the fact that James had been the one to do the inviting.

Some things were better left unsaid.

She prayed that Alice would not ask questions and she was relieved when her friend didn't push the subject any further. "Speaking of which, there's a rumour going around that Sir James accused Prince Aleksey of raping his sister!"

Lily wasn't surprised that the news had gotten out so soon. If there was one thing that the nobles were good at, it was gossip. "Is it true?"

"I don't know if it's true." Lily told them. "But I hope it's not."

"Prince Aleksey can't be guilty!" Marie piped up. "He's such a gentleman! He walked me to class today and all he could do was shower me with compliments. I can't see him as a brute that would do something so horrid."

The other girls murmured their agreement but a soft voice cut in. "Sometimes, my Lady, words can be deceiving."

They all turned to look at Remus, who had been making his way to the stairs and had overheard the conversation. It must be confessed that several of the girls turned pink with embarrassment. Before they could get up to curtsy, Remus said, "Might I suggest that you kindly refrain from the hearsay? It is, after all, a serious accusation. I should not want anyone else to get involved."

"What will Sir James do?" Marie asked.

"Until he finds out the truth, nothing." Was the grim response. "But in the meantime, don't let it bother you - there are more important matters." He bowed his head slightly in excuse. "I must go speak with Sir Peter now. Ladies, good night."

This time, the girls curtsied.

When he was out of sight, the girls began to talk again, at once. "Isn't he so handsome?" Patricia asked, letting out a sigh.

"I thought you fancied Sir James?" Marie said, smirking.

"But Sir James does not fancy me…" Patricia said, sadly.

"I think he fancies _you_, Lady Lily." Kalyn said, giggling. "He's always looking at you."

Lily felt her cheeks grow hot. "W-what?"

"Do you fancy _him_?" Kalyn pressed, seeing her reaction.

Fervently, she shook her head. "N-no! I haven't thought about it…"

"Then think about it!" Alice said, smirking.

For some reason or another, Sirius' image came to mind and strangely enough, Lily felt guilty for it. She didn't know what to feel…she had always thought that affection for the opposite sex was merely a distraction. And yet, the memory of how James' hand had settled around her waist and the way he laughed pricked at her.

She loved his laugh.

Hooking her hair behind her ear, she said, "I'm not interested in anyone…"

Everyone seemed disappointed with the news, but Lily wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of more gossip. The whole conversation was unnerving and despite how much she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help but do so.

Again, the small flame of jealousy lit up within her at the thought that Celena had captured Sirius' heart. A part of her wished that somehow, the tables could turn, while the other half knew it was impossible: Sirius was a gentleman, after all. Her rational thinking told her that he had acted the way he had to her because her predicaments had reminded him of Celena's.

_And…why did I feel guilty towards James?_

A hand waved past her face just as the thought crossed her mind. "Lily? Are you paying attention?" It was Alice. Lily blinked. "Sir Sirius is asking for you."

And sure enough, the object of her musings stood before her, looking mildly embarrassed. And very handsomely so. She couldn't stop her blush on time so she sprang to her feet. If he saw it, he made no mention of it but rather, bowed slightly. "James asked me to get you. There is something he wishes to discuss with you and asks if you could kindly meet him in his chambers."

Her heart thumped at the thought, but she quickly nodded, not wanting to hear the taunts from her friends. She followed him up the stairs as the girls collapsed into fits of laughter behind her.

Sirius had a half-smile on his face. "Were they teasing you?" He asked, knowingly.

Lily rubbed her arm. "It's teasing I can handle." She replied, neutrally. Had he heard their conversation? Wanting to dispel the thoughts, she asked, "Is…is everything okay? What did Master Edmund want?"

Sirius helped her up the last couple of steps before turning down a hallway. He said, "I didn't hear the whole conversation but James said he'd tell us."

They reached the top of the landing, only to see that James was making his way down the small hall, looking disgruntled. The look changed to that of surprise and then relief when he caught sight of them. He stopped at a door, motioning them forward. "Please, be welcome." He said, courteously, opening it and stepping aside, allowing them to move in first.

Everything was neat, save for the few pieces of paper on the floor around an overflowing wastebasket. On top of James' bed, a guitar lay on its side, as if it had been in use but then left in its place, waiting for the player to return. His desk was piled with books, stacked from the biggest to the smallest against the wall, while his bookshelf reminded Lily of her own, overflowing with texts and trinkets.

James swept in then, closing the door behind them. "It's a little messy," he said, apologetically, "and I know you're tired already, my Lady, but won't you have a seat?"  
Obliged, Lily tucked the skirt of her frock beneath her as Sirius pulled a chair out for her at the small table by the window before getting into the one opposite. James leaned against his bookshelf casually, slowly rolling up the sleeves to his uniform. "Professor Edmund asked me to check up on Peter." He paused momentarily before adding, "His condition has gotten worse."

"I thought he was going to have an operation?" Lily said, in confusion.

"It was cancelled." Sirius told her, his voice resonating fear. "James, isn't there anything we can do?"

"Unless we can find a donor, we have no choice but to wait." James said, sounding just as fearful. "It would be best if we could take him home, but under the current circumstances, I agree with Professor Edmund – unless supervised, no one should leave the school grounds. Aesalon has already run into trouble and it cost Master Dumbledore to give himself up to ransom."

He looked pointedly at Lily. "The King has told us about your father's situation." He said. "I don't think it's entirely unrelated and I don't want you to go out on your own trying to find him."

"I won't." Lily replied, feeling – surprisingly – calm. "What are you going to do about Peter's situation? He'll die if he doesn't get that transplant."

That seemed to strike a nerve in Sirius because the man straightened slightly. "James, we could ask that he be escorted home…"

"If that were an option, don't you think his Lord Father would have done so already?" James snapped, angrily. "You know how protective he can be over his son! Obviously, something is not right back at his dwelling either. Apparently, H.W. Academy is safer at the moment."

"_Without_ Master Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, in disbelief.

"Things must really be bad in Peter's Household." James said gravely, nodding.

Lily glanced from one man to the other. She had no idea what was going on: only that Peter was in a lot more trouble than she knew.

"Peter's upset…" James murmured, fingering the cuff to his sleeve thoughtfully. "He wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us, but Professor Edmund wouldn't allow it." He glanced up again at Lily. "And that's what I needed to talk to you about, my Lady. I knew that as soon as I told him so, he would create a row – you must understand that he's the type that is almost always denied nothing. I'm afraid that he will get it into his head to suddenly leave, and it's absolutely out of the question. It would jeopardize his health and most of all, his safety."

She took that all in, marvelling over the fact that Peter seemed to always be their top concern. She thought it was sweet, to say the least, and she wished she could have friends who would worry about her in the same fashion. "So, what do you want me to do?" she asked, finally, when James trailed off.

Sirius and James exchanged looks. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I was hoping you would go to see him." James said, nervously. "He refuses to answer to Professor Edmund's summon."

At that, Lily pushed back, away from the table. "Me?" She asked, incredulously. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"You have a calming effect on people." Sirius said. "Peter is notoriously shy around women, but we know that he doesn't mind your company and that he would try his best to behave himself around you…"

"You could give him the comfort that he needs." James put in. "Just as you gave it willingly to Lady Celena. Will you not go to him? I'm certain he'd listen to what you have to say. Right now, he probably believes that the rest of us are out to put him down. He's young yet; there are things he refuses to understand."

Reluctantly, Lily got up. "All right…but I don't know how effective it will be."

Both of the men looked relieved. "Thank you, my Lady." James said, straightening. "I'm sorry to burden you so."

Lily smiled. "No problem – consider it my thanks to you for helping me with my dancing lesson."

Sirius glanced up. "Dancing lesson? _James_?"

James reddened and gave a polite cough. "Come." He said to Lily, ignoring his best friend all together. "I will take you to him."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Peter was lying on his side, curled in a fetus position facing the wall. The room was stone cold – the fire that was usually leaping in the hearth was out. The only source of light came from the bedside lamp whose shade was tilted slightly, giving the shadows odd shapes at strange angles.

Lily heard him sob as she entered quietly, rubbing her arms against the cold. His attendants were hovering anxiously just outside the door; apparently, they had been forbidden to enter which probably accounted for the chill in the air.

_You must understand that he's the type that is almost always denied nothing._ That's what James had said.

_Well_, she thought, as she moved silently in the room, _being spoiled and pampered is something that these people need to learn how to grow out of._ She deliberately went for the firewood and the matches that were sitting next to the silent hearth. "It's cold in here," she said cheerfully. "It won't help your situation if you let yourself get sick, right?"

She saw Peter stiffen out of the corner of her eye and sit up as she lit the match she was holding and put it to the wood. It caught on immediately and the fire began to grow and spread. For extra measure, she added a few more matches before getting up and smoothing down her skirts. "There we go."

He seemed stunned to see her. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, in a small voice.

Lily grinned. "I was asked to check on you." She said.

"I'm not a child." He snapped, feverishly.

She snapped back, good-naturedly. "Then stop acting like one."

That seemed to baffle him because the words he had been ready to fling at her seemed to die on his lips.

Instead, in a huff, Peter lay back down, burying himself under his blankets. She made her way over to him, amused. _This must be what it feels like to have a younger brother_, she thought as she stood next to his bedside. She noticed that his wretched crying had stopped and an air of uncertainty hung around him.

When Lily never made another sound, he poked his head out, as if making sure the coast was clear. He made a little surprised squeak when she took the liberty to sit on his bed next to him and she placed her hand on his head.

He was rigid as a board under her touch, but he began to relax as she absently combed her fingers through his mousy hair. "They're just worried about you…" she whispered after a while. "They want you to have fun – they really do – but not at the risk of your life."

He seemed to contemplate her words and didn't respond. "You must be lonely and scared." She said, in that same calm tone.

He finally glanced up at her. "I just want to be _normal_."

Somehow, with the way he said it, Lily knew that this boy would never be normal even without his sickness. She decided not to voice that thought, though and lamely said, "You are normal, sir."

"No I'm not." Was the stubborn reply. "I am an only child, my Lady. My father has always been protective of me because of my illness. He never used to let me out of his sight until Sirius and James persuaded him – and even then, it was on strict orders that I would return to his House if ever my condition worsened.

"Even here at the Academy, he still controls the boundaries of my life. I can't be free."

The fire in the grate popped and hissed in the silence that followed his explanation. Then, Peter gasped when Lily suddenly pulled him forward into a sitting position. The room had begun to warm and the glow of the firelight danced in the young boy's eyes as they looked to her questioningly.

"Get up." Lily told him. "Sulking in here like a baby won't help you get the answers you need. Who knows? What if Master Edmund has some good news for you?" At the confused look on his face, she planted her fists on her hips, exasperatedly. "Master Edmund has been summoning you down to see him. Where are your manners, sir? You can't just ignore him."

Peter pursed his lips together and for a moment, Lily thought he would start another row, but instead, the boy reluctantly pulled his covers off. "All right, I'll go…but what if it's not something good?"

She scrambled off the bed, pulling him along with her. "Then, be man enough to face your problems instead of running away from them. For once, take matters into your own hands instead of letting others do it for you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she poked his forehead gently. "And use your brain, Sir Peter. I hear you're incredibly smart – don't do anything foolish."

Peter pouted. "And if I decide to?"

Lily winked. "Then, you'll have to face the wrath of an extremely cross woman."

Seeming to get the hint, Peter's face lit up with a smile. Together, they straightened his bed and then, he called his attendants in to help him wash up and dress. Lily bade him a good night before slipping out to go to her own room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

She was exhausted.

Putting one foot in front of the other was enough of a chore and she was sorely tempted to clonk out on the Common Room couches because her dormitory seemed so far away. The thought of having to climb four flights of stairs – however short they were – seemed like torture.

_Just a little more, and I can relax_, Lily told herself as she used the wall to hold herself up as she descended from the Men's Dormitory Staircases. She was looking forward to a hot bath and a nice long sleep.

When she reached the Common Room it was empty. Everything had been neatly put away, the fire in the hearth dying.

"Lady Lily?"

She instinctively looked up to where the voice had come from and saw a figure seated on the windowsill. For a moment, she thought it was Sirius, but then, she saw that it was James.

Slowly, she progressed forward, folding her arms across her chest. "Sir Peter is going to go see the Master soon." She reported.

He seemed relieved and he closed the book he was reading before letting himself off the ledge he was sitting upon to land in front of her. As he did so, a creased paper fell to the floor by her feet and before he could make a move to pick it up, she bent down to retrieve it.

Between the folds, she could see strong black lines curving and twisting around each other – it looked like a maze. "What's this?" She asked, before she could stop herself.

He took it from her – or rather, snatched it from her – and quickly responded, "Nothing."

Frowning, Lily tossed her head so that her flame-red locks would rest behind her shoulders. "Sir James, are you up to no good?"

He reddened slightly at her condescending tone. "It's nothing, really." He said, scowling.

Before he could put it back into his book, she snatched it from him. "It's a prank, isn't it?" She asked, as he let out a protesting cry for her to give it back. "An end-of-the-year celebration, right?"

James huffed. "What if it was? It's not like we'd get caught."

She glared. "Might I remind you that Professor McGonogall said another prank will warrant us all a detention?"

He made a grab for it, but she sidestepped smoothly. Even if she was tired, she was fast and he growled in annoyance. "Give it here!" He said.

Tapping her foot, she wagged a finger at him. "I know that you guys think it's funny to play practical jokes on other people, but if you ruin Hogsmeade's outing for everyone - "

"-It's a map, okay?" James cut in, crossly. "It's just a map."

Lily faltered. "A map?"

"A map of the underground passages – the Castle in fact." He said.

"The whole Castle?" She asked, suspiciously, drawing the piece of paper from behind her back and unfolding it.

He nodded and she glanced at it. Sure enough, the whole Castle seemed to be drawn out – every room, every secret passageway and every twist of the mazes underneath the facility that seemed to extend off the page in a labyrinth of passages; some leading to dead ends. A few places on the map were marked in red, and these, she reasoned, were probably the hotspots that the four friends liked to traverse.

"The Marauder's Map?" Lily asked, dryly, looking up.

James finally managed to snatch it from her, folding it again quickly and putting it into his book. "Honestly," he muttered, "why do you always have to be so righteous?"

Lily made a face. "Righteous?" She demanded. "If you had only answered my question instead of making a huge fuss over it, then we never would have argued."

"Privacy – have you ever heard of it, my Lady?" James shook his head in disdain. "Sometimes I wonder why I like you." The words were out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying.

The look on her face changed from a heated expression to that of a shocked one. "W-what?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: What a confession! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last. I greatly enjoyed writing it, so I'd love to hear your opinions. Please leave me a review and check back again in about two weeks when the story will (hopefully) be updated!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	23. Taking On Responsibility

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. _

AN: **This week's chapter is out a DAY EARLIER! **(This authoress is so proud of herself). I was just so inspired by the amount of reviews that everyone has been leaving me. Thank you!

Onward.

* * *

_Previously: _

_James finally managed to snatch the map from her, folding it again quickly and putting it into his book. "Honestly," he muttered, "why do you always have to be so righteous?"_

_Lily made a face. "Righteous?" She demanded. "If you had only answered my question instead of making a huge fuss over it, then we never would have argued."_

"_Privacy – have you ever heard of it, my Lady?" James shook his head in disdain. "Sometimes I wonder why I like you." The words were out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying._

_The look on her face changed from a heated expression to that of a shocked one. "W-what?"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**- Taking On Responsibility -**

James looked like a deer caught in the headlights and an uncomfortable moment hung in the air as the two of them stared at each other as the exchanged words sank in.

Just as the tension grew to something that could have become tangible, he looked away, two pink spots appearing on his cheeks. "I meant to say that I sometimes wonder why it is that I speak to someone like you." The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them as Lily's cheeks took on the same hue.

"Is that so?" she asked, struggling to compose herself against the sudden confusing turn of events. "And here I thought you were a gentleman." She felt bad for saying it, but she was just so tired and cranky that at the moment she didn't care what came out of her mouth. Ignoring his stung look, she pressed on. "Just for your information, _sir_, I was just concerned for everyone's sake because you nearly got us all into trouble with your pranks last time."

"Well, just for _your_ information, _my Lady_," he shot back, just as scathingly, "I had no part in that last prank and besides, what do you think you know about us Marauders? Don't poke your nose into other people's business!"

Her eyes flashed as she thought of a retort. "You're such an arrogant jerk." She fumed. "I wasn't the one who asked to get involved in your business. As I recall, _you_ had me go up there in _your_ stead to beg Sir Peter to come downstairs because _you_ were too much of a coward to do it yourself!"

James clenched his fists. He had never heard a Lady speak so strongly against him before and it must be confessed that he was completely baffled by it. "I thought you'd be perfect for the job seeing as how you are just as child-like."

She made a sound of disbelief. "A child?" She demanded.

He took a step forward. "That's right, a child!"

She didn't back away but moved forward too. "Look who's talking! At least I don't act like a spoilt brat."

"You're just jealous about my wealth." He said, priggishly.

Her finger jabbing into his chest was something he hadn't been expecting and it hurt enough to make him stagger back slightly. "I could care less about your wealth!" He seemed to have made her really upset because her voice had risen. "And I don't care about your affairs either! In fact, I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

James took a deep breath. "Fine!" He snapped.

She turned on her heel. "Fine!" She shouted back, beginning to stomp toward the Ladies' Dormitory steps.

"Good night!" He said tightly to her retreating back.

"Good night!" She responded, just as tightly.

As she ran up the steps, James flopped down on the couch, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably.

He didn't understand: just a while ago they had been dancing together and in so short a time period, they had had a terrible argument. He draped his right arm over his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she admit that she was wrong? If Lily had done that, he would have done it too.

He'd be damned if he was the first to confess.

It had all been so stupid…

James let out a frustrated sigh.

It had been a long day.

A _really_ long day.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The next day, the Bell's Chimes remained silent, allowing for a very tranquil morning. Those students who had stayed up the night before could sleep in, and everyone seemed to take advantage of it.

The halls of the school were empty, and it seemed that they would remain that way for a while yet.

How perfect.

She slipped quietly into the Drawing Room, moving quickly to the secret door in the wall.

The passage just behind it was slightly cold and she hugged her shawl to herself – she should have worn something warmer, but she knew that the morning would be spent running back and forth so she had decided on something light and easy to move in.

She turned on her flashlight to help her see and she let out a small gasp when the figure of her companion unfurled himself from in front of her: he had looked like a boulder in the shadows.

"Are they ready?" She whispered as he rose to his feet.

"They're waiting." He answered, his voice echoing down the passageway.

She moved forward, squeezing past him. "I can let them in by tomorrow." She told him. "The students will be out to Hogsmeade Village and I will have enough time to get everyone in at that time."

He was disappointed, she knew – and impatient. She hurriedly said, "I'm trying to find a place I can hide everyone – the dungeons are definitely not big enough."

"Why didn't you think of this before?" he asked.

"I had other things I had to do." She said, irritably. "A girl can only do so much, sir."

He never said anything, silently following her as she moved down the passageway. "Have your men wait in teams." She told him, over her shoulder as they walked. "They can't all hide in the same place either – they'll be seen too easily."

"And the boy?"

"He won't be going to Hogsmeade." She said, turning left as she crept her way down the darkened passageways.

"And if his friends decide to stay with him?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Why, you will have a force here to do whatever you want." She told him. "But you've got to plan your strategies well."

They reached a dead end.

But she knew what to do. Reaching out, she slid her hands over the dirty rocks until she felt one that was slightly smaller than the others that stuck out – just the thing she was looking for. It seemed that the old books in the restricted sections of the libraries were pretty accurate and she hoped that the room she wanted to get into would be there.

As she pulled on the rock, a grating sound was heard – faint – and then it stopped.

"What happened?"

She looked up and felt blindly in the dark as her flashlight couldn't light everything. It hadn't moved.

"It was supposed to move." She said. "It seems as if it's stuck."

He felt the wall too. "What's in here?"

"Apparently, the room behind this stone lies directly under the old Throne Room of the Castle." She said, pulling on the rock again, but it didn't budge. "The old Throne Room is abandoned of course, and hardly anyone goes in it – the kings of old used to drop down into the room we're trying to get to, through a trap door in the floor if ever there was trouble.

"If I could get your people into the room, you'd easily have access into the Palace without anyone suspecting you." She pulled at the rock again, but to no avail.

"Let me try." The man said, pushing her to the side a bit roughly. She bit back her complaint as she watched him tug. This time, the rock moved slightly and again, the sound of rock grating against rock was heard, but only momentarily.

Kneeling, she pushed against the stone of the wall experimentally. "It _is _stuck." She declared after a moment or two. "If we could get this to move, it would solve a lot of problems."

He rolled up his sleeves. "Then let's get to work."

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The years in which the underground passages had not been used were many – hundreds, in fact, according to what the history books said. The stones in the walls had caked over with a hard mud; almost as hard as the stone itself. It would take hours, maybe even days, to get the passage to break free. There had to be another way.

The process of scraping at the sealed door left them sweaty and their fingers were soon bleeding with the attempt of using them to work at the mud. Smaller stones lay around them in a pile as they had used them to try and cut through.

All of their attempts failed and finally, she sat back with a groan as she heard the Noon Time Bells ring overhead. She hadn't realized that she had been at the task for several hours already. Her friends were probably looking for her.

She'd need a pick or a hammer. She was certain she could rummage through Filch's closet for those necessities. Putting her flashlight closer to the opening in the wall, she examined the cracks carefully. Maybe watering it down would soften the mud just a little. This idea she voiced aloud and her partner agreed.

They'd work on it again on the morrow.

In the meantime, she got up stiffly and excused herself. If she didn't want to be found missing, she'd have to be fast. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't done much exploring of the underground passageways back into the main body of the Academy so she didn't know any other route except for that of the Drawing Room's entrance.

Leaving her companion back in the Dungeons, she quickly traversed the lane leading to the Drawing Room and made sure the coast was clear before she slipped in.

In the distance, she could hear footsteps approaching as the students made their way down to eat their Lunch. Staying in the shadows, she hurried to the nearest staircase.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily made her way down to Lunch, her stomach growling up at her. She hadn't been able to fall asleep easily after her fight with James the night before.

His comments had left her smarting and she was just too stubborn to admit that she had been the one to start the argument. As a result, she had overslept and missed breakfast all together.

By the time she reached the Dining Hall, the food was already being served. Chase and Alice walked in together, chatting and the three of them took seats at a table together. It seemed that they had missed breakfast as well and so they dug into their meals with gusto.

The atmosphere was as laid back as Lily had ever seen it. Even though classes had been cancelled that day, everyone was dressed in their uniforms, somehow bringing a sense of order to the room.

In the middle of the meal, she saw James enter with his friends. All of them were laughing and he paused momentarily when his eyes met hers. Then, he ignored her all together. She didn't know what was worse – being yelled at, or being shunned. She lowered her gaze to her food, her appetite suddenly gone.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Alice asked seeing her friend seem to zone out.

Gripping her spoon, Lily shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking…" her mind raced to come up with an excuse. "Ah…I was just thinking that tonight, the new Elites will be announced…"

Chase leaned forward to get the sugar bowl. "It'll be interesting to see who managed to pass those awful exams. I heard so many complaints yesterday. I think the majority of the people weren't able to finish it at all."

"Wicked things, they were." Alice agreed, sourly. "I'm glad they're done with."

Lily didn't reply to that – the exams had been quite easy in her opinion. Instead of having to reply, a monotone voice cut into their conversation.

"Excuse me, may I join you?"  
"Sir Aesalon!" All the girls chorused, in delight.

"Of course!" Lily said, eagerly. He had lost a lot of weight, she noticed. His pale eyes seemed somehow much too big for his face, but the fact that he was standing and looking so alive was enough to raise her spirits.

Stiffly, he sat down and a server came around to give him a tray of food. He made no move to pick up his utensils though. "H-how are you?" Alice asked, trying to fill in the awkward moment.

"Well, thank you." He replied, quietly.

"Is it true that you were targeted for an assassination project?" Trust Alice to jump in on the latest gossip.

Chase delivered a swift kick to her seatmate with a disapproving frown. "Ah, Sir Aesalon, don't care for her remark."

Aesalon looked amused though. "I don't mind." He began to eat at last when Lily cheerfully said, "No one can get rid of him that easily."  
Chase finished off her meat bun and changed the topic to something that was decidedly safer to talk about. "The Hogsmeade outing is tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Alice said. "We can all spend the day together since we're parting ways for the Holidays."

"I will not go." Aesalon informed them. "I have a lot to catch up on – and Madam Pomfrey doesn't think my condition well enough to let me outside the Castle Walls."

Lily could tell that Alice seemed eager for a hint as to whether or not the gossip she had heard was true or false. Not wanting her to prod further, she quickly intercepted saying, "I'd love to go with you guys! I've only ever been to Hogsmeade once. It's a beautiful town."

"There are a lot of things to see." Chase said. "I could use a new dress or two. There's going to be a big Christmas Feast at my House and I must be well attired. If you wish, you could attend the Feast as well."

Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd love to."

"I thought you were going to the Potter Estate?" Alice wondered.

"Not anymore." Lily bit out. She ducked her head as the said Gentleman and company erupted into peals of laughter from the other side of the room.

Unfortunately, Alice didn't let that comment drop. "Why not?"

Letting out a breath, Lily answered, "Because I don't want to waste my time with an air-headed, pompous idiot." There. She said it.

Chase and Alice glanced at each other and Aesalon leaned back in his chair. "If I may take the liberty in saying so, my Lady, it seems you and he had an argument."

_Yay, Captain Obvious_, Lily thought, dryly. She shrugged noncommittally and proceeded to finish her food.

Alice cleared her throat and shakily began a new topic – something dealing with the new marriage contracts that several families of the Noble Line had signed. It was all stuff that didn't interest Lily in the least. She thought the whole idea of arranged marriages were ridiculous.

She did perk up when she heard Chase say, "And the Lady Nymphadora and Sir Remus are thinking to join their names as well."

Automatically, Lily turned her head in the direction of the table where Remus sat. She had only ever met Lady Nymphadora once. She hadn't known those two were that close. She wondered if they had been the ones to decide on that relationship or if their parents had forced them into it.

Only then did it occur to her that maybe James was engaged as well.

_So what if he is?_ She thought, surprised at her wandering thoughts.

She didn't care…

Still, her eyes strayed over to his figure.

He wasn't participating in the conversation with the others, rather, he was poking at his meal rather half-heartedly, seeming to be occupied with other thoughts. His hair was a mess, but it was probably because of the way he kept absently tousling it up with his fingers.

As if he felt her gaze on him, he looked up and they stared at each other. He raised himself up a little and when he did, Lily realized what she was doing and she hastily got to her feet, breaking their eye contact.

"Lady…?" Aesalon queried.

"I…I have something I forgot to do…" she said. She wasted no time excusing herself as she hurried away from the table.

She made a beeline for the grand staircase and stopped only when she heard Professor McGonogall call out to her.

Today, the woman actually wore slacks and a collard shirt that was pressed and neatly tucked. Still, even as casually attired as she was, the woman still commanded an air of grandeur.

Remembering her manners, Lily curtsied awkwardly. "I was just on my way to find you." Professor McGonogall sounded breathless.

"Ma'am?"

"Come with me please." The woman ordered, and without waiting for a response, she turned her heel and began to lead Lily away.

Having no choice but to follow, Lily went with her, having to run a few paces to keep up.

Piano music greeted them as the passed by the Music Room. The melody was fast, angry and loud – not at all the melodious tunes that she had heard Celena and Remus play.

They hurried past that room toward the Master's office. A feeling of dread built up in the pit of her stomach. Had her argument with James somehow landed her into trouble? Or had word of her encounter with the King somehow upset the authorities?

Nervously, she quickened her pace. "Um…Professor…have I done something…?"

"You will understand when we reach Master Edmund's office." Was the tart reply. McGonogall sounded almost…worried. If not worried, then extremely uncomfortable.

The words didn't bring any comfort to the girl whatsoever. She spent the rest of the time thinking up situations that may have incurred some sort of penalty. Maybe she had to redo the last part of the exam – her dancing number – because she had had outside help. _That would be the worst situation, _Lily decided.

The Master, however, seemed to be in a jolly mood when he opened the door to their knock, and that made her even more suspicious. "Please, have a seat." She was invited.

Obliged, Lily sat down on one of the plush chairs facing his desk. She had only ever been there once, and at the time, Master Dumbledore had been the one to offer the invitation. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

When no one spoke, Lily decided to break the ice. "Master…?"

As if her voice woke him from a trance, Edmund turned to face her. "Lady Lily, I am pleased to give you good news. As I was informed, you made acquaintances with His Majesty yesterday."

Her heart suddenly seemed to want to lodge itself in her throat. "Is it about my father?" She asked, hopefully. "Was he found?"

The two elders exchanged glances. "I'm afraid not, my Lady." Professor Edmund said, gravely. "I admit to the knowledge of his predicament, but beyond that, I really have no more information."

This time, her heart seemed to drop into her stomach. She forced a nod. "Then, what did you have me brought here for?"

How direct.

She didn't care – courtesies were never her forte anyway.

"I wanted to congratulate you." Master Edmund said. As he spoke, he turned to pick something up from his desk.

It had been there all along, plainly visible against the polished wood. She had seen it earlier but she hadn't paid much attention to it. Somehow in the back of her mind, she had known this was going to happen. She still reeled in shock though, when the scarlet red material was pressed into her hands.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was the first time in _history_.

To say she was proud was an understatement.

Lily had the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. Her worries for her father were suddenly gone.

The Master was speaking, and she forced herself to tune in to him. "…is that we must find you suitable clothing."

Blinking, Lily repeated, "Clothing?"

"We have never had a woman on the ring." Master Edmund said. "I'm quite certain that Professor Fenns will be able to attire you accordingly."

This all felt so unreal.

"I must admit," he continued, "that I was surprised to see that only two people managed to score highly on the exam. Sixteen others managed to pass, though some only barely." He inclined his head slightly. "You were one of the top two, my Lady. You have earned the honour of being an Elite."

He turned again, this time to pick up a small box that sat comfortably next to others of its type on the windowsill. It was made of what looked like glass, but it was coloured so that whatever was inside it was not clearly seen. When he opened the top and tilted it slightly, she saw a pendant nestled on black silk. Its beauty took her breath away.

Carved delicately on its silver face was the crest of H.W. Academy. The chain was made of the fine silver as well and it gleamed as he tilted it back to close the box. "Should you choose to accept the honour, my Lady, is up to you."

"Of course I'll accept!" Lily said, automatically. Who in their right mind would refuse it?

Master Edmund smiled slightly. "Ah, but don't be so quick to embrace such a burden."

Burden?  
Lily edged forward on her seat, clutching the red material that had been placed in her hands to her chest. "Being a Philologus Elite is a big responsibility. Two people have already declined the offer." Master Edmund thought to explain. "It is, in part, a training for when – and if – you are chosen as a Philologus.

"As you well know, Philologi help in State Affairs. They are asked to oversee any number of country activities from the peace to the political aspects in each city.

"The Elites, then, help to run this Academy – everything down from the way students conduct themselves to the way the Professors teach.

"They make sure our libraries are stacked with the proper volumes of books. They help in ordering supplies such as food and school materials. Repairs to the Academy if they are needed are also taken care of by the Elites. They make sure that every room is safe and report it if it's not." He turned his dark eyes to Lily, who looked stunned. "Those are but a few. So you see, it is no easy responsibility. These duties prepare them for bigger duties that may be required of them in the future. Thus, some people would rather not be burdened by the honour."

Lily hadn't known. All she had thought was that the Elites were model students - trusted, knowledgeable and looked up to.

Professor Edmund was speaking again though so she didn't have time to mull over what he had just told her. "His Majesty spoke to me of your…views."

Lily felt herself blush and suppressed the urge to deny it. "Yes, sir. I honestly didn't mean to be rude. I just couldn't help but be frustrated at how women are so discriminated against in this…" She paused momentarily. What was the word the King used? Ah, yes. "…tradition." She finished.

Master Edmund gently replaced the box back next to the others before answering. He spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "It is true that long ago, men were considered the superior sex. Even now, I must admit, there is still that notion."

Lily made a face at that, and Master Edmund spread his hands out, gripping the edge of his desk as he attempted to explain. "Women were not expected to be any more burdened than they already were – household affairs are quite enough of an occupation. Added to their daily careers, they were expected to keep house by managing the servants, the children and of course, keeping their husbands satisfied.

"A man's wife was his status, mind you. If one was married to a fine woman, that woman would bear him fine children. If the woman was rich, it would only add to his own wealth. If the woman was beautiful, all heads would turn where he went.

"I daresay you can imagine the stress that was upon the Lady, and the Kings back then did not wish to add to it." The Master took the opportunity to sit down, knitting his fingers together before continuing. "His Majesty worries for the same thing, now. As noblewomen numbers lessen every year, the stress has only grown in that the Ladies are expected to give birth at a higher rate. In other words, the main concern for women in these days is to reproduce and bring our population higher."

It was hard to see things from their perspective. Lily was smart enough to know when to hold her tongue, though: cultures didn't change over night, after all. At the same time, she was worried: did she really want to be a part of their society? By becoming an Elite, she was digging herself deeper into it.

Clenching the cloth, she stoutly said, "Even so, Master, I'm ready to take on any stress or burdens. I am certain that somehow, I will be an asset to this Academy even if it's in a small way. You said it yourself," she motioned with her hand, "if everyone was to give up or not bother we would live a life of regrets. I don't want to live a life of regrets, sir."

Master Edmund's smile grew and he nodded at Professor McGonogall. "I'm glad to see that you vouch for such an esteemed woman, Lady Minerva." Then he said to Lily, "I look forward to working with you. Be aware that your place as an Elite can and will be revoked should you break your Oath."

At that, Lady Minerva stepped forward, holding a rolled piece of parchment out to her. "The Oath that you are to take is written inside." She said. "It has been tradition for the Elites to swear it in front of the school. What you choose to tell the students is up to you, of course. This Oath will not be taken lightly."

"The road of an Elite is a hard one." Master Edmund added, knowingly. "Once the words are said, everyone will look to you in a different way."

Lily nodded, reaching out to take the scroll from her. "I know…" James had told her all about it.

James.

She froze.

What would he think?

"Lady Lily?"  
She stiffened her resolve and grasped the paper. She took a deep breath to quell her sudden nerves. "Is there anything else, then, Master?"

"Once you have said your Oath, you will receive your pendant. His Majesty will be present to award it to you since he has decided to remain for the ceremony."

An honour indeed.

"That is all for now." Edmund said, twirling a pen in his hand, thoughtfully. "Please prepare for tonight accordingly. Good day."

Lily got up, remembered to curtsy, and followed McGonogall out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

James leaned back in his seat, watching as the Professors filed into the Great Hall and sat in their own chairs that were located to the right of the stage.

Everyone seemed excited – it was time to announce the Elites.

He had watched this ceremony a number of times in the past, and with a pang of regret, he wished he had tried harder to regain his place. He felt shame burn inside him when Master Edmund strode to the microphone. He remembered quite clearly his Oath and his vow to the man.

Somehow, he felt as though he had betrayed Dumbledore.

Remus seemed to sense his uneasiness. "All right there?" He asked, giving him a nudge with his elbow.

James smiled bleakly. "Yeah…"

In reality, he wasn't. Just from where he was seated, he could see the back of Aleksey's head and he couldn't help but pin the blame of his disgrace on the man. If he hadn't come along, Celena would have been just fine.

The girl had secluded herself since that day she had encountered him and James just wanted to have her case settled with.

Added to his problems was the fact that his argument with Lily the night before had been gnawing at him non-stop. He hadn't been able to sleep well at all after her harsh words. He liked her so much that it had hurt.

A lot.

Just the thought of her never speaking to him again made his stomach flop dejectedly. Had she been serious?

He was brought out of his misery when everyone suddenly rose in their seats.

Funny…he hadn't heard a word the Master had said.

Looking up at the stage, he realized why. The King was slowly making his way up the steps, flanked by two men in black. On his head, he wore a circlet of gold and his garments (he was now attired in finely crafted material) trailed behind him as he walked. There was no mistaking who he was this time, dressed in all his splendour.

The Professors were the first to kneel, led by Master Edmund's example. The students followed soon after, as the King positioned himself by the microphone. "Good evening," he greeted, his words echoing and there was a slight feedback. He stepped back from the mike a little before continuing.

"I would like to congratulate everyone for your hard work and your endeavour. I know that the exams were not easy," he paused as there was a slight murmur of agreement, "but nevertheless, you should all be proud of yourselves.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Peter eagerly craning his neck in an attempt to see the King better. "We face difficult times," the speech went on, "but I am pleased to note that we have a fine selection of Elites that will help us through."

The students began to murmur amongst themselves as Master Edmund got up to hand the first box that held a pendant to him. The King turned back to the microphone and instantly, a silence fell over the crowd. "Please, rise and pay tribute to the new Philologus Elites." They came to their feet again, all eyes riveted in attention.

Without further ado, the King pulled out the pendant and announced, "Sir Dane Mactavish, from the House Ravenclaw under the Branch of the Logics."

There was polite applause as the man came out from the wings of the stage. Once again, he wore the long blue cape displaying his House colors proudly. He knelt, and the King addressed him, sounding so very pleased. Dane responded back in clear tones, and he recited his Oath before he was awarded his pendant.

James was pleased to see that Sir Lorien had regained his place as well.

From the House Hufflepuff, Sir Andrew and one of the commoners that went by the name Tyler Espenoza, who looked of Spanish decent, received the honour.

From the House Slytherin, he wasn't too surprised to see that Sir Severus and Sir Lucius had come out on top. They seemed completely at ease saying their Oaths and receiving their pendants – James swore that he could see Lucius' ego inflate when the silver chain was hung around his neck.

And then, finally, from the House Gryffindor another commoner, Sudan Suvari, a dark Indian male was called upon. He seemed to glow in excitement as he strode onto the stage and knelt. He spoke his Oath in a trembling voice and received his pendant, joining the ring shortly after.

Then the King picked up the last box. "And now, our final Elite. For the first time in History, a Lady joins our ranks."

The ceremony was usually strictly silent, but for the third time that evening, the audience broke into eager chatter. When the King held up his hands, it took a few moments for it to die away and for him to get their attentions. "I present to you, from the House Gryffindor, the Arts and Athletics Branch, Lady Lily Evans."

James felt as though his world stopped when the object of his admirations stepped onto stage.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

AN: So the new Elites have been announced and Lily's one of them. Is that surprising to anyone? Yes, no, maybe? Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter before you exit the window. It would make me so happy! Two weeks' time says the next chapter will be out! Until then,

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	24. Nothing Ever Comes Easy

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

**AN:** Thank you all, again, for reviewing! I am happy to see that everyone liked the thought of Lily as an Elite. The story's not over yet, though, so onward!

* * *

_Previously: _**  
**_The argument with Lily the night before had been gnawing at James non-stop. He hadn't been able to sleep well at all after her harsh words. He liked her so much that it had hurt._

_A lot._

_Just the thought of her never speaking to him again made his stomach flop dejectedly. Had she been serious?_

_He was brought out of his misery when the King picked up the last box. "And now, our final Elite. For the first time in History, a Lady joins our ranks."_

_James felt as though his world stopped when the object of his admirations stepped onto stage._

* * *

**CHAPTER 24  
- Nothing Ever Comes Easy -**

Lily knelt, feeling all eyes on her.

She had never felt so nervous before in all her life.

While she was proud of the fact that she often ranked one of the top students at the schools she attended, she wasn't sure if that was the feeling she was having at the moment.

Somehow, she felt like…an intruder.

_No, you deserve this,_ she chided herself. She had worked so hard – this was her chance to make something of herself in this wretched place.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the King's small eyes. "Congratulations." He said, sincerely. "I am glad to welcome you onto the ring."

Her mind raced for the correct words to say. She gave up trying to make an elegant speech and replied. "I'll do my best."

He seemed satisfied enough with that response. "Then, make your vow, good Lady."

Lily took a deep breath. She had heard it recited 7 times already that evening. Surely she could do it once more without making a mistake. "With the Pride and the Grace of our Academy and its instructors, I pledge myself to the service of this school and its members. I pledge myself to the service of His Majesty, who, if in the future requires my assistance by his side, shall receive my loyalty." She glanced up at him when she spoke those words and she saw him nod in approval.

And now, she could address the student body. "I may be a woman," she started, "but I urge everyone to look past that factor. I, too, will hold the honor that is given to me with pride. I wish to be a model student, but it goes beyond that."

She was now looking at the sea of faces that seemed to be clinging off her every word. "I want to be a model person, whose morals and ideals could help change the world."

She paused for a moment before deciding to finish her speech. "I know that this is something I should not take for granted, nor something I should take lightly. I accept the responsibility towards the students, Professors and the Master alike. I promise that I will do my very best and I understand that if I am unable to perform up to standards, this honor can be taken away. This is my Oath, before you."

Dead silence greeted her, and she felt her stomach sink. It lasted for a moment until she felt something slip around her neck. It was cold and it made her shiver involuntarily. The pendant.

Finally, the room erupted into another bout of polite applause and Lily struggled to her feet, feeling a bit disoriented. The lights on the stage were so bright that she had to squint as she joined the ring of Elites that were now standing proudly.

The King seemed very pleased by the outcome and he turned to address the room with closing remarks. "Here they stand before you. I pray that respect be shown to them as is due. And now, you are dismissed to have a restful night and enjoy a wonderful Holiday. May the good Lord bless your Households!"

Then he turned to the Elites. "I was most honored to award you that which you strove for. Until next we meet." He shook hands with all of them before making his way off stage, the room falling into a wave of reverence as he passed.

Only when he had exited the auditorium did the silence in the room shatter. All the students seemed eager to discuss the changes and the new Elites. Even the Professors seemed intent on the topic.

Sir Dane finally turned in his spot to face the other Elites. "Jolly good." He acknowledged with a single nod. "I'm glad to see you've risen to your rank, Sir Lucius."

The fine-blond man lifted his chin smugly. "Well, it is as was expected."

Dane cleared his voice, an exasperated smirk on his lips. "That aside then, might I suggest we have a small meeting gentlemen…" he trailed off for a moment before adding, "and Lady?"

Lily blushed when they looked to her. It was brief though, and Severus spoke up riveting their attention from her. "Yes, it would be wise. I should like to take a look at the tasks and lists before the Holidays, lest our work pile on us when we return."

Dane agreed, "There is much to do, what with our ranks' absence for the past two months."

"Then let it be done." Lucius said, almost impatiently.

And so, with Dane leading the troupe, they made their way from the Auditorium. A wide passage opened for them as they passed, the students clamoring to get out of their way.

The meeting was brief, held in what Lily remembered was the Elite's private study hall where she had accidentally stumbled before. The lists were distributed and the duties divided amongst the eight of them before Dane called the meeting to an end.

It was fast, efficient and very businesslike, and Lily was glad for it. She found she was exhausted from all the excitement and wanted nothing more but to sit down in her room and think.

As they began to file out of the room, Dane reminded them all about the excursion to the town the next day, before politely excusing himself. The others followed the example, tucking their chairs in and making their way to the door.

Lucius narrowed his eyes when Lily passed him, but didn't say a word to her, lifting his chin again in that smug way. She was surprised that he graciously held the door open to her – _well, of course,_ she reasoned, _it was only the polite thing to do_ – as any gentleman would.

A few of the men bid her a good night and she cheerfully returned the greeting. Even if Lucius hated her presence on the ring, at least the others didn't. At least, she hoped they didn't. And even if they did, she would have to do her best to get along with all of them.

"Lady Lily?"  
She paused in her steps at the sound of her name being said. It was her other House representative. "Oh…uh…Sir Sudan…"

"Just Sudan." He supplied, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'm no nobleman."

"Then, you can call me Lily." She said, as they fell into pace with each other.

Sudan shook his head. "I can't – the others would start getting suspicious if I dropped the formality."

Lily covered her disappointment with a shrug. "All right then."

They continued to walk up to the Tower in uncomfortable silence. She didn't know what to say. Did Sudan think she was a stuck up snob just like Lucius? She hoped not.

She was decidedly relieved when he began to speak again. "I never thought the day would come when I'd actually see a commoner become an Elite."

"Neither did I." Lily said. "Much less a girl…"

"Well, we're lucky, I guess." Sudan said, with a shrug.

Lucky.

_Kissed by fire._

That was what Sirius had told her.

She found herself grinning. "Yeah, we're lucky. But I'm not looking forward to having people practically prostrate themselves before me." At his surprised glance, she quickly explained, "The Elites are…more or less worshipped."

Sudan scratched his nose. "Well, I've never been popular." He said. "It would be nice to be treated fairly for a change." She could see why he wasn't such a big hit. He wore thick glasses over a prominent nose. His bushy eyebrows made him look as if he were glowering, and he had very big lips that looked disproportionate to his face. He had shaved the sides of his head and the rest that remained on the top he had pulled back into a small ponytail so that it stuck out in a tuft.

Lily didn't care – it had been a long time since she heard someone speak so casually. She hadn't realized she missed it. To her, Sudan was a reminder of who she really was, and she was glad that he had been chosen as the other House Elite from Gryffindor.

"I've never been popular either." She told him, firmly. "And I don't care. If people were to base things off of looks all the time, our world would fall apart."

Sudan straightened his glasses. "I think you're very pretty." He said, matter-of-factly.

She blushed, but she didn't mind his comment. The way he said it so casually implied that he had no feelings for her, and that she didn't have to worry.

They settled into exchanging some personal information, as is known to take place when people are getting acquainted with each other. She found out that Sudan had a younger brother and sister, and that he had been born in India but moved to England when he was still a boy. He had grabbed the opportunity to go to H.W. Academy when he learned that the school had opened its gates to the commoners. "There were thousands of applicants, I thought I'd never be able to make it." He told her.

Having been one of the 17 chosen, he must have been smart.

To have passed the Elite exams, he must have been a genius.

When they reached the Tower, he bade her good night and they parted ways, promising to meet again after the Holidays to discuss how they were going to get around to all the tasks they had been assigned.

He went ahead of her, and Lily wished he hadn't. Now, she was left to walk in by herself, no doubt to some staring eyes and the possibility of some whispers.

Taking a deep breath as if to brace herself, she finally pushed her way in.

The Common Room was the messiest she had ever seen it. Baggages and parcels scattered the room in a disordered way, while their owners sat huddled around in their separate groups. Their conversations died when she entered, and again, all attention was riveted to her.

Self-consciously, Lily tucked her hair behind her ear and proceeded to hug her booklet of duties to her chest. She could feel the cold touch of the pendant against her skin when she did so, and she took another deep breath.

An awkward moment hung in the air, until Lily heard a low whistle. "Lady Lily, congratulations!"

She turned to see Sir William moving toward her. He was dressed down in a rumpled pair of khakis and a plaid blue and white polo shirt. His red hair had been pulled back into a braid at the base of his neck, looking more like a small club.

"Thank you…" she said, uncertainly. He had sounded sincere, but she couldn't help but be a bit wary of his cheerfulness.

Kalyn and Alice were right behind him, looking just as cheerful. They curtsied when Lily raised her hand in greeting. "How does it feel, Lady Lily?" Alice asked, the ringlets bouncing around her face.

"Alice, since when did you resume saying my name with a title?" Lily asked, sweeping aside a few items in order to deposit her booklet onto the table.

"Since you became an Elite." Alice responded, promptly, in an annoyingly innocent voice.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So what?"

"You look so…different." Her friend pointed out.

Lily looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the black slacks and overcoat that the men's uniform was comprised of, and on her shoulders was clasped the red cape that signified which House she represented. Since it had been the customary uniform that the Elites wore, she had had to don it as well, which was why she also wore a sword at her left hip.

In truth, she liked the change. She had never really enjoyed dresses because she much preferred the ease with which she could walk in pants. "It doesn't change who I am." She said.

"It suits you." Said Sir William.

Alice giggled. "I'm still getting used to it."

Lily wearily sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Well, just don't go making a scene every time."

Her friends took seats as well. "It's expected that Elites get treated with respect." Alice said.

"It's expected that _everyone_ treats one another with respect regardless of your position." Lily said, stubbornly. "I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't treat me any differently."

Kalyn smoothed her skirts out over her knees, eyeing the package that Lily had placed down earlier. "What's that?"

"A bunch of rules and regulations that I have to abide by." Lily answered, dismissively. "And a whole ton of extra work – I have to read through six text books by the end of the Holiday season because the Elite Classes are going to be arranged again."

"Will you be able to come with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Kalyn asked. "We thought we'd throw you a small party in celebration of your accomplishment."

Lily leaned back in her chair. "I'd love to."

The clock struck ten behind them, the sound seeming to reverberate through her bones. She had forgotten how late it was, and she knew that there was still a lot to do before retiring to bed. If she wanted to be able to keep up in those classes, she'd have to get a head start.

Luckily, Lily didn't have to be the one to break up their conversation, because Sir William got up to excuse himself. Alice and Kalyn took up his example, being tactful enough to suggest that she get some rest.

The idea was tempting but she refused to give in to her fatigue. As she climbed the stairs to the plateau that branched off towards the separate gender dormitories, she thought of asking Rosetta to get her a cup of tea but she froze when she heard voices yelling.

It was definitely not a celebrative sound and it was coming from the Men's Dormitories. A few other students who were making their way up, froze to listen to the shouts as well. "What's going on?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Sir Peter and Sir Remus are having a fight!" Someone said, from somewhere in front of her.

Lily made a sound of surprise and pushed her way up to see for herself. She had never known any of the Marauders to get angry enough to yell at each other. Halfway up though, she remembered James' angry words from the night before.

_"Besides, what do you think you know about us Marauders? Don't poke your nose into other people's business!" _

He was right. She didn't know anything about them, and she didn't want to have anything to do with them any more. _Sudan can take care of it,_ she thought, turning around again to leave.

She glanced up when she heard something shatter. That was never a good sign, and disregarding her earlier thoughts, she began to investigate. If James asked, well, it was in her duties to prevent any misconduct and deal with it if it arose. As it was, she was not very happy to have her position tested so early into receiving it.

"Everyone, report to your dorm rooms immediately," She heard Sudan commanding. He was standing on the top of the third landing by the time Lily reached him.

"Sudan, what's going on?" She demanded as the crowd that had come to see the commotion reluctantly dispersed.

"Sir Peter is having a row." He answered, tightly.

"I'll go get Sir Sirius." She said, firmly, seeing the broken vase a few steps away. "In the meantime, clean up the mess or else Professor McGonogall will have a field day." Sudan nodded and she went ahead to where the yelling was still taking place.

She bumped into Sirius on her way though, and they didn't bother to exchange any words, instead going to Peter's room where his attendants were standing just outside the door, white faced.

Sirius put a hand to one of the women's elbows. "What happened?" He asked, gently.

"Sir Remus was upset enough to knock over the vase in the hall." The woman answered. "And then he barged in here, shouting at the Young Master."

Lily swept ahead to find the two said men within Peter's secondary room.

"What else did you tell her?" Remus was yelling.

"How was I supposed to know that she would take everything so seriously?" Peter was demanding, just as angrily.

"You know how sensitive Nymphadora is!" Remus shot back. "Why couldn't you keep quiet?"

"Why, was it the truth?" Peter asked, flippantly.

Remus clenched his fists. "You are insufferable, Peter!" He said. "You're just a spoiled, rotten child that thinks he can get away with everything."

Peter stood, looking stunned as the elder man continued. "I can't stand it any more! You're nothing but a burden that can't do anything for himself. Well, this time around, I'm not going to apologize on your behalf!"

And with that, Remus stormed out of the room, seemingly oblivious to Lily's presence.

Peter still looked shocked, and Sirius nudged Lily forward. "I'll have a word with Remus." He whispered in her ear. He nudged her again before running after his friend.

The boy stared at the spot where Remus had stood just moments ago. His face had drained of all color and he was clenching his teeth so hard that Lily could see the muscle in his cheek throbbing. She didn't know what to say so for a long time, she stayed rooted in her spot. Finally, she ventured, "Sir Peter…Sir Remus didn't mean it…"

"Yes he did." Peter answered, hollowly, his gaze still fixed. "And he's right."

Lily took a step forward. "No, he's not."

This time, he glared at her. "Yes, he is. I hate depending on other people! He said it himself, Lady Lily! I'm a burden!"

"You're not." She said. "It was his choice to watch over you. It was his choice to do what a friend is supposed to do, and that is to stick by you no matter what."

Peter finally straightened, and before he could say something, Sirius came in looking grim. "Lady Lily, I beg you to excuse us." He said, quietly. "Peter, I need to have a word with you." His voice was gentle, but she could tell that he was upset.

Lily looked from one man to the other. "O-okay…" she said, uncertainly, backing toward the door.

"Good night." Sirius said, courteously, before closing the door behind her.

Sudan was waiting outside in the hallway, anxiously. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. It was only her first day of being an Elite and already she had a headache. She wondered if it was the Marauder's trick to wind her up; after all, she had seen them perform some drama before. "Yeah, everything will be fine."

Sudan fixed his glasses. "You look exhausted, Lady Lily. You should go to sleep."

Lily glanced at her watch and realized with a sinking feeling that the time she could have used to read had now been taken up. She gave in, knowing that she would not get much studying done anyway since she'd most likely be wondering exactly what had happened between Remus and Peter.

_It's none of my business_, she reminded herself.

"Lady Lily?"

Snapping out of it, she hurriedly said, "R-right! I'll do that! Good night, Sudan."

He gave her a dazzling smile and watched as she ran back toward the stairs, her red cape flapping out behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was dark down in the corridors as usual, but this time around instead of the usual silence, the passageways were filled with the sounds of pattering feet. Once in a while, they would recede and stop as the owners paused to feel their way through and to listen for any signs that their presence had been discovered.

"Go quietly!" A gruff voice commanded, sounding like grating rocks. "The fool who gets us caught will regret the day that he was born."

The girl looked at the soldiers that trooped in. There were so many – she hadn't expected that there were so many people involved in this. Did it take an army to get one boy?

Just how important was Peter?

Her heart seemed to jump into her throat when one of the men turned to her.

"Take us to that hidden room that Artur told us you found and uncovered."

The order made her jump. Despite how tired she was after having dug at that doorway since the hours of dawn, she ran to do his bidding.

She and her companion had managed to finally wedge it free after many hours. Her fingers were swollen, blistered and the skin had chaffed, leaving them raw and bloody. Still, her job was accomplished.

Her father was safe.

Before she reached the place she turned to face that terrible man. His face reminded her of a fox, cunning and sly. She disliked his whole demeanor, from the way he spoke to the way he carried himself. This man was no gentleman and definitely did not duel honorably. "I have gotten you in to the Academy – now you must keep to your part of the bargain. You have to release my father."

Quicker than she could see, he had a blade pressed up to her throat. "You will take us to that hidden room." He hissed.

"We made a deal." She hissed back, glad that her voice did not shake.

"Our deal, _woman_, was that you would deliver us the boy. We would not have had to go through all this problem if you had just done your job properly. I believe you are not in the position to be making demands." The pressure on the blade increased slightly.

The girl backed up with a gasp and said, "All right, I understand. I will take you there."

Satisfied, the man withdrew his blade, jerking his head at her in an indication that he wanted her to go ahead and carry through.

"Good work, Artur." He said when her companion stepped up to tell him that the students were just waking to prepare for the day out. "When they return, they will have a surprise waiting for them."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Line up over here!" Filch was shouting, so that everyone would be able to hear him. Lily stood with the other Elites, struggling not to yawn. She had had to get up early to oversee the last school outing of the year.

It was cold outside, but thankfully, it wasn't bitingly so. Everyone had dressed accordingly though, just in case. The girls wore thick maroon coats that went down to their ankles and the boys were sporting black military-style coats: according to Sudan, Sir Dane had ordered them made and imported earlier in the year. They were quite warm actually, and Lily buried her hands in the pockets of her own military-style coat as the wind picked up slightly, ruffling her cape out behind her.

Everyone seemed eager to get going. She caught sight of her friends, already gathered together, chatting and trying to keep warm by huddling. She wished that she could be with them, but knew she had to stay put.

Somehow, she began to understand James' loneliness when he had been an Elite. She scanned the crowd to find him, but he was not there. She leaned toward Sudan. "Was there anyone that was not accounted for?" She whispered, as Filch began to announce the rules of the trip.

Sudan looked out over the crowd too, pensively. "A few people. The Ladies Tamara, Pauline, and Meridith are not going to attend. Sir James and Sir Peter have asked to stay behind as well."

Well, of course. After yesterday's argument, James must have heard and decided to stay behind. He probably thought that Peter would do something stupid like run out on his own, and she supposed it was the safest course of action no matter how miserable Peter would be.

"Everyone should be back by dinner." Filch was saying. "The gates will close at that time, and anyone caught outside it will receive severe punishment." A crooked smile crept onto the haggard man's face. "I suggest everyone get back on time so that you can be spared embarrassment right before the Holidays."

There was a huge chorus of agreement before Filch was satisfied enough to start opening the gates.

As she watched, Lily felt a jolt of excitement go through her. It had been quite a long time since anyone had stepped out from the Academy grounds, especially after Aesalon's capture and torture. While no one knew the real reason behind the ban to visiting the Village, she knew that people were anxious about being kept inside when they would have normally been allowed to wander freely in Hogsmeade during a normal school night. It felt strangely liberating to be able to spend a day frivolously outside the Castle walls.

Sir Andrew gathered his blue cape in his fist. "Gentlemen, and Lady, shall we proceed?" he asked, putting out a hand in invitation.

Lucius flipped his hair over his shoulder. "We must be back well _before_ Curfew. We have some things to discuss."

Lily wondered what else they could possibly want to talk about. Hadn't they done all their talking the night before? She was just eager to get away, so she nodded along with the rest of them.

Unfortunately, she had to travel with them as the main group had gone ahead, and so, on the way, she was introduced to Tyler (one of the Hufflepuff Elites), a man that was two years her junior, making him the youngest within the group. He had dark hair that was streaked with a lighter color of brown, cut in a jagged fashion like Aesalon's. He was painfully shy but Lily preferred that over someone arrogant like Sir Lucius.

Despite the fact that he had not come from the Noble Houses, he was a perfect gentleman, holding out his arm for Lily when they reached some slippery slopes and opening the door for her upon entering the café where her friends had told her to meet them.

It was crowded and noisy, but upon their entrance, everyone fell silent and rose to their feet. Those who were not students of the school turned their heads in interest to find the source of attention and whispers.

Then, Alice came forward and took Lily by the hand. "Come," she was saying, eagerly, and as she pulled her forward to a large group, there were cheers all around, breaking the silence. Everyone seemed eager to have her join them, a few clapping her on the back or shaking her hand for her accomplishment.

They were mostly comprised of Gryffindor students, but there were students from the other Houses as well. They had pushed several tables together in clumps so that the group occupied the whole center of the café floor.

"It's on me!" She heard Sirius saying to the waiter and motioning for Lily to take a seat next to him at one of the tables. The waiter moved off, eyeing the crowd curiously.

"My Lady!" He greeted, gaily when she approached him.

Lily sat down gingerly, taking care not to tangle herself in her cape. "Hi." She said, awkwardly.

"Order what you like." He said. "My apologies I was unable to congratulate you last night." He said.

She felt Alice give her a poke and her friend indicated with a nod of her head that she would leave them alone and before Lily could protest, Alice left. Luckily, her companion was busy getting his drink from the waiter and Lily cleared her voice. "Ah…um…it's okay…how is Sir Peter?"

Sirius raised his bottle of Butter Beer. "He should not have acted that way last night." Was his only answer. Since he seemed uptight about it, Lily quickly changed the subject, glancing at the menu.

"How are the fish and chips here?"

Sirius seemed glad for the distraction. "They're the best in the village. Did you want to try it?"

Lily closed the menu and nodded quickly, sliding it away from her. Sirius gladly took up the affirmation calling on the waiter again, who seemed to be having trouble balancing a full tray of drinks and maneuvering through the ever-growing crowd.

After he took her order, Sirius took a swig of his bottle before turning his head to her. "You're not going to scour the town for information?"

"Information?"

"Most Elites do it to keep on top of things." Was the casual reply. He took another long gulp giving her a pat on the shoulder. "It'd be good if you don't tire yourself out."

Lily couldn't help her question. "A-are you worried about me?"

Sirius seemed surprised by it. Lily quickly looked down at her lap. "I-I mean…" She wished she hadn't opened her mouth and could feel her cheeks heating at his calculating gaze. She knew he wasn't stupid: surely he would get the point.

He gently put down his drink and took her hand in his. "My Lady…" he seemed to hesitate.

"I'm sorry." She blurted. "I know…you love someone else."

Even though he didn't reply, she saw a look of relief pass over his handsome features. It was quite evident that he hadn't been expecting that their conversation would take this route.

She fumbled with a napkin that she had absently plucked up sometime during their talk. She began to tear it into small shreds, leaving the pieces to fall into a small scattered pile in front of her. If there was something she wished for, it was that he would never be awkward around her and she made an attempt to say something else. "Sir Sirius -"

"-You're right." Sirius interrupted. "I love someone else. But you're a wonderful woman, Lady Lily. You're smart, beautiful, and so different from the other girls at the Academy." He tapped at his glass which was now almost completely finished. "I really admire you."

His praise wasn't helping her blush any. She was suddenly very glad that Alice had decided to step away or else she'd suffer the worst embarrassment. Without looking up at him and continuing to shred her napkin, Lily said, "You always know what to say."

He pushed back his wavy hair with a hand so that she could see the sharpness of his eyes in the morning light. "That's my charm." He said. When her eyes filled with tears unexpectedly, he reached out and elbowed her.

"It's Lady Celena, isn't it?" She asked, knowingly, wiping them away with her thumb, relishing in the fact that around Sirius she did not feel ashamed to cry. In fact, she knew without a doubt that he would wrap her in an embrace if she asked him to. But she wouldn't, because the situation was uncomfortable enough as it was.

Lily expected him to deny his feelings, but instead, he tipped the top of his drink to her again. "Lady Celena would not want someone like me."

This time, the heaviness and disappointment that filled Lily's chest lifted as she watched him. For some strange reason, she realized that this man really wasn't for her and that for the rest of her life, he would be a close friend but nothing more. Clearly he had already given his heart to someone and did not already know that that person had accepted it.

Leaning over, she returned the nudge with her elbow. "Sirius, promise me that you will make her happy."

He met her eyes, his own wide. Finally, he grinned and nodded. "You really are rare…"

Jumping off her seat, Lily winked. "Of course, sir, don't you know? Ones kissed by fire are rare in our society."

This time, Sirius laughed. "Lady Lily, I'm sorry."

Her food came right at that moment, and she took it turning to him. "No, don't be. I should be the one apologizing."

Sirius regarded her warmly, reaching out to touch a lock of red hair. "Whoever falls in love with _you_ is lucky."

She chuckled at their long standing joke and moved to go catch up with Alice, feeling a lot happier than she had in a long while.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

AN: Now that's cleared up! Some of you were starting to get really nervous that Lily and Sirius would get together. As for the fight between Remus and Peter, I'll touch upon it much later. For now, please review, and, as a special treat:

_**The next update will be on Friday, March 16, 2007 as it is my birthday! **_

Thank you for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	25. And Everything Begins

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! **As today is my birthday, this is my gift to all of you - please enjoy Chapter 25 from the bottom of my heart. Thank you also for your wonderful reviews. And now, I will enjoy my cake and ice cream while everyone reads.

Onward.

* * *

_Previously_

Lily expected Sirius to deny his feelings, but instead, he tipped the top of his drink to her again. "Lady Celena would not want someone like me."

Leaning over, she returned nudged him with her elbow. "Sirius, promise me that you will make her happy."

He met her eyes, his own wide. Finally, he grinned and nodded. "You really are rare…"

Jumping off her seat, Lily winked. "Of course, sir, don't you know? Ones kissed by fire are rare in our society."

Sirius regarded her warmly, reaching out to touch a lock of red hair. "Yes…whoever falls in love with you is lucky."

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**- And Everything Begins -**

Lily was having the time of her life with her friends. So far, they had gone through almost every jewellery shop and clothing store. Sometime in the middle of their journey, Alice had gone off with Sir Jeffrey from the House Ravenclaw, so that left the redhead with Patricia, Kalyn and Marie.

Her friends had done all the shopping; it was quite evident with the amount of bags that they had to lug around all day. Lily hadn't bought anything except for a few school supplies so she helped them carry their things as they went from place to place.

They had had a wonderful lunch together, and now the sun was starting to set. They entered Zonko's, Hogsmeade's famous candy shop as their last stop of the day. There, many students from the Academy had gathered to stack up on sweets. It smelled wonderful – like fruits, mints and candy powder.

The colors in the room were vibrant and vast and they kept people turning their heads to stare at the items on which they were so brightly cast upon. Hundreds of products seemed to reach their sweet fingers out in invitation, and delighted customers were taking advantage of the free samples, tasting and making comments.

There were so many sweets to look at, the varieties bizarre and yet very delicious. The owner of the store was a jolly man with a receding hairline despite his young age. His glasses were wiry and much too big for his face. Lily could hear him constantly suggesting different things that his customers should purchase.

The Sugar Quills seemed famous and so Lily bought herself one – it was a quill in every aspect save for the fact that one could completely eat its handle.

Marie and Patricia were busy trying out the newest flavours to _Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Jellybeans _when Lily caught sight of Remus and his Lady in the corner, going over some chocolates. When they were certain no one was looking, they exchanged a secret kiss and she averted her gaze.

At last, it was time to leave as, in the distance, the toll of the Curfew Bells could be heard.

"The day has come to an end." Marie commented, sadly as they walked toward the exit.

"Well, it was fun." Kalyn said. "Lady Patricia, do be certain you don't eat too many of those or it will ruin your dinner," for Patricia had begun to dig into her bag of purchased sweets and begin to unwrap her candy.

They were jostled along with the crowd until they were finally back outside in the streets of Hogsmeade. Where once the weather had been cooperating, it had now lost its temper, sending down a vengeful wind that brought with it a bitter bite of cold.

"Let's hurry back!" Kalyn called to them, over the howl, "or we'll be caught outside!" Everyone was of the same opinion and they bent against the wind for the journey back.

Lily hoped that she could use the weather as an excuse to her tardiness, knowing that the Elites were expected to be back at the Academy long before the other students. Just as she was thinking about how to word herself properly, she heard someone say, "The Minister of Foreign Affairs got what he deserved!"

Alarmed, Lily turned to see who had said those words. They had come from two strangers, caught up in the crowd as they exited the Candy Shop. One was short and stocky, while the other was lean and thin.

Had she heard right?

Over the sound of the wind, she strained to hear them better, but their conversation was clipped and she only managed to hear snippets of it.

"Well, he's going to be held for longer if the King doesn't do as they ask." The second stranger was saying, snidely as he picked his way carefully over a body of ice.

Lily was tempted to go right up to them and ask them exactly what they knew, but she decided against it. After all, she could possibly endanger her father's life even more if they turned out to be the enemy. If so, she would endanger herself as well and she wasn't ready to do that either.

Still, she couldn't let them out of her sight. If there was some way she could find out her father's whereabouts, then she could find him some help. There might even be some way to rescue Dumbledore as well.

"Lady Lily, where are you going?" Marie asked when Lily made a move to extract herself from the small group.

"I…dropped my pendant…" She lied. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. I don't want to lose it."

The others offered to help, but Lily turned them down, saying that they needed to get back before Curfew lest they all get in trouble.

When her friends were well out of sight, she quickly scanned the street for the two strangers. The night had grown colder, and she had to pull her hood up over her head to try and keep herself warm as she craned her neck. She would follow those men as closely as she dared – she couldn't afford to be seen.

She saw them, turning the corner at the end of the street and she quickly ran to catch up, cutting through a side street so that it wouldn't look like she was following them; if she tailed them openly they would know that she was up to something.

As she ran, she rubbed her hands together for warmth. Big snowflakes fluttered down from the sky, obscuring her view and once or twice, she almost lost her suspects due to it. From the distance that she was following them in, she could not hear their conversation.

Nearby, a small group of people were singing carols. She could not stop to admire the way it was sung, nor enjoy the meaning behind the words because she had to stumble to keep up with the strangers and keep from being seen at the same time.

She found herself following them to the Hog's Head, a pub.Within, she could hear the raucous laughter of men as they began the night with a round of drinks. As the strangers entered, Lily walked behind them, keeping her head down, and listening to their chatter while trying to decide what to do.

Underage students were not allowed to enter the pub.

Lily was about to give up when a brawl started in the corner and the woman at the entrance ushered them in quickly, too flustered to ask Lily for any identification. She flounced away, her flowery skirt brushing against the sides of the table as she went to help subdue the fight.

Gratefully, Lily sat down at the bar (making sure that she was within ear shot of the strangers who had taken a table right behind her) and tried to be inconspicuous. The bartender, a greasy, fat man, was looking at her warily from behind the bar and she put on her best smile.

"I'd like a Butter Beer please." She said, trying to sound confident.

"We don't carry Butter Beer here." He told her, wiping at the counter with a dirty rag.

She faltered. "Then, I would like…one of those…" She said, pointing to the first drink she saw one of the waiters carrying. It was a dark red-brown color, frothing at the top.

The Bartender barked a laugh. "Firewhiskey, huh? Didn't know girls had it in 'em." He pulled out a dusty mug from a cabinet. "It ain't free, you know."

"Oh…" Lily fumbled around in her coat pocket for her wallet. She slid some coins across the table, wishing that the man would be quiet so that she could concentrate on the conversation taking place behind her.

"You alone tonight?" The Bartender asked, as he began to prepare her drink.

"I'm waiting for…a friend…" Lily said, deciding that she need not give an explanation to the likes of him.

The bartender huffed, swiping a meaty hand over his forehead. Thankfully, someone called on him (Lily learned that his name was Marty) so he could only give her what she had paid for before turning to help another customer.

Hunched over her drink, Lily began to eavesdrop. It was fairly difficult to do with all the noise and bustle going on around her, but she shifted her seat back just a few inches and arranged herself on her stool so that she could partially see the strangers from where she sat. "I'm telling you, Collin…they're a right dangerous lot." The short one was saying.

"I don't mind if they've got business to deal with," His friend responded, "so long as they don't go rampaging through the town."

"Why do you suppose there are so many?" The first one asked.

Collin shrugged. "I don't know…but one of them asked me about that Academy." There was a pause as he took a drink. "If my Russian's any good, anyway."

Lily tensed.

Russian?

"Aw, come off it!" The smaller one snickered. "I know you love gossip as much as any woman in town."

Collin sounded smug. "I didn't want to get involved in something nasty. I did hear some news though – they're visiting on a day of rest. Or something like that – it could be a religious matter."

Marty was coming back, so Lily quickly took up her drink and began to swallow. It burned her throat and made her gag. She ended up in a coughing fit. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever had, but she forced herself to down a few more swallows or else he would get suspicious.

Behind her, the two continued to talk, mindless of her predicament. "Look Dell, those guys may just have been peace adversaries." Collin was saying.

"That many people? It's like a small army!" Dell protested.

At that point, Lily began to feel woozy. The alcohol that she had consumed seemed to make the whole world spin and it was all she could do to sit up straight. A small army? Could it be that the Russians were going to start a war – and worse yet, begin it by attacking the Academy? It didn't make any sense! According to James, Prince Aleksey had been sent to the school to act as bridge of friendship between the two countries.

"Water." She heard herself saying, as she clumsily got off of her seat. The conversation between Dell and Collin was fading into a strange burbling sound. "Water…."

Marty seemed amused. "Too strong for you?" He asked.

Lily growled lightly as he filled another dusty mug with water. When she downed it, he filled it again but this time, Lily didn't bother to drink it. Her stomach flopped dismally within her so she bolted for the door.

People got out of her way as she ran past, pushed the door open and collapsed to her knees in the snow, vomiting.

Whatever had been inside that drink had not settled well and she hurled until her insides hurt.

Through her retching, she could hear the Bell's Chimes gong out the hour for bed, and Lily looked up in alarm: she hadn't meant to stay out so late! Surely by now the others had noticed her absence and were looking for her.

She had to get back to the school – she hadn't meant to get drunk.

In her haste, her hood had gotten thrown back so now, the wind was tousling her hair, making it seem like a wild, raging fire.

Wiping the back of her mouth with her glove, Lily tried to arrange her cape so that it wouldn't get tangled as she stood. Her pants had gotten soaked through from the snow on the ground but that was the least of her concerns. How was she going to get into the school grounds if the gates were closed?  
If she was caught, she'd instantly be stripped of her title…

_A Philologus Elite_ _for one day_, she thought, grimly, when she pictured her disgrace. She wouldn't just be humiliated in front of the school, she'd be humiliated in front of the King! She couldn't let that happen.

Still, maybe they'd give her some credit for the information that she'd heard. In the back of her mind, though, she knew that the thought was ridiculous: the strangers' conversation sounded more like gossip than anything else.

A fear was tugging at her, though and it was what pushed her forward. Even though she hadn't heard anything about the whereabouts of her father, she had something to tell.

But to who?

She had been informed that the King had left the Academy last night. Maybe she could tell Professor Edmund – she hoped that the man would listen to her.

A thousand excuses flew through her mind, but she finally settled on telling the truth. After all, she had just been doing her duty. Whether or not the information she had overheard was beneficial to the school or the country, was beyond her now. All she had to do was deliver it.

The road back to the Castle had, in a sense, been paved for her as the snow was packed hard by the hundreds of feet that had been trampling it. The falling snow was starting to accumulate though so Lily hurried over it as fast as possible.

By the time she saw the school gates, they were already closed and Filch was making his last rounds of the front grounds so she had to duck to stay unseen. It didn't help that her red cape made her stand out stark against the white background of snow. Thankfully, he seemed to miss her all together as he slowly began to trudge inside.

Her heart sank: how was she going to get inside now? The gates were locked and she wasn't about to start ringing the buzzer to ask to get inside.

_"__Sirius taught them all how to climb up to high places – whenever they've stayed out past curfew, they merely climb the castle walls to return to their dorms without being caught."_

Celena's words echoed in her head at that moment, and Lily craned her neck up to look. Was it actually possible? Beyond the gates, the walls of the castle seemed incredibly high. Her dorm room window could not even be seen from her place on the ground.

The Bell's Chimes struck the hour for Light's Out and with the first strike, Lily made up her mind: she would do it. If James and the others could, then she could too! She thanked God that her uniform had been changed to the men's because climbing the walls in a dress would be a pain.

She tried to open the gates, but they wouldn't budge. Sighing, she reached down on the ground to pick up a twig. Deftly, she twisted her hair into a bun and stuck the twig through it to hold it in place before attempting to climb the outer walls.

It was easy enough to do, what with the big rocks that had been placed around the exterior. She used it as leverage to hoist herself over. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't known that several watch dogs and search lights were roaming the front gardens.

As her feet touched the ground again, but this time on the other side of the wall, she heard the dogs barking, and she quickly ran towards the Castle as fast as she could. They would be able to pick up her scent – she knew there were guards around the place too, and she had no desire to meet them.

It wasn't such a long run to get to her Tower. It would be a long climb though, and Lily hugged herself against the cold as she glanced up the length of it. Hearing the dog's barking growing louder, she took a deep breath and experimentally reached out to grasp a crag. Giving it a sharp pull to make sure that it was sturdy, she began to climb.

When she was a good four feet above the ground, she dared a peek down. The front gardens were already crawling with the guards and the dogs.

She cursed – she had forgotten that it was snowing. Her footsteps were still fresh in the snow…

There was no turning back now.

_Don't look down!_ She told herself, as she tried to climb faster. Fear constricted in her chest as she continued to pick her way up.

She heard voices below her, and she was certain that she had been discovered. By that time, she was a good twenty feet up and it looked like another fifty to the first dormitory window. Which one was hers, she didn't know. It was hard to tell with the wind and the snow blurring her vision.

Her fingers were already so numb that she could not feel them and she had to struggle to pull herself up inch by inch. Her body felt stiff and tired…

Why did she have to take the hard way?

_My pride…_Lily thought to herself, darkly, in answer.

She wasn't aware of anything from so far up, except of how much she wanted to get inside and how much she desperately didn't want to fall. She could not help but keep thinking about how stupid the Marauders were, climbing this high. Then, ruefully, she had to put herself in their category, for here she was, doing the same thing!

The wind was tugging at her cape insistently now, and it was all Lily could do to hold on. When she chanced a peek down below, the ground was so far away that she could not see it in the darkness. All too vividly, she could picture herself broken and bleeding after her fall and she swallowed against the wail that rose in her throat.

No turning back.

She had made it at last to the dormitory windows, but she kept climbing higher to where hers must be located. It was hard to do, since she had to climb sideways as well – the women's dormitories were on the opposite side of the Tower.

_Lord, help me…_she prayed, as she took a deep breath and paused in her climbing. Her muscles hurt all over. She was not a very athletic person, and her body wasn't used to such aggressive behavior. Lily could feel that her clothes were stuck to her body in a plaster of sweat underneath her layers of coat. She wasted no time trying to recuperate for a very long time; she was certain that she had a severe case of frostbite.

All it would take was a few more minutes for her to freeze entirely.

Sniffing, Lily moved again, past windows, slowly. When the sudden sound of an alarm pierced her senses, she was caught off guard and in her surprise she was unable to grasp the crag she had been aiming for.

For a split moment, she was aware of a flash of panic, and then, Lily screamed as she fell...

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone looked up as above them, the alarms sounded, resonating through the dark passageways of the underground tunnels.

"Artur, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Ivan." The fervent whisper was streaked with caution.

Ivan, the commander of the small infiltration corps pulled his gun out of its holster. "Have we been discovered?"

There were a few murmurs and Artur signaled for everyone to keep quiet. "There's no possible way they could know we are here."

"It's the girl you were with!" Ivan snarled, shoving past his men, looking up at the rough ceiling above them that stood sturdy despite its rugged appearance. It resembled his features – rough and hardened, although, unlike him, these passages had never been visited by the sunlight.

Artur mimicked Ivan's actions of taking out his gun. "The girl would not be stupid enough to slip up now – not with so much at stake on her part."

Ivan didn't seem convinced. "We should have killed her the moment we stepped in." He growled. His footsteps were muffled by the stones on the floor as he led the way to their new hideout.

The girl had done well by retrieving what they now called the Headquarters. It was directly located underneath the old Throne Room, with a trap door leading up into the main Castle. Since the Throne Room was not used any more, it was a perfect way to move their people in and out without being seen.

Already, he had mobilized his men to take positions within the Academy using a hand drawn map that the girl had provided – something she had copied from a textbook in the library.

Still, it served its purpose and was surprisingly accurate. The only problem was, she did not know anything about the underground passageways other than what she had shown them, so it was impossible to travel without getting lost.

Several underground cells had turned up bones from skeletons, no doubt men who had once lost their way and died from wandering around. The underground passageways were large and twisting, like a maze. Ivan did not want to risk any of his men's lives to it.

"I was there on that outing." He informed Artur. "That fool of a man, Dumbledore, thought he could outwit me."

"What outing?" Artur asked, as the commander swept papers off a makeshift table made from two flat pieces of stone.

"It was an outing for all the Headmasters in London." Ivan replied. "I sat in the corner and I listened to what he had to say. I knew he was aware of my presence."

"That would mean that the others that were present at that meeting knew of you, then too."

Ivan shook his head. "No, those idiots were holding petty squabbles over whose school was better. They did not notice me." He placed a fresh paper out on the table.

"Then, Ivan, what is your next move?" Artur asked, in a low voice. "Your plan to lure out the Headmaster has worked so far, but I'm telling you that that boy, Potter, suspects too much."

"Then we'll kill him first." Said Ivan, dismissively. "He won't be a problem. What can he do against all of us by himself? Besides, he is no longer an Elite. He has no power or authority to make statements."

"The plan was just to capture Peter." Artur protested. "If we kill one of these noblemen, it will make our situation worse…"

Ivan spun around so quickly that his friend had to step back in surprise. "I will not let this opportunity pass me, Artur! Since Toma plays pet to the King, I have been forced to follow in his footsteps and try to stay ahead of him. Once the King realizes that he has made a mistake, he will reinstate me."

"Toma…" The name was spat in disgust. "What will you do once you have Peter?"

"All in time, my friend." Ivan answered. "Now, leave me to make the final preparations before our strike. I will call on you within the hour."

Artur nodded and moved away, wishing that the overhead whining of that alarm would stop, but it didn't, pealing its sharp ring through the air again and again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily fell with amazing speed, and her scream echoed through the night sky. Her hands clawed at the bricks, but in her gloves and with the snow that stuck to the sides of the walls, it was impossible to get a good grip. Her body skidded against it, ripping the top layer of her coat in some places – she didn't care.

She didn't want to die.

And then, her hand caught onto the ledge of a dormitory window, pulling her whole body up short, threatening to rip her arm out of its socket. With a gasp, she cried out as her torso was flung against the bricks like a whip. Her right knee crashed into the wall painfully with a loud smacking sound.

The ledge was covered in ice, but she held onto it with a death grip, despite her frost bitten fingers. Still gasping, she tried to orient herself, but her fear had gotten the best of her and all she could do was pant.

Finally, Lily mustered up enough courage to yell. "Help me! Please, help me!"

When the wind carried her voice away, she tried again, and was cut off when she heard the sound of the window above her opening. "What on earth?" the voice asked, and her heart leapt to her throat at the familiarity of it.

James.

Lucky indeed.

He looked down to see her hanging by one hand and stared at her blankly for a moment before realizing what he was seeing. He let out a swear word. "Lady Lily! What are you – how did you…" He seemed to forgo all his bewilderment with the dire scene in front of him. "Hold on!" he cried, leaning out his window. One arm came out to grasp her hand, which, at that moment, slipped and he managed to catch her just in time.

She cried out again as her body slammed into the wall of the Tower once more. "I've got you." Lily heard him saying.

"Don't let me fall…" she hear herself whimpering. She was terrified.

His voice was gentle and firm. "I won't. Trust me." He began to pull and she cried out as her shoulder throbbed in protest, but she didn't care as he began to lift her up to the safety of his room.

It took him a while to do so, and by the time he managed to haul her over his windowsill, he was panting.

Lily broke down, sobbing, her heart racing a mile a minute at the prospect that she had nearly died.

"Dear spirits!" James swore again, wasting no time in grabbing his overcoat from his bed and tugging it around her. He never even got a chance to do so properly because Lily threw her arms around his neck, and in surprise, he paused, before hugging her back, fiercely.

She was ice cold.

"My Lady…" he began to say. But she was crying too hard for him to get any more words out. Instead, he held her to him, sending up a small prayer of thanks for her safety. Finally, James set her back, his fingers wiping away her tears from her cheeks. "Hush now," he said, soothingly. "It's going to be okay." He got up and closed his window, before striding back to his bed to grab his blanket and drape that around her as well.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "Do you know how dangerous it is to climb…"

"I'm sorry!" Lily said, through her sobs. "I…I didn't want to get caught…and…I thought…"

James hugged her again, feeling tears prick his eyes. "You scared me to death!" He said. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?"

Against his shoulder, Lily nodded, feeling like a bigger fool in his embrace than anything else. She was grateful for his warmth though, and she burrowed herself closer to him.

They sat that way for a long time, James lending his body heat to her while she clung onto him in her fear. When her trembling died down some, he helped her up. "Can you stand?" He asked, worriedly.

Embarrassed for her tears and forwardness, Lily nodded and he helped her move over to his bed. She couldn't believe how lucky she'd been. Of all the people whose windows she could have possibly grabbed hold of, it had been his.

He had been the last person she wanted to see.

And yet, when she _had _seen him, she knew that she didn't have to worry.

Lily jumped when he came back over to her, holding a cup of tea out. "Here," he said, "it's still warm. Keep your hands around the glass, it should help bring some feel back into them."

Gratefully, she took the cup from him, finally glancing up. James still wore his uniform, the white shirt underneath stained slightly from leaning out over the window. It was still tucked in and ruffled at the collar, the sleeves rolled up. His hair was a mess – even hers seemed to have more order in it that his did, and she had been the one being tossed by the wind and snow earlier.

The sight that caught her attention the most, though, was his eyes.

Hazel eyes stared at her through dark-framed glasses.

It was the first time she had ever seen him without his contacts on and his gaze seemed to take her breath away.

She was reminded of the first impression she had gotten of him – a rugged man that was undoubtedly handsome.

"Are you okay?" he was asking, and Lily forced herself to tear her eyes away from his, back down to the teacup in her hands. What little warmth it had left was being used to heat her fingers.

"…Thank you…" she whispered, through chattering teeth.

An awkward moment hung in the air as though the two of them remembered their argument from the night before. This wasn't exactly how they had planned to meet again, and definitely not how they had planned to confront each other.

Lily didn't know why, but she desperately didn't want him to hate her.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

Blinking, Lily met his surprised gaze. "It was my fault." She told him. "I shouldn't have accused you about the map…"

James shook his head. "No, it was my fault too." He said. "I shouldn't have been so sensitive…I guess I was just stressed…" He blushed slightly as he tousled his hair with his fingers, absently. "I didn't mean to say those things…"

"Neither did I." Said Lily. "I'm not just saying that because you saved me, of course."

His gaze was so intense that she was forced to take a sip of tea to ease her suddenly dry throat. Another awkward moment hung in the air before she whispered, "…Was it true…what you said…about…"

"I do like you." James confirmed, without hesitation as though reading her mind. "I like you so much that after we argued, I couldn't sleep. I had a headache, and a stomach ache, and…everything felt so terribly wrong. Can we stop arguing please?"

Unable to help herself, Lily smiled. "Only if you'll forgive me all those awful things I said about you."

He laughed, and she relished it. "Of course." She never moved as he knelt down in front of her, and putting his hands to her shoulders.

"I thought…"

"I was so scared…" Lily told him, and he nodded, rubbing her arms gently with his fingers when he felt her tremble.

"Why on earth would you think to do something like that?" he asked. "Don't you know how dangerous it is? And what it means for someone in your position to stay out so late? The Alarms have gone off too…"

"I didn't want to come back late and get caught." She said, truthfully. "I just remembered Lady Celena telling me that you Marauders usually climb the Castle Walls to get back inside on time. So I tried…they probably thought I was some sort of intruder…" She trailed off when she remembered the conversation between the two men back in the Village. She began to tell James everything she had overheard, and as she did so, a thoughtful frown found its way onto his lips.

He stood, pacing as she recounted. When she finished, he raked his fingers through his hair. "Do you think those guys were right? Do you think those Russians are peace adversaries?" She asked.

"On a day of rest…" James muttered to himself, thinking hard about what she had said. He was silent for a long time as he pondered over the facts that she had laid out before him.

Lily prompted after a while, "They thought it was a religious day of some sort."

His face drained of color suddenly, his hazel eyes widening. His pacing stopped and his hand paused within his messy locks atop his head as he realized what it meant. "That is no religious day, my Lady."

"Sir James?"

"That day is today – they plan to attack us today!" Without further ado, he moved to his bed, to strap on his sword and pull on another overcoat.

"I don't understand." Lily said, hopping off his bed, and as she did so, his blankets fell as well, exposing her once again to the cold, but this time, she didn't notice it.

"Today – today is our day of rest. The Academy's first official day of Holiday." He said, impatiently. "I should have seen this coming!" He grabbed her arm. "Come on, we've got to tell the Master. We've got to get Peter out of here!"

Just as he said those words, Remus barged into the room. "James!" He cried. He paused when he saw Lily standing there before continuing. "Peter is missing!" The man's usual composed self seemed frenzied.

"What?" James demanded. "No…Remus! We need to find him! They're here – they're within the Palace. Peter is in danger!"

Remus seemed to lose all his color too and turned his heel. "I'll go get Sirius." He said. "We'll spread out."

"We've got to find him first." James said, tightly, beginning to rummage through his dresser drawer. "Lady Lily, I want you to go with them, understand?" As he spoke, he turned and pressed the map that they had argued over the other night into her hands. "Take this, and whatever you do, _don't get caught_."

Dazed, Lily took it from him. "W-what about you?"

"I've got to tell the Master everything I know." James said. "Peter's our first priority. Find him and keep him safe."

She clutched the map to herself, ignoring her body's protest for rest. She knew arguing with him at this point would only be futile. "I don't understand, sir. Why is he so important?"  
James looked at her, his raptor-like gaze seeming to penetrate straight to her soul.  
"Peter is the King's son."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Please leave me some comments! I know this chapter was a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless. The next chapter, again, in two weeks!

Thank you for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	26. For One Life Only

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaimer Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

AN: I can never fully express how much I appreciate the reviews left for me. This chapter is the longest chapter I've written so far – a lot happens in it, so be prepared! Also, it's a day early!

Onward.

* * *

_Previously: _

"Today – today is our day of rest. The Academy's first official day of Holiday." He said, impatiently. "I should have seen this coming - come on, we've got to tell the Master. We've got to get Peter out of here!"

Just as he said those words, Remus barged into the room. "James!" He cried. "Peter is missing!"

"What?" James demanded. "No…Remus! We need to find him! They're here – they're within the Palace. Peter is in danger!"

Lily shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand, sir. Why is he so important?"

James looked at her, his raptor-like gaze seeming to penetrate straight to her soul.  
"Peter is the King's son."

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**- For One Life Only -**

"W-what?"

"There's no time," James told her, impatiently. "What I'm asking you to do is not going to be easy, but you must hurry and go."

By the doorway, Remus stood waiting, looking impatient too. With a gentle shove, James ushered Lily over to him.

"Come, my Lady." Remus told her, taking her by the arm and guiding her forward as James left in the opposite direction.

"Sir Remus…" Lily began to say, but Remus was walking quickly now, and she had no choice but to keep up with him or fall behind. He headed straight for Sirius' room, which was located a level down.

On their way, they bumped into Lady Minerva, who seemed very agitated. "Sir Remus! What are you doing out of your dorm? You know the rules: when the alarm has sounded, all students must remain inside their rooms." Her gaze focused on Lily then. "And you, where have you been?" She demanded. "To be out past curfew - "

"-With all due respect, ma'am, now really isn't the time." Remus interrupted.

Seeing the look of irritation cross the woman's features, he quickly added, "We'll explain everything later. Right now, we must find Peter. He's gone missing and James is convinced that something is wrong."

"Wrong?" The Professor parroted.

"Yes, ma'am." Remus breathed. "I need you to please gather all your students and find somewhere safe to hide."

Lily had never seen the Professor get so flustered before. "Hide?"

"It would be for the best. Sudan will help you. As for Lady Lily," he nodded over his shoulder at her, "she must come with me."

Suddenly, around them, the sounds of the alarm cut off abruptly. The Professor's eyes grew wide at that, and Remus calmly remarked, "It's starting. Let's hurry."

This time, Lady Minerva did not care to argue, but rather, she turned to run down the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.

Remus turned to Lily. "I'll go get Sirius while you make sure that Sudan is awake and rounding up every one of the men as he can."

Her fear was back, and stronger than ever. "Sir Remus! The intruders could be anywhere!"

His response was grim. "I know." And without another word, he hurried off to the end of the hallway.

Lily found Sudan's room easily enough. All the Elites had a formal notice tacked up on their doorposts, further isolating them from everyone else.

Slowly, she knocked on the door. "Sudan, are you in there? It's an emergency!" She called.

After a few moments, Sudan answered, dressed down in his pyjamas. He was not wearing his glasses, holding them in his left hand, thus allowing her to see that he had large brown eyes under those bushy brows. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. "Lady Lily, why are you - "

"Listen," Lily said, quickly, cutting his question off in mid-sentence. "Lady Minerva has ordered you to round up all the men of the Tower and have them meet in the Common Room. From there, she will give you further instructions."

The man seemed to be confused as he clumsily put on his glasses. Lily didn't bother to tell him that the Lady had not made any orders whatsoever, but she figured that the Professor would turn a blind eye to that. "O-okay…" He said.

"Thank you." Lily answered, stepping back. "There's no time to delay."

He nodded, and slipped back into his room, quickly reaching out to grab his sword from behind his door.

Remus was making his way down the hall with a bleary-eyed Sirius when Lily went up to find them.

"I must find Lady Celena." Sirius was saying, his voice thick with the fog of sleep. "She will be too afraid…"

Before Remus could protest, Sirius said firmly, "I'll be fine. I won't have James' sister be caught up in all this mess. You two stay out of sight."

"This is all my fault." Remus muttered, angrily. "If I hadn't yelled at Peter, this wouldn't be happening."

Sirius rubbed sleep encrusted eyes. Even in his pyjamas he looked stunning – it was a wonder how he had managed to sleep through the peals of the alarm just moments ago. "That's quite enough, sir. Everything is hard enough without you blaming yourself over matters. We'll find Peter yet."

Lily nervously hugged the map to her chest. "Where do we even begin?"

"I'll try the libraries." Remus told her. "You check all the study halls and the kitchens."

"What about the classrooms?" Lily suggested.

Sirius nodded. "You leave that up to me." He said. "We'll meet back in the Chamber of Secrets before the midnight hour."

He clasped their arms briefly before turning and running down the hallway once again.

Remus turned to Lily, his gaze intense. "Don't get caught."

She swallowed and nodded as she watched him leave too.

Taking a deep breath, she hurried down the stairs…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everything was chaotic, with dormitory doors being thrown open and students coming down the stairs with thundering steps. Everyone seemed to be in a panic, and there was a tenseness so thick that Sirius swore he could cut through it with his sword. Despite everyone's fear, no one was screaming or shouting.

The girls streamed into the Common Room, most of them wearing their white night shifts. The men did the same, some in their dark red pyjamas, but every one of them (save for the commoners) wore their swords at their hips.

Sirius didn't bother to stop by, instead, making his way up the Women's Dormitory steps to a room that still stood shut.

Cautiously, he knocked, but no one answered. He tried again. "Lady Celena, it's me, Sirius!" he called. Again, all stayed silent on the other side of the door.

This time, he grasped the handle. "I'm sorry for the intrusion!" he called, before he let himself in.

The girl was within, crouched by her bed. She gasped at his entrance, and she backed up until she crashed into her dresser, knocking a few trinkets down. They fell with soft thuds to the hard wood floor next to her feet.

"It's all right." Sirius said, taking a step in.

"Please…" Celena whimpered. "Don't come any closer…"

He stared at her, surprised at himself for the way tears sprung up in his eyes at her words. He forced himself to swallow past the hurt and move forward. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, glad that his voice did not tremble. "I've come to get you out of here."

She lifted big blue eyes to him. "I don't wish to go." She said, her lower lip quivering.

She shoved back against the dresser violently again as Sirius moved to stand in front of her.

"The Castle has been infiltrated." He told her. "I've got to get you somewhere safe."

"Where is Sir James?" Celena demanded, her breath coming in quick pants.

"He's gone to speak with the Master." Sirius told her. "Please, my Lady, you must come with me. I would never be able to stand it if anything were to happen to you."

Frantically, she shook her head, her black hair whipping as she did so. "I'm…I'm frightened!"

Gently, Sirius reached out to take her hands in his. "I know." He whispered. "I am too. I'm frightened to see you get hurt again."

She shuddered at his touch and he tightened his grip slightly. "I _promise_ you," he fervently said, "that I will not let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, this time." He bowed his head. "I beg you, Lady Celena…please…"

Her trembling lessened slightly. "W-where are we going?"

"To the Chamber of Secrets." Sirius responded. "There isn't much time…"

Slowly, she wiped her eyes from the tears that threatened to spill and nodded.

Feeling greatly relieved, Sirius stood, helping her to her feet. "You must stay quiet, and stick close." He said, reaching over to grab a shawl that she had draped at the foot of her bed and handing it to her. "It's cold down there." He explained.

Resigned, she slipped it on, and he took her hand in his again. "Come." He said, and began to lead the way.

Obediently, she followed, and despite herself, Celena's cheeks turned a bright red when she trained her eyes to their linked hands.

They walked quickly, past the congregating group of Gryffindors in the Common Room, unnoticed. Professor McGonogall was instructing everyone to stay quiet and be on the alert for another intrusion.

Sirius led Celena out of the Tower, down the stairs toward the base of it. There, he stopped and crouched by the hidden passageway, revealing its dark mouth. At her apprehensive look, he tugged at her hand. "It's okay," he assured her. "It's safe."

He began to squeeze inside and for a moment, he thought Celena would refuse, but, to his relief, she followed him wordlessly, the grip on his hand tightening as they were swallowed in darkness.

The floor was craggy and sloped downward, but Sirius had travelled these passageways so often, he was certain he could traverse them with his eyes closed. So familiar was he with the dark tunnel that he quickly zigzagged through, stopping once in a while to help the Lady with him.

For someone who seemed so delicate, Celena kept up just fine. "Are you all right?" he asked her, when he led her down a narrow strip.

Her hand tightened around his. "I'm fine." She responded. And then she added shyly, "I'm with you…"

He was glad for the cover of darkness or else she would have seen his blush.

After that, they didn't say anything else until they pushed their way out into the West Wing Hall.

It was dark and gloomy, the lights dimmed. The bodies of armour stood resolute and stiff as they always had, as if on guard, while the paintings stared down at them curiously from the walls. All in all, it felt eerie and even Sirius felt goose bumps run down his arms when Celena noted, "It's so quiet…"

Just as she said those words, they heard footsteps coming down the hall and gruff voices. "Move on, move on!" One voice commanded, louder than the others.

Sirius took Celena's arm and pushed her back against the wall beside one of the suits of armour. She struggled slightly when he pressed against her. "Sir-"

"-Shh!" he ordered, putting a hand gently (but firmly) over her mouth. She froze, and dropped her resistance at his terse tone.

The footsteps grew louder and Sirius chanced a peek. Men in dark blue and red uniforms marched forward, their shadows cast against the wall menacingly. They were herding a group of students – Ravenclaws – ahead of them, men and women alike.

The leader was a ferocious-looking man, his glare enough to make Sirius' free hand grasp his sword uncomfortably. "If anyone dares to speak, we will kill them." The leader was saying, and as a warning, he aimed his gun and fired at the closest statue. The sound of the weapon firing caused everyone to scream and duck, and Sirius covered Celena's body with his, hunching his shoulders as marble pieces flew past them, hitting the armour they were hiding behind, making the metal clink.

Celena's body grew rigid at the contact, and Sirius met her eyes apologetically. He eased himself away, his ears ringing from the last demonstration, and gestured for her to stay quiet by putting a finger to his lips.

Terrified, she nodded, and he chanced a peek again. "Where is the Gryffindor Tower?" The man was asking waving the revolver around for emphasis.

When no one answered, he grabbed a woman by the arm and yanked her forward. It was Lady Chrissa Quinn, Sirius realized, and the woman let out a small shriek of fear when the leader cocked his gun and held it up to her temple.

"Don't hurt her!" Sir Dane said, pushing himself out from among the crowd. His eyes were trained on his Lady. "It's…up five flights at the end of the corridor on the right."

The man seemed to weigh his words carefully before he shoved Chrissa Quinn over to Dane again. The man enveloped her into his arms protectively as the leader turned, snapping his fingers. Immediately, two of the uniformed men went to do his silent bidding. "The rest of you, keep walking."

As they marched down the hallway, Sirius took up Celena's hand again. He could feel her shaking violently. "I know you're scared," he whispered, "but we've got to keep moving."

"They've taken them hostage!" Celena gasped, her blue eyes wide.

He grasped her shoulders. "Calm down. Just calm down." He said. "If you panic now, we'll get caught too." He checked over his shoulder to see the group disappearing around the corner before turning back to her. "Can you do as I tell you?"

He waited until she nodded before he began to move forward, once again linked at the hands.

Several times they had to stop and be silent as more and more students were found and held hostage. It seemed almost impossible to get to the Chamber but at long last, they were able. What would have regularly been a ten minute trip had taken them more than an hour as the Bell's Chimes had struck the Midnight gong a while ago.

Where once the Chamber was used for relaxation, it had now become a place of refuge. Within, Remus and Lily waited, looking anxious. When they caught sight of the couple, they rushed forward.

"Did you see?" Remus demanded. "There are so many of them!"

"I saw." Sirius said, grimly. "We almost had a few encounters. Did you check the libraries?"

"All of them." Said Remus. "Peter was not there."

"He was not in the classrooms we passed by either." Sirius said, letting go of Celena's hand.

"Or the study halls." Lily reported. "All the men are being stripped of their swords." She pushed her hair back absently. "And the kitchens are being used as a storage room for them."

Remus inclined his head once. "That would be the first step: making sure there was no way to fight back." He fingered the sword at his hip thoughtfully. "We're running out of time, friends. Against so many, it looks like we have no hope to find Peter before they do."

"No." Sirius said, curtly. "There is hope yet. Peter knows that map," he indicated the map Lily was holding, "very well. He may act childish, but he is not stupid. He'll find a place to hide."

Celena finally spoke up. "What of my brother?"

Lily shook her head. "I haven't seen him since he went to speak with the Master…"

The younger girl sat down heavily on one of the benches that lined the room. She whispered, "Why is this happening?"

Sirius exchanged glances with the others before he knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his once again. "He'll be here as soon as he can." He tried to sound optimistic. "I'm sure he's on his way here now." To the others, he said, "Our situation is difficult. We need ideas."

When no one offered any, Celena breathed, "Heaven help us…"

Help. They definitely needed that.

Suddenly, Remus snapped his fingers. "You're right!" he cried. At their blank looks, he thought to explain. "Lady Celena, you are truly amazing!" His eyes had gone bright. "I know where Peter is!"

"Right, mate. Where is he then?" Sirius demanded.

"He's in the Astronomy Tower." Said Remus.

"The Astronomy Tower?" Lily echoed. "How do you know?"

"When Lady Celena said the word _Heaven_, it occurred to me that Peter has gone to find solace from his misery under the sky – under the stars that he loves so much."

_Do you know how many stars are in the sky?_

There was a pause and then Sirius got up, his sword clattering against the stones of the floor. "I'll go get him."

Remus protested, "But…"

"I'm the fastest. Climbing up to the Astronomy Tower by a normal route is impossible. There are no short cuts up there either. The best way now is to climb the Castle Walls from without, and in this weather, I would be the only one that's suitable for the task."

His friend seemed to want to argue, but then realized that whatever Sirius had said was the truth. "While I go, Remus, you must go and be certain that our escape route is secure." To Lily he said, "Use the map to help as many people as you can to find safety. We've got to keep the intruders from holding any more hostages."

Knowing that protesting would not be tolerated at this point, Lily obediently held out the parchment and he indicated the passageways and rooms which she could use to manoeuvre through the castle without being seen. Again, he stressed for her to be careful. "You must be silent." He proceeded to hand her a flashlight, one of several that they kept hidden in the Chamber.

She nodded, and for the second time that day, he clasped their arms before they turned to do their duties.

Sirius got ready to do his, fixing the collar to his pyjamas, feeling a bit awkward at the way his sword felt heavier than normal without the rest of the weight of his normal clothing. He hadn't had time to change into something else though, so he would have to make do with what he had on. It was going to be cold and he thanked God that he had remembered to at least slip on some shoes - climbing the Tower would be impossible without them.

He no sooner took one step when he felt Celena grab his arm. He turned to face her. "My L - "

He never got a chance to finish his question because she kissed him, cutting him off. If there was ever a time he was stunned, it was now. His body froze in disbelief at the contact of her lips on his.

It was quick and short, and when she pulled away, her cheeks were pink. "Be careful." She said, when he stared at her in bewilderment. She glanced down at her feet then, which, he noticed, were bare under her white night shift.

Sirius felt a blush of his own spread across his face and he cleared his voice, bringing a hand up to the back of his head to scratch at the base of his neck. "I-I'll be back as soon as possible." He promised. "You'll be safe here."

Celena met his gaze again, and he felt as though he forgot how to breathe. "I'll wait for you."

A smile welled up from within him and he reached out to push a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly before picking up his own flashlight and leaving.

**0-0-0-0-0  
**

A few people had put up a fight against the intruders; that much was obvious when Sirius passed by several groups that were dragging the wounded back and beating their hostages. Most of the students that had fought back, he was glad to note, were Gryffindors.

He was grieved for the fact that he was unable to help them, to stand and fight alongside them. All he could do was watch in horror as they were tied up and thrown into a holding room along with many others.

From what he had gathered, the Russians were still frantically searching for Peter, but every person they interrogated had no idea where he had gone.

Sirius hoped that Remus' deduction of where Peter was hiding was correct.

He waited until the coast was clear before dashing for one of the hidden passageways. Before he could slip inside it though, he caught sight of the Lady Minerva, being dragged between two armed men, unconscious.

As much as he had always told himself that he hated her, Sirius felt a pang of rage at seeing her in that condition. _You can't stop now_, he told himself, even though his whole body itched to throw himself at the men and save her. _You have to get Peter!_

Was the loss of so many lives worth it in order to save a Prince?

He already knew the answer.

Slipping into the underground passageways, he followed them toward the south end of the building. When he pushed his way out from behind a couch in one of the sitting rooms, he almost collided with a group of intruders that had used the room to hold more hostages. This time, the majority of the hostages were the Professors, some of whom looked badly beaten.

There were six guards all together, each one dressed similarly in the blue and red uniforms that he had seen earlier. These men, though, did not wear guns, but rather, short swords that were gilded at the pommel.

"We can't tell you where Sir Peter is if we don't know!" Professor Merrythought was saying.

"Where is the Headmaster?" A man with a beard snapped. When the instructor defiantly gave him no answer, he backhanded him and he fell back, crashing against the couches which Sirius was hiding behind.

The Gryffindor student felt his stomach churn. The only other time he had felt this angry was whenever he came face-to-face with his father, but he forced himself to use their argument as a diversion so that he could slip toward the windowsill and open it.

Coming back in through this way would be troublesome, but Sirius had a plan.

Backing away from the window he pressed his back against the couch out of sight, but reached out to snag the Defense Instructor's shoulder. The man turned around with a jerk and Sirius put a finger to his lips in caution. The Defense teacher had never looked so fierce before. If he had a sword, he could take out all six of the guards on his own, Sirius was sure of it.

He checked to make sure that the guards' backs were turned. They were arguing about something amongst each other in their harsh tongue, their tones sounding accusing.

"I know where Peter is and I am going to get him," the student whispered. "We'll need to come back down this way though so Professor, do you think that you could handle these men if I lent you my sword?"

A smile of understanding crossed the old man's face. "I can and I will. For His Highness, I would lay down my life." He responded, glancing over to the guards as well.

"As would I." Sirius agreed, reaching over to untie the man's bonds before handing him his sword. "Peter is the only heir to the throne. I thank you for your pains."

"The coast will be clear upon your return." The Professor promised, and Sirius ducked back just as the bearded man lumbered over.

"What are you babbling about to yourself old man?"

The Professor didn't bother to answer, lashing out with amazing speed for someone of his age. From behind the couch, Sirius could hear everyone screaming, and he saw a splash of blood stain the cream-colored walls.

He couldn't help but stare at it, every muscle in his body locked, paralyzed with a dread so great it threatened to suffocate him. But then, the Professor was moving, his sword a flash as it was wielded expertly, efficiently meeting every mark.

"Go!" The word thundered above the shouts and the sounds of engaged battle, shocking Sirius back to reality.

Scrambling from behind the couch, Sirius did as he was told. His legs seemed to have turned to jelly and he stumbled to the windowsill once again, fumbling with its lock.

He was distantly aware of the intruders shouting, coming after him, but he paid them no mind as his breath rose out in a cloud before him when he threw open the shutters. They slammed with a deafening crack against the stone outside, and he threw himself forward, the bare flesh of his fingers meeting with ice on the windowsill.

It was cold – so cold his blood seemed to freeze the minute he let himself out the window. Through the thin material of his clothing, Sirius could feel the touch of ice start to gnaw its way down his body. The wind threatened to rip him away from the wall, but he clung onto the sides, desperately.

There was never a time Sirius had been afraid of climbing until then. He suddenly felt disoriented and confused. His body, so used to inching along at great heights, momentarily forgot how to coordinate itself. Did he move his right leg first, or his left? Was he to grasp that crag above him or use that foothold?

He realized he was holding his breath and he told himself to let it out. Panic could not rule him now. He refused to let it, and shaking himself out of his stupor, he began to climb.

The Astronomy Tower was the highest of all the Towers in the Academy so by the time Sirius managed to reach it, he was wondering if there was ever such a thing as warmth. His body shook so violently that one would have thought he was having a seizure.

With strength he didn't know he had, he pried open the Astronomy Tower's windows and let himself in, falling down in a heap on the floor. It was pitch dark there, the only light was provided by the full moon that hung on a background of stars shining in through the windows.

The room was crowded with various pieces of furniture, in a disorderly fashion. Overhead, the ceiling had been replaced with large panes of glass, very similar to that of the Chamber of Secrets. Since it had been snowing for quite some time already, they were covered with ice and snow, making further lighting from the heavens above impossible.

Then, out of nowhere something hit Sirius hard on the back of his head and he had to fight to keep his vision from swimming.

Grunting, he whirled just in time to see a lamp's post coming for him again and he reached out to evade the attack. His vision cleared enough to see that the person attacking him was Peter, whose eyes were wide with terror.

"Wait! It's me!" He shouted, and his friend stopped short at the sound of his voice.

"S-Sirius?"

"Yes." He said, sucking in air through his mouth. Every breath felt like a searing fire down his chest, but he didn't care. He rolled over, using the wall to brace himself.

The lamp suddenly came on, showering the room with light. Peter was still holding onto it with a death grip though. "I thought you were…"

"I know." Muttered the elder boy, rising to his feet and ignoring the way his whole body throbbed with pain.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said, putting the lamp down. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that question." Sirius said, eyeing the boy's pale face. "You're sick again, aren't you?"

Peter glanced away. "I'm fine."

"We've got to get you out of here. The Academy is crawling with intruders. It's only a matter of time before they find you up here."

"How will we get down?" Peter asked. "I tried the stairs, but there is no way I wouldn't be seen, so that's why I stayed here."

"We'll have to climb back down." Sirius indicated the window with a nod of his head.

"But…Sirius…in my condition…"

"We have no other choice." Sirius said, flatly. "I will carry you."

"But…"

"Peter, I assure you that I can do it." But even as Sirius said the words, he heard the doubt behind them. He knew that in normal circumstances, what he said would have been true, but as it was, he had been barely able to get _himself_ up….

Then, he heard the footsteps and the familiar guttural sounds of the foreign language coming up the stairs. "Come on." Sirius ordered in a low hiss, flicking the lamp off.

Swallowing, Peter hoisted himself up onto his friend's back. "Sirius…"

"My lord, everything will turn out just fine. You'll see." He felt Peter's arms encircle his neck, and felt the hum of Peter's vocal chords as the boy muttered, "You're lying…"

Sirius pursed his lips together and braced himself for the impact of cold once again, choosing not to reply. The wind seemed to be laughing at him as he stepped out and slowly swung himself over the window's edge once again, this time, intending to climb downward.

He returned the window to its normal state in hopes that he could throw off the enemy before he began the slow descent.

It was hard to move with the extra weight on his back, and it felt as though every strong hold he found was not sturdy enough. More than once, his foot slipped and more than once, he almost lost his balance.

Behind him, Peter clung onto him for dear life.

_We're not going to make it! _Sirius thought in despair, but all of a sudden, he felt Peter's weight shift on his back. "What are you doing?" He called out, his voice carried away by the wind.

"I am going to climb down myself!" Peter shouted back.

"No, Peter, it's too dangerous!" Sirius said.

"If we keep going like this, we'll both fall."

"My lord!" But Peter had already swung off, having found himself a foothold. At the angle that they both sat, it was impossible for him to get the boy back into his original position.

Peter was looking at him resolutely from under his hooded jacket. "It's cold." He said, simply. "But I can do this."

Heaving a sigh, Sirius glared at him. "Carry on, then." Was the curt order.

The boy was right though: without the extra weight, the both of them moved faster. He was proud to see that Peter was lithe despite how icy the walls had become. He had learned well.

When they reached the Sitting Room's window again, Sirius motioned that he would go first. When he peered in, Professor Merrythought waved and ran to the window to help him in.

On the floor, the guards lay dead.

Sirius climbed in and reached out a hand to help Peter. Despite his shivering, the younger Gryffindor was all smiles. Before he could see the bloody mess on the floor, Sirius stepped in front of him, blocking it from view.

Professor Merrythought clapped them on the shoulders. "It's dangerous here. You must find a place to hide and flee as soon as possible."

"But Professor," Peter protested, "you always told us that only cowards run…"

"I did." The Professor said. "But the wary run and survive." He held out Sirius' sword. "If you must fight, then do so valiantly." He motioned to his own sword which now rested, once again, at his hip.

Peter spoke with words that surpassed his years. "I can't leave my people…"

"You must." Sirius said, taking his sword back and girding it again in its rightful place. "Every one of us would put our lives on the line in order to protect you. You know that."

The boy blinked back tears and straightened his back. "You have my thanks." He said, at last.

"It is but our duty." The Defence instructor replied, bringing a fist up to his heart and bowing his head. Behind him, the other teachers did the same, and Sirius put a hand to Peter's shoulder, hoping that the burden was not too much to bear.

Reluctantly, he followed Sirius to the hidden door, and the elder boy climbed through after him, disappearing into the walls.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They ran into Lily on their way back to the Chamber. Her red hair had fallen out of its bun, and her face and clothes were streaked with dirt, blood and tears.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, seeing how she limped.

"I fell." She stated, simply. "Oh, Sir Sirius! There are so many people who are wounded!"

"I know…"

"Sudan is dead!" She wailed. "I saw him...he…" She covered her face with her hands. Only moments ago, she had been talking with the man. Only yesterday she had made acquaintances. And now, he was gone. "There was nothing I could do…"

Sirius saw despair cross Peter's face and the elder boy ushered her forward. "I know it's hard," he said walking with one hand on her elbow, "but you must be strong…" he darted looks over his shoulder uncomfortably as the ever-present sound of footsteps echoed around them. "We must go, or we'll surely be found."

Lily forced herself to wipe her tears away compose herself. It was not going to be easy – James had told her that. Still…she hadn't thought it would go this far…

Sirius gently encircled an arm around her shoulder as if in comfort for what she had seen, and she let him lead her forward, the lump in her throat preventing her from saying anything else.

They managed to skirt several other encounters before they finally reached their destination.

It was going to be a long night.

Celena was waiting for them, wrapped securely in her shawl, hunched over to keep warm. She was combing through her long black hair absently with her fingers when she saw them and a look of relief crossed her features.

Lily sat down beside her, heavily. "There's got to be something we can do…"

"We are only six against what seems a hundred strong." Sirius said. "As we speak, more people are being caught."

"If I can make it to the Palace, I'm sure I can get some help…" Peter put in, hopefully. "At this rate, many people will die this night."

"No, the Palace is too far away in your condition." Sirius told him.

Celena spoke up. "What of my brother?"

As if her words held a spell, Remus entered suddenly, the portrait slamming closed behind him. Everyone got to their feet, tense.

Had they been discovered?

"Remus, what news is there?" Peter demanded, when he saw that the man was alone. They had been expecting that the intruders were at his heels.

His news left them no better off, his panicked words making Lily's blood run cold. "James has been taken hostage!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: I know, another cliffhanger. What can I say? I just hope that you will come back for the next chapter, which, (I hope) will be just as enjoyable. If you thought this one was (and even if you didn't), please leave me some comment by reviewing. They really help!

Thank you for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	27. The Hand of Time

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

AN: You Rhule Alia! Thanks for your help in figuring out this chapter. I have decided to update on Fridays since my Saturday classes tend to interrupt my usual updating pattern. Thanks also to the reviewers – I can't believe I have reached the thousand mark. Sorry for the late post: the website wasn't allowing me to upload my file so I wasn't able to update fast enough. And that is enough of my lame excuses. 

Onward!

* * *

_Previously: _

_Lily sat down beside Celena, heavily. "There's got to be something we can do…"_

"_We are only six against what seems a hundred strong." Sirius said. "As we speak, more people are being caught."_

"_If I can make it to the Palace, I'm sure I can get some help…" Peter put in, hopefully. "At this rate, many people will die this night."_

"_No, the Palace is too far away in your condition." Sirius told him._

_Celena spoke up. "What of my brother?"_

_As if her words held a spell, Remus entered suddenly, the portrait slamming closed behind him. Everyone got to their feet, tense._

"_Remus, what news is there?" Peter demanded, when he saw that the man was alone. They had been expecting that the intruders were at his heels._

_His news left them no better off, his panicked words making Lily's blood run cold. "James has been taken hostage!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

**- The Hand of Time -**

For some reason, Lily felt as though something was smothering her as she stared in disbelief at Remus' announcement. He was speaking again though, his words seeming to run into each other in her mind.

"I saw him and the Master being dragged into the Throne Room when I was trying to secure our escape." He said. "I couldn't do anything: it seemed heavily guarded." He grimly drummed his fingertips on the hilt of his sword. "All the main exits are guarded as well, so its only a matter of time before they find out our planned route."

"Let's just hope that they overlook it." Sirius sounded anxious.

Remus added, "The weather is beastly out there. A storm looks to be in full speed - we shan't survive the night in the clothes we have on."

Sirius listened, gravely. "We'll need horses." He said at last, giving a side glance to the ladies who looked to be in shock. "And warm clothing and food."

"Sirius, have you forgotten?" Remus gestured angrily. "With Peter's condition…"

"You don't have to worry about me." Peter cut in, his cheeks gaining a hue. His eyes had turned hard, and his voice was unrelenting. "I wouldn't want to be a _burden_."

A silence hung in the air at that, and Remus uncomfortably shifted his feet. "Peter, about what I said before…"

"It's fine." Peter said, cutting him off again, but it was clear to everyone that it wasn't.

For a moment, Lily thought another row would take place, but Remus merely nodded, and cleared his throat. "There's still the issue about James."

Sirius glanced at the girls again, his eyes resting on Celena. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Lily couldn't believe her ears at his implication. "But he's your best friend!"

"We have to get Peter out." Sirius said, sounding pained. "And according to what Remus told me, our only option is to go now while our route has not yet been cut off."

Beside her, Celena sat stone still, her eyes getting wider at the news. Lily was surprised that the girl did not start bawling right then and there.

Lily got to her feet. "I can't believe you." She said, her heart throwing itself against her chest painfully with each beat at the thought of leaving James behind. "You can't just - "

"We can, and we _will,_ my Lady." Sirius said, firmly. "James is a man grown: he can take care of himself until we return with help."

"He's right." Remus said, nodding. "Lady Lily, we don't have much time."

"If it were you…" Lily began, but the man quietly interrupted.

"Nymphadora has been taken captive as well."

Lily recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"Sir Remus…"

He looked away, his face impassive. "Sirius, I'll go with you to the Mat. We'll find some warm clothing there for sure." To Peter, he said, "We'll head to my Hold afterward for protection. But right now my lord must take the underground passageways to the North Storeroom. We'll meet with you there."

Peter regarded him coolly and Remus seemed to want to say more, but didn't. Sullenly, boy glanced around the room, his small eyes taking in the shadowed area. Nobody moved as he began to walk around it.

Sirius exchanged glances with Remus who finally spoke. "My lord, we shall entrust the women to you."

Peter's answer was long in coming. "Are you sure you want to leave such a big task to someone like me?"

"I would have it no other way, my lord." Said Remus.

The boy stared at the skylight above them before he turned to face them again. "Then, let it be so." He murmured.

For some reason or another, a lump seemed to form in Lily's throat at his distant words. Peter was resigned with his fate. She supposed they all were.

She swallowed it back and said, "Let's get going. The sooner we reach the Palace the sooner we can bring help to Sir James."

Everyone agreed to that and Remus and Sirius excused themselves, leaving the women alone with Peter, who had resumed staring up at the skylight.

Things were happening too fast – too sudden. All at once, secrets had been revealed and lives had been taken. Where a joyous festival had just taken place, an ominous feeling had replaced it, leaving a cloud of gloom in the air. It was suffocating and heavy.

Lily observed Peter as he slowly began to move toward them again. He seemed hunched over from the burden of responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders. His youthful face seemed haggard, as if he wanted no more than cry but was unable to. At that moment, he reminded her of the King.

And then, she remembered exactly who he was.

There was no way he'd ever be normal.

"Lady Lily, may I have the map?" he asked, politely, shaking her from her thoughts.

"O-of course…my lord…" she stammered, reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve it.

He gave her a small smile. "Please, I'm just Peter."

Wordlessly, Lily nodded, feeling relieved that she did not have to put on grand airs. She handed the map to him and he scanned it quickly. "The Mat is toward the south end of the building." He said. "That should give us plenty of time."

Lily frowned. "Plenty of time for what?"

He met her gaze, steadily. "To save James."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily blinked and Celena nervously said, "But Sir Sirius…"

"I know what he told us." Peter replied, stoutly. "But I cannot let him get hurt on my account. I wouldn't be able to bear it." He licked his lips. "For months, he has been telling me about his suspicions. He always insisted that I was in danger – he almost never let me out of his sight.

"James said that he would rather I leave and go back home, but every time he petitioned for it, my father told him that it was not safe.

"I was glad for it – I didn't want to return to the Palace…but now, I must." He finished. "James has always looked out for me. He's risked his life for me too many times to count. I would not want him to suffer." Peter went back to surveying the map. "Besides, there may be things he knows that we don't."

Lily took a step forward. "How do you plan to do that? I've seen these men kill without blinking an eye. I was there when Sudan…" she trailed off, the memory making her want to vomit.

Peter grimly glanced at the map again. "James knows far too much for them to kill him right away." He said, confidently.

"Sir Remus said that the Throne Room was heavily guarded." Lily said, vaguely wondering what exactly James could possibly know that would keep him alive for the torture ahead.

The boy pulled at his bottom lip momentarily. "We'll have to find a way to get past them."

Lily glanced at Celena who didn't seem very impressed with the answer either. "Sir Peter…"

He wagged a finger at her. "You must agree to doing it first before I tell you how."

The way he said it made the hair on the back of Lily's neck stand on end. She had never heard him speak that way before, and it bothered her. But at the same time, she didn't want to leave James behind either. "Fine." She said.

Celena nodded, hooking her hair behind her ear. "As will I."

Peter grinned. "It will be dangerous, but if we play our cards right, we should be able to free James quickly." He pointed to the map. "The uniforms the men are wearing are military suits from Russia," he explained. "I did research on the Russian people when I was looking into Lady Celena's…difficult situation."

"Rape." The unfortunate filled in.

He nodded. "Yes, rape." He fiddled with the parchment in his hands at the sensitive topic. "Anyway, I know that within the ranks of the military there are captains and lieutenants. The captains and lieutenants should be wearing something that marks them apart from their subordinates."

"Are you planning on disguising yourself?" The redhead demanded. She could not picture Peter dressed in a military suit and managing to pass by unnoticed. For one, he was too short – he stood a good head shorter than Lily. For another, he did not carry himself like a soldier at all.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "No. It is always a good idea to know who your enemies are. The high ranking officers obviously have more experience and are more brutal. If James got captured by these men, I've no intention of running in there."

Lily impatiently sucked in a breath. "Then what exactly is your plan?"

"I plan to give them a taste of their own medicine by getting someone who is just as cunning to help us." Peter answered.

At their blank looks he prompted, "Sir Lucius Malfoy."

This time, Lily couldn't help but glare at the mention of the man's name. Lucius had never liked her and she returned that feeling. The thought that he would be the one helping them out seemed almost absurd. "What makes you think he'll be so willing?"

Peter seemed surprised by her question. "My Lady, all I have to do is ask."

She felt her cheeks heat at the obvious answer. Of course Lucius would agree – the man was an Elite that had sworn fidelity to the Royal Family in times of need and Peter was as Royal as he could get.

"He has a duty to me above all else." Peter was saying as he scanned the map once again. "He is, after all, my dearest cousin and I hate pulling rank, but in this, I must."

"We don't even know where he is!" Lily said, anxiously. Time was running out: at this rate, James would be dead even before help reached him.

"I do." Peter said, matter-of-factly. "In the Slytherin Tower there is a secret passage that leads straight down to the Dungeons. Very few people know of it, but Sir Lucius is one of them. Knowing him, he's probably hidden most of his House down there." He motioned with a finger to the places mentioned on the map. "If we follow this route underground, we should have no problems getting there without being seen."

The prospect of going underground again made Lily's insides squirm but she reminded herself that she had agreed to his plans.

Lily frowned. "Isn't there some other way we could do all this without endangering your life?"

Peter laughed. "Oh, my Lady! Don't you know? That would take the fun out of it." He began to fold the map up. "Come on." He said, placing it into his pants' pocket. "There isn't much time left. We'll have to take the passage that's caved in." With a nod of his head, he indicated the second passageway into the Chamber of Secrets that seemed no longer passable. "We're small, so we're sure to fit if we squeeze in."

They made their way to the mountain of rubble. It stood about ten feet tall, each rock piled precariously on top of the other, filling the gaping hole that used to be an entrance. At the very top, a small opening was left – so small that when Peter said squeeze he meant it: there was no way to crawl on hands and knees.

If there was something Lily hated more than spiders, it was dark, enclosed places. She felt herself begin to panic. "C-can't we take another route?"

Peter was already beginning to climb the rubble. "This route is the fastest – and the safest. There is no chance of us getting caught if we traverse the underground passageways." Seeing her anxious face, he gently said, "I've climbed through here once before. We'll be fine so long as we have a flashlight."

Celena began to climb too, holding her night shift up a bit so that she would not stumble, and Lily, having no choice, followed her example fearfully.

Having had a bad experience with climbing, she picked her way across the jagged rocks carefully. She had to hand it to Celena – though the girl's feet were cut and bruised, she didn't utter a single complaint.

Peter entered first and it took a while for him to get in fully. Celena followed once she reached the opening and by the time Lily faced it, she felt like vomiting.

_You agreed_, she told herself harshly. _You've got to do this._

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. If it was for James, she would do anything.

_Why?_ She asked herself.

…She didn't know why.

Slowly, she slipped her head in. The passageway was so tight that there was no way she could even lift her head. She was forced to stretch out onto her stomach and use her fingers to pull her through inch by inch. The walls pressed around her, but not enough so that she wasn't able to breathe. As it was, her breath was coming out in quick puffs as she pulled herself along.

And then she felt it.

Something crawled across her hand and she shrieked, jerking back so hard that she hit her head on the rocks above. The pain was blinding, but so was the fear. Distantly, she could tell that Peter and Celena had stopped squirming ahead of her.

"Lady Lily! What's wrong?" Peter called. If they had been discovered, there was absolutely no way to run. They would be trapped.

"Oh! Oh! I can't do this!" Lily screamed. She felt dizzy. "Please…please…get me out of here…" She thrashed again, but resulted in hitting her head once more. This time, she hit it so hard that she felt blood trickle over her closed eyes to mingle with the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please…" she sobbed, "I can't…"

"Yes you can!" Peter said, his harsh words making the whole passageway vibrate. "You can do it. You must. You're almost there."

"No, I can't!" She screamed. "I can't!" She tried to pull back, but the pain of hitting her head made her stop short and in her effort to try and break loose, she only resulted in hurting herself again.

"Please, stop struggling!" Celena begged her. "If you struggle, it will only make it worse."

Lily completely succumbed to her tears. "I'm stuck!"

"Be gentle." Her friend said, trying to sound calm. "Don't force yourself or you'll make your situation worse. Be still and take a breath."

Lily instinctively did as she was told, holding on to those words desperately. Celena continued to talk to her, in a soothing way, and it served to calm Lily's frayed nerves down enough so that she could think.

"Do you want to save my brother?" Celena asked.

The redhead gave a small squeak in response. "Then you must keep going." The younger girl ordered. It was the first time Lily had ever heard her sound so confident and fearless. "I know you can do it."

Up ahead, Peter called, "I can feel the exit!"

Those words gave Lily hope. Her mind told her that backing out would get her no where and that moving forward was her only option. The thought of reaching the exit was the only thing she wanted at this point and so, she began to inch forward again, telling herself to breathe; using it as a mantra to keep her sane.

It felt like an eternity before her fingers groped the edge of the opening on the other side. Her friends helped her climb down and when she had sure footing under her, Lily sagged against the rubble, willing herself to stop trembling.

Celena took the flashlight and inspected her wound. "It's not bad," She said. "But it's best to stop the bleeding." Without hesitation, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress, ripping it into one long strip. This, she tied around Lily's forehead, as a makeshift bandage.

Peter knelt down next to the Elite. "My apologies." He whispered. "I didn't mean to put you through such an ordeal."

Lily sniffed, offering him a shaky smile. "No, it's my fault for being such a coward." She said.

"Nonsense." Peter said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "You are the bravest woman I know. I've never seen anyone face their fears so boldly before, nor have I ever seen them overcome so quickly."

His words made Lily feel so much better. "Can you stand?" He asked.

She checked herself for any other injuries before nodding. "I'm sorry I slowed us down so much." She said, rubbing her arms. "Where are we now?"

Peter took the flashlight from Celena and shone it around them. There were three passageways looking back at them, each one looking the same.

"The one to the right leads to a dead end." Peter told them. "The middle one branches off into another series of passageways, but none of which we need to visit. The one we need to traverse is that one." He gestured with the light to the left-most tunnel. "I've always wandered through that passage, so I know it well enough. After that, we should be well on our way to the route that will take us straight to the Dungeons."

Celena took Lily's hand, giving it a squeeze. "We're ready." She said.

Peter nodded once. "Then, let's get going."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Dungeons were a dark, dank place that spoke only of rot, decay and death. A few times, they encountered the remains of skeletons and a few rats but other than that, nothing else stood in their way.

"The intruders would never think to traverse these lanes." Peter whispered, his voice echoing. "If they do, they're likely to get lost and never found again."

"You _are _certain of our passage, correct?" Celena nervously asked.

"Yes."

They said no more as they threaded their way through the maze at a slow but steady rate. Lily lost track of how many twists and turns they had followed but Peter seemed confident and was always checking for signs to show him that he was on the right path.

Finally, Peter stopped at one of the holding cells, his flashlight roaming the hard packed earth and bars. From the small window, Lily heard the distinct sound of swords being drawn from their scabbards as those within the cell realized that their position had been found. "Sir Lucius, it's me." Peter called. "Lower your weapons."

Lily heard a few whispers and then Lucius' commanding tone. "Sheathe your swords gentlemen." He ordered.

When Peter was certain that everyone was calm, he proceeded to open the door and the girls followed him in.

They were greeted with the sight of about sixty students staring back at them, all of them as tense as springs ready to be let loose.

Everyone seemed tired and it wasn't something surprising: the attack had come unexpectedly and after such a long, tiring day spent in the Village, most of the students only wanted rest.

It was a trifle awkward entering their midst, since it was a known fact that the Gryfindor students did not mingle with those of the Slytherin House. But today, nobody commented on their presence, nor on their condition.

"It is good to see that you are unharmed." Peter said, and Lily didn't know who it was he had addressed, so she supposed he was making a general statement.

Lucius flipped his long hair over his shoulder, the pale strands shimmering under the flashlight's beam. His gaze was cold and his voice matched it. "I was unable to defend them all."

Peter glanced around the room again. "You did what you could." He said, gravely.

"What news is there?" The Elite demanded.

"I'm afraid the Russians have decided to take arms against us." Was the reply.

"Is that so?" Lucius asked, finally sweeping his gaze over the three of them. "I would have thought that Sir James would have gotten you out by now, then. You know as well as I that it's not safe to stay here."

"Sir James has been captured." Peter told him. "I came to get your help to rescue him."

Lucius bared his teeth slightly at that, but Peter continued, firmly. "I'm not asking you to, sir. I'm telling you to."

A look of understanding flashed through the man's eyes at that and for a moment, Lily thought he would say something nasty, but instead, he looked away.

Peter seemed to have been expecting the same reaction, but Lily saw him visibly relax when the Lucius did not put up an argument.

The other members of the Social Sciences Branch began to murmur amongst themselves. What authority did Peter have over an Elite that he could command him so forwardly?

But Lucius turned his glare on them, making them fall silent as he turned back to Peter who shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Thank you." The boy said. "I regret to make you part with your company, but this mission entails your help. I would speak with you alone, sir, of the situation."

"Very well, my lord." Lucius said, grimly after a pause. "Sir Severus, I leave it to you. Be certain that no one leaves this place unless absolutely necessary."

Severus, who seemed to be blending into the darkness of the chamber so that one who wasn't paying attention would never have noticed his presence, bowed his head in agreement. Satisfied, Lucius turned to Narcissa, who was watching the exchange silently. "My Lady..."

"Be prompt." Was the terse reply from the woman. She didn't show any outward affection to him at all, but Lily knew that she didn't need to; this couple probably didn't display it in public very often. She couldn't imagine Lucius being the romantic type anyway.

Apparently, Narcissa's response was all he needed and he turned to leave with Peter, Celena and Lily.

Once they were back in the passage and far away from the Slytherins' hiding place, he turned to face them again. "What is the situation as it stands?"

Lily scratched at the bandage on her forehead. "Sir Remus saw Sir James being brought to the Throne room."

Lucius thoughtfully cross his arms. "Well, that would be the best course of action as it is the most secure room in the Academy. After all, it was the room that was most used by the Kings of old. There is only one way in and only one way out."

"Actually," Peter piped in, "there _is_ another way: behind the Throne there is a trap door that leads down to a cell that connects directly with the underground passageways. This used to be an escape route for the King in the case of enemy infiltration. But that exit has been sealed for centuries."

"Is it possible that the Russians were able to open it?" Celena wondered.

Peter rubbed his hands together, in what seemed like an excited fashion. "They may have. I've a creeping suspicion that they used it to infiltrate the castle in the first place but that is only an idea."

Lucius shook his head, "That is impossible. The underground passageways are like a maze and unless they were able to get someone to help them, they would not have been successful in finding it."

At that, Peter dropped his hands. "We've a suspicion of a traitor too, but as to who it is, we are not yet sure."

Lucius asked, "How do you propose we go about this then, my lord? Shall I walk in boldly in an attempt to create a diversion?"

It was Peter's turn to shake his head. "That would be suicide – the situation is desperate but we need to be tactful. I don't want any more people to die and that includes you."

"What would you have me do then, Your Highness?"

Lily blinked at his seriousness. His voice held a hint of reverence, and even Peter seemed surprised to hear it because the boy had to clear his throat. "I want you to follow through with your Oath." He said, sounding just as serious.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question it. Peter softened his tone. "You're right, cousin mine: it's quite dangerous here and what I am about to propose will put your life at risk." He waited for the Slytherin Elite to protest, but when he didn't, he continued. "I need your strength, but most of all, I need your will."

By that time, Lily had already run through a list of what Peter meant to do. Was he going to suggest that Lucius take one of the commanding officers from the intruders and hold him hostage? Or could it be that he wanted the Slytherin Elite to disguise himself and attempt a rescue in that way?

She almost missed his explanation. "I need you to turn on a friend of yours."

"My lord?"

"Aleksey Ivanov. If anyone knows his whereabouts, it would be you."

Sir Lucius looked up in surprise. "The Russian Prince?" At Peter's nod, the elder man glanced uncomfortably to Celena who had shrunk back behind Lily at the mention of her said assailant.

"I know it's not easy." Peter said, quickly. "But I intend to give these intruders a taste of their own medicine."

It was then that Lily understood the younger man's plans: he wanted Lucius to take _Aleksey _captive!

It was the first time she had ever seen Lucius look troubled over something. "That is grounds for criminal punishment." He said, at last.

"Aleksey may hold a record for punishment as well." Peter told him. "I'm certain you've heard the rumour."

Again, Lucius glanced in Celena's direction.

Lily blurted, "But we're not really sure that he committed it!"

Peter began walking back toward the Slytherins' cell. "Precisely."

"If he is not guilty?" Lucius asked, sounding confused, falling into pace with them. Whether he felt awkward or not, Lily could not tell.

"If he is not guilty, then he will want to prove it." Peter said, switching the flashlight to his other hand as he rummaged in his back pocket to get the map. "That thought aside, the Prince is vital to the plan because if these people will listen to anyone, it will be him."

Celena asked, "What if the Prince is actually collaborating with them?"

The boy's voice was haunting. "That is why I said I would require will – even if I must resort to brutality." He left unsaid the rest of his meaning, but everyone understood and already, Lily could see Lucius preparing himself mentally for the task ahead.

Through the underground passageways, the sounds of the Bell's Chimes reverberated, indicating that the Hand of Time was against them and that they would have to put the plan into action, quickly. Instinctively, all of them looked up.

"I'll take you to where Aleksey is." Lucius said when the last of the chimes had faded away. He proceeded to enter the cell again with the others close behind.

But Peter had a different plan. "No, we must part ways: while you retrieve the Prince and go to the Throne Room, we will see about that underground passage." He looked briefly at Lily and Celena and caught their nods of agreement. "If we can get that sealed door open, it will serve as a faster escape route and a back up plan in case your plan fails."

Lily couldn't help but be impressed. Peter really was a genius - it seemed he had everything carefully planned out. "I will need a few of your men to lend us a hand in case the passage is guarded." The boy finished.

Lucius proceeded to handpick a pair of men (who went by the names of Sir Crabbe and Sir Goyle) before saluting with a fist to his heart. "I will not fail."

A small pained smile made its way across Peter's face. "I'm sorry, Sir Lucius."

Lily was taken by surprise again at Lucius' gentle tone. "Don't be, Your Highness. It is my duty."

Peter sounded bitter. "Yes. It always is."

**0-0-0-0-0**

It hurt to move.

It hurt to _breathe_.

He had lost track of time – how long had it been since his capture? Two hours? Three? What did it matter? So long as Peter was safe…

They had let him be for now, leaving the room, and he was grateful for it. He wasn't sure he was up to being beaten again. Eventually, they would kill him, he was sure, and his mind raced to come up with a plan for escape.

His hands were tied behind his back though, and he had been hung by a strange device on the wall on a weird angle that caused his shoulders to burn with pain. He tried to shift a little so that all his weight wouldn't pull him down, but it was impossible.

In the corner, the Headmaster lay unconscious, his black hair matted with blood. He wondered if he was dead.

If only he had his sword…

But it lay against the door, out of reach but within sight as if to mock him.

He tasted blood in his mouth when he swallowed, and felt more of it running down his face. His head hurt something fierce but he would never give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

_Rest_, he told himself sternly. He had to save his energy for when his friends returned with help. He had only himself to blame for his capture, after all. If he hadn't been so careless, then he would not have gotten caught. As it was, he had been outnumbered ten to one back in the Headmaster's Office.

And they had guns.

He swore aloud, letting his head thump back against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

The room they were imprisoned within was cold and had a musty smell to it. It couldn't be helped though, as it probably hadn't been used for centuries. Since it was underneath the old Throne Room, James knew exactly how they had managed to infiltrate the Castle. That passage had been sealed off but apparently they had found it and managed to get it open…

The pounding in his head made him nauseous and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. He found he was exhausted, and he relished in the silence of the room.

Maybe he could catch a few moments of rest.

James had just managed to start dozing when he heard the trap door above him open again. Through a hazy gaze, he watched as the Captain (whom he had learned was named Ivan), descended with his torturers. It must be admitted that his heart jolted with fear at the sight of them but he forced himself to show no emotion.

"Mr. Potter," Ivan sneered, staring up into James' hazel eyes. The boy's glasses had fallen to the floor during his torture. "Why do you insist on giving me trouble?"

James lifted his head slightly. "I beg pardons." He snarled in reply.

Ivan made a disapproving sound and lifted one hand to grip James' chin. "I could kill you now," he said, smoothly.

"Then do so." The former Elite said. It would be better than torture – he could end his pain.

"But it would be too easy." Ivan said, shaking his head. "And you've got some information that I need."

"If it's about Peter's whereabouts, I already told you: I don't know." James wrenched his head away from the man's hand. "You can hurt me all you want, but the truth still stands that he's out of your reach by now."

"Or so you think." Ivan sounded unnervingly pleasant. "We've got every exit covered. The Prince won't get far: not in this weather and in his condition." Ivan trailed a finger over one of the dark-haired boy's welts, gaining a shiver. "Let's make a deal, shall we? It's a known fact that the King has given his Treaty to your precious Master Dumbledore to hide. It's also a known fact that we now hold your Master captive." He paused, his hand resting on one of James' more serious injuries, causing the boy to squirm with discomfort. "The old fool won't breathe a word of importance, no matter what we do to him."

James forced himself to remain calm as Ivan continued. "The deal then, Mr. Potter, is for an exchange of information. If you tell me what I need to know, I'll let both you and your Master go."

James' chains clinked as he struggled against them. "What makes you think I would, even if I knew?"

Ivan's voice turned to steel. "I don't appreciate people making a fool of me." He snapped. "You and I both know that you are not stupid. I know that Dumbledore left you the knowledge of the Treaty's whereabouts. I deduced that much from my interrogation of him." He put his face closer to James and the former Elite turned his head from the strong smell of body odour. "You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

At that, James spat at the man. His saliva had hit Ivan right in the face, and he wasn't sorry for it. "I would never betray the King. You'd have to kill me first."

Calmly, the man wiped it away with his handkerchief. "Then I'll see to it that you will have a very unpleasant death." He snapped his fingers and made to leave the room, addressing the two men he had brought in with him. "I don't care if you kill him, but not before we get that answer. Once we have the Prince, it will be an easy matter of getting him to sign off."

The men saluted and advanced toward James, who, by this time, could not hide his fear knowing full well what they were capable of doing. Seeing this, Ivan smiled mockingly up at his captive. "I wish I could stay to hear you beg for mercy."

Valiant to the end, James lifted his head proudly and did not say a word.

Holding his breath, he braced himself against his shackles as their torture began again.

_Oh God…help me…_

His screams echoed into the night.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: Again, I apologize for the delay in my post of this chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. I wrote and re-wrote it several times. This is as good as it's going to get, I guess. In some reviews, people mentioned that it has been one year since I first started this fanfic. Thank you for coming along with me for the ride thus far! 

However, for the next three weeks, I will be busy studying for exams _and I will not be able to update_ until they are done. **That does not mean that I have discontinued the fanfic**, I just ask that everyone be patient with me while I try to write and study at the same time.

And again, before you exit this window, please review and leave me some thoughts – I'd really appreciate them!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	28. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

AN: Another big thank you to Alia for the awesome ideas! And thank you to the readers for all your support and reviews and patience: I think I did okay on my exams. BUT WHATEVER!!! They're over now! (Celebrate!!!) 

Unfortunately, a dark chapter ahead.

Onward.

* * *

**Previously:**

"The deal then, Mr. Potter, is for an exchange of information. If you tell me what I need to know, I'll let both you and your Master go." Ivan said.

James' chains clinked as he struggled against them. "What makes you think I would, even if I knew?"

He put his face closer to James and the former Elite turned his head from the strong smell of body odour. "You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

At that, James spat at the man. His saliva had hit Ivan right in the face, and he wasn't sorry for it. "I would never betray the King. You'd have to kill me first."

Calmly, the man wiped it away with his handkerchief. "Then I'll see to it that you will have a very unpleasant death."

Holding his breath, he braced himself against his shackles as their torture began again.

_Oh God…help me…_

His screams echoed into the night.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 28**

**-**** Desperate Times and Desperate Measures -**

Aleksey sat in a dimly lit room that was filled with papers and odd objects here and there. It smelled strangely of fried fish even though there was none to be had. Sir Lucius had told him that this room belonged to Argus Filch, one of H.W. Academy's caretakers.

He had no idea what was going on, only that Lucius advised him to stay put and not be seen until he came back. Whatever was happening outside the room sounded terribly frightening, so Aleksey had done as he was told, glad that the small office he was in was not easily accessible.

It stood nearly hidden behind a curtain close to the Social Sciences Branch, and when the alarms had pealed and the Professors had issued an order to go into hiding, Lucius had instantly forced him in there along with his two companions, Pavel and Karim.

They were pacing now, back and forth and it was making Aleksey agitated.

Once or twice, he could have sworn he heard what sounded like a gunshot firing.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to the room suddenly opened. His friends seemed alert too because they instantly turned around to see who it was.

A pang of relief washed through Aleksey when he saw Lucius enter slowly. He was partway out of his seat when he realized something was wrong – he had never seen the Elite look so…distant…before.

His friends had their hands on their swords instantly but Lucius' words sent chills through all of them. "Be at ease; you shall regret your actions if you think to draw your swords." He told them. It was then that Aleksey realized that the Elite was holding the pommel of his own sword in a death grip. His knuckles were white and tense.

From what he had heard, Aleksey knew that Lucius was extremely good with the weapon - the only person who had ever bested him in the sport was Sir James. "Stand down." Aleksey heard himself ordering his friends as he retreated back onto his seat. They complied, albeit reluctantly and he demanded, "Lucius, what's happening? What's going on?"

Lucius didn't relent his grip. "There has been an intrusion and they're looking for Sir Peter. Since they have not yet been able to find him, they have been killing hostages."

Perplexed, Aleksey furrowed his eyebrows. "Intruders?"

"The Russian Army." Lucius said. His voice resonated anger and his lips turned up into a sneer "Isn't it convenient that their attack happened so soon after your arrival at this Academy? Are you happy that you are well met with them?"

Pavel stepped forward. "Are you suggesting, sir, that we are to blame for this?" At the same time, Aleksey protested, "I would do no such thing!"

The Elite regarded them all coolly. "The agreement was that you would be unharmed during your stay at the Academy. In this way, England would be upholding its word as an ally to your nation. Yet, this is how you repay us?"

"I swear it on my life that I was sent here as a peace adversary. My father did not intend for such a thing to happen." He raised his blue eyes up to the man in front of him, pleadingly. "We mean you no harm." His accent was thick, he knew, but Lucius was used to it.

There was a tense moment or two as the Slytherin Elite considered his words. Aleksey couldn't blame the man for being hostile – after all, many of his people had already died. At the same time, he desperately didn't want to be on the receiving end of the man's wrath.

He felt small under Lucius' calculating gaze. If there was ever a time he felt intimidated by anyone, it was now and he held his breath, waiting for his judgement.

It seemed like an eternity before Lucius slowly released his grip of his sword. His voice, however, remained just as cold and angry.

"You will prove it to us," the Slytherin Elite informed him, "by talking to your people. Order them to lay down their weapons."

Aleksey straightened slightly in his chair. "But what if I'm unable to get them to listen?"

A snake-like smile spread across Lucius' face. "Why, you're their Prince. They will listen to you."

Aleksey shook his head. "Technically, the troops need not listen to me – until I ascended the throne, the Russian soldiers stay faithful and loyal to the King." He glanced helplessly at his friends. "I don't know why my father would go against his own treaty…"

Lucius turned so that his green cape swirled about him as he checked the hallway for signs of intruders. Closing the door again, he announced, "This was not a movement made by your King." He clenched his fists. "Whoever it is must have been devising this infiltration for months."

"To go against the orders of the King warrants the death penalty." Pavel said, leaning his weight against one of the filing cabinets. "No one can command the army without the King's permission except for the General, but even he would have no reason to do this…"

"Then we'll have to assume it's someone who is acting outside of the King's command and knowledge." Lucius crossed his arms as he thought.

"It must be Ivan…." The Russian Prince said after some thought, more to himself than to any of the others. At Lucius' questioning glance, he explained, "Ivan used to be the General of the army until his post was filled by a man named Toma. It's widely known that Ivan still has some loyal followers though."

Lucius flicked over to Pavel and Karim "They are bound by duty to obey you as citizens." He said, tartly. "They no longer hold rank within the Russian army – they've become no more than rebels and their actions _will _stir up a war between our countries if something is not done now." He motioned for Aleksey to stand. "You must do your part as a peace adversary and do as I say."

Eagerly the Russian Prince scrambled to his feet. "I offer my support in any way possible. But I cannot promise that they will listen." He paused and cocked his head to the side in wonder. "What is it that they're after? What is it that they could possibly want here?"

"They want Sir Peter." Lucius told him.

"Sir Peter?"

"Yes. And they have Sir James captive. They're probably torturing him for Sir Peter's whereabouts as we speak. It is imperative that Sir Peter does not fall into their hands. As much as I hold no love for the Potter Household, we've got to rescue Sir James."

"You have my cooperation." Aleksey said. His friends echoed his statement and Lucius nodded.

"Then, here is my plan…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The room swam with colors and faded into black and grey. The constant shifting was making James' stomach roil. He couldn't do anything about it though, except to close his eyes against the swirling. His fatigue was catching up on him because he no longer had the energy to stop himself from sagging against his bonds.

There was blood…a lot of it. It was frighteningly splattered all over the walls and pooled below his feet. Whenever he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that all of it was his.

At least the torture had stopped. It would start again though, he was sure, and this time, he wasn't certain if he could hold out.

As he hung, panting in pain, James could hear the trap door above them open again, and he instinctively tensed.

"Oh, he looks delirious."

Ivan.

"He hasn't said anything." One of the guards reported.

The Captain cursed, leaning down to peer into James' half-lidded eyes. "Stubborn to the end, I take it?"

James didn't have the strength to retort. As it was, he was having a hard time staying conscious.

"If we continue on like this, he'll die without giving us the information." The other guard told Ivan.

"He's no good to us dead." Ivan agreed. "Don't touch him for now." He peered up at the former Elite. "It would be easier to just tell us what we want to know."

"Go to hell." James managed, through gritted teeth.

Ivan shrugged. "Then what happens next is your fault." When James' eyes opened fully, Ivan grinned. "We'll start by killing a hostage every five minutes – and we'll start with your sister."

At that, James' breath caught in his throat. "You - "

"I have no hesitation." Ivan coldly told him. "Don't think for a second that I won't do as I told you."

"Wait!" James cried, as he began to back away.

"-You have five minutes."

The sudden strength that had possessed James left him and he had to close his eyes against the swirling colors once again, as Ivan's footsteps faded away. In short order, his torturers' footsteps joined, as they left the room as well, allowing him to recuperate, however much he wished he could just die.

But Celena…!

He couldn't let that happen to her!

He began to struggle against his bonds, but it was futile. He wasn't any more free than he was ten minutes ago.

With a groan, James gave up, breathing hard as he sagged. He felt like vomiting at the thought that Celena would probably be dragged down there to be tortured in front of him before being put to death.

Tears fell down his cheeks at the mental image and he grit his teeth. _I have no choice but to tell them…_he thought, in despair. The King would not hold it against him if he told them where the Treaty was…he couldn't bear the thought that so many lives would be lost because of his silence.

A muffled sound caused him to perk up. Were they back so soon?

His eyes instantly went up to the trap door but it hadn't opened since.

The sound came again and he turned his gaze to the ground and he looked down at the Professor, who, just moments before, had been unconscious. The man was now staring up at him with his hard black eyes. "Lad, don't give up yet." The man whispered when their eyes met.

James' heart seemed to slam itself up to his throat. "Professor…you're alive!"

The man's forehead creased in sorrow. "I'm sorry…" He said. "I had to pretend to be knocked out or else they would have killed me and then there would be no way to help you…" He looked up at the trap door, anxiously. "The things that they put you through…"

James had to blink away the blood that was running into his eyes. "Sir, they'll be back any second…"

"I know." The Master said. "I'm trying to find the right moment in which to get you down from there, but there's just not enough time." He lowered his voice, sounding urgent. "Sir James, whatever you do, do not tell him what he wants to know."

A tremble ran through the Elite's body. "Professor…I don't know how much more I can take…"

"Think of the lives that would be lost!" The Master said.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" James cried. "Professor, so many people have died already…I can't…I _won't_ be the cause of more deaths at this school…"

The Master's gaze flicked quickly to the trap door again before he hissed, "It is your duty. If that Treaty is found, then a massive war will break out across the land!"

James gasped as a sudden spasm ran through his body, a pain so unbearable it caused him to cry out. It felt as if someone had touched a red-hot iron to his chest and allowed it to sear his flesh.

It was agonizing, making every muscle freeze and his heart stop.

No more.

He could take no more.

Trembling against his bonds, he felt tears mixing in with the blood on his face, running down his cheeks. He wanted it to end.

Dear God, he wanted it to end…

When the pain subsided, he collapsed against the wall, trying to gather his breath.

There was only one choice left.

He wouldn't…he _couldn't_ see Celena suffer.

Forcing himself to speak – and having a great difficulty doing so – James managed to say, "…Professor...take my sword…"

Edmund turned his head slightly to glance at the mentioned weapon. "Sir…?"

"Professor, I _will_ tell them." James warned, his voice pleading.

The Master's eyes grew wide at the prospect of what he was suggesting. "Sir James you can't possibly mean…"

"Do it!" James shouted, his chains pulling taut as he fought against them. "Please, before that happens!" He had never felt so desperate before in his life.

He would fulfill his Oath.

_Your Majesty, forgive me…_

When all Master Edmund did was stare at him in shock, James screamed, "Kill me, now! I beg you!!!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily wished the throbbing of the back of her head would cease. It didn't help any that she was exhausted and cold. Her right knee had started to stiffen and she ignored it, pushing herself relentlessly to follow Peter's lead.

She could hear Crabbe and Goyle lumbering loudly behind her and the sounds of their heavy footfalls only intensified the pounding in her head.

They hadn't said a word to them since they had left the Slytherin hideout, but that was probably because the two were just as hostile to the Gryffindor students as any other from the Social Sciences Branch.

Ahead of her, Celena crept gingerly along. With the way the girl's shoulders were squared and her back was stiff, Lily could tell that she wasn't very comfortable with the presence of the men.

Lily had to admit that they didn't impress her very much either. Crabbe was a rather big fellow, who had always seemed rather dim – if she recalled correctly, he had only had one stripe before the system had been abolished.

Goyle didn't seem to be any different. He seemed more alert of the two, and tougher, but she classed them of the same intelligence level.

How strange it all seemed, having everyone working together. She highly doubted that this was the situation in which Master Edmund had hoped for, but she supposed it was just as good.

She nearly collided with Celena who had suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" she asked, in a hushed voice.

At the very front of the line, Peter answered, "I…I feel unwell…."

Alarmed, both girls exchanged glances.

The boy seemed to be teetering on his feet, his hand coming up to his forehead in an attempt to steady himself. Lily wasn't sure whether he looked pale because of the flashlight's beam, or because he was sick, but she settled on the latter, handing her flashlight over to Goyle absently to hold while she went to check on the youngest Marauder.

When she felt his forehead, it was clammy and Lily gently put her hands to his shoulders. "Sit and rest, sir." She instructed.

"Yes, perhaps you are just tired." Celena said, hovering over them as Peter complied reluctantly.

Lily didn't like the way the boy seemed cold to the touch. From what little she had learned of his condition from the Marauders, she knew that he was susceptible to falling ill. She had done enough research on certain sicknesses, and Liver Failure had been one of them. "This is bad: if we don't find him some warm clothing soon, he'll likely go into hypothermia." She announced, for she felt a small shiver run through the boy's body.

Peter began to protest, "There isn't any time…I'll be fine…"

But Crabbe and Goyle were already in the process of taking off the overcoats to their uniforms. The material was overly large on the young man, who seemed to be engulfed in them when they were forced upon him. It would have to do, though.

The redhead had almost forgotten that Peter had a very difficult condition. If Sirius or Remus found out that he had been running through the corridors and directly disobeying their orders, she knew he'd get into a lot of trouble.

In an attempt to try and make him feel more at ease, Lily crouched down next to him, saying, "We'll all take a rest: heaven knows how tired we are."

When Peter didn't voice an objection this time, she knew that he was feeling worse than he was letting on. The others didn't question her suggestion, all taking up similar postures around them, Crabbe and Goyle scanning the passageways keenly.

"I'm sorry…" Peter mumbled, looking down at his knees.

"Don't be." Lily answered, cheerfully. "We're all tired."

"No, I'm sorry that everyone was dragged into this on my account. I should have left the Academy long before this happened." Peter said, shaking his head. "If only I hadn't been so stubborn, I could have been safely behind my Household Walls…" He trailed off, miserably.

Lily thought over her response carefully. From what she had witnessed so far, the young Gryffindor seemed to be very sensitive when it came to personal affairs. Apparently, he didn't want to tell her the reason why he had chosen to stay, so she didn't press the subject. Instead, she lamely said, "Don't blame yourself!"

But Peter looked away, hunching his shoulders and softly responded, "There are a lot of things that you don't know…"

She hooked her hair behind her ear. "You're right," She agreed, and she pointed out, "It never occurred to me that you were the King's son."

Peter put his fingertips together and began rotating his hands back and forth, whatever commanding air he had worn just moments ago seeming to disappear, withdrawing back into the quiet, thoughtful child Lily had always seen him as. "Well, His Majesty asked for us to keep my identity secret so that I would be safe from people like Ivan." He told her. "There are very few people in the Academy who know about my status. Those that do are charged with protecting me at all costs. It doesn't help any that I am sick." He added. "But I don't want to be treated any different from any one else!"

Lily put a comforting hand on his knee. "Sir Peter, making sure that a friend is safe is the same with any person, regardless of status. Sir James and the rest were acting on that instinct." She grinned at him, changing the subject so that he would not feel uneasy. "I've never met a Prince before – and your father seemed like a very nice man. He invited me to tea, you know."

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise and Lily laughed. "It's a long story…are you feeling better?"

He seemed to check himself before nodding. "I still feel a bit dizzy, but we are running out of time…"

He was right of course, and as much as Lily wanted him to rest more, they couldn't stay seated like that. So, after making sure that the boy was bundled up tightly, they picked their way forward again.

This time around though, their progress was slow, because they encountered many tunnels and Peter (whose condition only seemed to be getting worse) couldn't seem to show them the right route. Several times, they had to back up and start all over again, and Lily began to start feeling nauseous after being underground in enclosed places for so long.

To make matters worse, her knee had begun stiffening in earnest now, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore it. She felt as though it had swollen to twice its size, and when she examined its condition under the beam of the flashlight, she saw that it was indeed the case; an ugly purple-brown bruise ran over the cap of it, and she knew it would take weeks for the mark to go away.

Peter's condition seemed to become increasingly worse as they continued, but he didn't utter a single complaint.

When it became too much to bear, he collapsed, succumbing to his weakness, and leaving the five of them in a very difficult situation. He slumped against the tunnel's wall, his small form looking like a rag doll in the dim lighting of the flash light.

"Dear Spirits! Sir Peter!" Celena cried, rushing to his side.

"I'll…I'll be okay…" Peter said, feebly, and though he was shivering violently, beads of sweat lined his forehead. Even as he spoke, his eyes started to drift shut and Lily reached over to shake him.

"Don't close your eyes." She commanded, fear lancing through her. She knew that if he did, he would never wake up. "Come on, sir, you must stay awake."

But Peter's face scrunched up wretchedly. "I-I can't…"

"You can." Celena said, firmly. Her black locks tumbled about her shoulders when she bent over him. "We have yet to save Sir James and we dare not attempt to do so without you."

He reached out a hand to grasp at her arm. "Then, you must go without me." He said. "I will only slow you down."

Lily shook him again. "No. We won't leave you here. Sir Crabbe will carry you if he must." She said.

The bigger man did not object to that, but Peter did. "You're running out of time. Lady Lily, take the map and go ahead with the others: when you've retrieved James, you can return for me."

She stared at him as if he were mad. "I will not leave you." She said, flatly, knowing full well that if she returned, she would likely find him dead. Her heart beat dismally in her chest at the thought.

They were so close, she couldn't lose him now. When it came to Geography, Lily had no problem navigating the map. But she knew she wouldn't be able to decipher a map as complicated as the Marauders': it would take time and they definitely didn't have that.

Just as she was trying to figure out what to do, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as footsteps began echoing down the corridor they were in.

Sir Goyle unsheathed his sword, as did Sir Crabbe, and Lily followed their example, her hand shaking as she got to her feet. She had never wielded a sword before, and the weapon was heavier than she had expected; her arms trembling slightly as she held it aloft.

Beside her, the two Slytherins were tense, awaiting attack.

The footsteps got closer, and as they did, she heard voices.

They would be discovered.

There was no time to hide.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ivan idly drummed his fingers on the edge of the map that was spread out on the table as he listened to the latest report from one of his appointed Captains. The four of them were gathered around a table in the Throne Room, discussing strategies and reports.

"There have been 18 deaths so far, sir." The man said. "Students, that is."

Ivan let his fingers tap against the table again, thoughtfully. "And of our men?"

"Seven." Was the reply.

Ivan growled lightly. Things were getting out of hand and quickly. He couldn't believe that the death toll of his party was almost half that of the Student Body's. He'd have to do something about the problem later – it would be a long time before the Palace got wind of their infiltration, and he was already planning what he would say.

His excuse.

He glared at the soldiers around the table, who stiffened slightly. "This will all have been pointless if we don't find the boy." He snarled. "How come he has not yet been found?"

Artur shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Ivan, you saw the underground passageways – he could be hiding in any one of them!" He motioned to the map for emphasis. "Our map is incomplete: if we send men down there, it would be a waste of troops."

Artur was right of course, and it only served to infuriate him more. Ivan bit on his thumbnail – a bad habit of his whenever he felt his anger rise.

"He will be found." Artur said, reassuringly. "After all, I've made certain that every exit is covered. He will have to resurface at one point or another if he truly is down there."

Ivan gave the map in front of him a glance again. The paper had some red blood stains on it here and there; he had had no time to wash his hands so he absently reached into his pocket to wipe his fingers on his handkerchief.

That Potter boy was proving to be very difficult to break. The bluff of having his sister in custody seemed to be the ticket and he intended to use it to exploit all the information he needed.

When the door suddenly opened, he glanced up, a snarl on his lips. "I told you, Sergei, I don't want any interruptions - "

He cut himself off when he saw who it was that had entered. Sergei was standing by the doorway, helplessly as the person pushed past him.

"Prince Aleksey?!" Ivan asked, in astonishment.

"So it _was _you!" Aleksey said, sounding more than pleased as he strode into the room.

A few of the men bowed uncertainly and Ivan did the same before asking, "What are you doing here, Your Highness?"

Aleksey waved a hand around him, disdainfully. "My father sent me here to this dreadful place with the hope of keeping peace with this country." He moved over to the table, then. "I'm glad to see that _someone_ is against that idea – I think my father was a fool to let Toma mobilize the army for stupid reasons."

Ivan couldn't believe his ears. He had been removed from his post so he never knew such arrangements to have the Prince study abroad had been made.

Clearing his throat, Ivan said, "So…I take it to mean that you would have England enlist its help to aid us in the wars."

A feral smile crossed the young man's face. "Of course. Mother Russia should not ally with cowards or the weak."

Ivan couldn't help but smile too and it only grew as Aleksey continued. "When I become King, I will reinstate you to your original place. My army will consist of smart men, who have Mother Russia's best interests at heart."

At that, Ivan bowed deeply. "You honour me, your Highness."

Aleksey proudly lifted his head as he strode toward the old Throne and sat down. "It seems you are having trouble finding students." He said. "A great many of them are in hiding."

Ivan's hopes rose and Aleksey lazily motioned. "Why, just out in the hall there, by the Slytherin Tower, there is a small closet. I believe there are students within." When nobody moved, Ivan snapped his fingers at the two soldiers standing closest to the door and they jumped to do his bidding.

When they were gone, Ivan rubbed his hands together, nervously when Aleksey looked down at him and demanded, "What are your plans?"

"Ah…my lord…there has been some problems…" he proceeded to tell him of their endeavour to catch Peter and get the information out of James. He was disappointed when the Prince narrowed his eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me, sir, that you are outwitted by a mere child?" Aleksey asked.

Ivan felt his cheeks heat up with indignation. "I will have him, I promise you."

"Then, get to it." Aleksey snapped. "The sooner we hand this wretched country over to my Father, the sooner I can be out of here." He lowered his gaze to stare intently at him. "And of course, the sooner it will be that you regain your post, _General._"

The title sent shivers up Ivan's spine and he clapped his fist to his heart. "Yes, my lord."

Just then, two figures entered, dragging a body between them, tightly bound at the wrists. Ivan was about to say something when Aleksey interrupted. "Well, if it isn't Sir Lucius!"

At the name, the captive looked up. There was blood running down his chin and it stained his teeth when he sneered. "Aleksey…how could you…"

Aleksey threw his head back and laughed. "You are too naïve, sir! Did you really think that I would stop this?" he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Lucius' fine blond strands making the man wince. He brought his face close to his. "I'm doing what is right for my country. Idealism is a sad future."

He let go and straightened, his voice echoing through the room. "The only way the world will get better is through war and those that die because of it are heroes."

Ivan couldn't agree more.

"The victor is already decided," the Prince added. Without looking over, he said, "General, don't disappoint me."

Ivan saluted and motioned for Artur to come join him. "I will find the boy."

"Good." The Prince snarled. He snapped his fingers. "This one is mine to kill."

The men holding the captive clapped fists to their hearts and hurriedly did as they were told, dragging Lucius to the corner of the room.

Ivan watched as Aleksey drew his sword, the jewels on the hilt blinking coldly up at them. "For Mother Russia." He said, touching his forehead to the blade.

Ivan grinned, and began to leave the room. "Yes, for Mother Russia."

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

AN: I know, another dark chapter, but that's what's ahead for the next few. I will have the next chapter up in two weeks' time, hopefully, (maybe sooner?) so please be kind and review for me again. I really, really appreciate it!!! Please tell me what you think! 

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	29. The Ties That Bond

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

* * *

AN: This week was very busy, and it's only going to get busier. For all the readers/reviewers, this should answer some questions. My thoughts on paper (or lack thereof),

Onward.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Lucius looked up. There was blood running down his chin and it stained his teeth when he sneered. "Aleksey…how could you…"_

_Aleksey threw his head back and laughed. "You are too naïve, sir! Did you really think that I would stop this?" he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Lucius' fine blond strands making the man wince. He brought his face close to his. "I'm doing what is right for my country. Idealism is a sad future."_

_He let go and straightened, his voice echoing through the room. "The only way the world will get better is through war and those that die because of it are heroes."_

"_The victor is already decided," the Prince added. Without looking over, he said, "General, don't disappoint me."_

"_Good." The Prince snarled. He snapped his fingers. "This one is mine to kill."_

_The men holding the captive clapped fists to their hearts and hurriedly did as they were told, dragging Lucius to the corner of the room._

_Ivan watched as Aleksey drew his sword, the jewels on the hilt blinking coldly up at them. "For Mother Russia." He said, touching his forehead to the blade._

_Ivan grinned, and began to leave the room. "Yes, for Mother Russia."_

**Chapter 29**

**- The Ties That Bond -**

Celena fumbled to switch off her flashlight, in an attempt to conceal their position, but it was too late: before she could do so much as move, a beam from another flashlight caused her and her company to flinch.

Lily automatically brought her arms up and brought the sword down as hard as she could. The light was blinding so she tried her best to turn her strike into a lunge, but was surprised when her sword met only with thin air.

She gasped when she felt a hand on her forearm, the grip firm. It pulled her forward a step and caused her to lose her balance. She waited for a blade to return the attack and she braced herself for the pain.

When none came, Lily blinked and looked up.

"Sir Remus?"

Her voice came out as a squeak, but she didn't care. Her heart seemed near to bursting – she didn't know whether to feel frightened or relieved. She settled on the latter feeling, seeing Remus relax his grip on his own sword.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Celena perk up when Sirius spoke. "Heavens! What on earth are you doing down here?" He asked, lowering his flashlight as Remus sheathed his weapon. "Do you know how worried we were?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably under the layers of the overcoats. "Please don't yell at her, it was my fault."

Sirius finally settled his gaze on the boy and bent down next to him. "Peter, how many times do I have to tell you? In your condition - "

"-I know." Peter interrupted. "But I couldn't just sit back knowing that James would be tortured!"

"You never listen." Sirius growled, but he sounded resigned. "Now look at you; you can barely stand."

Peter lifted his chin smugly. "I can too! I just feel a little tired…"

At that, Sirius glared and Peter's smug look disappeared as he seemed to shy back. "We need to take you somewhere safe – our escape route has been cut off. There's no reason for me to point out the fact that you would have been safe by now if you had just followed instructions, do I?"

Peter's voice was small. "No…but…"

"Enough." Remus cut in, rather harshly. "At this rate you'll be unconscious unless you dress warmly. Come." He ordered, and for a moment, Peter seemed to hesitate before he reluctantly got up and shuffled forward.

At Celena's frightened look, he softened his tone slightly. "You mustn't blame me." He said. "We thought something had happened to you. We thought…" He paused, looking away before sighing. "If you had gotten hurt or caught, what would I have said to your Lord Father?" He asked Peter.

"I really do apologize." Peter insisted.

"What's done is done." Remus said handing him a coat lined heavily with furs. It was a beautiful brown color, and warm to the touch.

Peter shared a long look with him. "Yes, what's done is done." He murmured, and without another word, he moved further into the tunnel, taking the coat with him.

Sirius handed Celena a coat too. "I'm glad to see you're well, my Lady." He said, quietly.

Her blue eyes were wide. "Please don't be mad at Sir Peter." Celena said. "I couldn't bear to leave Sir James behind either!"

He smiled and shook his head. "I know: please don't think I'm heartless. I was of the mind to rescue him myself without endangering any of you." He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a slight push. "You'll be fine now."

Lily was clumsily returning her sword to its sheath when Sirius made his way up to her, another coat in his arms. "You're hurt." He observed.

She touched her makeshift bandage on her forehead. "It's not that bad…" She trailed off when she saw him looking at the two new companions and she rushed to explain when he made a questioning sound.

"They're going to help us free Sir James." She said. "Their names are - "

Sirius' voice was cold. "I know who they are. But I don't take kindly to those in the House of Slytherin."

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to take his distaste in stride because they didn't bother to return his disdain. They leaned against the tunnel wall, crossing their burly arms. "We'll do as you tell us." Crabbe said.

"Then stay out of my way." Sirius said in a clipped manner and proceeded to ignore them as he handed Lily the coat he was holding. "That should serve to keep you from the chill in the air, my Lady."

She took it from him gratefully. During her attempt to climb the Academy walls earlier, she had torn her coat badly. It was a bit small for her, but she didn't complain because the added warmth was welcome.

When everyone was dressed, Sirius turned to face them again. "The situation has just worsened – not only is our escape route closed off, but Peter's condition has declined."

Peter was slumped against the wall again, huddled against Remus. He looked like he was ready to throw up any second. "I will not leave without James." He said, when Sirius looked in his direction.

At that, the elder man sighed. "I thought as much: you've come this far." He paced back and forth. "Once we manage to get James we'll have to think of an alternative." He said at last.

Peter grinned and Lily had to suppress the urge to hug him. Maybe being spoiled was a good thing after all.

She refused to let herself think of what James would look like upon his rescue. So, she forced herself to listen to the details of the mission as Peter lay it out for them. When he was finished, Sirius returned to pacing.

"I'm worried about your condition." The elder man said. "The thought that your health has declined does not rest well with me."

"I shall go to the Hospital Wing." Remus volunteered. "I'll go retrieve his medication and some supplies for surely James will not be in the best of conditions either when he is found."

Sirius nodded. "Go quickly and meet with us again in the Chamber of Secrets." Remus went to do as he had suggested, turning back the way he had just come. When he was gone, Sirius returned his attention to the rest of them. "Lady Celena and Sir Crabbe will stay here with Peter." He said. Before any of them could protest, he went on, silencing them with a look. "If you insist to see James then remain here patiently.

"Peter, you're in no fit state to do anything more. Lady Celena, make sure you monitor his health closely. Sir Crabbe, put yourself to _some_ use and be certain that no harm comes their way." Sirius tugged at the collar of his coat before addressing the others.

"Sir Goyle, I will need your strength and Lady Lily, if there is to be a battle, I will need you to free James while we engage it."

Here, he paused and looked to all of them expectantly. When everyone nodded, he took a deep breath and checked to be sure that his sword was clear in its scabbard before raising his hand. "Let's go."

The night was proving more tedious by the moment, but it couldn't be helped. At this rate, it looked like the nightmare would never end. Lily couldn't hep but wonder just when she would ever be free of the underground tunnels.

"Don't think about it." She heard Sirius whisper to her as he passed. "If you do, you will only become discouraged." How he had managed to read her mind baffled her, but she clung onto his words. "Take things slowly – we can only do so much at a time." He said, as they began to move once more.

He was right: they had to get James first.

It was easier said than done though, because when they reached their destination, they saw that Peter's predictions about the sealed passageway proved to be correct. Sure enough, the passageway had been uncovered and three guards were stationed outside it. Around them, oil lamps had been hung, casting a dim light around them and caused their shadows to be elongated around the walls.

They looked bored, if anything, their positions at ease, but at the same time, Lily was sure that they were quick and would not hesitate to draw their guns if they felt threatened.

Before she could gather her wits about her, Sirius was moving. Behind him, Goyle was right at his heels, his sword drawn. The surprise attack had the soldiers on their feet, but Sirius did not give them time to react fast enough. Just as he had done earlier, he used the flashlight he was carrying to blind them while Goyle's sword came around in an arc to unhand one of the soldiers' weapons.

Lily took that as her cue to rush forward.

Her mind was blank and she felt like she was watching herself from afar. Everything felt unreal, like a movie in slow motion as she ran. She had unsheathed her sword as well, but felt completely vulnerable despite it.

One of the soldiers caught sight of her and instantly turned his weapon on her, but as soon as he did so, Sirius violently whipped the flashlight he was carrying at him and she saw it hit the man with a sickening thud on the back of the head. The man went down in a crumpled heap.

"Go!" She heard her friend shout, and she jumped to do as she had been told. She didn't bother to check whether or not the man was dead, but she hurried past him to the stone door ahead.

Goyle fell back, nearly tripping her, but she nimbly avoided him, her hand pushing at it

With a gasp, she realized that it would not move.

**0-0-0-0-0**

James raised his head slightly, holding it up. If he was going to die, he'd do so with pride.

In front of him, Edmund was holding his sword aloft in two hands, his face a picture of disbelief and regret. Under the dim lighting of the room, James could see that the man was shaking and he smiled encouragingly. "You know how to finish it," he said, bravely. "Just twist the sword to be sure, and be certain not to miss."

Edmund's grip on the sword's pommel tightened and James relaxed.

It would all be over soon.

"Thank you, Master…" He said, closing his eyes. He didn't want to let the man know of the pain he would feel – he would bear it; conceal it.

Edmund blinked in surprise. That was the first time James had ever called him that and he did not feel honourable for it at all. It must be confessed that tears were rolling down his cheeks as he raised the sword, preparing to lunge but he found he could not move. It was as if someone was holding him back, and he saw James open his eyes again.

"Sir?"

At that, the Master lowered the weapon, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Sir James…I can't do this…"

A look of disbelief crossed James' features. "But Master…!"

"I am not your Master." The man said, shaking his head again. "I cannot kill you in cold blood."

There was a brief silence as James took in that phrase. "You must!" He cried. "I have no regrets!"

"Be that as it may," said Edmund, "I will not be able to look at your friends or family again with the knowledge that I had committed murder. There has to be another alternative."

Frustrated, James pulled at his chains. There was not going to be an alternative. But before he could say anything more, he gasped as the trap door above them opened and a figure jumped down and in.

Instinctively, Master Edmund spun, meeting the threat with the sword in his hand. The newcomer spun and met the blade with his own, staggering back a step in surprise. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting anyone to attack him, and he fell back against the wall, struggling under the sudden weight.

The Headmaster's teeth were bared and the look in his eyes was wild. But from where James hung, he could see that the person was not who they had expected. "Professor! Stop!" he cried, as the man brought his weapon up for a second strike. "It's Sir Lucius!"

"Bloody - " The Master growled, clearly shocked to see the blond-headed man staring up at him. "How in Heaven's name…?!" he quickly withdrew, and reached out an arm to help Lucius stand properly.

The Slytherin Elite swiped a hand across his mouth and spat. "My apologies for my lack of courtesies," He said, "but I'm afraid there are more pressing issues."

James stared at him in confusion. "What…how…?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Sir James, how like you to place incoherent sentences together."

Despite his predicament, James felt his cheeks heat. "How did you manage to get down here?" He demanded, choosing not to rise to the bait. "Ivan and his men…"

"Ivan and his men have left, on orders." Lucius said, scanning the room. "And before you ask why it is that I am here, I must stress that I do so not out of my own volition."

"I'm well aware." James answered, sourly. His vision began swimming again and he desperately shook his head to clear it. "I hate the thought that I must return the favour some day."

"Take that issue up with His Highness." Lucius said, smugly, reaching up and testing the chains that held James tight against the wall. They didn't seem to want to budge. "Botched job they did here." The former Elite heard him saying. "You're like a damsel in distress that I must grudgingly rescue."

_If anything is worse than death, it's this,_ James thought. Lucius would forever hold it over him, but he had to swallow his pride. God had given him a second chance, it seemed, and he wasn't about to let it slip.

And then, he felt himself falling, the pressure on his arms lifting, only to leave a raw, burning feeling coursing through them. He hit the ground hard enough to let whatever air that was left in his lungs out. He felt Lucius' nimble fingers working to untie the heavy ropes that still bound his hands behind his back.

"Mercy…" Lucius breathed, once he had succeeded, for he had caught sight of some of the wounds that James had had to endure.

James wanted to cry with relief, and if it had been someone other than Lucius, he would have thrown his arms around them and thanked them profusely. Instead, he looked back at the man and jerked his head once. "You have my thanks."

"Sir Peter _must_ have a grudge against me." Lucius muttered, looking away. The Slytherin Elite actually looked uncomfortable and whether it was from the praise or from the fact that he was disgusted with the wounds he had seen, James didn't know. "Can you stand?"

James' mind slowly registered the wonderful fact that he was free and just as he did so, he fell face forward, the exhaustion that he had put off catching up on him with great force. It crushed at his head, his chest, his neck and his shoulders. He groaned into the gravel when he hit it, and Edmund cried out.

"Sir James!"

His hand on his back burned and James let out a muffled cry, causing the elder man to remove it.

"This isn't good – at this rate, he'll bleed to death."

Lucius looked up anxiously at the trap door. "We haven't much time. If we must, we shall carry him."

As though his words were a cue, two people jumped in through the trap door again, startling the Master once more. Karim and Pavel straightened to look at them, dusting off their stolen uniforms. Lucius looked relieved and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"Our ruse has worked so far," Pavel reported.

"What of Aleksey?" Lucius demanded.

"He stayed behind." Karim said, grimly. At the glare from Lucius, he hurriedly added, "He insisted to cover your escape. He blocked the Throne Room door in hopes that you could escape through the underground tunnels."

"Does he plan to fight them himself?" Lucius demanded.

Karim shook his head. "He does not plan to fight at all."

"The soldiers will not dare hurt him." Pavel added. "If they do, any chances of favour with the King will be ruined. He says he will play the part of Peace Adversary and try to convince them to lay down their arms."

"The idiot…" James muttered, from his position on the floor. "We've a duty to keep him safe too."

"Our first duty is that to our own Prince." Lucius sharply said. "You're the only one who can possibly lead us through the underground passageways."

James had to take deep breaths as the Master and Lucius hauled him to his feet again. He didn't know whether he wanted to be back hanging on the wall: the pain coursing through him had seemed more bearable then. He nearly collapsed again because of it but this time, Lucius had a firm grip on his upper arm, keeping him erect.

Just at that moment, everyone turned their attentions to the sealed doorway which rumbled open with many a groan.

Instantly, everyone had their weapons out and ready: more soldiers to contend with.

But they were all surprised when none other than a woman entered. Her red hair was as mess and she walked with a limp. In her hands, she held her sword aloft with a death grip. Upon seeing them all, she became defensive, but sheathed her weapon when she realized who they were. When her green eyes locked with hazel ones, she completely forgot about everyone else.

James wondered if he was seeing things. "Lady Lily…?"

"Sir James!" Her cry resonated through the room, down to his very bones, and he suddenly felt the fatigue leave him, long enough to receive her into his arms as she threw herself into them, flinging her arms around his neck.

Her touch made him realize what a mistake he had been about to make and he crushed her form against him, relishing in the fact that he was able to see her again. "You're okay!!!" She whispered, hugging him back just as fiercely.

"Lady, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling away from her.

She tilted her head to look at him. "I – we – couldn't leave without you!"

At that moment, Sirius and Goyle entered, looking worn out, but victorious. "Oh, great, the party's started without me." The former said, when he saw the crowd. And then he caught sight of James. "You look horrible."

At that, James gave him a watery smile.

"Reunions are all well and good." Lucius said, impatiently. "But as I've already said, we haven't the time for all this."

"You're right." James said. "Sirius, where is Peter?"

"He's safe for now, but his condition is turning for the worse." Sirius said. "Our escape route has been cut off."

James barely constrained his curse at the news. "You should have gone on without me." He said. Everything seemed to be thrown into a pot and was melting down.

Sirius looked reproachful. "I would have, sir, but you must understand that there are those who were of the mind to help you."

"And it's a good thing you had," Master Edmund put in, giving James a look. The former Elite looked away in shame before doubling over in pain. Lily, worriedly put a hand to the man's shoulder and said, "We should go."

It was agreed that Pavel and Karim would share the burden of helping James while Sirius took up the lead along with the Master, back into the underground passageways. Lucius and Goyle took up the rear in the case of an ambush, and Lily (after having grabbed James' glasses from the floor) slinked between the protective shell they had created.

The going was slow, since James was having difficulty walking, but eventually, they made it back to the place where Crabbe and Celena were waiting with Peter. All three of them were relieved to see that everyone had come back safely, if not completely unharmed.

Peter braced the wall as he pulled himself to his feet. "We are well met, all of us." He said, gravely, after Celena had hugged her brother. "Sir Lucius, you have my gratitude."

The man bowed slightly. "I have finished my task," he said. "Need I hold another obligation?"

Peter shook his head and James put out an arm to stop the man in his tracks. "Sir Lucius, grant me one favour."

Before the man could turn him down, he continued, "As much as you dislike the thought of helping anyone but yourself, I ask that you think of the less fortunate this time." He absently brought his hand up to scratch at some dried blood on his cheek. It flaked away under his fingernails – those that remained anyway. He only resulted in leaving fresh new streaks of blood on his skin.

"Ivan will probably take his anger out on the other students when he finds out that Aleksey does not share his opinion. I can imagine that he is a man who dislikes being duped.

"You must help liberate as many people as you can – gather all those who are capable: we must fight back."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and didn't reply, taking his cape in his fist and pulling it around him before stalking away, back down the tunnel that led toward his House's hiding place. "My obligation to you is over," he called, "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."

The two men lumbered behind him at his command, and reminded Lily of two big dogs.

She made a face at his retreating back. "He's so selfish!"

Peter shook his head. "No, he will help. Sir Lucius may seem completely self absorbed, but he knows his limits. To him, the ends justify the means."

"And that's precisely why we won't ever get along." James said, dryly. He turned to Sirius who was pale-faced and standing by quietly. "Sirius?"

At that, the man seemed to come back to himself. "You don't mean to join the fight, do you?" He asked at last.

James registered his words carefully. He had been friends with Sirius long enough to know what the true meaning behind his question was. "Don't think about it: what happened to me isn't your fault. I'd have wanted you to leave me, you know that." He absently ran a hand through his hair, before saying, "And as to your question, I do intend to fight back."

Sirius grimly fingered his sword but James firmly told him, "_You _will not join the fight, sir." A look of disbelief crossed Sirius' face, but James cut off his protest. "You must get word to the Palace for reinforcements. We must somehow let them know that the Academy is under attack.

"Take the route that leads to the village, under the Whomping Willow." James instructed. "Time is against us. Since it's too cold, Peter, Lady Celena and Lady Lily will be safest in the Chamber of Secrets."

Apparently, his best friend had decided it was best not to argue. Instead, Sirius asked, "What about you?"

"I will help start a coup from within."

Lily interrupted. "Are you crazy? You're in no condition to go around trying to save the day, James Potter!"

At her reprimand, he shied away. Even Sirius seemed to be ill at ease (where in truth, he was glad that she had been the one to do the scolding because he couldn't believe his ears either), scooting sideways a little as if to avoid her wrath. "Look at you!" She fumed, "You can't even stand up straight!"

As if her words held a spell, he slumped forward a bit and she reflexively reached out her hands to stop him from falling over. "You're bleeding half to death!"

"I-I'm fine…"

Lily glared. "Well, I can be just as stubborn as you." She told him. "I am not going to the Chamber of Secrets. If you intend to stay fight, then so will I."

Now it was his turn to splutter. "Fight? You can't-"

"-I did _not_ just risk getting killed, getting stuck in a tight spot and getting lost in a maze to save you, only to have you get up and tell me that you're staying behind."

"It's too dangerous for you." James told her. "It's better if you go with my sister and Peter and wait until everything is over."

"Sir Remus will go with Lady Celena and Sir Peter. He'll protect them." Lily argued. "You've just now charged Sir Sirius with the task of getting a message to the Palace. Lady Celena can take care of Sir Peter if anything were to go wrong, I'm sure of it.

"I don't want to sit back and wait when I know I can help too! I can help you free some of the hostages and start a revolt from the inside." Before he could raise another protest, she ploughed on. "You said so yourself: Ivan will probably be killing people anyway. I'd rather go down with a fight than like an animal at slaughter. I'm an Elite with a duty to the school, if I might remind you: I made a vow to His Majesty and I intend to carry it out. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't help."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "James, old chap, you'll have a handful with this one." He muttered under his breath. Clearing his throat, he said aloud, "I have to agree with her. Right now, you haven't recovered enough to put up a decent fight. At least Lady Lily's got a sword."

"Which she's never used before." James pointed out.

"It's better than nothing." Lily said.

"The sword is a beastly weapon." Master Edmund spoke for the first time since they had met up with Peter. "It takes a lot of time and skill to tame."

Lily stubbornly set her jaw. "I won't use it unless it's absolutely necessary." She said, meeting James' eyes steadily.

He pursed his lips as he studied her face in the glow of the flashlight. Despite the blood and dirt that clung to his face, he still looked handsome. Her heart ached at the reminder that he had nearly died, and she swallowed hard at the thought that if she didn't go with him, she'd never see him again.

His eyes seemed to sear through her soul and momentarily, she forgot that she was down in the underground passageway; that she was hurt and tired. If she could have, she would have burst into tears at the raw look that she saw within his hazel orbs. As it was, she could only stare back, trying to understand the emotion she was feeling.

Finally, he nodded, letting out a pained grunt. "Very well…"

And then, he collapsed, unable to support himself any longer...

**0-0-0-0-0**

When he next came to his senses, he realized that he was on his back and that someone was leaning over him.

His breath hitched in his chest in fear, his reflexes so dulled that the most he could do was moan incoherently.

He could smell blood, and it made him dizzy. All he could see in his vision was red, and he flinched when he saw hands move toward him.

And then, he smelled something different.

Antiseptic?

It was mingled with another smell too…

Perfume?

His mind was distracted and he let his blurry vision roam his surroundings in an attempt to understand what was going on.

He groaned again, and this time, the hand went up to his forehead, cool and soft. "Sir James, everything is going to be just fine."

Lily.

James watched as she savagely ripped off a piece of a bandage and began to soak it in the ointment that he had smelled earlier and bent to clean his wounds.

It wouldn't do for them to get infected.

He heard another voice. "It's a good thing we got to him when we did, or else he would have died."

He realized that it was Remus, but he didn't have the chance to fully grasp the thought because Lily had begun to dab at the wound on his chest and the pain was enough to make him forget everything else.

His cry of agony rang through the room, causing everyone to jump.

"I know it hurts," Lily told him, in a panic-shaken voice, "but please hold still…"

James tried to, but it felt as though fire was licking at his injuries that he couldn't help but jerk when the cloth came into contact with the wound again. "No more…" he was begging and Lily smoothed his hair back for him. "It's okay." She said. "It's going to be okay." She waited for him to gather his bearing and Remus got up to go fetch James some adequate clothing.

Her fingers trembled as she mopped at the blood.

James' torso was lined with cuts and bruises, evidence of some physical beating. His hands were bloody where some of his fingernails had been pulled off. Several burn marks were present too, and some wounds were cut so deep that it was a wonder how he was still alive.

Lily's clothing was stained red as she worked, and already she had a pile of cloths next to her that were soiled as she tried to stem his injuries. "I can't get the bleeding to stop." She said, helplessly.

"Just keep at it." Remus sounded urgent as he deposited the fresh garments close by before rolling up his sleeves as well to help.

It was a while before they were able to get his serious wounds to stop bleeding. She couldn't even begin to imagine what type of pain he had had to endure. When they had succeeded, she wasn't surprised that Remus went over to the corner of the room and began to vomit.

Celena slowly came forward. "Will he be all right?" James heard her asking.

"This won't be enough." Lily answered. "He needs stitches, but this will have to do for now." She bent over him again and peered down at him. "How are you doing?"

"If you do that again, I promise you you'll regret it." He answered, trying in vain to sound threatening, but only resulting in sounding strained.

"Well, if you have enough strength to be saying stuff like that, you can't be in that much pain." She said, vengefully pressing pressed the cloth to his wound again, making him flinch and cry out. She met his gaze boldly and he rubbed at the assaulted spot.

"You're likely to kill me first before they get a chance to." He winced at her glare and held up his hands to show her that he hadn't meant it. He was surprised when she suddenly began to cry and he blinked in surprise at her sudden change of demeanour.

"My Lady?"

"You're an idiot…" she sobbed. "You're such an idiot…"

At a loss, he propped himself up on his elbow and reached out a bandaged hand to wipe away her tears. He froze when she said, "I thought you'd died…"

"Why, my Lady…I didn't think you cared…" he whispered.

When she never answered, he chuckled. "Don't you worry about me: I won't die so easily."

Her eyes filled with tears again at the way he struggled to say the words. "You'd better not." She scolded. "Who will I have to argue with?"

James let out another breathless chuckle before succumbing to his weakness, slumping back against the floor.

Remus returned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry…" he apologized. "I don't bide well with the sight of blood…"

As though that reminded him, James reached out and grasped his friend's arm. "What of Peter?"

Admiration filled Lily at the way he so deeply cared for his companions over his own health.

Remus nodded toward the back of the room before handing James his glasses. "He's fast asleep. He just needs rest – I got him the medicine he needed."

James followed the line of sight until he saw Peter's bundled form resting peacefully on one of the stone benches. It hit him that they were inside the Chamber of Secrets, the familiar stone tiles registering in his mind.

Noticing his roaming eyes, Remus answered his unasked question. "Pavel and Kamil posed as soldiers who were leading some captives away." He explained. "We were able to get everyone to safety fairly quickly. They've gone off to help free some hostages: Master Edmund went with them."

"And Sirius?"

"He's gone to do what you've told him to." Remus reported.

Wincing, James forced himself back up onto an elbow. "Then I've got to get moving too…"

"Will you be all right with wounds like those?" Remus asked, worriedly, turning to the clothing he had set aside earlier and moving to help his friend slip them on.

"I'll do my best." Was the reply.

When he was freshly clothed, James got to his feet with the help of Lily before turning back to Remus. "Whatever you do, stay here until everything is over and protect him with your life if need be."

Mutely, his friend nodded and James smiled at Celena who had wandered over, clasping her hands in front of her, nervously. "My Lady, I regret to part ways with you so soon."

Celena tiptoed to deliver a kiss on her brother's cheek. "Dearest brother," She whispered, "I love you."

"As do I." And after that, James seemed to run out of words, either because he was too emotionally drained or because the pain from his wounds was too much to bear. Whatever the case, he turned and made for the exit, Lily at his heels.

The passageway became darker as they left the light behind them and Lily was just about to switch on her flashlight again when James said, "I wish you would have stayed with them."

He reached out to grasp the wall for support. He had almost forgotten his pain.

Almost.

"I told you, I won't go back on my vow – you of all people should know. I'm sure you are still doing your best to live up to yours even though you're no longer an Elite." Lily said.

James sighed and continued on. The last thing he wanted was to argue before the fight: he dreaded that this would be the last conversation he'd ever have with her.

When they reached the exit at the end of the tunnel, he turned to face her, reaching out and touching her hair with the hand that was uninjured. She froze at the contact. "For luck." He murmured, fingering the red strands thoughtfully.

"Sir James…"

Whatever it was she wanted to say, James never found out because he grasped her shoulders. "Lady Lily, I want you to promise me something…"

She raised her green eyes up to meet his.

Intense.

Intelligent.

Swallowing at her questioning tone, he continued, "No matter what happens to me, promise me that you will not turn back – that you will leave me and get away safely."

When she could only stare at him, he gently squeezed her shoulders. "Lady Lily, promise me."

His gaze was breathtaking, never tearing his eyes from her, as if memorizing every detail of her face. She found herself doing the same thing, a small ache in her stomach – the ache of worry; the ache of fear.

"I promise…" she whispered.

His smile was haunting. "Good." he said. "My Lady, if I may…"

It registered in her head what he meant to do as he leaned forward. She reacted automatically, almost naturally, feeling her back press up against the wall as he closed the space between them.

* * *

AN: My laptop is fixed! YAY! Hopefully it doesn't die again: I have bad luck with electronics. I'm currently uninspired (what with one thing after another...) but the fic is not going to be abandoned. When the next update will be, stay posted,

-P.P.V.V.


	30. A Man's Oath

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim_.

* * *

AN: After three months of waiting, here is the thirtieth chapter. My apologies again to all my readers for my absence. It was really because of all of you that I was able to find the inspiration to continue. That said,

Onward.

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_James grasped her shoulders. "Lady Lily, I want you to promise me something…"_

_She raised her green eyes up to meet his._

_Intense._

_Intelligent._

_Swallowing at her questioning tone, he continued, "No matter what happens to me, promise me that you will not turn back – that you will leave me and get away safely."_

"_I promise…" she whispered._

_His smile was haunting. "Good." he said. "My Lady, if I may…"_

_It registered in her head what he meant to do as he leaned forward. She reacted automatically, almost naturally, feeling her back press up against the wall as he closed the space between them._

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**- A Man's Oath -**

Everything was in an uproar, and it could only be explained by the fact that Lucius had indeed begun to round up those who could fight and strike back.

The hallway was filled with people – the majority students who still had their swords – fighting to help free the others from their confines and captors.

Despite his weakened condition, James threw himself into the fray, his sword flashing, cutting down those who were unaware.

Lily had never seen anyone move so fast in her life.

She was reminded of the time when she had seen Professor Merrythought and James spar in a mock-fight, but this time, it was beyond that level.

With speed and an eerie grace, James moved like water between his foes. It was hard to believe that the man was suffering from serious wounds with the way he slipped so effortlessly from one enemy to another. There wasn't even time for the intruders to draw their guns from their holsters.

Lily watched in fascination and in fear, the cries of those wounded and dying echoing in her ears, seeming to cling to her soul. There was a lot of blood – so much so that she now understood why Remus had been so queasy earlier.

If James felt the same way, she had no clue. His face was a picture of stony anger, and he carried out his actions in a clipped, brisk manner. It was as though he had become a different man.

As she watched, she became more afraid, finding herself unable to move, unable to tear her gaze away from…

From the monster he had become…

When the last man in the room had been cut down ruthlessly, James finally turned to face her and she realized that she was pressed up against the wall, her hands halfway up to her face.

Strings of blood dripped from his sword and he flicked them away, casually.

He stepped closer and she felt her knees weaken.

"Lady Lily?"

His voice.

"Are you okay?"

_A monster…_

And then, his hands were on hers, and she gasped at the contact, unaware that she had covered her face.

"Lady Lily!" He shook her slightly when he felt her tremble. "Look at me." He ordered, and she slowly brought her gaze up to meet his.

This time, she froze at what she saw.

Pain.

Pain so intense that it took her breath away.

It was so fresh and pitiful that Lily felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry that you had to be party to this…"

Lily took in deep breaths.

No, James wasn't a monster. He was a man who was determined to do what he had to for the good of the people.

A true Philologus.

Her hands fisted themselves in his dark shirt. "Sir James…" She began, but he cut her off.

"Perhaps it would have been better had you remained with Peter and Remus." He noted, quietly.

"I want to help…" she whispered. "I-I'm just a bit…shocked…" She shook her head as if to clear her jumbled emotions. She wished her voice wouldn't tremble, but to hell with her pride – she was scared to death!

He smiled then, running a hand through his hair as was his habit. "It takes a while to get used to." He said, sympathetically. "I doubt I will ever get fully used to doing this."

"If you did, then you really _would_ be a monster." Lily said, taking another deep breath to calm her quaking nerves. "I'll be fine. Let me help."

For a moment, he hesitated, but then he sighed and motioned with his weapon. "Come on, there are many who are still tied up. Help me to unbind them."

Their task was grueling, since the woman and children had collapsed into tears, adding onto the sounds of mayhem.

Amongst the captives in the Drawing Room, were Madam Pomfrey and Lady Nymphadora who both looked well, but rather pale-faced. The former hissed in dismay at James' beaten condition. "Good Lord, sir!" She cried, upon seeing him.

He cast her a witty grin. "Madam, when this is all done, I shall beg your pardons and trouble you with my pains."

The woman huffed. "As stubborn as always, I see." She growled, but there was a note of resignation in her voice when he bent to untie her. It took him a while because of his bandaged fingers, but he finally managed to get the ropes loose.

"For now, I ask that you tend to the others' wounds." James said, coming to his feet again and surveying the room. He turned to Nymphadora. "My Lady, if you would assist, it would be greatly appreciated."

The woman nodded, her heart-shaped face bobbing. "Sir," she implored, reaching out to snag James' shirt as he pushed past, "pray tell: how fares…"

The man gently took her hand. "Remus is well."

A look of relief crossed the woman's features. The news seemed to give her courage because she picked herself up and began doing as James had asked of her.

Lily sauntered over, holding a child by the hand. "Sir James, what about the children?"

The young girl, James remembered, was Sara Abbot. She stared up at him with big, frightened eyes.

Eyes that he wished no child should ever possess.

"We will have them hide." James said, at last. "They will not be safe here; not with the knowledge that Ivan may use them against us." Before Lily could ask where, he said, "Take them down to the underground cell of the Slytherin Tower."

"What about you?"

"I will lead whomever we have freed to the kitchens where they have stored all the weapons." James said.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "But what about your - " she began, but he put his hands to her cheeks, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"My Lady, you _promised_ me." He said. "You are an Elite, with the best interests of the school at heart."

He was right, of course.

She knew she was being foolish. She didn't understand why at that moment, she had never felt so alone before in her life.

_We made a promise_, she told herself firmly. And it was sealed with a kiss. She remembered the feel of James' hand on her arm back in the mouth of the Chamber of Secrets, and the strange, yet comfortable press of his lips against her forehead. When it had finished, she had felt tears on her cheeks.

He had brushed those away, and he did so again now, as they slid down her cheeks once more, unbidden.

"We will meet again." He said, after an awkward pause, as if to reassure her. When she never answered, he turned slightly to fish out the Map that Remus must have given him before they had left. "Take this and be careful." He said.

Lily offered him a tight-lipped smile. "Don't push yourself too hard."

He forced himself to return it, looking over his shoulder at the doorway which stood wide open. "Don't you know, Lady Lily? It's all part of the adventure." And despite the fact that he had tried to sound light-hearted, he sounded tired and frightened.

And James Potter rarely got frightened.

Looking back at her, he winked. "If I make it out of this alive, I'm going for a long vacation."

She took the map from him, then, not wanting to think about the first part of his sentence. "The sooner I get this done, the better." She said. "I want this nightmare to be over with already."

"As do I." James said, nodding. "Godspeed."

And with that, she turned to round up the women and children…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily clutched the map to herself as she ran, her mind spinning. Behind her, she could hear the pattering of feet as she swiftly led the women and children into the underground passageways.

Like the tunnels, it seemed as though the night was never-ending.

The flashlight she was holding in her left hand seemed to be losing batteries, so she knew she didn't have much time left before being plunged into darkness. Following the map closely, she tried to run faster, but her right knee burned something fierce and slowed her down.

"Lady Lily, are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey asked her, when she stumbled.

"It's just a bruise." Lily said, sucking in a gasp.

The Madam hummed disapprovingly, the end of her lilt lifting slightly in both tone and pitch.

Their going went much slower than anticipated: they were traversing lanes that she vaguely recognized from earlier. Sir Peter had been right: if one wasn't careful, they'd lose themselves in the immense maze. With the help of the map (which was becoming increasingly harder to read) she held between her sweaty fingers, she led them shakily through, praying with each step that the path she had chosen was the right one.

She almost cried with relief when her flashlight passed over the hard-packed earth and bars of a cell and a silky voice demanded, "Who goes there?"  
"Sir Severus, it's me, Lily!" She called. "I've brought some women and children that are to go in hiding."

He must have given an order because in a few moments, the door squeaked open and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Severus seemed to materialize out of thin air in front of her. "For heaven's sake, woman, lower your voice lest you get us all caught. And do you mean to blind me?" He griped, gesturing for her to lower her flashlight.

Chagrined, Lily switched it off and helped to usher the children inside.

"Sir Farrel, light a match and put it to the lamp." Severus ordered, once he had closed the door behind them securely. There was a sound as a flint was struck and from the corner of the enclosure, a small light flickered to life, casting its gentle glow on the people surrounding it.

While it didn't fully illuminate the room, it must be confessed that it made the remaining Gryffindor Elite more at ease.

"Well, what news is there?" Severus asked, after a moment's silence.

"The students have begun to fight back," Lily reported, finally relenting and bending to rub at her sore knee. "And Sir Sirius has gone to the village to get some help."

"What of Sir Lucius?" Narcissa demanded, and though Lily and she were not on good terms with each other, the former couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The anxious look on her face spoke volumes of her anxiety for the man and it did not suit her beautiful face at all.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Lily said, apologetically. "He separated himself from us after he did his task. After that, I don't know what happened to him." She righted herself then, blowing absently from the corner of her mouth to flick away a stray piece of hair. "Until Sir Sirius returns, those who are capable have decided to strike back."

"But the men have got guns," Madam Pomfrey added, "and many of our men are ill-equipped. Swords can only do so much against those arms."

Severus blinked his beady black eyes at her slowly. "Then it is decided: we will help them in any way we can. Madam, I will leave the women and children in your care."

The nurse nodded grimly as the men began to strap on their swords. Lily stepped forward when Severus called her name. "You will have to lead us through the underground passages," he said, sounding resigned to the idea. "The Slytherin Tower is being heavily guarded."

So, in short order, Lily was back in the tunnels again, picking her way slowly toward the closest exit that the Map entailed.

_When this is all over, I'm going on a vacation too_, she thought, ruefully. She was tired of tramping through the underground – tired of being afraid and worried.

Overhead, the clock struck the hours of the morning.

She hoped against hope that by now, reinforcements were on their way, or else their retaliation would be in vain.

When they had reached the exit to the Great Hall, they ducked back, seeing a group of students who were sprawled carelessly on the floor. It was dark in the room, but through the light of the windows, they were able to see the disarray that it was in. It was obvious that there had been a struggle because there were overturned tables and broken glass everywhere.

Swallowing a gasp of disgust, Lily felt Severus' big hand encircle her forearm, tugging her to look away. "A-are they dead?" She demanded, as he pushed past her. His dark locks tumbled greasily over his eyes so that she could not read his expression.

"Stay here." He ordered, his tone surprisingly gentle.

She watched from the shadows as he picked his way stealthily across the room, seeing him cautiously check that the coast was clear before he raised his hand as a signal that it was safe to enter.

Lily rushed forward, having caught sight of her dear friend amongst the fallen bodies. All of them, it seemed, had been beaten and bound.

"Aesalon!"

Her whisper seemed to carry to the four corners of the room, but she didn't care. She grasped his shoulders and quickly checked to see if the man was alive. When she felt a heartbeat, she shook him urgently. "Aesalon! Aesalon!!!"

His head lolled to the side in response.

Gently, she laid him back down and examined him to see if he had any serious injuries. It seemed that he was fine, save for a nasty gash that was on his forehead. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked up and saw that he was staring at her with his gray eyes.

"Dear Spirits!" She cried, clutching her chest in alarm.

He let out a muffled groan at the sound of her voice. She leaned over him as he coughed, his body shaking. "Aesalon, are you all right?" she asked, fingers working to untie the ropes that bound him.

"Head…hurts…" he mumbled. He began to shiver and he let out a moan again.

"Are you…what's wrong?" she asked.

He never answered and tried to curl himself into a ball. His forehead had instantly beaded with sweat.

She didn't know what to do except to wait for his agony to pass while keeping a lookout.

When the worst of it seemed to be over, he rolled onto his back, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling. "How did you get away?" he asked.

"I was never captured." Lily said. "I managed to evade them long enough with Sir James. He's gone to try and free some men to fight back." She finally succeeded in getting him free.

Aesalon flexed his fingers experimentally. "We were caught unaware." He said. "We didn't even have the chance to retaliate." He pushed himself up onto an elbow and Sir Farrel bent down to help him up.

Around them, the other Slytherins were helping to free the others who, thankfully were also alive. Sir Royden from the House Hufflepuff was the only one who remained unconscious.

When they were done, Lily took Aesalon's hand in hers, tightly. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"I will be." He answered, in his toneless way. "There must be some way to stop this madness, but there are too many of them."

At that, Severus narrowed his eyes. "_The weak band together to ruin the strong_." He quoted.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "Arendt?" she asked, recognizing the saying.

"You are well-versed in your Philosophy, it seems." Severus said, with an approving nod. At everyone else's questioning looks, he explained, "It means, gentlemen, that the only way we can defeat them is if force them to split up. They are weak when they are by themselves." He glanced around then, and when he did so, some of the men surrounding them shrank back. "Are all of you capable to fight?"

Aesalon spat and cursed, something that Lily had never dreamed her friend would do. His hand trailed empty air by his hip where once a sword would have hung. "Our weapons were taken from us."

Sir Richard from the House of Gryffindor cleared his throat so that everyone looked to him. "There are still those who need to be freed." He said. "Our numbers are small as it is."

"He's right," Lily piped up. "We won't stand a chance if we are stuck in separate groups."

"Then I suggest you come up with a solution on how to rescue them." Severus said.

"We'll need a diversion." Lily now had everyone's full attention turned on her and she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "What if some of us were to act as decoys?"

There was a murmur as Severus took a moment to think. "I will not allow that." He said at last. "It's too dangerous."

There had to be some way that they could distract their enemies. They needed something that would cause them to split apart from each other.

But how?

Lily delved into her mind, blocking out the men's voices around her. How would it be possible to divide the enemy without getting hurt in the process?

Unless they did it from afar…

An image of James covering her from harm as balloons fell from the ceiling entered her mind, and the idea hit her at last.

Her voice cut into the argument in front of her and Sir Royden (who had, at that moment, just opened his eyes) blinked dazedly up at her. "I have a plan."

When she was sure that everyone was paying attention, she raised a finger for emphasis as she said, "The trick, good sirs, is surprisingly very simple and you have no one but the Marauders to thank for it."

**0-0-0-0-0**

James stumbled, his breath coming in small pants. His legs felt a strange mixture of numbness and hollowness that he was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge the attacks that were directed his way.

Steadying himself, he held his sword aloft as he advanced toward a room cautiously. So far he had managed to escape death narrowly, and a new wound on his right shoulder spoke evidence of his encounter with a gunshot that had almost done him in.

Every fibre of his body hurt – he was almost delirious with it. Every now and then, he would reach up to wipe tears from his eyes before continuing on. He did it again, catching sight of a fallen banner of the H.W. crest. It lay like a dying person on the side of the hall, forgotten and pitiful.

"Don't move!" A voice from behind him made him jump and hunch his shoulders.

_Damn._

"Drop your weapon!" The voice commanded.

He cursed inwardly: why hadn't he heard the anyone coming? When James made no move to comply, the gunshot fired, making him jump again as the bullet landed close to his feet. "Drop your weapon!" The enemy yelled.

James cautiously lifted his hands and let his sword clatter to the floor as he turned around to face his opponent. He would die knowing the face of his killer.

The man was clean shaven with bright blue eyes. A look of wild frenzy had settled over his features, and had it not, James was certain that the man would have looked very amiable – in a different time and circumstance they probably could have been friends.

As the Russian moved forward to claim the sword, his gun trained on the Gryffindor, everything happened so fast that James could only remember the loud bang of the revolver and hitting the floor hard with the palms of his hands when someone pushed him.

The contact made pain reverberate through his already weakened body, so intense, that James could only gasp as the world swam before his vision.

"Sir James!"

Through the hurt, James recognized the voice to be that of Sir Dane. And then, there was a pattering of feet and another voice demanding, "Was he shot?"

Hands were on him now, pulling him forward and up, allowing his body to unfurl and scream in protest.

He felt someone touching his forehead and feeling his pulse. "Turn him over." He heard Lorien ordering. "Give him space to breathe." The next thing James was aware of was that the man was leaning over him, his pale face peering down at him. "Good Lord, where on earth did you get these wounds?"

"I'm fine…" James was surprised that he was still able to speak. "Sir Lorien…" he paused, the pain of talking taking his breath away. "…it hurts…" but he could say no more because the feeling was overwhelming. He seemed to be on the cusp of death and agony. He could hear Lorien talking, but he couldn't understand the words because the man had started to examine his body for serious injuries, his roaming hands causing James to cry out.

Dane had come to examine them as well, hissing in dismay at what he saw. Those were definitely not wounds from a gunshot. The bandaging that Remus and Lily had done earlier had given way, and the wounds were once again flowing freely.

"You are in no condition to be running around with wounds like these." The Elite told him at last, his mouth turning down into a disapproving frown.

Panting, James raised his head. "No…" he heard himself say. "No…I must fight…"

But the two Ravenclaw Elites were now busying themselves with attending to his wounds, using their capes to bind them and stem the flow of blood.

At James' feeble protest at the use of their symbols of status, Dane smiled reassuringly. "It is but a piece of cloth, sir. When this is all over, I will arrange to have a new cape made again."

As they worked, James finally managed to look around. The Russian that had had him cornered a moment ago, now stared back at him through lifeless eyes a few meters away. He saw the fatal wound made by a sword in the man's chest and he couldn't help but be reminded of the way he was supposed to have died a few hours before.

Ripping his gaze away from the fallen enemy, James let his head fall back against Dane's thigh, trying to gather his breath and bearing again. He felt strength begin to return to him, though quite slowly. He knew that if he over-exerted himself this time, he would not be able to get up again.

He must have passed out from the pain because the next thing he knew, Dane and Lorien were rousing him gently, causing his head to spin.

"Come on, sir." Dane was saying. "I know you're tired, but we can't stay here for long. We will find you somewhere safe to rest."

James groped to understand what was going on as he felt them lift him to his feet. His speech was slurred with exhaustion. "I have made my Oath…"

"A man's Oath goes only as far as his body allows." Dane said, wisely. "You will only be a burden to us should you insist on fighting."

The words were like a stab to the heart and James knew them to be true. He could hardly stand, let alone keep his footing. If he came face to face with an enemy he knew that he would fall. He felt resentment bubble to the surface of his feelings: why did he have to be so weak?

But Dane seemed to sense that because he laid a heavy hand on his shoulder as he passed. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It will lead you to no good." And with that, he proceeded to pick up James' sword from the ground and hand it back to him.

With trembling fingers, James strapped it back on his waist. The weapon, it seemed, always returned to its place. His instinct, however, was dulled and would take more time to return to normal.

His attention tuned into Lorien's hushed words. "Sir Dane, our losses have been great…" And for a man who was normally calm and quiet, James could hear the fear and anxiety in his voice.

Dane swiped a hand over his face tiredly, his eyes squinting as he did so. "I'm well aware. But if we're going to survive, we've got to hold out as best we can. Hopefully these men find whatever it is that they want and leave us be."

James watched hazily as several Ravenclaw students came back with reports. "There's word from Sir Severus. He says Lady Lily has a plan."

Dane deftly tied his makeshift bandage tight over James' right leg, causing the latter to wince while the others around them began to murmur. "Let's hear it then."

Despite his condition, James listened closely. They planned to lure the intruders into the Front Hall and from there, make an attack from above where the enemy would not expect.

There was a moment of silence as the Ravenclaw student finished.

Dane's voice was thoughtful. "It's clever…" he began.

"That's suicide!" James recognized that voice to belong to Sir Stephen as it was slightly feminine-sounding for someone who was built. "These men are smart: they will not be fooled into such a simple trap."

There was a general agreement to that because even Sir Lorien was nodding. "There's no guarantee that we can get them to follow us."

Dane crossed his arms and began to pace, looking strangely bare because he no longer wore his cape. He looked like a wild beast because his black hair was let out so that it fell in straight strands ending just below his shoulders.

"Wait." James' tongue felt thick and his voice sounded foreign in his ears. "There might be a way…" he said. He felt like his stomach was twisting itself into knots at the realization of what had to be done.

This time, Dane glared at him. "Sir James, I've already told you, you cannot think to - "

" - I know what they're looking for." James interrupted, quietly. "You said it yourself: if we give them what they want, they'll leave us alone."

Another buzz of murmurs greeted him and James tried to straighten from his slightly hunched position. "Do you have it with you?" Dane demanded, when the former Elite did not elaborate.

A small smile spread across James' face. "Not exactly."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lily stood breathless against a marble statue of a man whose left arm had been shattered seemingly by a stray bullet that had been fired. The white stones lay in a scattered pattern on the red carpet, the fine dust showing the marks of humans who had trod upon it.

So far, they had not been caught – it was known to all the students that the Third Floor corridor was off limits since it was heavily under construction. It seemed that the intruders had avoided it for that reason too, and that was what made it the perfect place to hide.

She carefully edged around the bigger pieces, daring to look down the railing at the Front Hall below. They were prepared as they were going to get, she supposed, and she ducked back again, glancing to her right.

Aesalon's group had taken a roundabout way of getting there so that they would be as inconspicuous as possible.

A couple of others who had lost their weapons were positioning themselves along the railing behind the pillars and other various statues as well. She was glad to see that the word had spread and more people had come out of hiding to help.

She was most surprised to see Alice and Kalyn join the group and upon seeing Lily, they both dipped into curtsies – perhaps by force of habit. Everyone was grim faced and exhausted as far as she could tell.

Their day of rest had been anything but.

Sunlight now filled the hallway downstairs, illuminating the grand decorations of the Castle. On a normal day it would have been marvellous to admire, but there was no time for that now.

This would be the final showdown.

Scanning the surface below again, she waited, her heart thumping in her chest. Where was Sir Severus? Had the word reached the rest of the students? What if the Russians did not take the bait?

She hoped that James had gotten the information: he would know what to do, she was certain.

The sound of a chime made Lily jump and look up as it was followed by the crackling sound of the system. And then, James' familiar voice flooded the Castle, sending goose bumps down her arms.

But the words he said were not the ones she had been expecting. In fact, she quite fell to her knees as he announced,

"Cease fire and drop your weapons! H.W. Academy surrenders!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: Thank you again for your encouragement. Please leave me some thoughts and hopefully I won't disappear for that long a period of time again. As to when the next update will be, be watchful.

-P.P.V.V.


	31. The Final Showdown

**PHILOLOGUS By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

AN: Again, my apologies for my late update. I have not given up (even though I found this chapter the hardest to write). I had to scrap several editions and I finally settled for this one. I hope it is satisfactory and worth the wait. 

Onward.

* * *

_**WARNING**_: The following chapter contains violence and may not be suitable for some readers. Please use discretion.

* * *

_Previously:_

_This would be the final showdown._

_She hoped that James had gotten the information: he would know what to do, she was certain._

_The sound of a chime made Lily jump and look up as it was followed by the crackling sound of the system. And then, James' familiar voice flooded the Castle, sending goose bumps down her arms._

_But the words he said were not the ones she had been expecting. In fact, she quite fell to her knees as he announced,_

"_Cease fire and drop your weapons! H.W. Academy surrenders!"_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**- The Final Showdown -**

Everyone in the hallway exchanged looks of confusion with Lily and she couldn't help but return them: what in the world was James thinking?!

Quickly, she raised a finger to her lips and everyone stilled as James continued to speak. "Ivan, I have what you need: we will make the exchange in the Front Hall, providing you tell your men not to harm any more students." There was a bit of a pause, which was followed by some static before he finished off with, "Our white banners fly."

Lily felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her – James was already two steps ahead of them. She wondered what on earth it was that Ivan could possibly want.

She suddenly felt afraid. She did not want James to come face to face with that brute of a man.

"Professor Merrythought always said that sacrifices have to be made in battles."

Sir Lucius.

He had surprised her because he was suddenly by her side, looking grim but splendid in his uniform. His green cape was draped over one of his shoulders and from the folds of his shirt, his pendant could be seen peeking through.

His tone was neutral and Lily thought she could detect some amusement behind it. Whether he was impressed by James' actions or skeptical of them, she had no clue. She would never figure this man out, she concluded.

He nodded to the railing. "He will lead them straight into your trap, and he will die doing so."

She was well aware of that: her throat was already closing at the decision she had to make. Lucius was treading the grounds carefully and where she would have once felt relieved that he was at last relenting to the idea that a woman was making the call, she wished more than anything that someone else would do it in her shoes.

But it was, after all, her brilliant plan.

And it was the only chance they had left.

"I suppose you will stand by and watch him." Lily muttered, scathingly. "Are you afraid to break your nails, sir?"

Lucius lifted his chin slightly at her blatant scrorn. "I will not surrender quietly." He replied, in tight tones. "I will fight to the death too." He motioned to his sword and smirked when Lily stared at him, hotly. "I take it that you will not give up either, even if it means the death of your fellow Gryffindor."

"It's now or never." But even as Lily said it to try and convince herself, a thousand doubts ran through her mind.

Lucius seemed to contemplate that, but then turned abruptly and began walking down the aisle. "We fight," she heard him saying to the men he had brought up with him, "to the last man if need be."

Somehow, Lily got the distinct impression that that was Lucius' way of comforting her and giving her support. She actually felt a little better knowing that he was going to be down there fighting.

"Lady Lily?"

Attention caught, she turned to see the other students who were looking at her expectantly. "Stay hidden and quiet." She commanded. "There is a chance that we will be able to make our plan succeed if Sir James is successful in luring them out."

She returned to her post, keeping an eye on the Front Hall below them. What if the Russians decided not to heed James' offer? What if they decided to change the venue in which the exchange would take place?

But as she waited and watched, she saw a man walk in, his dark red suit ironically the color of blood. He stood out from the rest of the Russians that he led in, his posture certain and erect.

He barked a few harsh words to his men, who were warily eyeing their surroundings, their weapons raised slightly. There were about 30 of them, but from her position behind the broken statue, Lily couldn't tell for sure.

For a long moment, the soldiers stood there, waiting. They spoke in low voices, their tones echoing up at the students who were crouched by the third floor railing. What was taking so long?

"Ivan!"

The sudden shout made everyone turn as one to the source of the sound. As it was, the soldiers failed to notice that even the students above had moved to see who the newcomer was.

Lily felt as though someone had doused her in freezing cold water.

Limping into the Front Hall, James looked as though he was about to topple over. Sir Dane and Lorien were trailing him closely, neither looking happy.

"Mr. Potter." Ivan's voice sounded something like the hiss of a snake. "I'm surprised you are still alive." His soldiers raised their weapons at that, training them on the former Gryffindor Elite.

James put out his hand as Sir Dane and the other men behind him made to unsheathe their swords. "We've surrendered, Ivan." He said, tightly. "You must honor us in lowering your weapons."

Ivan sneered. "Then you will drop yours at your feet where you stand," the man commanded, "and hand over what you promised us."

Dane whispered something to James, who shook his head so that his unruly hair flew back and forth. What they were saying, Lily could not make out, but she was certain from their actions that they were not in agreement with each other at all.

Finally, Dane motioned once and the students reluctantly placed their weapons on the floor and raised their hands in surrender. James did the same and looked Ivan in the eye.

Slowly, the Russians did the same, and the moment the last gun was on the floor, James raised his eyes to the railing above. His gaze was brief so that the soldiers below would not become suspicious and he trained them again on the enemy as soon as they straightened.

Lily raised herself off her knees at that, her muscles tense.

Carefully, James reached into his back pocket for a paper. "This is it." He said, in a loud voice. "The Treaty of His Majesty."

Sir Dane opened his mouth to protest, but James turned a fierce glare on him before slowly delivering the parchment into Ivan's eagerly waiting hand. As he did so, he looked up again, this time, meeting Lily's gaze, before he broke it by bowing low.

And then, without warning, he dove headfirst, his hands reaching out and grasping the first weapon that he could find. His shout reverberated through the room. "Now!!!"

For a split second, everyone stood frozen, and then Lily was on her feet, echoing the command.

The students on the Third Floor snapped to attention, letting loose their burdens: chunks of marble, debris and heavy objects rained over the railing, to the Front Hall below. The Russians, unarmed, scattered as planned, in different directions, running for cover. A few, unfortunately, were not able to get away and were struck down, probably never to stand again.

Meanwhile, Sir Severus led his men in to take advantage of the soldiers who had now taken to scrambling to find their weapons. They were swiftly intercepted though, held at sword point by the angry students.

The ruse had worked – the plan was a success.

Lily gripped the railing, staring hard at the fray below. Some of the soldiers had managed to secure a weapon and were trying to fight back, but it seemed Severus was right: without their numbers grouping together, they were weak.

And then, suddenly, the floor beneath her feet began to shudder and there was an earsplitting crack as it gave way.

**0-0-0-0-0**

For a moment, there was a pause in the fighting below as the crack above pierced through the sounds of shouts and ringing steel.

The third floor was collapsing!

Debris came falling in earnest and those students who were huddled by the railing screamed in fear.

James glanced up to see Lily's red hair. She was clinging onto the railing with all her strength, but she was one of those that were in danger of falling right off.

His heart constricted in his chest at the sight and he jumped to his feet, sidestepping automatically as a sword came whistling down at his figure. "Lady Lily!!!"

But as he shouted her name, she fell.

His breath caught, as he watched her, feeling completely helpless, fearing to see her smashed and broken body on the floor - when her fall was cut short as someone grabbed onto her cape.

Aesalon.

What they were saying, he wasn't sure, but he could see his friend straining to lift her back onto the ledge.

He brought his sword up to parry a sudden attack from Ivan, staggering back as his chest began to throb.

_No…_he pleaded silently. _No…not now…_

But his vision began to cloud and he fell to one knee as his limbs locked at the pain. He dug his sword point into the ground for support, clutching at the wound which he knew had begun to bleed again.

His breath came short and through a fading vision, he saw Ivan raise his sword triumphantly to deliver a finishing blow.

It was as if someone had taken a remote control to time and put it on slow motion. James watched as the sword came down, he saw the veins in Ivan's neck pulsing as he let out a war cry, and saw the sweat fall in beads from the man's forehead.

It was all over.

The impact of the blow never came though because suddenly, Lucius was there, his sword intercepting in a jarring clash, pushing Ivan back and away. "Get up!" James heard him shout.

But as much as James tried to, he couldn't, his limbs refusing to move any more. It felt like a nightmare, and he pushed against invisible bonds to try and break free from the feeling of constraint, but only resulted in falling to his side.

And then, he felt hands pulling him to his feet and a rough voice by his ear. "Sir James! Hang in there!"

"A-Aleksey?"

"You'll be all right." The man said, throwing his arm around James for support. "Come on, try to walk."

His legs slipped beneath him as if he were drunk, and he struggled to keep up with the Prince's long strides. "Lady…Lily…"

"Who?"

"Lady…" His voice failed him, and he sagged against his supporter.

"No! Sir James! Stay awake!" Aleksey pushed his way through the fighting throng and toward the doors to the Drawing Room.

Inside, everything looked as though it were part of a different world. All the furniture was left untouched and the curtains were drawn back, showing the flurry of snow outside. The fire in the hearth was dying, so the room was stone cold, but other than that, they were greeted with silence.

Gingerly, Aleksey lowered James to the ground, watching as the latter shivered and groaned in pain. When the Prince glanced down at his hands, he was shocked to see them covered in blood.

The man was bleeding to death!

"Sir James, stay awake." He ordered again, bending over to inspect where it was that the blood was coming from, and he was discouraged to see that the Gryffindor's wounds were numerous and serious.

"I…can't…" James pulled a deep, rattling breath.

"Yes you can!" As Aleksey spoke, he pulled off his clothing, beginning to furiously rip them apart. He knew that if James started to cough up blood, there was no saving him. "Keep your eyes open."

"Lady..."

"Don't waste your strength with speech." The Prince commanded harshly. "Save your energy to stay conscious!"

James grit his teeth against the invading blackness that threatened to overwhelm his sight. If he gave in, he knew he would not come awake again. He didn't want to die. Apparently he said that last thought aloud because Aleksey gently answered, "You're not going to die – I won't let you."

Thickly, James demanded, "Why…? After all I accused you of…"

"In the heat of the moment, we say things we don't mean." Aleksey deftly began to mop at the blood and try to hold the wounds shut. "I don't fault you for that."

He worked in silence afterward, and if James felt any pain, it was distant. He was starting to close his eyes when he felt a cup brought to his mouth. "Quickly, drink this."

Obediently, James complied, and he coughed and gagged against the strong taste of liquor that suddenly burned his throat. It brought him awake, though if not fully, enough to be aware of his surroundings. He gasped as Aleksey forced more into his mouth and cried out for him to stop.

Aleksey finally pulled away and helped James to lie back down. "You need rest, sir. If you try to get up again, your wounds will open once more and I tell you that this time, you cannot be saved by anyone."

James slowly brought his arm up to feel at the bandage on his chest. It was rugged and bulky, but it was holding him together. "I owe you my life…" he said at last.

"You owe me nothing." Aleksey assured him.

"No." James murmured. "I do – I owe you an apology."

Aleksey stared at him hard, wiping his hand absently on the remainder of the scraps of clothing beside him. "All is forgiven. Sir James, I promise you that once we're finished with this incident, I will help you in your search for that man who hurt your sister so."

Grimacing, James nodded once.

"If anyone is to apologize, it should me." Aleksey said. "My people show you such disgrace." He lowered his curly head in shame. "I…I have failed in my part to bring our countries together."

"It's not too late, your highness." James said. "And it's definitely not your fault that they acted so irrationally." He flexed his hand experimentally. "If…when I am able, I'll not forget you and mention you to the King in favor."

Aleksey smiled grimly. "But there are more pressing matters at the moment." He turned his head to the door, knowing that just beyond, the fight was becoming more intense.

It was then that James remembered Lily's plight. He grabbed Aleksey's arm. "Lady Lily – Gryffindor Elite! She…on the third floor…" he feared to tell her what he was thinking and Aleksey, hearing his dread, got to his feet, his body illumined by the light coming in from the open windows.

The morning had come.

"I'll find her." Aleksey said. "And I'll bring her to you so long as you promise to stay awake."

James sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. "You have my word."

He wanted to see Lily one last time because he could feel his strength leaving him even as he said that.

_Please…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I've got you."

"Aesalon!"

The floor creaked again and everyone cried out.

Gritting his teeth, Aesalon shouted, "Someone help me or we'll all fall!"

Three people thrust their hands out to help, and with one heave, Lily found herself back on (somewhat) solid ground.

She was beginning to hate heights.

"Are you okay?" Aesalon demanded.

Lily checked herself and nodded. "Yeah…yeah…" but she was shaken. She had avoided death so many times that one night that she was afraid she would not live past another incident.

His hand came out to pat her on the head. "Thank God." He murmured. He turned to everyone else. "We've got to get off this level. It could collapse at any moment." He glanced to the side as if to measure the distance from where they stood to the stair's landing. "We shall have to go in groups – and slowly." He turned to Lily. "My Lady…"

But she pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. I will stay – it is my duty to make sure that everyone else gets to safety first." She felt heartsick and firmly shook her head when Aesalon began to protest. "This was, after all, my idea…"

Knowing that it was futile to argue, Aesalon took in a breath before taking up the command. "Very well. In groups of four then, if you would, ladies and gentlemen."

Slowly, the packs began to move out, the floor creaking in protest to even the gentlest of movements. It seemed like an eternity watching everyone leave, while down below, the fighting was in full rage.

To distract herself from the dread, Lily turned to watch, seeing Ivan put up the order for retreat.

Only a handful of men followed: the rest were either engaged in the fighting or dead.

She felt Aesalon grab her hand and give it a jerk. The floor beneath their feet started to crack. "Come on." He said. "There's no more time to wait." His gray eyes searched hers. "Do you trust me?"

Swallowing back a sob, Lily nodded. They began to run and as they did so, the floor began to cave in, falling away at the base of the stairs and downward. The whole scene reminded Lily of a movie, only this time, it was too real.

And then, Aesalon squeezed her hand so tight that Lily cried out. He whipped around and flung her forward so that she crashed painfully against the doors leading to the landing of the stairs where several hands reached out to grab her.

She scrambled to her knees, cutting herself on jagged pieces of debris, but she didn't care.

Aesalon fell back, and as he did so, the floor beneath him crumbled and he went down with it.

Her scream echoed through the corridor. "NO!! AESALON!!!"

Blinded by tears, she felt people pulling her back as she looked over the ledge, unable to stop her screams.

Alice was suddenly by her side, and Lily succumbed to her tears as her friend held her to her breast in a crushing embrace.

"Lily…"

But the redhead would not be comforted. "He's got to be alive! He…he…"

"We'll search." Her friend said, though there was no conviction behind her voice at all. "Come now, we must go…the Russians are making their way up."

Somehow, Lily managed to get to her feet, her mind numb.

Why was this happening?

First James, and now Aesalon…she fell into a fresh bout of tears at the loss of her friend as they ran down the steps, the other students leading the way.

They reached the next landing but the door would not budge because of a huge boulder that was blocking the way. They moved down to the first level and into the hallway.

They were intercepted by a group of Russian soldiers who were following Ivan to escape.

At the sight of him, Lily felt her anger flare, burning away the sorrow in her heart. Her hands reached down to her sword and unsheathed it. She wanted revenge.

If these people hadn't come…

Before any of them could move though, the doors to the Front Hall were flung open and Sirius came through, followed by a rush of soldiers.

Reinforcements!

Ivan seemed to pale as he considered his predicament. He decided it was safer to run than get caught, so that's what he did.

In a few moments, Lily found herself face to face with a Russian soldier, who looked amused if anything, to see a woman holding a sword.

He held a sword too, and without warning, he struck. Lily faltered, her sword shuddering under his brute strength. It was all she could do to hold onto it as she parried. Gritting her teeth, she fought back her panic and wished she had been paying more attention to the instructions that Professor Merrythought used to give to the Defense and Practicality class.

She moved out of the way just in time – she had been close to being skewered. But there was no one there to help her, and no time to take the steps slowly. It was all happening fast…too fast…and she was quickly losing the battle.

The soldier began playing with her, she knew, because his attacks became slow and measured, like how a Lion liked to play with its prey before completely devouring it. She hated the feeling, and she fervently searched for a weak spot. Since he was feigning so much and so often, she decided to let him relax as she studied his fighting pattern and his movements.

He was thin and tall, so his reach was long, but he often liked to step back after an attack. She realized she had a split second to strike him in a vital place, but she didn't dare make a move for fear that she would slip and he would recover his mistake.

His laughter made her blood boil. She remembered what had happened to Celena. To Aesalon. To James.

Her patience snapped when her enemy laughed again as he stepped back, and Lily brought her arm up to pierce him through the throat, but just as her sword was inches from his flesh, she saw a bullet hit him full force through his forehead.

Like a sack of potatoes, he fell, and Lily's breath caught in her throat at the sight of his lifeless body at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sirius demanded, running up to stand beside her.

She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach and she had to cover her mouth with her hand in fear that she would vomit.

Academics she could handle – killing she could not.

"Lady Lily, where's James?" Sirius asked, shaking her.

Lily felt tears prick her eyes again. "I-I don't know…" Her voice shook as she pointed in the direction of where Ivan had run. "He's getting away! Sir Sirius…"

Sirius pulled her to her feet. "Let's go!" he said, rolling the revolver in his hand around so that it rested neatly in his palm.

_Grief_, Lily thought as they took up the chase, _can wait until later_.

**0-0-0-0-0**

James looked up as the door to the Drawing Room opened. He expected Aleksey to walk in, but he was surprised when he saw Chase come in, leading Ivan.

He raised his head slightly when he heard her say, "Quickly…this way!"

Fingers flexing over the pommel of his sword, he did a quick assessment of his body's condition: was he capable of putting up a final fight? He knew Aleksey had told him to stay put, but at this rate, Ivan would escape and the nightmare would begin again.

He'd be damned if he let that happen.

Putting every ounce of energy he had left into standing, James struggled to his feet, breathing through his mouth in large gasps. He was surprised at his choice of words, but distantly, he knew them to be the correct ones. "Lady Charadase…how could you…?"

He had always suspected that she was the traitor – but seeing his assumption so blatantly correct made him feel heartsick.

The woman froze, turning around abruptly at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the room…

Her short locks gathered around her ears as she faced him, clutching her hands to her white night shift in fright. "Sir James!"

She gasped when Ivan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her taut against him. "Get out of our way."

Hating the way his hands were shaking, James steadily replied, "I'm sorry. I can't let you pass."

Ivan barked a laugh. "In your condition, do you really think you can stop me?"

_Please…_

"I will stop you, even if it means my death." James said.

Ivan bared his teeth at that. "Oh how _noble_ of you." He pushed Chase forward as he walked. "You are only a child – would you sacrifice another life?"

"If you mean to take her hostage, then by all means do so." James said, steely. "She has gambled the lives of everyone in this Castle, including her own."

Chase's eyes filled with tears. "Sir James…I didn't...I wasn't…"

James did not look at her. "If you have any ounce of pride, you will not bring others into this duel."

Ivan laughed again. "Duel? Sir, you can hardly stand as it is! I call it a slaughter!"

"And you suddenly care about killing someone in cold blood?" James demanded. "Put her aside, Ivan, she has nothing to do with this. I've a score to settle with you."

The commanding officer shoved Chase aside roughly and drew his sword. "Then this place will be your final resting ground."

James smiled bitterly. "I will be certain to turn in my grave for you."

And the two began to circle each other, the way Professor Merrythought had always done in their mock battles.

"_On a battlefield, all that matters are the opponents you face. You must learn how to curb your strength and your endurance."_

The words echoed in his head as he watched Ivan's every movement. He would have to finish this in the least amount of time and thrusts as possible or else he would lose.

Chase watched the encounter with big eyes and cried out as their swords suddenly connected.

Ivan swept high, as if in an attempt to lop James' head right off his neck, but James was fast despite his condition, ducking and delivering a cut to Ivan's midriff. There was a sickening spray of blood as his sword hit its mark.

The elder man staggered back in shock, bringing his arm up to cover his wound as they moved apart once more.

Apparently the wound was not as deep as James had hoped it would be. He moved forward first this time, bringing his sword down with such force that Ivan grunted as he parried.

He thrust a kick at James' leg, but the boy moved away, his sword arm arcing automatically to cleave at Ivan's hand, but the officer's reflexes were still sharp and the blow was effectively turned aside.

As Chase continued to watch, she saw that James was on the losing end. He was rapidly beginning to lose whatever strength he had left, as his movements became slow and sluggish. Ivan seemed to sense this too because he brought his attacks down with more fervor.

She couldn't bear to watch him kill James like that. In panic, she grabbed the nearest item she could find – a glass bauble from a Christmas decoration that was sitting on the piano's cover – and hurled it at Ivan. It hit the man with a sickening crunch in the side of the face.

Roaring in pain, Ivan turned around to face her, his face livid.

Dazed, James swore as his enemy rounded on the helpless bystander who had now pressed herself against the wall, but his feet collapsed underneath him this time, for good. "No! _Run_!!"

Coming to her senses, Chase pulled herself out of her fright and scrambled toward the exit, but despite his injury, Ivan ran after her like a wild beast after its prey. He looked positively hideous: because of the bauble, half of his face had been smashed and he no longer looked recognizable. It was a wonder how the man could still walk, but James supposed it was because of his adrenaline.

She screamed when Aleksey grabbed her shift, and James picked up his sword and threw it in an attempt to stop him.

It hit him in the back of his leg, and the man fell face forward, his scream echoing so loudly in the Drawing Room that James' ears rung at the sound.

Chase let out her own scream as he toppled right on top of her. She tried to kick away from him, but he held on with a vengeance, his sword clenched tightly in his fist. In the struggle, he slashed at her face and she fell back, wounded.

Seeing her down for the moment, he turned back to James, who lay sprawled next to the leather sofa.

He made to plunge the sword into James' heart, but at the same moment, the door to the Drawing Room crashed open and Sirius came through, with Lily in tow.

She cried out, "Sir James!" Just as Sirius cocked his gun and fired.

Ivan let out a choked gurgle as the bullet lodged itself firmly in his head, and his body became limp like a rag doll. His sword clattered to the floor and his body soon followed.

He was dead.

Lily rushed forward to help Chase, while Sirius checked on his friend.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Chase whispered, as Lily inspected the wound.

"It's going to be okay." Lily assured her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" Chase pleaded and then she fainted, leaving Lily at a loss to her words.

Gently, she lay Chase back, using the girl's night shift to wipe away the blood on her face. Although it was not a very serious wound, Lily was sure that it would never heal correctly.

She came back to her senses when she heard James saying, "Leave me…tell everyone to stop fighting..." and when Sirius made to object, his friend shouted, "Sirius!!! I don't want any more bloodshed! Tell everyone to stop!"

"R-right…" Sirius muttered. "I'll be back, James. Don't give up on me yet." He hopped to his feet and scrambled out the Drawing Room doors.

Lily went over to James, who was staring up at the ceiling with a distant look. When he saw her, he broke into a small smile. "My Lady…" his voice was faint, and he lifted a hand to her.

She took it, swallowing back a sob. "Sir…"

"I feared I would not see you again…" he whispered, as she propped him into a sitting position. "I feared I would not get the chance to tell you…"

Lily hugged him tightly. "Shh – it's over."

And with that, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and wept.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

AN: Ah, it ended itself on a sad note. The story is almost done, and again, I really do apologize for the long wait everyone has had to endure. I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the meantime, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and I wanted to thank the new readers for their interest as well. 

Please do me the kind favor of leaving me a word or two. Your encouragement really helps.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	32. Aftermath

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim though._

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for waiting. I finally settled on a version of this chapter that I liked. I hope you like it too. That said,

Onward.

* * *

_Previously: _

_James said, "Leave me…tell everyone to stop fighting..." and when Sirius made to object, his friend shouted, "Sirius!!! I don't want any more bloodshed! Tell everyone to stop!"_

_"R-right…" Sirius muttered. "I'll be back, James. Don't give up on me yet." He hopped to his feet and scrambled out the Drawing Room doors._

_Lily went over to James, who was staring up at the ceiling with a distant look. When he saw her, he broke into a small smile. "My Lady…" his voice was faint, and he lifted a hand to her._

_Lily hugged him tightly. "Shh – it's over."_

_And with that, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and wept._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**- Aftermath -**

Lily slowly entered the hospital ward, clutching the gift she had to her breast.

It was the first time ever she had seen the ward over flowing with injured people. Those toward the front had minor wounds whereas those at the back received special medical attention from the nurses and aids that had come along with the King's Army.

Guards stood posted inside, making it feel even more crowded, but, she supposed, it was only natural after what had happened.

It had already been three days.

The nightmare was still fresh in her mind though, and she couldn't help but relive some of those moments as she looked around at the people on the sickbeds.

Her shoes clacked against the floor, and where once it would have been heard very clearly, it sounded muffled against the chatter of the students around her.

Madam Pomfrey had long ago given up trying to get people to leave the ward, so Lily took advantage of that, moving purposely ahead toward the back of the room.

She saw Sirius sitting on the edge of Peter's bed, and the boy was asleep, curled contentedly around a big stuffed bear. The peaceful look on his face eased some of Lily's tenseness and she dipped her head in acknowledgement to Sirius before moving across the room to the bed of her destination.

James was asleep too, and she quietly placed her bundle down on the night stand, her hand coming out to touch his. They were rough and calloused, but warm – a good sign.

He looked adorable when he slept, with his lips parted slightly and his hair mussed up.

Lily had just taken her hand away when he stirred slightly and she reached out to push his hair back.

"Mmnnh…"

"Hey."

His hazel eyes opened and squinted, and he tried to suppress a yawn but it didn't seem to work. She smiled at that. "My Lady…?"

"Merry Christmas." Lily greeted.

He blinked and let out a sigh. "Merry Christmas." A lazy smile took over his features and he sleepily reached out to take her hand again. "I liked that sight – waking up to see you…"

She blushed. "Sir James…"

"You should do it more often."

She rolled her eyes. "I came to check on how you're doing."

James made a face at that. "Other than the fact that I will be immobile for the next couple of weeks, I'm fine."

Lily glanced down at his hand on hers. "They're still doing a headcount." She informed him. "All the parents have been notified of the incident of course, but until we get an accurate figure, they won't release the students home. It has us Elites on our toes."

James shifted on his pillows. "How many?" He asked, quietly. "How many did we lose?"

She swallowed back a lump in her throat. "Our count has gone up to 36. We're missing another 28 – as to whether we…whether we lost them…we are still confirming that."

James closed his eyes at the numbers and she tugged at his hand. "Sir James, concentrate on getting better."

His voice sounded thick and Lily knew that he was close to tears. "And the plans, then?"

It took a moment for Lily to realize what he was asking and she answered, "The Army has conceded to staying here until everything is back into its normal state. The Front Hall has been closed off so that the Third Floor corridor can undergo repairs." She halted abruptly at that, and James squeezed her fingers.

"Aesalon…"

"You must stop blaming yourself." He told her, gently. "The man did as he thought best." He sounded rueful. "He would have made a proud Gryffindor."

She brought her other hand up to wipe at her tears and he shifted forward a bit. "I'm sorry." She said, shakily. "I promised myself that I would not cry – this is supposed to be a happy day. I'm only resulting in upsetting you."

James circled his thumb around hers. "Nonsense, Lady Lily. To each his own grief, I say. It takes time and the good Lord knows that we did not have nearly enough that night."

She composed herself and sat with him, hands intertwined as they comforted each other silently.

Madam Pomfrey came by soon afterwards, gently, but firmly, asking her to leave so that they could tend to James' wounds.

Obligingly, Lily got up, and he whispered, "I'll be fine – come visit me again?"

With eyes like those, she couldn't help but nod.

The Nurse put up the partition around James' bed, covering him from view and Lily reluctantly turned and moved back down the aisles of the hospital ward, her red cape flowing out behind her.

It had been a miracle that James had even survived. The nurse fondly called him one stubborn man and Lily was glad for it. Celena had instantly volunteered to give him an emergency blood transfusion – if she hadn't, he would probably have been dead in the following hour after the fighting had stopped.

As for the infiltrators, they had been captured and taken away. The King's Army had been swift in rounding them all up. The aftermath of the battle had been a very bloody mess, not to mention confusing and painful.

Lily didn't know how long she spent crying afterwards. She found she did not have an appetite, nor could she sleep for the nightmares that plagued her. She was bone weary – but she was not the only one.

Everyone else seemed to be in a similar state of shock, but Lily forced herself to get over it because she still had her duties to attend to. What good was an Elite that was unable to function?

Now that there was some semblance of normalcy in the Academy grounds, all the students clung to the Elites like a lifeline. Lily had to admit that she was doing the same thing – Sir Dane and Lucius seemed to be like rocks in the middle of a storm, unmoving and unaffected by the problems around them.

They had lost Sir Andrew, Tyler and Sudan to the fight, and she was certain that the other Elites had problems and grief of their own, but they never spared the time to show it.

Later…

That could all come later…

Now she understood why being an Elite was such a burden. The cape felt heavier than it had the first time she had donned it, and she wondered if she could really walk the path that she had sworn herself to. She had pledged to be a model to the students, and that was what she intended to do.

If anything, she just wanted to be alone and think, but even that was taken from her.

Sir Severus stood outside the door of the Ward, leaning against the wall as he buried his face in a book. He snapped out of his stupor though when he saw her exit.

"Is there a meeting?" She asked upon seeing him.

"I was asked to assess the needs of the sick." Severus answered. "I'm afraid that the supplies are already running low."

"Well, I've already assigned a group to Hogsmeade for food." Lily informed him. "With the Army, the relief and the students to feed, our stores are low as well. Can our budget handle it?"

Severus glanced down the hallway. "We've enough to last us until the end of the month. But the cost of burials and repairs will cut us – we'll have to appeal to the Court for more funds."

Lily sighed and Severus looked at her. "You should get some rest, my Lady. If you wear yourself out, you'll be of no help to us later."

He was right, of course. She nodded and excused herself before she made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Everywhere she turned there were guards posted and students huddled in small groups. She completely avoided going near the Front Hall and took a roundabout way to her House that by the time she reached the base of the Tower, she was certain she'd pass out.

Alice was making her way down the staircase at that moment and seeing her friend, she demanded, "Lily, are you all right? Are you sick? Are your wounds bothering you?"

The Elite shook her head. "No, my wounds aren't bothering me." Though that was a little lie: her knee had begun to throb again. "I was told to rest…but Alice…I'm afraid…" she didn't bother to elaborate, feeling foolish.

It was a mark of their friendship that Alice did not laugh. Instead, she escorted Lily to her room and said knowingly, "Go to sleep, my Lady. I'll be right outside should you need me."

Relieved, Lily retreated into the sanctuary of the place she had come to call her home.

Stripping herself of her cape and her sword, she crawled into bed after kicking off her shoes. She didn't bother to change into her nightgown nor crawl under the covers. Instead, she curled herself up into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sir Dane stepped back from the scene and wiped his brow. The mess would take months to clean up, and it felt as though they hadn't done anything even though they had been at it for hours.

People were trapped beneath the rubble, and he was working on trying to uncover them. It had been days already – he was afraid that they would not survive.

Lady Chrissa Quinn came up from behind him. "Dane…"

"I'm sorry, my Lady." Dane said. "Can whatever you have to say wait until later?"

Chrissa shook her head. "I'm worried – sir, you haven't rested since the battle ended…"

He pinched his temples using his thumb and forefinger of his right hand. "I can't stop. Please try to understand."

"But…"

"I'm an Elite!" Dane cried, causing his fiancée to step back in fear. "My Oath…"

"…Can only go so far as one's body allows." A voice interrupted, quietly. They turned as one to see Lorien standing a few feet away. "Aren't those the same words you told Sir James only a couple of days ago?"

The other Elite moved forward so that in two strides, he was standing next to Chrissa. "The process will still continue even if you leave to get some rest, sir. I will take over, so please, do not argue with the Lady and do as she says."

Dane swept his dark blue eyes to said woman and swallowed. "My Lady, my apologies."

She reached out her hand and he placed his in it, giving it a squeeze. She led him away just as Sir Lucius came in. "We've questioned the Russian soldiers, but they were unable to give us the information we're looking for." He announced. His sharp features looked weary and even his perfected image seemed a bit drab.

Lorien furrowed his eyebrows and Lucius continued. "Something isn't right, but as to what it is, I find I can't place my finger on it." He glanced at the wreckage of the Third Floor corridor. Some parts of it had collapsed inward whereas others had simply fallen loose on one end, left to dangle.

The Elites had not known that the floor was not stable, so of course, they felt responsible for what had happened. It was their job, after all, to make sure that everything in the Castle was secure and safe, and they had failed to do so.

"I want to have Sir Peter brought out of the Academy grounds." Lucius added. "He must undergo some surgery and with all the commotion on the school grounds, he will not get the medical attention that he needs."

Lorien, who did not know anything of Peter's status, tilted his head silently. "He is my cousin, sir, the only one in line in his family. It is also my duty to make sure that he is safe." The Slytherin Elite explained, vaguely.

"Shall we send out some of the army as an escort?" Lorien offered.

Lucius shook his head. "No. The army is needed here – I will send out an escort with him on my own terms, if I may."

Lorien also glanced at the wreckage and nodded. "If it's not too much on your part, then be my guest."

"Thank you." He fixed the collar to his uniform by tugging at it impatiently. "It shall not be a very restful break for us. With classes resuming in two weeks, we must have everything brought to a closure before then."

The Ravenclaw Elite made a sound of agreement and Lucius made to leave, his green cape gathering about his ankles. "I should like a progress report tonight in the Elite Dining Hall at 7."

"I'll be certain to attend." The other man said.

Lucius did not move for a moment, hesitating as if to say something more, but thought better of it and moved away.

It was not going to be a very Merry Christmas at all.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Celena walked down toward the hospital ward, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. It wasn't that it was cold – it was more a way to feel somewhat secure around all those soldiers around them. They watched her pass silently, and she hurried down the hallway, her head ducked.

It was because of that that she bumped into Aleksey, who had seen the collision coming so he brought his arms out to stop her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

With a gasp, she looked up to see him and gave a startled cry of surprise. He removed his hands quickly, not wanting to alarm her any further.

"Do be careful, Lady." He said, in a kindly manner. "I shan't want you to get hurt on my account."

He was amused by the mix of emotions on her face – half of her seemed to want to scream and run while the other half seemed to want to apologize profusely. She chose the latter, falling into a graceful curtsy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, my lord…"

Aleksey sure wasn't expecting her to say something like that. After all, their first encounter had been a rather awkward one to say the least, and he had thought that the same scene would replay itself again.

He shook his head, his brown curls bobbing. "That's quite all right. Good day to you." And with that, he began to walk away.

"Wait!"

The Russian Prince stopped and turned around slowly. The woman stood uncertainly, clasping her hands in front of her in a nervous manner. She took a quick step forward. "I…I wanted to thank you…"

He thought that the way she blushed enhanced her beauty instead of making her look like some love-struck teenager. "You saved my brother's life…" Celena said.

Aleksey nodded. "It was the least I could do, knowing how much pain you've already had to endure – I know the sins of my people cannot so easily be erased from your minds, but I hope that you will not think ill of all of us."

She never answered, falling into another curtsy. The words of forgiveness weren't so easy to bestow.

Aleksey didn't seem to be waiting for an apology. He bowed slightly and excused himself, leaving Celena lost in her thoughts before she came back to herself and continued her way to the hospital ward.

By this time, everything had quieted down – most of the guests had left so that the injured and sick could get their rest. Candles had been lit and the lights dimmed. Some beds had partitions around them, indicating that those behind were probably asleep.

It had been another long, stressful day.

The sun had begun to set, and as a reminder, the Tea Time Bells began to chime. Soon, dinner would be upon them and so would curfew.

Somewhere in the room, someone fell into a coughing fit, but Celena didn't spare the time to turn and see who. She marched straight to the back of the room in search of someone she had not seen since the day of the attack.

Peter was awake now, toying with the figure of a nutcracker, the army-like doll staring up at him with big, lifeless eyes. The red of its uniform reminded her of the Russian soldiers' so she forced herself to look away from it.

"He's sleeping." Peter announced, quietly. For a moment, Celena thought that perhaps the boy was talking about her brother, but when he made a sweeping motion with his hand to the side of his bed, she realized that he was gesturing to Sirius, who lay fast asleep with his head on his arms by Peter's legs.

His wavy hair obscured his face and his back rose and fell with each breath.

"You _did_ come to see him, am I correct?" Peter asked, knowingly.

"I…"

"You know, I never understood why nutcrackers became a symbol for the Christmas Holidays." He said before she could answer, and as he spoke, he lifted the figurine up toward her so that the lifeless eyes were now staring at the wall and its mouth was hanging open stupidly. "I doubt that this thing could even break a walnut."

She couldn't help but be baffled by his sudden change in topics. He didn't seem to notice her falter because he switched the topic yet again. "Do you know whether or not there will be a Christmas Feast despite what happened?"

"I…"

"…Peter…you're scaring the Lady away…" Sirius mumbled, moving slowly as he roused from sleep. It caused Celena to jump slightly but she relaxed when he blinked up at her tiredly.

Peter giggled, waving the figure around. "Was I switching too fast again? I'm sorry, Sirius!"

In response, Sirius shoved at Peter's leg. "It's a bad habit." He grumbled, good-naturedly.

The boy tilted his head slightly, before fiddling with his toy again while Sirius looked up at Celena. "My Lady." He greeted. He sounded bleary and she wished she hadn't woken him. "I'm glad you acquiesced to my request."

She curtsied slightly. "Perhaps you should get some more rest, sir." She suggested when he yawned.

He waved his hand. "No: Christmas only comes once a year. After dinner, I'm afraid we will be leaving."

Celena furrowed her eyebrows. "Leaving?" She repeated.

"Yes. Peter is going to undergo some surgery." Sirius said. "We're departing today after our evening meal."

Peter put down his nutcracker and smiled reassuringly when Celena gave him a doubtful glance. "If God wishes it, all will go well." He optimistically said.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

The men exchanged glances. "I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information, Lady Celena." Sirius told her, after a pause. "We will return with good speed though. But in the meantime," he proceeded to stand up, "let us share in a celebration."

"I'm sure you have much to talk about." Peter put in, smiling innocently when Sirius directed a dark look his way.

Celena giggled and the boy dipped his head. "My Lady, I bid you farewell."  
She reached out and patted his arm. "You have my prayers."

He grinned and settled back onto his pillows. "I'll wait for you after dinner." He informed Sirius.

They left the Hospital Ward together and proceeded to make their way down to the Dining Hall, Sirius striding ahead while Celena contented herself by following a few paces behind. They walked in silence that was amiable despite the feeling of uncertainty that they both felt.

She nearly collided with him when he suddenly stopped. "Sir-?"

He never turned to look at her, and she looked down when he extended his arm backward to her. She finally realized what he intended when he opened his hand and waggled his fingers. "M-may I…?" He trailed off, blushing furiously.

Hesitantly, she put her hand in his. Sirius seemed to freeze for a moment before clearing his throat and tugging her forward so that she stood next to him. Celena made a questioning sound and he smiled at her. "My Lady should walk next to me." He said, meaningfully.

She broke into a smile of her own, squeezing his hand in response.

**0-0-0-0-0**

James struggled to sit up in bed, rubbing at the wound on his chest as it protested his movements by aching. Whatever medicine Madam Pomfrey had given him was wearing off and he was beginning to wish he were sleeping again so that he would not have to feel the pain.

At this rate, he'd never be able to find a comfortable place to rest and he considered asking the Nurse for a sleeping pill of some sort to help him. It didn't help that he was anxious over Peter's departure.

Lucius had paid him a visit earlier and had discussed the Prince's schedule with him. James should have known that the Slytherin Elite had sensed something wrong too – they had yet to figure out what. In the end, they had agreed that Peter was not to return to the Palace.

Lucius had done his research well, James supposed, by finding Peter a donor and arranging for the surgery to happen as soon as possible. He had even gone so far as to hand pick the boy escorts and guards.

It was frustrating to be confined in bed, knowing that his friend would be leaving and that he needed protection. As it was, there was nothing he could do about that: James found he could not stay on his feet for more than ten minutes without his legs collapsing from under him.

"James? Are you all right?" Remus called, when the former Elite let out a muffled groan.

"Yes…" He lied, sucking in a breath as he managed to get himself into a sitting position at last.

"Sirius, honestly," he heard his friend complaining, "all it takes is a tug -"

"-if I could find the opening, I would." Sirius shot back.

There was a scuffle behind the drapes that surrounded James' sickbed and finally, they were pulled aside revealing his three closest companions. They had been with him for five years already and they had been practically inseparable. This was the first time that they would be parted from each other.

Sirius was dressed down in riding gear, Peter beside him, also dressed warmly for the trip ahead, the clothing a bit too big for him so that he ended up dragging his feet when he shuffled forward.

Remus pulled back the other side of the curtains and stepped forward. "Madam Pomfrey is adamant that you get your rest," he addressed James, "so our visit will be brief."

"We came to say good-bye." Sirius told him.

James glanced at Peter, who lifted the hat on his head slightly so that was able to see. "I wish you could come." The boy said.

"You know I would, if I was able." James said, rearranging the pillows behind his head.

"Remus isn't coming either!" Peter thought to add.

"If we are too many, then I'm afraid you won't be as inconspicuous." Remus told him. "Sirius will be companion enough."

At the mention of his name, Sirius lifted his pack onto his shoulder more securely. "We won't be gone long, hopefully. I'll send a periodical report on his status so don't worry."

James nodded and glanced wistfully out the window. The storm had started up again, and he couldn't help but worry over Peter's condition. For extra measure, he reached over and tugged at the boy's coat to make sure that it was heavy and durable. It was white – probably another of Lucius' attempts at keeping Peter's departure a secret by camouflaging in with the flurry of snow.

When he was certain that his friend was dressed properly, he let out a sigh and retracted his hands. "It is better that I am not with you." He said, quietly.

Peter demanded, "What do you mean?"

"I failed you already." James answered, gravely. "I was ready to hand over His Majesty's treaty because of my weakness. I begged for death because of it…"

He was greeted with silence and Peter broke it by saying, "You were being tortured, James, you would have said anything for them to stop."

"No!" James told him, angrily. "I was willing to trade the whole country for the sake of the safety of my sister. I almost threw away everybody's freedom." He brought his hands up to his face as the realization of how weak he really was sunk its claws deep into him. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. "I'm so sorry…"

There was an uncomfortable silence again and they looked up as Madam Pomfrey stepped into the room and gave them all a forbidding look. Sirius took Peter's arm. "Come, my lord. We must go." He whispered.

Peter glanced between the men and pulled his arm free. "I don't care what you say." He announced. "There is nothing to be sorry for: you are a hero, James. I don't ever regret entrusting my life in your care."

James managed a bleak smile and he swallowed. "Thank you, my lord…"

At that, Peter's face brightened and he clasped James' hand eagerly. "I must go now," he said. "I hope you have a speedy recovery."

"The same to you." James said. "Don't think any negative thoughts – everything will be just fine."

Peter nodded once and took the sleeve to Remus' sweater in two fingers, giving it a tug. "Lead the way!" he practically sang.

Sirius proceeded to close the curtains around James' bed but he stopped when James called his name. "No one must know." The former Elite told him. "No one must see Peter leave."  
Sirius frowned. "Really, James, is this necessary?"

"It's for his own good. Until I figure out this puzzle, I am not well content with the thought of having Peter leave."

"Do you really think that there is more to it than Ivan let on?" Sirius asked. "If so, Peter would be safer with a bigger escort – the reinforcements alone could-"

"-The reinforcements are not to know." James said, firmly. "Until I send word, you must not return, Sirius. There are only three other people in this Academy who will know of your whereabouts, and this time, I will be certain not to compromise the information, no matter what happens to me."

Sirius tapped two fingers to his heart. "I'll wait for your signal then." At James' tired look, he laughed. "Sir, we will be reunited soon, I promise. And when we do so, Peter will be in better health. The Marauders will create a new legend before our graduation."

James grinned despite the pain that suddenly consumed him – the painkillers had worn off completely. "I look forward to that." He said.

"Have a good night." Sirius bade, and he proceeded to close the curtains behind him.

To James, it was like closing another chapter of his life.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: Another chapter done! The next chapter will be the last. Please bear with me, I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. As always, I welcome your thoughts – thrive on them, in fact – and I would love to hear them. Until the next update, 

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	33. Beginnings

**PHILOLOGUS by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim Applies. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim._

* * *

**AN: **I really apologize for the long wait – I finally found the chapter on one of my many backup CDs. I had written this MONTHS ago, but I just wasn't able to find the file. Again, many apologies.

Onwards, then, to the last chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

**- Beginnings -**

Lily slowly got up, her knees encrusted with snow, but she didn't care. She didn't feel the cold bite of the winter wind as it blew around her. How long she had been there in front of the grave, she didn't know. All she knew was, her tears had long since stopped. Beside her, Alice was still, waiting for her to finish.

"He's really gone…" Lily heard herself say. Somehow, the words were like a balm to her aching heart. It was real, it wasn't a dream – she could stop running and denying it.

Alice hiked the hood of her jacket up tighter around her face as she gazed down at the small gravestone, reading the name of their beloved friend. _Aesalon Falco_, it said and below that, the date of his birth and death. No other inscriptions had been written about him.

His body had been discovered amongst one of the very last in the rubble. He had not survived the fall at all, and had been mangled and broken so much so that at the viewing of all those that had died during the infiltration, his casket had been closed.

There had not been a formal ceremony for the Russian soldiers that had died. Aleksey had been completely against the idea: traitors, he said, were not to be honored in any way.

Lily, having denied Aesalon's death, was the only one who was allowed to see her friend's face. Afterwards, for three nights in a row, she had nightmares.

Now, as they stood over his grave, a peace seemed to settle over her heart. Granted, it was not enough to take away her grief or pain, but it was enough knowing that she had come to the realization that she could not run from the truth any longer. _The game's over,__Aesalon_, she thought, as she traced his name with her eyes._It's over and we won._

"He doesn't have to suffer any more…" Lily said aloud, straightening her back.

Alice coughed a little and turned to face her friend. "I know this is probably not the best time to tell you…" she said, "and Sir Aesalon swore me to secrecy, but…"

Lily glanced at her friend, expectantly and Alice continued, "He loved you, Lily. He liked that you were the only one to accept him as who he was, to see past the rumors that everyone said about him."

The redhead stared in disbelief. "Why didn't he…"

"He watched you from afar and didn't want to tell you because he knew that you fancied someone else." Alice told her.

"Someone else?"

Alice nodded and was about to say something more when her eye caught something and she let out a low chuckle. "And here he comes now…"

Lily turned to see James trudging through the snow, past the gates, looking miserable being out in the cold weather. She felt Alice give her a slight push, and without knowing why, she moved toward the exit of the cemetery in an attempt to catch up to him.

He moved steadily toward the Clock Tower, his breath coming out in puffs as he advanced forward.

His condition had gotten much better, and being as stubborn as he was, he refused to stay idle, exercising his muscles whenever he got the chance. Despite Madam Pomfrey's warnings against him not to over-exert himself, James seemed to be in better health and spirit.

There were times when Lily would look outside her window and see him down below in the courtyard, going through forms with his sword, his movements slow and jagged at first, but gradually becoming fluid and art-like. Over the course of three weeks, James was pronounced well enough to be released from the Nurse's care.

Today, he seemed preoccupied: perhaps he was still mourning the death of his friend. Or maybe he was mourning the death of his instructor. Professor Merrythought had died in the battle as well, as had a few other teachers. The news had been devastating to James, and Lily wondered whether she should leave him alone.

But she didn't hesitate long, because her eye caught onto something blue around his neck: the scarf that she had given him for Christmas. Alice had taught her the art of knitting and she had spent many of her days threading it through for him, in the hopes that he would wear it. She began following him to the Tower at a distance. As Peter and Sirius had apparently left the Castle and Remus was busy with his fiancé, there was no one with whom James could share his sorrow, and Lily knew that that was the most painful thing to bear.

She didn't know whether he would accept her company or not, but she thought to give it a try anyway.

Since the visit she had paid him in the Hospital Wing at Christmas time, she had not spoken to him. The Elites had been busy from dawn to dusk, and there hadn't been a time wherein which she could visit him again.

He climbed the stairs quite quickly and Lily had to stop several times because she ran out of breath.

She finally reached the top but the door to the room with the Bell was closed. He was inside, she knew, but again, she hesitated. Surely he had gone up there to be alone…

James, on the other hand, was so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to realize someone was following him. Just that morning he had gotten news from Sirius that Peter's surgery had taken place and that the boy was doing well with the new transplant that he had received.

At the moment, they were still observing and praying, and James couldn't help but worry. If something went wrong, he knew that even if they were able to find another donor, having two operations so close to each other could be fatal for the young Prince.

He fervently hoped it didn't come down to that.

Rummaging through his school bag, James pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and his quill and paused when the door to the room opened.

"Lady Lily?"

Said woman smiled apologetically. "Did I interrupt something?"

James put down his materials and shook his head. "No…my Lady, what are you doing up here?"

"I should ask the same to you." She said, striding across the room so that her cape flowed out behind her. Her red hair was a mess, but he thought that made her look even more charming, especially the way her cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Please," he invited, gesturing with his hand, "have a seat."

She seemed to hesitate a little before taking up the offer, sitting next to him, crossing her legs beneath her. "You look tired." He noted.

She laughed a little. "Well, being an Elite isn't exactly the easiest job. You should know."

"If I had a choice, I would have spared you the burden and pains." James told her, proceeding to pick up his quill and parchment again. He slowly began to write but stopped when she spoke again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to the King." He answered. "I want to inform him of what has been happening."

Lily picked at a thread on her pants. "Oh…" She looked up at the Bell, which stood motionless and would not ring again until much later. Carvings had been lovingly chiseled into its smooth surface, the artists' hand creating beautiful images all around the rim. Despite the fact that the piece was not seen by all, the person had outdone themselves and took pride in their work.

They sat in comfortable silence, their backs pressed against each other, as they thought their separate thoughts and welcomed each other's warmth. James abandoned two attempts at his letter and began to try for a third.

"What was it that you were going to say, that day in the Drawing Room?" Lily asked suddenly. At his questioning sound, she continued, "Something you said that you feared you would not be able to tell me…"

He smiled and looked out the window, tracing some of the cracks and vines with his blue eyes – he was wearing his contacts again that day. "I wanted to tell you…thank you."

"That's it?" She asked shifting her weight against him to look at him.

He swept his gaze to hers, catching her green eyes intently. "I wanted to thank you for teaching me…well, _telling_ me…that there are some things that are more important than how I conduct myself in front of others." He glanced down at his hands then, which had begun to fiddle with the quill, turning it over and over. "I mean, I love my family and friends, but I just couldn't help but think, as I was dying, that money was definitely not going to save me, and neither was my status in society.

"I wanted to see you. I…" He blushed and cleared his throat before peering up at her shyly. "…I admire you…even though you were not of a high status, you never cared what anyone thought. You even rose to the rank of an Elite." A soft grin adorned his lips. "I think you'll make a great Philologus."

She hooked her hair behind her ear. "That's a long way away."

"Yet, if I know you well, my Lady, I'm quite certain that you will attain that privilege no matter what it takes." He said, winking before turning back to the writing of his letter.

Lily never responded, feeling a warmth spread through her at his words. She knew that her mother would be proud of her. She knew that her father would have supported her. But all that didn't seem as real as having James say it aloud. In her heart, she knew that everyone within the Academy walls were skeptical of the position she held and she felt a surge of gratitude toward him.

Suddenly the cape she wore didn't seem so heavy after all.

James proceeded to bend over his work, and for a long while, all that could be heard was the wind blowing, the occasional pip from a bird, and the quill scratching away on the parchment.

He gasped and jumped slightly when he felt Lily's arms encircle his waist hesitantly and her head on his back by his right shoulder.

His quill hovered over his page as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He was afraid to move for fear that she would remove her hands, and yet, he was anxious to find out exactly what was on her mind. Finally, he turned his head slightly to look back at her. "Why, Miss Evans, I do believe that if you continue to do such things, I may become used to it." He remarked.

Lily giggled, her laughter rippling through his body, making his spine tingle. "Then get used to it, Mr. Potter." She said. "But this is the only thing I will do to spoil you – you're spoiled enough as it is." She buried her face into his shirt, her voice muffled when she spoke. "Besides…I like doing this…"

James relaxed then and did not answer.

There was no need to.

Instead, he began to write again, the words seeming to flow much easier than they had a moment before. He chose his words carefully and when he was done, he didn't bother to roll up the letter right away, instead, leaning back into Lily's offered embrace.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Your Majesty,_

_May you live long and prosper! I am writing this to you in hopes that your health fares well and that you receive this in good spirits. I wish to tell you that things at H.W. Academy have been settled for the most part. _

_Most unfortunately, there was a final count of 42 members of the Noble Houses that were lost. Repairs to the damages that were incurred are underway: your Philologus Elites are seeing to it that things return to their normal state as quickly as possible. _

_Ceremonies have been done to honor those who were fallen. I regret to put before you the fact that your servant, Professor Merrythought was amongst them – it was a great loss to me as well. _

_On another more enlightening note, I would like to inform you that your son's health is gradually improving despite the fact that he has not yet undergone the surgery. He is safely within the walls of the Academy, and with the Army here, I'm more than certain no harm will come his way again. _

_We continue to await your orders, Your Grace, as we would like to send him home as soon as we can._

_It seems, at last, the turn for the tide of war is over and I must say that I am relieved. _

_There are a great many things I would like to ask, and if His Majesty is content, I would like to request an audience._

_I await your reply, with all the best in regards, your servant,_

_-James Harold Potter_

"Isn't that touching?" Toma Ridel sneered, looking up from the parchment after having read it aloud. He crumpled the paper in his fist as he turned his snake-like eyes to the King, who was struggling to keep a straight face.

"That fool, Ivan thought he could outsmart us all." Toma said, pacing in front of the Throne. "But I was always one step ahead of him. While he was stupidly going after your precious son and focusing all his attention on that wretched Academy, I decided to snag a larger prey." He grinned triumphantly at Matheson. "I have the Ruler himself at my mercy."

Matheson could not hold his tongue any longer. "What do you mean by sending my army as reinforcements to kill your own men, Toma?"

Toma waved the parchment that he had just read aloud from. "Do you really think that I would share a partial victory with the likes of Ivan? Ha!" His scratchy voice resonated through the room and as he spoke, he grew more excited. "I chose to send them, Your Majesty, because it proves to everyone that _you_ are no longer in control: _I _am. Of course, your men will do everything I ask because I have you to command them – and they won't dare do otherwise or else their King will die by my hand.

"And if you don't do exactly as I say, well, I need only remind you that I remain in command of your army. I do believe your son is still within the walls of the Academy, is he not?"

"Leave Peter out of this." Matheson warned.

Toma glared, his nostrils flaring. "I will do as I please – and it would please me that _you serve me_." He said the last three words with contempt. "If you refuse, well, be certain that your son's life is still at risk." He smiled again, but it sent shivers up the King's spine. "Of course, if you do everything I ask, then I will not harm the boy. You have my word."

Matheson stood up from his Throne, causing all of Toma's soldiers to tense. He had been hoping that Peter would be safer at the Academy, therefore had not sent to have him return home. "Your word means nothing to me." The King spat, as the commanding officer put out a hand for the soldiers to stand down

If anything, Toma looked amused. "Ah, whose words do?" He mocked. "Your Philologi? They betrayed you, Matheson! They conspired against you and that is how you ended up in this situation."

"Not all of them were traitors." Matheson said, tightly. "I knew that there was a conspiracy of some sort amongst them, so I had them disbanded, but there are those that are still faithful to the Crown."

Toma motioned around him at the soldiers that filled the room. Each of them were dressed down smartly in the Red uniforms of the Russian Military. "Where are they now, Your Majesty?"

When the King did not respond, Toma grinned, showing some pointed teeth. "Do we have a deal, then?"

Feeling weak in the knees, Matheson asked, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I plan to keep you alive, of course. You will make your appearances and eat, drink and be merry like you usually do, but of course, all the decisions will be made by me." He threw the parchment aside and it landed on the floor by Matheson's feet as he began to pace once again. "You will be merely a puppet, a show for the good of the people who trust you."

"And then?"

"And then, Your Grace, I will move your army against Russia's and once I conquer that land as well, I will become ruler of two nations." Toma said, gesturing grandly.

Matheson couldn't believe his ears. "You're a monster. To go against your own people-!"

"War is never pretty." Toma agreed, in a falsely sympathetic tone. "But it's the game I've chosen to play and I intend to win."

The King's mind spun with the implication of it all. Hostage. He couldn't believe it: both he and his son.

Toma's laughter rang through the halls. "May you live long and prosper!"

Matheson stared down at the crumpled parchment.

James was wrong. The war was only just beginning.

**PHILOLOGUS - END**

**Tuesday, October 09, 2007**

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed reading _Philologus_ as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to thank all those who kept up with me and those who left me wonderful reviews. Thank you all for the wonderful experience and for the encouragement.

Of course, as you may have noticed, the story hasn't quite ended…that's right, there is a sequel and it will be out in probably two/three months or so. (I want to finish off my other stories before I delve into another complicated tale like this.)

Please keep your eyes open for _Philologus_' sequel, which will be entitled _Optivus_. I hope to hear from you again.

The stories continue!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	34. OPTIVUS: A preview

This is just a slight preview for the next story. I hope it gives everyone something to look forward to. Thank you for the reviews – I'm glad to see that people are interested enough for a second installment.

* * *

Coming soon….

**OPTIVUS by: P.P.V.V.**

The day passed slowly and James wished he could speed it up. Nothing of event happened and worst of all, there was still no news from Sirius' end about Peter's wellbeing. He was starting to worry that something had happened to the two. 

He became hopeful when by tea time, the Headmaster summoned him to his office. 

Master Edmund was a tall man who held himself with an air of authority. He had dark eyes that reminded James of a hawk's; penetrating and never missing anything. Despite his calculating gaze, he was a jovial fellow, who did his best to live up to the previous Headmaster.

"Professor." James stood in the doorway to his office, announcing his presence and waiting to be invited in. The room, as he remembered it, had not changed at all. It was built in a somewhat circular manner, rows of books looking down at him from their shelves on the walls. 

"Sir James, pray be seated." The offer was extended. 

James did as he was told, sitting down in the middle-most chair that faced the Headmaster's oak desk. 

"Would you like some wine?" Edmund offered, and James politely held his hand up to decline.

"Thank you, sir." James said. He couldn't help the note of anxiety in his voice, and Master Edmund must have heard it because he wasted no more time in making small talk. "We've received news from the Palace."

At that, James sat up straighter. "Peter…?"

Edmund shook his head. "No…the King writes with explicit instruction that his Treaty be returned to him."

Perplexed, James repeated, "His Treaty?" He gripped his armrests. "Does His Grace mean to go to war with Russia after all?"

"I don't know, my boy." The man said, as he poured two glasses of wine despite the fact that James had not wished to drink any. "He never thought to explain it to me in his letter. It merely states that in the time of emergency, he thinks it best to keep the Treaty in the Castle where it will be safe. He fears that it will be used as a device that against the Academy again." He held out a glass to James, who accepted it without a second thought.

"But his army is here – we're protected! Why let it leave the Palace in the first place if he thought it safer there?" 

It didn't make any sense. 

"I can only guess that is it because Sir Albus no longer heads this institute, and until he is found, we cannot risk the Treaty being in the Academy."

James demanded, "Have we made any progress in finding where he is being held?" 

"I've not heard any news from the Council." Edmund reported. "We will have to be a little more patient."

James threw back his glass of wine in one swallow, angrily. 

Waiting. That's all he ever did. He was tired of waiting. But if it was the King's orders, he had no choice but to comply. He had, after all, made a promise in service to the Crown. His mind worked, snagging on that empty air that he had mulled over for months. Somehow, he could not piece the puzzle together completely. 

Something was missing…something was _wrong_…

* * *

**Scheduled to be released APRIL 4, 2008!**

Thank you for your patience,

-P.P.V.V.


End file.
